Viajes
by Arcangel Guerrero
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho a los heroes lo que son desde el principio de los tiempos? ¿Poder? ¿Conocimiento? ¿Un maestro? o ¿Proposito? Casi todo esto pueden obtenerlo durante su travesia, pero para empezarla solo una es indispensable.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer.-** Evangelión no me pertenece, solo he tomado sus personajes para poder escribir esta historia como un medio de expresión. Ojala que la disfruten

**Viajes**

**Prologo**

En las evacuadas calles de Tokio-3 se encontraba flotando una gigantesca esfera de colores blanco y negro guiándose sin aparentemente ninguna dirección, solo flotando hacia al frente, entre los edificios un gigante púrpura se ocultaba de la visión del ente que se desplazaba sobre la ciudad, su piloto observaba atentamente los movimientos de la misma, esperando la oportunidad de actuar, no…, no era eso lo que esperaba, solo esperaba la orden, pero con cada vez mayor impaciencia. Esto sin duda era un cambio en la actitud normalmente acobardada de Shinji Ikari. Sin duda el pensamiento de la directora de operaciones de NERV, de que obtener el mayor índice de sincronización incrementaría su confianza, fue acertado. Pero en una batalla jamás debes confiarte, ni pensar que tienes ventaja sobre tu oponente y jamás debes, ni por un segundo, subestimar de lo que tú oponente es capaz.

Esto era algo que el tercer elegido iba a aprender de una manera muy abrupta, pero talvez, luego de mirarlo en retrospectiva, aquello fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, ya que su "fracaso" por denominarlo de algún modo se convirtió en su portal a la mayor de sus victorias, pero esto es adelantarse demasiado a la historia, podría decirse que lo siguiente, pese a parecer el fin, fue solo el inicio de algo más grande, algo que nadie, desde los técnicos de las unidades Evangelión hasta el mismo comandante y los miembros de SEELE pudieron haber previsto.

El piloto haciendo gala de una temeridad, y falta de juicio, que no se creyó ver alguna vez en él se adelanto en su ataque sobre el objetivo, saliendo de su escondite y disparando tres tiros certeros sobre el blanco. O lo habrían sido si el ángel hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar. La alarma se hizo oír de inmediato en los cuarteles generales haciendo constancia de la presencia del conocido patrón azul de un ángel debajo de la unidad 01. Antes de que esta siquiera pudiese reaccionar fue lentamente devorada por al oscuridad, que impregnaba de pavor a su victima entre más la sumergía en las inexpugnables tinieblas de su interior. El terror había tomado el control de la base de mando por un momento, solo un sonido se escuchaba entre el silencio en que se encontraban los impactados espectadores de tan abominable suceso, los afligidos gritos de auxilio del chico de cuya unidad ya no se veía nada más que la cabeza.

-¡AUXILIO, MISATO-SAN, AYANAMI, ASUKA POR FAVOR AYUDENME! –gritaba con palpable desesperación el muchacho, hasta que las sombras lo tragaron por completo, en ese instante, tras haber apenas asimilado lo ocurrido, por un segundo hubo un silencio tal que el ruido de un alfiler se habría escuchado como la caída de un edificio a través de una larga distancia.

-¡Retírense! –Fue la seca orden dada por la Mayor Katsuragi, orden contra la cual estaban en desacuerdo ambas pilotos restantes, una de ellas, la más inexpresiva de hecho, incluso hizo saber su protesta pero la repetición del ultimátum hizo a ambas retroceder hasta regresar al campamento. Desde la posición de mando, la persona de quien provino dicha orden se sentía, de ser posible, más miserable de lo que sus contrapartes pudieran imaginar.

* * *

Oscuridad

Eso era lo único que podía pasar por la mente del tercer elegido mientras sentía como aquella sensación inundaba su ser por completo, parecía como si hubiesen pasado horas desde que el ángel lo absorbió, pero también se sentía como si solo hubieran pasado unos pocos segundos, era como si el tiempo ya no existiera o no importaba si existía, era irrelevante en este "lugar" por llamarlo así, pero el caso era que no estaba seguro si donde se encontraba fuera un lugar, se supone que un lugar ocupa un sitio en el espacio, pero de alguna manera, aunque no podía definir como, este no lo hacía, de hecho apenas sentía su propia existencia, era como si solo existiera él.

Pero eso no podía ser, el Evangelión estaba con él, habían sido absorbidos juntos, al percatarse de este hecho tan simple se dio cuenta también de que no se encontraba dentro de la cabina del EVA y de que definitivamente no estaba respirando LCL aunque no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando, tanta era su inseguridad ahora, casi parecía imposible creer que hace unos minutos, horas días o lo que fueran, había hecho algo increíblemente atrevido como enfrentarse a un ángel él solo, esto ya lo había hecho antes pero no por que lo quisiera así sino por que se lo ordenaban, sin embargo esa vez había sido diferente, él tomo la iniciativa, por primera vez en su vida tomo una decisión firme y la mantuvo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"_Menudas consecuencias"_, se dijo para si mismo miserablemente una vez recordó la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, aunque tampoco es que supiera muy bien cual era dicha situación, pero sabía o creía saber que fue por culpa suya, por creerse lo bastante hábil para enfrentar al enemigo por su cuenta.

-Inútil –se dijo para si mismo- idiota, si le hubieras hecho caso a Misato… seguramente Asuka lo habría hecho mejor, seguramente ella no habría sido sorprendida –opinaba, mientras se sumergía más en su ya profunda miseria recordando todos y cada uno de los eventos de lo que él consideraba una interminable lista de fracasos que a la vista de cualquier otro simplemente habrían sido denominados como "vida".

Pues eso es lo que era, la vida es una lista interminable de frustraciones y aprendizajes, aunque aparentemente el joven piloto de la unidad uno no era capas de ver algo tan obvio aun estando frente a sus narices. De repente noto algo extraño mientras rememoraba todos sus antiguos "fracasos", encontraba escenas que no deberían estar ahí, escenas de él feliz, de él riendo con su madre y ¡¿SU PADRE?! Eso tenia que ser una alucinación, en primera por que NUNCA había visto al comandante reír y mucho menos con él, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco su madre podía estar ahí ya que en su recuerdo él ya parecía tener unos diez años y su madre murió cuando el tenía cuatro. Al pensar en eso se vio a si mismo a esa edad pero jugueteando con su madre y de nuevo con su padre en un parque y con… no ¡eso no podía ser! ¡ASUKA!, ella también estaba ahí con él aparentemente de unos cuatro años, claramente una niña pequeña. Por si las cosas no fueran lo bastante complicadas de asimilar, de cuando en cuando esos recuerdos eran alternamente reemplazados por los que el sabía eran los que habían ocurrido en su, a opinión suya, "patética vida".

Todo esto en conjunto empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza, por un momento sintió como si sujetara su cabeza con las manos, pero no podía sentir bien su cuerpo, de hecho empezaba a creer que lo que sentía era poco en comparación a lo normal, luego de unos momentos para centrarse en un único recuerdo y así alejar todas las demás remembranzas que lo acosaban, desafortunadamente él único recuerdo en el que logro enfocarse era, claro esta, el más fresco. Su batalla, si es que puede llamársele así, con el doceavo ángel. La cual obviamente había resultado en un total fiasco, ya pensando claramente en ello, ¿Qué había pasado con los demás? ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Por qué no estaba el EVA con él? ¿Sería este el estomago del ángel? No, aún si así fuera el estaría dentro de la unidad uno, esto le incomodaba, que irónico, odiaba pilotear pero extrañaba la sensación de paz que conllevaba estar protegido por el EVA-01, si pensaba en ello, ellos, los elegidos, eran quizás los que estaban más a salvo pese a estar en la línea frontal en cada ataque ya que sus EVA siempre los resguardaban, el suyo en particular siempre parecía capas de lograr lo imposible cuando el estaba en riesgo.

Debería sentirse vulnerable, solo en medio de la nada, rodeado de incertidumbre, pero por primera vez, desde que recordaba y por razones que desconocía, no se sentía solo, pese a que parecía estar solo no sentía la ya tan conocida y desagradable sensación de soledad, tampoco se sentía observado, lo único que sentía era una inexplicable y hasta cierto punto desconocida sensación de confort. Era como si estuviera en un lugar en el que sabía que estaba a salvo, pero eso era absurdo, como podía estar alguien a salvo con la situación actual en la que se encontraban todos, y mucho menos él que había sido absorbido por el enemigo. Aun podía recordar claramente estar gritando auxilio a sus camaradas para que lo rescataran, si de verdad su situación era tan grave como lo había parecido en un primer momento, lo más seguro es que su padre ya lo hubieran dado de baja y estuviera buscando un nuevo reemplazo.

Creyó que aquellos pensamientos lo hundirían dentro de la miseria, pero parecía aquella calida sensación de comodidad no solo se rehusaba a abandonarlo sino que además se incrementaba a cada momento, no lo entendía pero entre más el sentimiento lo recorría menos importaba el porque. Hasta que de pronto, sumido en sus últimos recuerdos, se percato de la situación en la que debían encontrarse sus compañeros, aun debían destruir al ángel, no importaba si él se encontraba dentro, lo importante era la supervivencia de los demás, casi sonrió ante la idea, por un momento considero el hecho de que ya no sufriría ni tendría que preocuparse por sufrir nunca más, pero a la vez también dejaría mucho a tras, sus amigos se habían vuelto casi como su familia, Kensuke y Touji eran casi como sus hermanos, Rei, bueno no sabría definir cual era su relación con ella para ser precisos pero sentía algo cada vez que se perdía en aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos escarlatas, Misato pese a ser su tutora era más como una amiga y una compañera de cuarto extremadamente desordenada, de Asuka se podría decir casi exactamente lo mismo, salvo por la parte de amiga, aunque posiblemente había algo más allá, ahora nunca lo sabría.

Curiosamente, creyó escuchar la voz de Asuka llamándolo mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, que extraño, hasta ahora su memoria más nítida era la voz de Asuka diciendo:

-_Baka-Shinji levántate_

¡¿Era eso era lo que se llevaría de recuerdo al otro mundo?! Esta bien que cualquier memoria es preciosa pero esto era un abuso, aun así parecía lógico que recordara algo que le había sido repetido innumerables veces por la pelirroja.

-_¡Despierta ya tonto! _–volvió a escucharse la voz con un marcado asentó alemán y mayor fuerza, repentinamente se vio de una manera más definida a si mismo como si el llamado de aquella voz lo estuviera devolviendo a la "realidad" antes de darse cuenta que lo que sucedía o porque, se vio sacudido por un tirón brusco, como si algo lo hubiera arrastrado desde su ombligo hacia la superficie.

Se levanto sobresaltado y sudando, respiraba con fuerza como si acabara de correr un maratón, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, parecía su habitación pero un poco más desordenada, sin contar con algunas cosas que no deberían estar ahí aunque de momento ni siquiera se molesto en notarlas, lo único que noto fue a la chica pelirroja con uniforma de la escuela que estaba parada a lado de su cama con el seño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada de molestia. Tardo un momento antes de que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como es debido, pero cuando lo hizo fue capas de reconocer a la persona que lo había despertado.

-¡¿Asuka?! –dijo visiblemente sorprendido

-¡Ya levántate tonto! –Le repitió la pelirroja un con el seño fruncido- o si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-¿La escuela? –Preguntó confundido el muchacho, pero solo una parte de él le encontraba sentido a lo que decía Asuka, aun así esa parte pronto fue eclipsada por la que le recordaba la situación de emergencia constante en la que vivía y su expresión de confusión fue reemplazada por una extraña mezcla de alerta, precaución y temor- ¡¿Qué paso con el ángel?! –preguntó una vez puso en claro sus sentidos.

-¿Ángel? –Repitió la aludida desconcertada -¿De qué rayos estas hablando baka? –Le preguntó un poco intrigada la pelirroja.

-El ángel –repitió el tercer elegido- la sombra, como ¿Cómo lograron sacarme de ahí?

-Escucha Shinji, si esta es una especia de truco para saltarte la escuela no lo estas haciendo nada bien, ahora levántate de una vez o se nos hará tarde –le repitió la alemana con un cierto deje de molestia pero en un tono mucho más suave del que estaba acostumbrado a recibir el tímido muchacho.

Las cosas empezaban a desenfocarse de una manera perturbadora para el piloto de la unidad 01, y para acabar de confundirlo más había una parte de si mismo que le seguía diciendo que lo que Asuka le decía era completamente lógico, bien examinado, tras unos segundos se pregunto si el ataque del ángel solo habría sido un sueño, eso explicaría porque se despertó en su cuarto y no el hospital como era la costumbre tras perder el sentido a causa de una batalla, tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percato de que el tiempo seguía corriendo y que la chica a su lado estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡LEVANTATE YA PERESOSO! –Dijo con una fuerza que hizo estremecer a Shinji, al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba las sabanas para levantarlo, pero ocurrió algo que ni Asuka ni Shinji previeron.

Aparentemente el muchacho dormía solo con una camiseta de manga corta y calzoncillos, vista de la cual Asuka tuvo una muy buena observación antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

¡PLAZ!

-¡HENTAI! –Le gritó al tiempo que le daba una bofetada que por poco lo tira de la cama- no puedo creer que me hagas esto –concluyó en tono de indignación.

-Pe-pe-perdón Asuka –dijo débilmente un vez fue capas de encontrar su voz- yo… no-no fue intencional –terminó de disculparse de forma atropellada casi aterrado por lo que la pelirroja le hiciera a continuación, por experiencia sabia que Asuka era capas de dejarlo inconciente por ese pequeño mal entendido.

-Ya no importa –dijo en tono disgustado mientras le arrojaba las sabanas encima bruscamente- solo levántate de una vez –le repitió antes de salir de la habitación con todo su enojo emanando a través de ella.

Shinji parpadeo unas cuantas veces, ¿se acababa de salvar de una golpiza, por parte de Asuka Langley Sohryu?, de verdad que debían estar muy retrasados, regreso a ver el reloj.

-¡8:10! –En verdad que estaban retrasados, sin más se levanto bruscamente de su cama y recogió la ropa que necesitaría para vestirse cuanto antes una vez saliera de la ducha que necesariamente debía tomar antes de empezar el día.

No entendía porque Asuka no lo había levantado antes, generalmente si se quedaba dormido más de la cuenta ella lo levantaría a la fuerza para que empezara a preparara el desayuno… ¡EL DESAYUNO! Rayos no lo considero antes, pero no tendría tiempo de preparar nada, Misato estaría bien con una cerveza pero Asuka no lo dejaría en paz el resto de su vida si se quedaba sin desayunar. A una velocidad de vértigo salio de su cuarto y sin saber como estaba dentro del cuarto de baño, supuso ausentemente que llego más por reflejo que por conciencia, se desvistió, se ducho y se volvió a vestir antes de siquiera notar cualquier cosa extraña a su alrededor. Cuando salio del baño, ya completamente vestido se encontró con que Asuka lo estaba esperando, parecía gratamente sorprendida con la velocidad con que se alisto, era extraño sin embargo ver la expresión en la cara de Asuka, se veía como ella pero su expresión era mucho más relajada, como si no tuviera algo de que preocuparse, de momento seguía el problema del desayuno así que resolvería sus dudas después, eso si lograba hacer un desayuno en apenas contados minutos.

-Apenas tendré tiempo de preparar nada para desayunar –se dijo lastimeramente mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina seguido de una Asuka que pareció confundida por su comentario, pero antes de que ella pudiera objetar algo al respecto alguien más le gano el argumento.

-¿Y por qué tendrías que preparar el desayuno? –Dijo una voz desde el comedor.

-Por que… -empezó Shinji pero de pronto se congelo en su sitio al reconocer la voz, en un principio esta no le había hecho reaccionar debido a que no cargaba el habitual tono de frialdad e intimidación, sino solo un tono de curiosidad pero luego de enfocar la dirección de donde provenía se paralizo con lo que vio- ¡¿Padre?!

En efecto, Gendo Ikari estaba ahí sentado tranquilamente en el comedor con su rostro completamente cubierto por un diario, pero al escuchar el llamado de su hijo, y principalmente el tono tan peculiar con que lo dijo, dejo este articulo de lado para observarlo mejor. El muchacho lo observaba como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, este le regreso la mirada con un cierto grado de confusión por la actitud de su hijo y un toque de preocupación, uno que no paso desapercibido por el joven piloto, y el cual no hizo más que desconcertarlo más, ¡¿Desde cuándo su padre mostraba preocupación por algo, y mucho menos por él?! Hizo la única pregunta que vino a su mente y fue capas de salir de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

-Vivo aquí –fue la respuesta de su padre, pero ahora de verdad se veía confusión en su rostro a la par de preocupación, esto no ayudo al estado de Shinji que empezaba a aterrarse de la situación en la que estaba, pero nada de esto, ni de lo que había vivido hasta ese día, se comparo con lo que sucedió a continuación.

-¿Qué manera de referirse a tú padre es esa? –Dijo una tercera voz desde la cocina con reproche.

El tercer elegido, piloto del Evangelión unidad uno, Shinji Ikari volteo lentamente hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, como si supiera lo que vería pero también el hecho de que no estaba preparado para asimilarlo. Ahí, en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, con un delantal verde, una blusa azul celeste y una falda azul oscuro. Con el cabello marrón corto, tez ligeramente pálida y hermosos ojos verdes. Aun en medio del peligroso torrente de emociones fue, por increíble que pareciera para alguien que en verdad supiera la naturaleza de la situación, capas de pronunciar una palabra que nunca creyó poder usar para referirse a alguien.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó ahora si en un susurro, el shock era claramente visible en su rostro, uno mayor al que hubiera mostrado en su vida, mayor al que hubiera sentido luego de estar al borde de la muerte tantas veces enfrentando enviados del cielo con la misión de exterminar a la humanidad. Una silenciosa y rebelde lagrima escapo de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla hasta caer por el borde de su rostro, alzo una temblorosa mano en dirección a la, ahora preocupada por la actitud de su hijo, mujer. El temblor en su mano delataba todo el miedo que tenía de que una vez intentara alcanzarla esta se desvaneciera en el aire, como había ocurrido tantas veces en sus sueños… no… en sus sueños no, en sus pesadillas. Miedo, sorpresa, shock, felicidad, y otras emociones demasiado numerosas como para enlistarlas se arremolinaron en su interior con demasiada fuerza, aun mientras luchaba para poder concentrarse en la imagen de la persona frente a él todo esto lo golpeo con demasiada fuerza como para que un humano normal lo soportara, la imagen de las cosas frente a él se fueron haciendo borrosas al tiempo que sentía como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y que su cuerpo caía… simplemente caía.

* * *

Otra vez en la oscuridad, estaba reflexionando en eso cuando recordó los últimos eventos, Asuka, su padre y… su madre, _¿Cómo es posible?_ –pensó sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

-_Si no lo entiendes entonces ya somos dos _–dijo una voz desde las sombras, no le parecía la voz de alguien que el conociera pero definitivamente le era familiar. De repente el lugar se iluminó dejando ver a la otra figura, para agregar a la ya crecida lista de sorpresas del día de hoy. Esa figura era… ¿él? Solo que diferente, se le veía más relajado, más tranquilo y no parecía acobardado aunque si parecía un tanto molesto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pudo preguntar el tercer elegido una vez se recupero de la sorpresa inicial, aunque presentía la respuesta no estaba preparado para asimilarla o aceptarla sino hasta que quien estaba parado frente a él le respondiera.

-_Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso _–dijo llanamente- _pero si quieres que te lo confirme, yo soy tú._

-¿Cómo es posible, qué esta pasando?

-_Eso debería de preguntarlo yo _–contestó el otro Shinji con algo de impaciencia- _hasta donde se estaba muy tranquilo descansando cuando de la nada llegaste tú y de repente yo estaba atrapado dentro de mi subconsciente._

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el piloto cada vez más perdido con lo que sucedía.

-_Solo eh podido entender un poco _–dijo su contraparte un poco reflexiva- _en cuanto "llegaste" tuve acceso a tus recuerdos como tú a los míos _–explicó, en ese momento Shinji recordó aquellas memorias que le eran extrañas y familiares a la vez- _Parece que ambos somos Shinji Ikari pero de una realidad diferente, cuya diferencia parece estar en la batalla contra esas cosas que ustedes llaman ángeles._

-Entonces aquí no existen –razonó Shinji aun tratando de acostumbrarse a la extraña situación el la que se encontraba- aquí soy alguien normal, con una vida normal –se dijo para si mismo con una extraña sensación de alivio en su pecho.

-"_Ambos" lo somos _–le corrigió su alter ego- _pero por lo que puedo deducir eso pronto dejara de ser importante._

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó de nuevo perdido el piloto.

-_Ya deberías haber notado los recuerdos, pero ya que solo eh podido sentir lo que ocurre me eh dado cuenta de que nuestros recuerdos no son lo único que se esta unificando _–le explicó- _me di cuenta de que empezaba a cobrar conciencia de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, al principio pensé que era simplemente que ya empezaba a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo pero al parecer nos estamos unificando._

-Aun no entiendo bien, pero ¿me estas diciendo que nos estamos volviendo uno solo? –cuestionó el tercer niño.

-_Nosotros "somos" uno _-le dijo directamente- _no se como explicarlo, es más como si lo sintiera pero parece que simplemente seremos un Shinji con una personalidad intermedia entre la tuya y la mía y los recuerdos de ambos mundos, ya que hemos vivido ambas vidas._

-¿Cómo sabes esto? –Inquirió curioso el piloto.

-_Ya te lo dije, no lo se, solo lo siento, al estar aquí mi sentidos y mi intuición simplemente me lo dicen, pero no puedo explicarlo –resumió dudoso._

-¿Eso quiere decir que ambos dejaremos de existir? –Preguntó temeroso.

-_Ya te dije que no es eso, es como si yo despertara de repente luego de haber vivido tú vida, con los recuerdos de la misma, o como si tú…_

-Despertara luego de haber vivido la tuya –concluyó el aludido empezando a comprender la situación, no sabía exactamente como pero creyó que se debía a esa intuición que se desarrollaba solo dentro de su mente, como simple instinto- al haber vivido ambos la vida del otro nuestras nuevas experiencias alteran nuestra personalidad acorde a la nueva situación emocional en la que nos encontramos.

-_Estas empezando a cogerle el truco_ –le dijo su contraparte con cierto orgullo- _esta será de algún modo nuestro saludo y despedida ya que en cuanto despertemos, solo seremos una persona, solo un Shinji Ikari._

-Lamento mucho el interferir en tú vida –dijo un tanto apenado, aunque le hacia feliz la idea de una vida como la que llevaba en ese mundo sintió que era necesario, no, preciso disculparse por interferir así con la vida de alguien aun si era el mismo de otra realidad.

-_¿Bromeas?_ –Dijo este sorprendido- _gracias a ti ahora tengo recuerdos de la maestra Misato en ropa interior, "eso" bien vale cualquier penuria. No se como es que no puedes verlo _–terminó un tanto decepcionado.

-Jejejeje –rió nerviosamente el aludido- es cierto Misato es nuestra maestra ahora –repitió al percatarse de que tan diferentes parecían las cosas, pero ciertamente mejores de lo que eran en su otro mundo, aun así había algo que no encontraba entre sus nuevos recuerdos, iba a preguntárselo a su otro yo cuando este le contesto.

-No, no conozco a esa Ayanami, aunque debo reconocer que es muy hermosa –fue la respuesta a su aun inexpresada pregunta, pero le pareció que la respuesta vino de si mismo.

-Ya veo –se dijo para si mismote manera casi ausente- la fusión casi termina, dentro de poco despertaremos, no… dentro de poco despertare pero ¿con qué propósito esta vez? –Se volvió a preguntar a si mismo ahora que ya no había nadie a quien preguntarle, pero la respuesta pareció venir junto con su pregunta.

"Vivir"

_**Continuara...**_

**NA: **Para aquellos a los que les gustan las historias de aventura y acción desde ahora dejenme decirles que, no van a quedar descepcionados ¿a poco creian que dejaria a Shinji en un mundo tranquilo a disfrutar de su retiro asi nada más? ¡Pues no fijense! pero tomara tiempo para que la trama tome forma definida, hasta entonces cualquier comentario bienbenido sea.

Hasta la próxima


	2. Nueva Vida

**Capitulo 1: Nueva Vida**

Lentamente a sus oídos llegaron sonidos distantes de voces preocupadas, no le tomo mucho adivinar de quienes se trataban pero aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea, pese a todas sus memorias y a la sensación de sentirse un poco más confiado y a gusto consigo mismo, aun se sentía como el mismo Shinji débil y cobarde que siempre se considero, pero una parte de él (una que seguro estaba ahí incluso antes de que todo esto le sucediera) le decía que era mejor levantarse para no preocupar más a las personas que, por extraño que le sonara, eran su familia. Pesadamente abrió los parpados dejando entrar la luz suficiente para esclarecer la visión de las personas que hablaban.

-Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital –opinó la voz preocupada de una mujer.

-Yui –se escuchó la voz de un hombre tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer- seguro estará bien.

-Pero si se desmayo –le espetó la mujer sonando aun más preocupada- y viste la expresión que puso cuando nos vio…

-Parece que despierta –la voz de la chica pelirroja saco a los dos adultos de su plática, para fijar su vista en el adolescente que ahora se removía sobre el sofá.

Lo primero que alcanzo a ver fue la expresión de preocupación de su madre, unos segundos antes de que ella se arrojara sobre él casi estrangulándolo en un potente abraso.

-Shinji, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó su madre con cierta ansiedad.

-S-si –dijo un tanto abrumado.

Pese a todas las memorias de eventos similares que poseía se sintió extraño y casi ausente de saber como reaccionar ante semejante situación, pero sus brazos, talvez más por instinto que por otra cosa, se aferraron a la figura de su madre, mientras la desagradable sensación de vació que lo había acompañado todos estos años se esfumaba siendo reemplazada por una gran calidez que no recordaba haber sentido provenir nunca de otro ser humano hacia él, aunque la sensación le era vagamente familiar, en ese momento no pudo ni le importo identificar donde la había sentido antes. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se separo de su madre unos minutos después, ella y las otras dos personas en la habitación parecían un tanto confundidos por su manera de reaccionar, ya que parecía propia de alguien que nunca hubiera recibido un abraso de su madre (si supieran), pero decidieron dejarlo de lado puesto que se sentían mucho más tranquilos ahora que el muchacho había despertado.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? –el tono de voz si bien alguien lo hubiera interpretado como demasiado inexpresivo, para el joven Ikari era claro que cargaba preocupación, así como alivio cuando este asintió en respuesta- en ese caso deberían apresurarse si no quieren llegar tarde –les sugirió.

-¡Gendo! –le reprocho su esposa con un tono de enojo que hizo que el aludido simplemente se encogiera sobre si mismo, cosa que divirtió bastante al tercer elegido. Sabia que su madre podía pasar de ser tan dulce como un ángel guardián a ser tan intimidante como uno de los que el enfrentaba- ni siquiera sabemos que le paso y tú quieres que…

-Creo que solo estoy un poco cansado –interrumpió brevemente el chico- no dormí mucho anoche.

-Pero si siempre duermes como una piedra –murmuró la encargada no oficial de despertarlo cada mañana para si misma, pero en un tono lo bastante audible como para que los ocupantes de la vivienda la escucharan- lo-lo lamento –se disculpo de inmediato- no pretendía ser brusca.

-Tú nunca eres brusca Asuka-chan –le tranquilizó Yui con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Shinji bufo internamente, según sus memorias, ¡las de ambos mundos!, brusca sería la palabra perfecta para definir a Asuka Langley Sohryu, aunque claro esta que eso jamás se lo diría en voz alta (Apreciaba demasiado su vida para hacer algo semejante), o al menos eso pensaba de momento.

-De hecho papá tiene razón –hablo de repente, internamente sorprendido de sus propias palabras, y es que en su vida esperó llegar a decir semejante cosa, mientras se levantaba- se no hace tarde Asuka –dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su maletín del costado del sillón.

-Pero Shinji… –le llamó su madre.

-Estaré bien –le aseguró tranquilamente mientras le daba una sonrisa confiada, una que no recordaba haber dado nunca en otro mundo, luego se dirigió a la salida, seguido de la pelirroja que parecía un poco confundida por su forma de actuar pero decidió no darle mayor importancia.

* * *

Ambos corrían a gran velocidad por las calles en dirección a la escuela, en el camino, pese a la prisa que llevaban, Shinji tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a sus nuevas memorias y a ese leve cambio en su lado emocional, el que era un tanto más confiado, sin embargo tras unos minutos se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirroja parecía no estar acostumbrada al silencio de su acompañante ya que lo miraba con un poco de preocupación.

-Hay mucha gente verdad –comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero al instante se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo hecho ¡¿Qué clase de tema era ese?!

-Claro baka –le espetó su interlocutora- como esta será la nueva capital mucha gente se esta mudando, de hecho me hoy recibimos a una nueva compañera.

-¿Nueva compañera? –repitió mientras rememoraba, en verdad les habían avisado de la transferencia de una nueva alumna pero no sabían nada de ella- _será posible que sea…-_pero no termino de formular la pregunta ni siquiera en su mente puesto que algo lo distrajo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de que un gran dolor se sintiera en su cabeza forzándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Lo primero que sintió inmediatamente después de sentir aquel dolor fue que el "golpe" o lo que fuera que lo hubiera provocado lo impulso hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas y se golpeo el reverso de la cabeza con la acera, lo último que sintió fue como una especie de peso se apoyaba brevemente sobre su pecho. Ya fuera afortunada o desgraciadamente, él estaba suficientemente acostumbrado al dolor (sus continuas batallas contra los ángeles sintiendo lo que siente su EVA y convivir con Asuka le habían dado esa facultad), como para que aún esa cantidad de golpes le arrebataran la conciencia. Aun con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener el dolor y apoyo su brazo tras él como sostén para levantarse, pero al alzar la parte superior de su torso e impulsar su cabeza hacia delante, sintió una leve presión al frente suyo, más específicamente sobre sus labios, una presión que era curiosamente paralela a la que ellos mismos ejercían.

-¿Hmph? –fue el único sonido que pudo emitir antes de abrir sus ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus orbitas, solo para encontrarse con unas orbes escarlatas que reflejaban tanta sino es que mayor sorpresa que la que él mismo estaba experimentando.

Si bien le tomo unos segundos echar a andar su cerebro apropiadamente, a la chica sobre él no le tomo ni uno que sus reflejos reaccionaran haciendo que se apartara de inmediato hacia atrás, cayó sentada mirándolo aún con sorpresa y una vergüenza indescriptibles en su rostro, prueba de ello es que se había sonrojado al punto de que su pálida piel se tornara de un rojo tan brillante como el cabello de Asuka, lo cual contrastada increíblemente con su cabello azul.

Espera un momento ¡¿Cabello azul?!

-¿Rei Ayanami? –dijo en apenas un susurro, que fue lo más alto que su voz se pudo elevar debido al shock inicial de encontrarse precisamente con ella, vestía un uniforme de escuela diferente al que siempre llevaba cuando la conoció en su otra vida, esta vez con una blusa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello con una corbata roja, un suéter de tipo chaleco color beige con bordes verdes y una falda gris, aun así no cabía duda de que era ella.

Pese a haber hecho el reconocimiento en tono de voz sumamente bajo, sin duda fue lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo escuchara, lo cual solo incremento la sorpresa y también pareció infundir un poco de miedo en la ya de por si perturbada chica.

-¿Co-co-cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó atropelladamente, decir que estaba recelosa sería quedarse corto, pero trato de sonar tan tranquila como la situación se lo permitía.

-Y-y-yo bu-bueno veras –Shinji maldijo internamente, se suponía que ni siquiera conocía a esta chica y no tenía una explicación para lo que descuidadamente acababa de dejar sus labios, en ese momento mientras trabajaba a todo lo que su cerebro daba para encontrar una excusa razonable desvió su vista para no mirarla a los ojos. ¡Grave error!

De su vista no pudo escapar el notar que la posición en que la chica había caído le permitía una visión, aunque muy exigua, bastante clara de sus blancas pantaletas. Cosa que desafortunadamente no paso inadvertida por la peliazul. Por segunda vez en menos de una hora escucho un ya conocido denominativo que cierta pelirroja usaba frecuentemente para referirse a él, pero que ciertamente, luego de todo lo que ya había sucedido con ella en el pasado, nunca espero venir de la chica de mirar escarlata.

-¡HENTAI! –Le gritó, grito que obviamente no pudo pasar sin ser acompañado por la acostumbrada "caricia" para respaldarlo.

¡PLAZ!

Lo último que vio fue la dirección de la mano de peliazul en dirección a su rostro, esta bofetada sin duda fue mucho más fuerte que aquella que le dio cuando dijo que desconfiaba de su padre. De hecho competía bastante bien con las de Asuka. Mientras se levantaba, luego de recuperarse del golpe, se percato que la chica ya no estaba, aparentemente se fue de inmediato, no podía culparla y además eso le evito tener que dar cualquier explicación, en más de un sentido, descuidadamente se llevo una mano a la agredida mejilla.

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó, como si la bofetada que la pelirroja le había dado esa "misma" mañana en esa "misma" mejilla no hubiera sido suficiente- la tarea de desencajarme la mandíbula ya es trabajo de Asuka –se quejo en voz baja, y casi al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, puesto que desafortunadamente alguien que había observado toda la escena ya se había colocado a lado suyo.

-Si tú insistes –dijo una voz peligrosamente suave, pero con un tono claro de irritación, cerca de él. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver los hermosos azules ojos de su agresora antes de que el dolor nuevamente llegara, en honor a la verdad estaba hasta cierto grado agradecido de que la pelirroja decidiera que su mejilla izquierda ya tuviera suficiente castigo por un día, por lo que la siguiente se dirigió hasta la derecha desde su mano izquierda, cosa que en realidad no le quito fuerza al golpe en lo más mínimo.

* * *

-¡Viejo ¿Qué te paso?! –Preguntó Touji al ver el estado de su amigo luego de desplomarse sobre su silla con una hinchazón en cada mejilla.

-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó llanamente mientras tomaba asiento.

-Déjame adivinar entonces –se unió Kensuke a la platica- ¿La demonio?

-En parte –contestó tras un momento de silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó el deportista un tanto confundido- creí que ella era la única capaz de un golpe así –dijo señalando la hinchazón en su mejilla.

-Aparentemente, con la suficiente motivación también hay alguien más capaz de hacerlo –opinó tras ellos la pelirroja alemana, la cual no parecía ni de cerca tan preocupada por el estado del Ikari como sus otros compañeros, antes de dirigirse a su asiento, sin embargo se veía, de ser posible, más irritada de lo habitual.

-¿Motivación? –Repitieron al unísono Touji y Kensuke un tanto confundidos, antes de regresar a ver a Shinji con una mirada de complicidad que a este no le agrado nada.

-Pillín ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste eh? –Preguntó el fanático de lo militar a su compañero con la misma sonrisa mientras le daba un leve codazo para incitarlo a hablar.

-N-n-no s-s-se de que es-están hablando –dijo lo más convincentemente posible que pudo (Que no fue mucho de hecho).

-Vamos Shinji dinos –le alentó el deportista- acaso le viste a alguna chica las… ¡Ayayayayayai! –Se quejó cuando la delegada de clase le jalo de la oreja- ¿Por qué, ahora qué fue lo qué hice jefa de grupo?

-¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar? –Le espetó molesta Hikari- ¿Dime sobre qué estaban hablando Touji? –le preguntó a modo de respuesta- es hora de trabajar, ve a cambiar el agua del florero ¡DE INMEDIATO! –le ordenó bastante mosqueada mientras lo sacaba de su puesto.

Shinji suspiro de alivio, Kensuke no parecía entusiasta por seguir el destino de Touji así que no siguió con el interrogatorio, lo cual le dio tiempo para reflexionar un momento, pese a todas sus diferencias este mundo se parecía bastante al anterior pero solo en las cosas que para ser francos el realmente apreciaba, como las discusiones de sus compañeros o incluso, hasta cierto grado, el temperamento de Asuka. Fue el temperamento de Rei, o más bien que tuviera uno, lo que desubico más al tercer elegido, mucho menos claro que ver a su madre, pero tanto como ver a su padre mostrar preocupación por él. Podía contar las veces que la había visto mostrar emociones con los dedos de sus manos, corrección ¡con los dedos de una mano! Sin embargo, aun en esas exiguas ocasiones era leve el rastro emocional que demostraba, fuera mucho o poco lo que sintiera era poca la felicidad o enojo que la vio reflejar en sus rasgos.

La Rei que vio hace poco sin embargo era otra historia, literalmente casi se muere de vergüenza por lo ocurrido, y no es que fuera para menos, y luego demostró una furia muy propia de Asuka, aunque tampoco es que fuera para menos debido a lo que él, aunque fuera involuntariamente, hizo. Al rememorar la situación no pudo pasar por alto que las expresiones de la chica la hacían ver todavía realmente hermosa, siempre le había parecido una chica atractiva pero en aquellos momentos lo fue incluso más de lo que recordaba, la sorpresa y vergüenza que vio al principio le daban un aire de inocencia asombroso, que no se parecía en nada a la acostumbrada máscara de expresión neutral permanente que siempre parecía llevar.

Ciertamente la Rei que conocía también parecía tener cierta inocencia, por no decir ignorancia, en lo referente a las emociones. Para alguien que no la conociera solo parecería que fuera por que ya vivió todas las experiencias existentes y ahora le es aburrido todo lo que la rodea como para mostrar expresión alguna. Pero él sabía que era por que Rei simplemente no tenia idea de cómo se suponía que debía sentirse en cada ocasión y mucho menos como actuar. Esta Rei por el contrario sabía muy bien como debía reaccionar, el palpitante dolor en su mejilla era prueba de eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por el sonido de unos neumáticos derrapando en el estacionamiento de la escuela, si bien sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, eso no le impidió echar un vistazo en la dirección en que casi todos sus compañeros, que se apiñaban contra las ventanas, observaban con suma atención la llegada de la que en otra vida fuera su tutora y que ahora era su maestra. La aparición de la hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro, ojos cafés y hermosa figura no hicieron mayor impresión en él ya que estaba acostumbrado a verla, sin embargo noto la diferencia en la vestimenta (una blusa blanca, una minifalda azul y una chaqueta amarilla), que si bien era tan provocativa como la que siempre, no era el "uniforme" al que estaba acostumbrado verla, no reparo más en la apariencia de su maestra, ya que tenía demasiado en que pensar, así que regreso su mirada al frente sin ver nada en particular. Esta sin embargo no era la reacción usual, ya que fue el único chico de su clase, y de varias otras, que no se agazapo contra la ventana.

Esto sumado a todo lo que ya había sucedido en él día fue suficiente para que su pelirroja amiga se empezara a preocupar de verdad, incluso su mirada delataba un poco la preocupación que sentía por su estado.

-¿Sucede algo Asuka? –Preguntó inocentemente el muchacho, algo consternado por como lo miraba la joven.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Supongo –contestó un tanto confundido por la pregunta- ¿por qué?

-Desde esta mañana no actúas como siempre –le dijo de manera directa.

-Tuve… -empezó sin saber exactamente como calmar a la ojiazul- una pesadilla, solo me alegro saber que no fue más que eso.

-Que tonto –se burló la chica al escuchar la respuesta- estas tan conmocionado solo por un mal sueño que ni siquiera te pusiste a babear por ver a la maestra como todos los días –el muchacho solo bufo un tanto molesto- ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese de todas formas? –Preguntó tratando de sonar menos interesada de lo que realmente estaba.

-Uno muy malo –contestó de manera sombría dando la discusión por terminada.

Esta no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada por que en ese momento la maestra hizo su entrada ante la atenta mirada del género masculino. Hikari hizo su acostumbrado acto de delegada dando la orden de levantarse-saludar-sentarse.

-Muy bien clase –empezó animadamente la maestra de cabello azul oscuro- como saben hoy empieza una nueva compañera –les recordó- así que por favor démosle la bienvenida, entra por favor –terminó dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Al momento apareció una linda adolescente de 14 años, tez pálida, exótico cabello celeste, penetrantes ojos rojos y una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Shinji sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, aunque no supo identificar si fue por la sorpresa o por el miedo, pero eso no pudo evitar que en su sorpresa dejara escapar un "¡¿Rei?!" por descuido cargado de incredulidad ante su, recientemente muy errática, suerte. Cosa que llamó la atención de toda la clase.

-¡¿TÚ?! –Dijo está entre sorprendida, incrédula y molesta.

-Oh, ¿Ya se conocían? –Preguntó interesada Misato ante la situación, aunque no era la única toda la clase parecía tener los ojos puestos sobre ambos.

-¡No! –contestaron a la vez ambos, estudiantes, Rei no quería para nada traer a colisión el encuentro de esa mañana y Shinji no quería traer "nada" a colisión.

-¿Entonces porqué conoces su nombre Shinji-kun? –Preguntó la astuta mujer tratando de atraparlos- ella aún no lo ah dicho –comentó, ante esto Rei puso especial atención eso era algo que a ella también le daba curiosidad.

-¿Soy psíquico? –Trato de bromear, mientras reía nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, para tratar de apartar el incomodo tema de lado.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó de nuevo la maestra divertida por la manera tan obvia en la que su alumno trataba de sacarse de la, aparentemente incomoda, situación, de todas formas por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendió quiso seguir fastidiándolo con el juego un poco más- entonces ¿Puedes decirme algo muy personal sobre mi misma que nadie más sepa? –concluyó para terminar con el asunto cuando el chico se quedara sin poder refutar esto, nunca se espero la sorpresa de que él chico en verdad le respondiera.

-Bueno…, usted desayuna con una cerveza todas las mañanas, no sabe cocinar nada mas allá de una comida instantánea y falto por una semana a clases mientras estaba en la universidad, por que estuvo… humm mmph… –no terminó la frase, en algún momento entre el "porque" y el "estuvo" Misato recorrió la distancia entre el frente de la clase y el asiento de atrás donde Shinji se sentaba a un velocidad digna de "Records Mundiales Guines" y le tapo la boca con ambas manos para que no pudiera continuar.

-Jejejeje, creo que ya fastidiamos bastante a estos dos ¿Verdad? –Dijo nerviosamente con un claro sonrojo mientras se dirigía al resto de la clase- Rei por favor siéntate –pidió a la peliazul que estaba tan asombrada con la extraña situación como el resto de la clase.

La aludida solo asintió y reviso el salón para toparse con la "sorpresa" de que el único asiento disponible estaba a lado del Ikari, pero dado que fue una petición directa de su sensei no podía negarse. Aun sin terminar de presentarse tomo asiento sin dejar de mirar con recelo al chico que empezaba a ponerse de un curioso color azul.

-Eh Misato-sensei –le llamo la delegada de clase.

-S-si dime Hikari –contestó un tanto nerviosa de que le preguntaran algo referente a lo que Shinji acababa de decir.

-Creo que Ikari-kun necesita respirar –le dijo un tanto incomoda por la reacción de su sensei.

-¿Eh? –Dijo esta confundida pero al girarse en dirección al muchacho se dio cuenta de que lo había sujetado con tanta fuerza y que con ambas manos no le permitía respirar, el muchacho de hecho estaba, levemente azul por la falta de oxigeno, forcejeando para soltarse- ¡Lo lamento! –se disculpo un tanto avergonzada mientras lo soltaba y le permitía recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno, ahora que ya podemos concentrarnos en la clase –dijo tratando de recuperar el control de la situación- hoy tenemos clase economía domestica, así que nos dirigiremos a la cocina –concluyó ante los rostros de fastidio de la mayoría de los chicos y de emoción de muchas de las chicas.

* * *

Durante el camino a las cocinas Misato no paro de darle nerviosas miradas a Shinji, el cual parecía verdaderamente divertido ante la situación tan poco frecuente de fastidiar a su ex-tutora.

-_No creí que lo que el dato de la Dra. Ritsuko también serviría aquí pero me alegra que así fuera, me salvo –_pensaba mientras recordaba cierto evento que le permitió la ventaja de dicha situación.

_Flash Back_

Shinji se encontraba vistiéndose luego de la revisión médica de rutina que Ritsuko debía dar a los pilotos, cosa que pese a ser normal no dejaba de incomodarle, era lógico que un doctor te viera desnudo, pero no tanto si tienes que verlo cotidianamente como era el caso con la doctora Ritsuko. Esta pareció notar la incomodidad del chico y suspiro con cierta lastima antes de dirigirse a él.

-Sabes Shinji –le llamó ante la sorpresa de este- con esa actitud tan retraída eres un blanco más que perfecto para las burlas de Misato.

-Lo se –aceptó este con semblante decaído, recordando como a su tutora le encantaba verle la cara cada vez que tenia oportunidad, Ritsuko no supo si fue por que sintió lastima por él o si simplemente quería jugarle una broma a su amiga pero decidió darle una ayuda.

-¿Te gustaría devolverle la broma alguna vez? –le preguntó de manera casual mientras el chico terminaba de vestirse, este solo la miro un tanto confundido y curioso- solo menciónale lo que estaba haciendo cuando falto durante toda una semana a clases en la universidad –le aconsejó con una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta para permitirle la salida del consultorio. El salio medio confundido y medio agradecido pero sin mucho entusiasmo para probar su "información" la verdad, aunque era tentador poner a Misato en una situación incomoda, no le era realmente agradable avergonzar a los demás, "_aún así,_ ¿_quien sabe?" _pensó de último mientras salía del consultorio también con media sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

De repente sintió un escalofrío, regreso a tras suyo solo para toparse con una mirada asesina de parte de su compañera pelirroja, esta parecía más que dispuesta a arrojarse encima suyo a molerlo a golpes, afortunadamente para él parecían haber demasiados espectadores para que ella se arriesgara a matarlo en ese momento, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que provoco aquella reacción en la ojiazul pero algo le decía que tuvo que ver con lo que sabía acerca de su maestra.

Para su alivio, finalmente se encontraban frente al salón de economía domestica, por lo que Asuka dejo de prestarle tanta atención a sus "malignas" intenciones y la maestra dejo sus infructuosas cavilaciones acerca de _"¿cómo rayos se entero de eso?"_ para dirigirse a la clase.

-Bueno para el día de hoy tiene prevista una prueba practica, deben preparar un platillo fuerte de su elección ya sea de los recetarios u otro de su conocimiento –explicó, medio divertida por el último comentario, salvo por algunas excepciones ninguna chica podía cocinar sin un recetario, ni se diga de los muchachos- como debe ser algo de cierta complejidad contaran con una hora y trabajaran en parejas, al revisar tanto el resultado como la situación de sus platillos se decidirá su calificación, ahora escojan sus compañeros de trabajo y entren –concluyó antes de permitirles la entrada.

Shinji y sus amigos estaban prestos a entrar cuando Misato les bloqueo el paso.

-Solo en parejas –les recordó.

-Pero Misato-sensei –protestó Kensuke- nosotros siempre trabajamos en grupo de tres.

-Eso era antes debido a que el número de la clase era impar –les recordó mientras señalaba a Rei quien estaba un tanto apartada de ellos- y porque sinceramente entre todos ustedes son los que más ayuda necesitaban –agregó seguida de una carcajada general de sus compañeros.

El deportista y el fanático de guerrilla le dirigieron miradas asesinas al antes piloto, que este en su momento no comprendió hasta que se dio cuenta, al rememorar su vida en este mundo, de que "él" no sabía cocinar y que siempre los metía en un embrollo durante esa clase, era lógico, con su madre preparando siempre la comida y su pensamiento, parecido al de Touji, de que eso no era propio de un hombre nunca aprendió a cocinar.

-Muy bien Kensuke y yo entramos –dijo Touji, aunque un poco arrepentido por dejar a su amigo en semejante situación debían tener al menos una nota decente en esa clase o reprobarían.

-En ese caso tú entraras con Ayanami –dijo señalando a Rei como si fuera la decisión más natural.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron a la par los aludidos, uno sorprendido y la otra un tanto molesta.

-Bueno Ayanami es nueva y no conoce a nadie lo suficiente como para formar un equipo así que debo asignarle una pareja y me parece que eres el único disponible –explicó muy convincentemente.

"Demasiado convincentemente" para el gusto de cierta peliazul, pero no dijo nada y entro al salón sin regresar a ver si su compañero la seguía o no. Este por su parte, y pese a que nadie más lo sabia, conocía demasiado bien a Misato como para no reconocer que su explicación estaba muy bien lograda. Seguro se percato de lo tensa que era la situación entre ambos muchachos y solo quería seguir un poco más con su broma, bueno por lo menos esto podría servirle para intentar arreglar el malentendido con Rei.

Luego de una rápida revisión del salón, encontró a Rei lavándose las manos para empezar, se acerco a ella pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra ella se adelanto.

-Solo terminemos rápido con esto –le cortó con una voz inexpresiva, que le sonó aterradoramente familiar, antes de que pudiera decir nada y se dirigió a un espacio designado para preparar los alimentos.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil –se dijo para si mismo antes de emularla en su limpieza y seguirla.

Al terminar de entrar los estudiantes en él salón observo a Touji y Kensuke que parecían un tanto renuentes a verlo, seguramente un tanto avergonzados por dejarlo de lado y a Asuka y Hikari que, como era costumbre, hacían pareja, por alguna razón la pelirroja le dedico una mirada que realmente daba miedo cuando lo vio entrar antes de desviar su rostro con molestia. La entrada de su sensei evito que continuara sus observaciones, luego del "empiecen" de parte de Misato, observo como Rei revisaba el recetario con el seño fruncido, como no entendía bien el porque de eso iba a preguntarle pero nuevamente ella lo corto antes de que formulara su pregunta.

-¿Debemos probar el platillo al final verdad? –Preguntó casi ausentemente, aun con su vista fija en el recetario, Shinji solo asintió- bueno entonces ya hay algo que "tú" puedas hacer –terminó con un tono monocorde pero con un leve toque de burla, que nadie, salvo alguien que estuviera muy acostumbrado a escucharla, o a su otra yo, habría detectado pese al significado de sus palabras.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? –le preguntó tratando de sonar cortés, ignorando el hecho de que casi se había sentido insultado, cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que él estaba orgulloso de poder hacer bien, bueno al menos en su otra vida, y que pensaran que no podía hacer nada más que probar la comida le molesto un poco.

-¿Sabes cocinar? –Volvió a preguntar sin siquiera molestarse en regresar a verlo, con el mismo tono casi inexpresivo, pero esta vez no solo con un toque de burla sino también de escepticismo.

"Eso" fue el colmo, hasta él tenia su paciencia para ciertas cosas, tomo el recetario de entre los dedos de la peliazul y lo observó atentamente por un minuto, de repente una sombra de entendimiento cruzo por sus ojos antes de regresar a ver a Rei con una sonrisa astuta, finalmente creyó entender el porque de sus palabras y su actitud, o al menos parte de ella, sin decir nada camino hasta donde estaban los ingredientes y tomo varios tipos de verduras y vegetales. Al revisar el recetario se dio cuenta de que todos los platillos fuertes tenían base de carne y si la Rei de este mundo tenía algunos parecidos más con su contraparte seguramente también era vegetariana, esa debió ser la razón por la cual le dijo que sería él quien probara la comida al final, pero de seguro también estaba el hecho de que debía de seguir enfadada por el pequeño acercamiento involuntario que hubo cuando se conocieron.

Cuando regreso se puso a lavar su carga para empezar con la preparación, la ojiroja se quedo observándolo por un momento con un gesto de genuina sorpresa pero eso no evito que se uniera a él mientras realizaba su trabajo y empezara a lavar las verduras que quedaban mientras él tomaba las que ya había lavado para empezar con su trabajo y empezaba a cortarlas con suma rapidez. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios trabajos como para notarlo a excepción claro de Rei que estaba a lado suyo y de cierta maestra que no los perdió mucho de vista desde el inicio de la práctica.

Misato Katsuragi estaba confundida, había dado clase a este grupo por ya varios meses y desde que entro a enseñar le había llamado la atención el grupo de "los tres chiflados" como algunos los llamaban, según podía recordar, en incluso algunos expedientes, Shinji Ikari nunca tuvo mayor habilidad para la cocina de la que ella misma tenía, parecía de hecho mucho peor en esa área que ella con sus comidas instantáneas, y aquí estaba manejando el cuchillo como un profesional y poco después la sartén con igual habilidad. Algo igual de interesante era que parecía estar preparando un platillo de tipo vegetariano, no recordaba haber visto uno en los recetarios de la escuela, bien visto el muchacho ni siquiera estaba usando uno. La chica nueva parecía tan impresionada como ella pese a que lo ocultaba muy bien y el resto de la clase estaba demasiado ocupada con su propio trabajo como para prestar atención, talvez fuera mejor así, algo como esto desviaría demasiado la atención de todos como para que pudieran concentrarse en sus trabajos y seguramente alguien terminaría quemando la cocina. Ya tenía suficiente cuidando que Suzuhara y Aida no hicieran eso como para estarse preocupando por el resto de la clase también.

Casi media hora después de que inicio la prueba Rei observaba como el ojiazul terminaba una base de verduras para relleno de bolas de arroz al gratín con champiñones, talvez para un chef profesional eso no fuera nada impresionante, pero terminar un platillo así en menos de media hora era algo sorprendente aun para alguien con práctica en la cocina. Pero tenia una duda, de hecho tenía varias pero esta era la más reciente, él le había pedido que limpiara y pelara unas patatas, cosa que ella ya terminaba de hacer pero no entendía para que las quería si el platillo ya estaba terminado y tenia que admitir, no solo por la apariencia sino por el olor, que el chico había hecho un trabajo admirable.

-¿Para qué son las patatas? –se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, ya no con su tono monocorde sino con curiosidad y de una manera más suave que el frío tono que había estado usando desde que se reencontraron en el aula de clase.

-Aun nos queda tiempo –declaró mientras la miraba con una sonrisa amable que hizo que sus normalmente pálidas mejillas tomaran un poco de color.

Media hora después, los alumnos esperaban el veredicto de parte de su maestra, como era de esperar Kensuke y Touji casi quemaron su sección de la cocina, pero lograron preparar un guiso sencillo, Hikari y Asuka, más Hikari de hecho, habían terminado una variedad de panes al vapor con diferentes rellenos. La calidad del resto de platillos estaba en un nivel intermedio al de estos dos, al menos hasta que Misato llego al lugar donde su más reciente alumna y el que antes era el más obtuso de sus alumnos, al menos en esta materia, se encontraban. A primera vista parecía que habían logrado terminar un platillo delicioso, pero no era así, ¡Habían terminado tres!

-Bolas de arroz rellenas, sopa de verduras en cáscara de melón y…-Misato se detuvo de su cuenta cuando se topo frente a un platillo que no identifico inmediatamente- ¿Otonomiyaki? –Preguntó señalado el omelet que tenia al frente.

-Parecido, pero este se llama tortilla –le explicó la muchacha de cabello azul a su maestra- es un platillo extranjero –concluyó con cierto aire de pregunta en dirección a su compañero que simplemente se quedo observando en silencio.

El resto de la clase ya estaba frente a ellos observando la pequeña aunque surtida variedad de platillos que elaboraron, parte asombrados parte incrédulos de lo que veían. Misato tomo una par de palillos y probo el platillo que Rei denominó tortilla, luego de unos instantes les sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Delicioso! –Fue el veredicto, acompañado de la mejor calificación para ambos, antes de seguir sin embargo le dirigió una significativa mirada a Shinji que este solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

-¡Tuviste mucha suerte de que esa Ayanami supiera cocinar tan bien! –Le dijo Touji a su amigo una vez salieron de la clase.

-Si por un momento creí que te iría peor que a nosotros –corroboro Kensuke a su lado recordando el fracaso que por poco fue su platillo.

-Si, supongo –dijo nerviosamente el aludido- oigan les importa si nos vemos luego, tengo algo que hacer.

-¡Vamos!, no sigues molesto por que te dejamos de lado en la clase ¿o si? –Le pregunto el deportista- al final todo salio bien.

-No es por eso, solo necesito estar un momento solo –contestó el ojiazul reflexivamente antes de adelantarse.

-¡Idiota! –le espetó Kensuke al deportista una vez su otro amigo se alejo- es obvio que esta molesto, lo abandonamos a su suerte ¿recuerdas? Será mejor dejar que lo piense y cuando este más calmado nos disculpamos –sugirió mientras tomaban rumbo al patio para comer.

La azotea de la escuela parecía un buen lugar para reflexionar y poner sus pensamientos en orden mientras miraba a través de la malla, la escuela y lo que pudiera de la ciudad. Sus recuerdos eran aún difíciles de sobrellevar, y no solo los de este mundo. El recordar la situación en la que dejo a su mundo le preocupaba, por más dolor y sufrimiento que haya pasado ahí seguía habiendo personas como Misato o los Touji y Kensuke de allí que dejo a su suerte a los ataques de futuros ángeles, al mismo tiempo le llegaban recuerdos de las otras dos elegidas y una preocupación aun mayor lo agobiaba. Pero él mismo no pudo hacer anda la última vez, ya lo había demostrado, realmente no servia para salvar al mundo eso era apropiado para alguien con agallas y valor que él sabía no poseía.

-Ellos no necesitan a un inútil como yo –dedujo finalmente en voz baja, pero no inaudible.

-¿Quién no te necesita Shinji-kun? –Preguntó curiosa una voz tras él.

-¡Misato! Di-digo Misato-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó claramente sobresaltado por la inesperada interrupción de su maestra que lo miraba con curiosidad desde la entrada de la azotea.

-Te vi subir y me pareció una buena oportunidad de tener unas palabras contigo –contestó con simplicidad.

-Ah ya veo –dijo un poco más tranquilo- dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –Preguntó amablemente, curiosamente esto la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa, algo que le sorprendió bastante al muchacho, ya que la única vez que recordaba haberla visto realmente nerviosa en su mundo fue cuando... -Ah… ya veo –dijo con tono de entendido- no se preocupe, yo no diré nada si usted no pregunta nada –le aseguró y propuso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo… -empezó ella pero el chico levanto la mano para pedirle que se detuviera.

-Como dije, si usted no me pregunta nada yo no le diré nada a nadie, ¿Qué le parece? –repitió esperando que aceptara ya que él tenía mucho más que perder.

-De acuerdo, acepto –dijo tras una pausa en la que Shinji sin percatarse sostuvo al respiración- pero tendrás que responder al menos una cosa –añadió con un tono de decisión que al muchacho le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

Caída estilo anime del aludido.

-¿Perdón? –dijo confundido creyendo que escucho mal.

-Vamos Shinji-kun –le reprendió su maestra- no creíste de verdad que no me daría cuenta de que tú fuiste el que cocino.

-Bueno yo…

-¿No querías que los demás supieran? –Se aventuro a preguntar la maestra- Aaaahhhh, no quieres que tus amigos se burlen de ti por que sabes cocinar ¿Verdad? –Comentó estrechando los ojos hasta que fueron solo dos líneas, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Este… -dijo este con una mirada nerviosa.

-Tranquilo no les diré –le aseguró aun sonriendo, antes de cambiar su expresión a una más agresiva- ¡pero jamás vuelvas a mencionar lo de esa semana a nadie! –Le advirtió con una mirada que le dio escalofríos.

-Se-se-seguro –le prometió bastante nervioso.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó antes de dirigirse alado de él para contemplar la vista con expresión relajada. Se quedo así por un momento, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Shinji pudo notar un aire de tristeza, nada común en la comúnmente alegre y alborotadora Misato que él conocía.

-¿Le sucede algo? –Le preguntó con talvez más confianza de la que normalmente se le tiene a tu maestra, pero esa parte de él que preguntó correspondía a quien había sido un amigo muy cercano para ella.

-No –contestó vagamente- es solo que mi padre estará de visita por unos días, y no se bien como sobrellevarlo –contestó casi de manera evasiva, parecía estar lidiando con algo dentro de ella que le decía que no era correcto hablar de estos problemas con uno de sus alumnos, pero otra parte quería librarse de ese peso.

-¿Lo odias? –Preguntó con voz casual con la vista fija en el panorama.

Misato lo miro sorprendida, como era posible que supiera que eso era lo que le causaba conflicto. Shinji por su parte sabía bien de la relación que Misato tuvo con su padre y aunque el hecho de retirar a los ángeles de la ecuación evitaba que ella lo perdiera no quitaba el hecho de que antes de que eso sucediera ella lo odiaba por abandonarlas a ella y a su madre.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Le cuestionó tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial.

-Digamos que tú expresión me pareció bastante familiar –le contestó con semblante deprimido- no tienes que decirme si no quieres –le dijo con calma, ella lo reflexiono por un momento.

-La relación que tengo con mi padre es algo complicado Shinji-kun –le contestó tras una larga pausa.

-No pretenderé entenderlo entonces –le dijo a manera de disculpa- pero sería mejor que no continuaras un ciclo de odio si puedes evitarlo, solo trae más dolor –le aseguró.

-¿También tienes problemas con tú padre? –Le preguntó tras unos minutos de observar el paisaje.

-Supongo que mi asunto también es un poco complicado –contestó algo nervioso, pensando en como era su situación con su "otro" padre- pero trato de llevarme bien con él ahora –le aseguró- por lo menos dale una oportunidad –le sugirió, refiriéndose a su padre- si te decepciona por lo menos no vivirás con el "que hubiera pasado" –opinó, ella se tomo un largo momento par reflexionar sus palabra, sin tomar en cuenta que venían de un chico de 14 años.

-Quizás lo haga –dijo finalmente mientras salía de la azotea.

Una vez se quedo solo de nuevo volvió a su anterior reflexión, hasta ahora parecía que sin los ángeles todo se había desenvuelto muy bien, tampoco existían los EVAS ni otra amenaza. En cuanto a quienes dejo atrás…

-_Ellos estarán bien –_pensó tratando de convencerse a si mismo principalmente.

* * *

A través de los oscuros corredores una silueta avanzaba tranquilamente hacia delante, al llegar a su destino, lo que aparentemente era solo una gigantesca puerta otra persona lo esperaba.

-Buenos días profesor Fuyutsuki -saludó la primera figura.

-Buenos días Ikari –contestó la segunda voz, un hombre de edad avanzada delgado y expresión serena- me alegra que hallas decidido venir –agregó en tono severo.

-Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó- tuve un pequeño problema en casa.

-Entiendo que sus responsabilidades como padre sean importantes pero que no se repita –le advirtió en un tono más relajado.

-Entiendo señor –contestó este- ¿La Dra. Akagi ya termino su diagnostico?

-Si, ya concluyo su revisión con MAGI –contestó este con un semblante aun más serio de lo usual.

-¿Encontró algún problema? –Preguntó al notar la expresión de su superior.

-Todo lo contrario de hecho –explicó con un aire de confusión- el proyecto evoluciono varias etapas durante la noche.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó realmente desconcertado.

-A que el proyecto que apareció esta mañana en las jaulas y el que dejamos en la noche son dos muy diferentes, pero extrañamente similares –contestó una tercera voz de una mujer apareciendo en la puerta que se acababa de abrir. Era de tez blanca, cabello corto de color castaño oscuro y ondulado.

-¿Diferente en que sentido Dra.? –Preguntó el hombre de lentes aun desconcertado por la falta de una explicación a la mujer de cabello corto café y ojos del mismo color.

-Ayer en la noche –comenzó la explicación la mujer permitiéndoles el paso a su laboratorio- el proyecto en cuestión sufrió una mutación.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó Fuyutsuki confuso.

-No lo se –contestó simplemente- esta no es mi especialización sino de… -no pudo mencionar el nombre.

-Entiendo –la cortó su superior- pero fue decisión de ella dejar el proyecto, aun así Gendo talvez debería preguntarle, por si puede decirnos algo.

-Dudo que ella quiera involucrarse en esto –dijo sin entusiasmo este- usted sabe muy bien lo terca que es. Dra. Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La unidad se activo sola –contestó esta tras una pausa dramática, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutor fue única.

-Eso no es posible –dijo aún aturdido por la noticia- ni siquiera tiene un piloto y las pruebas para la activación aún están basadas en teorías.

-Si, sus teorías –agregó la científica con cierto rencor- al principio no lo entendí pero tras revisar la unidad encontré que su anatomía era la misma en dimensiones exteriores, pero en el interior…

-¿Qué sucedió en el interior? –Inquirió Ikari con curiosidad.

-Antes sus sistemas orgánicos eran muy parecidos a los humanos incluido su capacidad regenerativa, solo la superaba por poco –explicó brevemente- pero ayer eso cambio, su capacidad de regeneración ahora es sin duda capaz de recuperar cualquier parte de si misma y a una velocidad casi diez veces mayor.

-Impresionante –pudo articular el hombre, el viejo pese a ya saber las noticias aun seguía impresionado con las mismas.

-Hay algo más –continuó- cuando el cambio en cuestión sucedió la unidad desplegó un campo de energía diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto en mi vida.

-¿Un campo de energía? –Repitió confundido Fuyutsuki, eso era nuevo- de que magnitud.

-El alcance inicial fue muy corto, supongo que por que solo duro lo mismo que la activación de la unidad, se expandió solo unos metros, pero…

-Pero –la alentó a seguir.

-Pero todo lo que estaba al alcance ya fuera incluso de titanio reforzado se retorció por la presión que ejerció como si fuera de papel. La única vez que supimos de algo semejante fue…

-¿En el polo sur? –Intuyó Gendo, cuando ella asintió el desconcierto fue aun mayor que al principio- pero ni siquiera pudimos estudiarlo en aquella ocasión –alego este- Adán fue descubierto, se despertó y simplemente voló lejos de los miembros de la expedición que permanecieron ahí, nunca se volvió a saber nada de él –concluyó como si fuera algo irrebatible, pero ante la mirada de la Dra. dudo de esto por un instante- ¿Verdad?

-Eso es lo que sabemos –afirmó la Dra.- pero revise los viejos informes del Dr. Katsuragi y concuerdan perfectamente con el tipo de energía que produjo nuestra unidad, SEELE se enteró y dijeron que para mañana nos enviarían una muestra de estudio que talvez nos ayude a entender el problema y concluir el proyecto.

-¿SEELE? –Preguntó intrigado Ikari- creí que habían dejado este proyecto de lado cuando Yui dimitió.

-Pues los últimos eventos han logrado recuperar su atención, lo han retomado –explicó la científica- de hecho ya se nos notifico del aumento de presupuesto para la investigación del suceso y las pruebas de activación.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! -exclamó de nuevo Gendo- ni siquiera sabemos que lo causo, ¿cómo podríamos reproducirlo?

-Sabes que a ellos no les importa eso Gendo –lo tranquilizó el anciano- y realmente no importa, ellos dirigen GEHIRN así que si quieren respuestas lo único que podemos hacer es buscarlas –finalizó Fuyutsuki mientras dirigía su vista a una de las pantallas del laboratorio que tenia imagen de la causa de sus actuales conflictos.

Una figura inmensa con forma humanoide que parecía portar una armadura de color púrpura con algunas líneas negras y un cuerno en el casco de su cabeza se erguía imponente en medio de lo que parecía un contenedor gigantesco, solo que las paredes o barreras ahora se veían como si hubieran estado hechas de papel aluminio arrugado. La única posibilidad de obtener respuestas estaría en aquella muestra que SEELE les enviaría, no quería ni siquiera pensar en que clase de muestra sería pero seguro no sería algo ortodoxo, aunque ya nada lo era desde que se convirtió en director de este proyecto. En ocasiones resentía el hecho de que Gendo rechazara el puesto que el ocupaba, dejándole así todo el peso de las decisiones pero sabía bien que él tuvo y conservaba sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

El hombre en cuestión solo observaba al gigante, con cierta ansiedad y una imperceptible preocupación, no entendía bien el porque de lo ocurrido, y aunque para cualquier otro pudiera interpretarse como algo bueno que el proyecto de una vida estuviera acercándose a lo que se supone debía ser, para el era preocupante el saber lo que haría personas como SEELE una vez tuvieran en sus manos semejante poder. A diferencia de Yui que solo se aparto para no tener nada que ver con aquella monstruosidad, él sabia que era mejor si podía observar el desarrollo del proyecto para determinar si en verdad llegaría a ser una amenaza para la humanidad o todo lo contrario, afortunadamente Yui había aceptado sus motivos y no lo culpo por quedarse. Pero en estos momentos realmente deseaba que ella se hubiera quedado, al menos significaba tener una mente extra para resolver este ya de por si imposible rompecabezas.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. El sueño

**Capitulo 2: El Sueño**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Huh?

-¿Por qué les dejaste creer que fui yo la que preparó aquellos platillos? –Aclaró la pregunta la peliazul al ojiazul mientras este caminaba de regreso a su casa- todos creen que yo los hice.

-¿Eso te causo problemas? –Preguntó este a su vez, no con sarcasmo sino con un ligero deje de preocupación.

-¿Te refieres a aparte del apodo que aquella amiga tuya me puso? –Preguntó esto con verdadero sarcasmo.

-¿Apodo? –Preguntó este algo descolocado.

-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó desviando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Déjame adivinar –comenzó Shinji con una muy buena idea de que "amiga" y que "apodo" podían ser a los que se refería- ¿Niña modelo?

Ella no pareció sorprenderle que el supiera el apodo pero arrugo visiblemente el entrecejo al recordarlo, Shinji sonrió un tanto divertido, las similitudes entre ambos mundos le asustaban un poco, pero no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía aquellas expresiones que nunca había visto en el rostro de la, antes, primera elegida.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –le espetó molesta malinterpretando su sonrisa como una burla, pese a que también esta expresión también le parecía algo atrayente se abstuvo de mostrarlo y decidió seguir su instinto que le decía que retrocediera un paso.

-N-n-no no me parece divertido –le aseguró tras su maletín, que estaba usando como escudo- pero es mejor que baka (idiota) –opinó.

-¿Y a quien llaman… -empezó ella pero se detuvo a si misma, luego lo observo fijamente y parpadeo un par de veces- te llaman baka?

-En realidad solo Asuka lo hace –le aclaró un tanto avergonzado.

La chica solo lo observo un instante fijamente, como para asegurarse de que no le estaba tomando el pelo y luego sin previo aviso hizo algo que tomo con la guardia baja al ex-piloto, empezó a reír, no de una manera exagerada de hecho era más bien una risa muy controlada, pero para él era casi como si la viera reírse a todo pulmón, en ese momento se quedo un poco prendado de aquella risa, como si fuera uno de los más dulces sonidos que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, logro salir del "trance" en que aquel sonido lo puso antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la expresión un poco idiota que estaba poniendo.

-Me alegra que te divierta –le dijo con un fingido tono de exasperación luego de un rato, al ver que no dejaba de reírse.

-Lo-lo lamento –se disculpó aún riéndose ligeramente.

-Esa era mi línea –le reprendió en forma de broma- po-por lo de esta mañana –se explico cuando ella regreso a verlo- lo siento mucho yo…

-No te preocupes –le cortó ella con un ligero rubor al recordar la escena- fue un accidente, de hecho yo también debo disculparme por haberte golpeado –agregó apenada.

-Descuida ya estoy acostumbrado –la tranquilizó el muchacho restándole importancia al incidente.

-¿Ah, si? –Preguntó esta estrechando su mirada con desconfianza.

-Bu-bueno es que Asuka tiene un carácter muy volátil –le explicó un tanto nervioso.

-Ustedes, no es que sea importante pero, bueno… ¿ustedes son novios? –preguntó hecha un lió pero al instante se sonrojo cuando Shinji regreso a verla absolutamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Bueno, en realidad no –le contestó tras un momento, tras el cual pudo digerir la aparentemente sencilla pregunta, momento en el que Rei sostuvo la respiración sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello- nos criamos juntos y somos amigos desde los cuatro años, pero solo eso –resumió, sin saber por que algo en su interior pareció retorcerse cuando aquella respuesta dejo sus labios.

Tras responderle se quedaron en un incomodo silencio por un momento hasta que Rei levanto la mirada con intención de decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Con un gesto de molestia tomo el aparato y contesto sin siquiera revisar el número del remitente, como si supiera exactamente quien la estaba llamando.

-Dime –fue la seca contestación- estoy bien –contestó con cierta resignación- ¿Cómo? No, no hay problema –dijo un poco confundida luego de un momento- hasta luego mamá –fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –Preguntó el muchacho al notar su confusión.

-No, es solo que mi mamá estará fuera de casa toda la noche y me llamó para decirme que no me preocupara y para saber como me fue en mi primer día –resumió sin mucho entusiasmo- será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Tú madre se preocupa mucho por ti verdad? –Opinó en un intento de tratar de seguir una conversación.

-Demasiado –contestó con resignación- ella y mi hermana apenas me dejan respirar.

-¿Cómo son? –Preguntó sinceramente interesado, realmente le sorprendió un poco el saber que Rei tenía familia aunque suponía que era obvio en este mundo, y realmente tenía curiosidad por saber de ellos.

-Latosas –fue la respuesta de la peliazul- casi paranoicas, me dijo que debía ir cuanto antes a casa ya que mi hermana tampoco estará y que ordenara algo de comer.

-¿Ordenar? –repitió confundido.

-A diferencia de lo que todos en la escuela creen ahora gracias a _ti_ –dijo con énfasis en la última palabra- no tengo mucha práctica en la cocina, ninguna de las tres de hecho –continuó- mi madre y mi hermana son muy obsesivas con su trabajo y no saben cocinar muy bien, así que yo tampoco eh podido aprender –admitió un tanto avergonzada- ni siquiera se porque te platico de esto.

-Por que sientes que puedes confiar en mí –opinó el chico con una leve sonrisa eso más lo que dijo valió para que la ojiroja se sonrojara un poco, no estaba seguro de donde saco toda esta nueva confianza pero le agradaba- y me halagas, sabes te propongo algo –se animo a proponer.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó regresando a su antigua postura recelosa.

-Bue-bueno –ahora si estaba nervioso- me preguntaba si te interesaba una invitación a comer, estoy seguro que a mi mamá le encantara recibir una visita para avergonzarme mostrándole las fotografías de cuando era pequeño –opino tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que se puso súbitamente tenso luego de su propuesta, con algo de humor.

-¿Estas invitándome a tú casa? –le preguntó entornando la mirada.

-So-solo si tú quieres –le aseguró- mi madre cocina muy bien y luego seguro le encantara llevarte a tu casa –ella lo observo fijamente por un momento, se sintió desarmado frente a aquellos ojos escarlatas- bueno si tu no quieres yo entenderé que…

-De acuerdo –lo cortó- acepto.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

-Si, no me perdería lo de esas fotos por nada –comentó con una sonrisa.

-_Creo que voy a lamentar esto _–pensó para si mismo repentinamente deprimido, mientras se reía nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su nuca.

* * *

-¡Ya vine! –Fue lo que se escucho al entrar Shinji a su casa, normalmente esta declaración venia seguida por el recibimiento de su madre con abraso rompe costillas, pero en esta ocasión fue un tanto diferente.

-Que bueno cariño –se escuchó la agitada voz de su madre, parecía estar apresurándose por algo ya que se escuchaban sonidos de ajetreo desde su habitación.

-Eh… mamá, invite una amiga a comer ¿te molesta? –preguntó un tanto dudoso, y porque no decirlo también confundido por la actitud tan irregular de su madre.

-No hay problema –le contestó la voz sin prestar mucha atención- es solo que tu padre me llamo para decirme que necesita verme de inmediato así que saldré –le explico.

_-Ahora entiendo el porque de su prisa… espera ¡salir!_ –Pensó nuevamente nervioso- ¿Mamá, cu-cuanto vas a tardar?

-No estoy segura –le contestó saliendo de su habitación ya lista para salir, llevaba un vestido tipo terno que si bien no era extravagante, si era mucho más elegante de lo que vestía en casa- será mejor que tú y Asuka ordenen algo –le sugirió mientras revisaba las cosas de su bolso, aun sin percatarse de a quienes les estaba hablando- pero más vale que no hagan nada indebido mientras están solos –le advirtió a modo de burla.

-¡Mamá! –Le reprendió su hijo por la broma con sus mejillas encendidas, en ese momento ella ya estaba en la salida cuando devolvió la mirada para despedirse.

-Perdón, es que no pude evitar… –se disculpó sonriendo, pero su expresión cambio por completo al ver que la chica que estaba parada en la entrada de su casa no era para nada Asuka.

-Bu-buenas tardes Sra. Ikari –saludó amablemente la peliazul un poco nerviosa por la situación.

-¿Quién… -empezó verdaderamente confundida pero cambio sus palabras iniciales al percatarse de que no serían muy corteses- Buenos días jovencita –le devolvió el saludo amablemente- perdona mi equivocación, pero sinceramente no me esperaba esto.

-No hay problema –le aseguró esta de vuelta.

-Shinji ¿no vas a presentarnos? –Le cuestión a su hijo tras un momento con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, claro –dijo este de inmediato- mamá ella es Rei Ayanami, la nueva estudiante de mi salón, nos conocimos está mañana y la invite a venir aquí para la cena, Rei esta es mi madre Yui Ikari.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron ambas casi al unísono.

Un silencio se cernió, uno que parecía solo incomodar a los más jóvenes mientras la mujer observaba detenidamente a la chica con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre creí que tenias buen gusto Shinji –dijo finalmente Yui, provocando un sonrojo mayúsculo en su hijo- eso lo heredaste sin duda de tú padre –agregó para completar la broma. Gota de sudor por parte del aludido.

-¿No tenías prisa por salir? –Le preguntó un tanto irritado.

-Si, si claro –contestó aun observando fijamente a la chica, ahora con una notable indecisión, como si sostuviera una batalla interna- es solo que…

-Otro día me enseñara las fotografías de su hijo –le aseguro la chica de ojos escarlatas con una sonrisa de entendimiento, Yui la miro impresionada por un momento antes de sonreírle de regreso.

-Es una promesa entonces –le dijo asintiendo levemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta para salir- por cierto, lo de la advertencia sigue en pie jovencitos –les recordó, provocándole un último sonrojo a ambos antes de irse.

-Tú mamá y la mía se parecen mucho –opinó la ojiroja para romper el silencio que produjo el hecho de que se quedaran a solas.

-Supongo que querrás irte a tú casa –opinó un tanto deprimido el ojiazul, al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Rei continuo- po-por que ya que mi ma-madre no estará hasta qui-quien sabe que hora no podría llevarte a tú casa y pues… –intentaba explicar atropelladamente, para que entendiera que no trataba de echarla.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo en voz baja- pero, alguien me prometió una cena casera –agregó en tono de broma- y me parece que eres más que capaz de cumplir con eso –opinó dándole una mirada divertida.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso no eres un hombre de palabra? –Le preguntó casi en tono de amenaza. El solo se quedo contemplando por un momento su expresión antes de contestarle con toda la seguridad que podía reunir.

-¡Desde luego!

-Antes de eso, me gustaría preguntarte algo –añadió la ojiroja mientras seguía al ojiazul a la cocina.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó sin prestar mucha atención mientras sacaba un par de ollas para cocinar.

-¿Cómo sabias mi nombre? –Le cuestionó claramente intrigada por ese hecho, en ese preciso momento la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a nuestro amigo que dejo caer todas las ollas que estaban en la alacena sobre su cabeza- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó preocupada y un poco divertida una vez la última olla abatió su ya bastante maltratada cabeza.

-S-si no te preocupes –la tranquilizó desde el suelo- es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-¿Y bien? –Alentó ella para que contestara.

-Creerás que estoy loco –opinó sinceramente ¿Cómo podía decirle "te conocí en mi otra vida" y esperar que le creyera? él aun tenía dificultad para sumir que todo esto no era solo…

-Ya es tarde para eso –le dijo ella sonriendo- además no me dirás que realmente eres psíquico ¿verdad? –acabó con un poco de suspicacia.

-Bueno….

-¿Lo eres? –preguntó sin saber si sentirse sorprendida o incomoda.

-No –contestó de inmediato- fue más como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes –le explicó tratando de mentir sin mentir realmente.

-¿Qué, en otra vida? –Le preguntó divertida por su ocurrencia, de inmediato lo vio palidecer.

-¡NO! –contestó incluso más rápido que la vez anterior- creo, creo que fue en un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? –Parpadeó un par de veces- tenias razón –aceptó luego de un momento con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tenia? –Repitió confundido.

-Si, en verdad creo que estas loco.

Luego de un segundo las risas de ambos relajaron por completo el ambiente.

* * *

Para que su, recientemente adquirida, reputación no sufriera una retrospectiva, o por lo menos esa fue su excusa, Rei se ofreció ayudar a Shinji con la cena, al mismo tiempo que la preparaban él le ensañaba a cocinar algo más complicado que una comida instantánea, que era a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su casa, aun cuando su madre y hermana estaban en ella. Puesto que Rei era vegetariana y acostumbrada a la comida instantánea, le enseño a preparar platillos de curry, ambos parecían divertirse con la compañía del otro, aún después de comer se quedaron conversando por un largo rato sin preocuparse de la hora, la cual eventualmente notaron, no sin cierto sobresalto.

-¡Las 10:00! ¡Mi madre me matara! –Se lamentó en voz bastante audible mientras se levantaba del sofá en donde estaban platicando.

-Tranquilízate Rei –trató de calmarla el tercer elegido- tienes tú teléfono, si supiera que no estas en tu casa a esta hora ya te habría llamado ¿verdad? –opinó, ciertamente era lo lógico y Rei aprecio estar de acuerdo ya que se tranquilizo y respiro con cierto alivio.

-Ti-tienes razón –se trató de calmar a si misma, un poco más- pero de todas formas debo irme –agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias pero…

-Es mejor si vamos los dos, ya es muy tarde –argumentó el chico- no quisiera que te pasara algo –finalizó, esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de hacer sonrojar a la peliazul, nuevamente, de hecho él también se sonrojo al notar el alcance de esas simples palabras- di-di-di-di-digo, po-po-podría pasarte algo por andar de noche en una ciudad que todavía no co-conoces bien y no…

-Gracias –fue la apenas audible respuesta de la chica, cuyas mejillas estaban ahora tan rojas como sus ojos, que en estos momentos lo observaban intensamente, chocando rojos con azules, en aquel momento fue como si estuvieran traspasando cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada fibra de su alma.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, acortando la distancia que los separaba cada vez más, hasta el punto en el que cada uno podía sentir la respiración de su opuesto, finalmente la sensación de los labios del otro los atrapo, tan firmemente como un imán que se rehusaba a permitir que se separaran, cosa que de todas formas no parecían dispuestos a hacer y que en absoluto logro disminuir la dulzura de compartir su primer beso "oficial". Tan ensimismados estaban que no escucharon los sonidos de las voces que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, voces que en su mayoría se escuchaban molestas.

-¡Por última vez, no! –Exclamó Yui enojada mientras irrumpía en su casa, esta de más decir que todo su enfado se convirtió en asombro, cuando vio a su hijo besándose tiernamente con la chica que había llevado a su casa esa misma tarde, tan rápidamente que se olvido por completo del mismo.

En ese instante estaba debatiéndose internamente entre regresar por donde vino para darles privacidad, interrumpir el momento de manera sutil o correr a la habitación por su cámara. Finalmente no pudo hacer nada de eso pues otra persona, que iba discutiendo detrás de ella y que también se quedo momentáneamente muda, decidió interrumpir el momento de una manera mucho menos que sutil una vez logro encontrar su voz.

-¡REI! –este grito si fue aliciente para que se separan de inmediato y notaran a las cuatro personas que estaban en la puerta de la entrada, una que hasta hace un momento estaba con una sonrisa maternal ahora tenía el seño fruncido hacia otra mujer de cabello corto marrón ondulado con una expresión de sorpresa que rivalizaba con la de la tercera mujer, de cabello rubio rizado, ambas con batas de laboratorio y una mirada que variaba de un adolescente a otro fluctuando respectivamente entre ira contra uno y sorpresa para la otra. Cerrando el desfile un hombre de barba corta cabello marrón con gafas de cristal anaranjado y ojos azules que sin duda estaban más abiertos que de costumbre.

-¡MAMÁ! –gritó Rei a su vez con mayor sorpresa que la de su interlocutora.

-¿Shinji? –dijo su padre como dudando de que ese fuera realmente su hijo.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡REI! –Un segunda llamada con aire de reprobación.

-¡HERMANA!

-¡¿Dra. Akagi?! –Preguntó ahora no solo sorprendido sino también intrigado el piloto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron a la vez ambas mujeres Akagi con expresión desafiante hacia el muchacho que inevitablemente retrocedió un par de pasos ante la intensa mirada de las científicas.

-Bueno creo que esto cubre las presentaciones –opinó la sra. Ikari tras un instante cuando concluyó que finalmente había terminado el intercambio de gritos- con que… esta es tu hija ¿verdad Naoko?

-Así es –dijo sin despegar la vista de ambos muchachos- "mi hija" que se supone debería estar en casa en este momento –concluyó entornando la mirada.

-Bueno es que…

-Fue mi culpa –la atajó el chico, todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, pese a que los nervios amenazaban con acabarlo los contuvo lo mejor posible para tratar de sonar seguro- yo le pedí a Rei quedarse hasta que mis padres llegaran para poder llevarla, de no habérselo pedido ella ya se habría ido hace unas horas –mintió intentando sonar lo más seguro que pudo- no esperaba que tardaran tanto y luego simplemente creo que nos olvidamos de la hora –terminó a modo de disculpa- lamento mucho esto –se disculpó formalmente haciendo una leve inclinación de respeto a las dos mujeres.

-De todas formas –argumento la Akagi mayor- Rei debió ir a casa cuando se lo dije, esto no debería haber pasado en primer lugar –reprendió a Rei.

-Eso también fue culpa mía –añadió antes de que Rei pudiera argumentar algo- yo estaba platicando con su hija cando la llamo para que fuera a su casa –explicó brevemente- me pareció buena idea invitarla a cenar con mi familia y esperaba que la pudiéramos llevar a su casa una vez terminada la velada, en verdad lo lamento mucho –dijo con un arrepentimiento tal que la única que se dio cuenta de que no era totalmente honesto fue su madre.

Ambas Akagi perforaban al chico con su mirada, intentando descubrir algo de hipocresía en sus palabras, finalmente la mirada se poso en Rei, que parecía visiblemente avergonzada, aun que les impresionara que Rei lograra un amigo tan rápido, en especial con su manera tan recatada de ser, y que además llegara a ser tan intimo de repente. Esto solo les daba desconfianza hacia el muchacho, seguramente era uno de esos casanovas que jugaban con jovencitas inocentes como su Rei, y viendo que es nueva en la escuela se aprovecho de la situación, ambas habrían seguramente acabado con el joven adolescente de no ser por que había demasiados testigos.

-Nos vamos Rei –dijo Naoko llanamente, y salio del departamento seguida por su hija mayor que se tomo el tiempo de dar una última mirada de advertencia al Ikari menor.

-Nos vemos en la escuela –le aseguró en un susurro la peliazul, pero antes de seguir a sus familiares le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Adiós –fue lo único que dijo mientras la veía irse.

Regreso la mirada a sus progenitores que lo miraban, su madre con orgullo y su padre con evidente asombro y confusión.

-¿Con que la hija de Naoko eh? –Se burlo ligeramente- y yo que siempre creí que sería con Kyoko con quien nos emparentarías –agregó sacando otro sonrojo de su hijo- pero bueno, es tu decisión –dijo con cierta resignación- además esto tiene el bono extra de que seguramente hará rabiar a la vieja bruja para siempre –comentó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Eso dices, pero seré yo el que tenga que lidiar con ella como suegra –opinó algo deprimido, aunque sorprendido por su atrevimiento, de hecho este lo sorprendía cada vez más no podía recordar ser tan seguro de si mismo en ninguno de los dos mundos, eso seguramente fue un efecto secundario de la fusión. Dicha seguridad también pareció tomar por sorpresa a sus padres que lo miraban con autentica sorpresa por su respuesta.

-¿Suegra? –pudo articular Yui.

-¿Acaso no te entusiasma la idea de ser abuela todavía? –Preguntó devolviéndole muchas de las tomadas de pelo que le había estado haciendo su madre en el último tiempo.

-¡¿Abuela?! –Ahora se veía casi temerosa hasta que escucho la leve risa de su hijo- ¡pequeño bribón! –le regañó no tan efectivamente como hubiera querido debido a que estaba sonriendo cuando lo hizo.

-¿Qué hacia la hija de Naoko aquí de todas formas? –Preguntó finalmente el barbado intentando asimilar la extraña situación.

-Es una nueva compañera de la escuela, Shinji la invito a venir –explicó su esposa.

-Por lo que vi es algo más que solo una compañera –opinó con una "sonrisa cómplice" este tipo de expresiones eran algo a lo que estaba seguro jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse y menos parte de su padre- ahora recuerdo, Naoko me dijo que sus hijas estaban en Hokaido y que llegarían pronto a Tokio-3 –comentó mientras trataba de ajustar las piezas.

-Lo que sea lo discutiremos mañana –opinó Yui bostezando- a sido un largo día buenas noches amor –se despidió de su hijo.

-Buenas noches –dijo a ambos padres antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pero en el pasillo escucho algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco, pronunciado por la voz de su padre una vez este creyó que su hijo ya no los escuchaba.

-Piénsalo mejor Yui –le suplicó- no podremos encontrar que fue lo que provocó la anomalía de la unidad-00 sin tu ayuda –esas palabras lo dejaron estático.

-Ya te lo dije cuando abandone el proyecto-E –le recordó- no quiero tener nada que ver con los monstruos que están creando.

-Lo se –admitió su marido- pero aun así te pido que lo pienses –fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir sus pasos seguir hacia su dirección, tan rápido como pudo salio de su trance y se refugio en su alcoba.

-_No es posible_ –era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente- ¿Los EVAS también?

* * *

_-¿Una anomalía? ¿A qué se referirían con eso?_ –Pesaba repetidamente ahora que había abandonado sus infructuosos intentos de dormir- si yo me fundí con mi cuerpo ¿Sería posible que la unidad uno se fundiera con la unidad que existe aquí?

Si lo pensabas sonaba bastante lógico ¿si estudiaban la situación de la unidad, sería posible que dieran con lo que pudo haberle pasado? No, era improbable que llegaran a la conclusión de que el EVA vino desde una dimensión diferente, eso seguro sería una teoría ridícula hasta para él científico más imaginativo. Y si ya de por si era improbable que pensaran que el EVA venia de otra realidad era prácticamente imposible que sospecharan de él. Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado? Esas ideas lo acompañaron hasta que la relativa tranquilidad, que sintió cuando descubrió que no lo descubrirían ni lo vincularían con el EVA, lo arrastro lentamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estoy preocupado? –se preguntaba a si mismo el piloto de la unidad uno mientras flotaba en una ya conocida oscuridad._

_**-¿No lo sabes? –una sedosa voz femenina le cuestiono con delicadeza**_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_**-Una amiga –contestó simplemente- y ¿No sabes por qué te sientes preocupado?**_

_-Los abandone –contestó tras una pausa._

_**-Te preocupan ellos, es natural**_

_-Los traicione –dijo con mayor remordimiento._

_**-No lo hiciste por que querías**_

_-No, si quería –contestó empezando a sentir asco de si mismo- ¡Quería dejarlo todo! ¡Ya no quería sufrir más!_

_**-Nadie quiere sufrir –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora y un tanto preocupada- nadie te culpara por no querer sufrir.**_

_-Pero ahora estoy sufriendo también –confesó consternado- creí que si no tenía que pilotar, ya no sufriría, que si mi madre y mi padre estaban conmigo ya no sufriría, que sería feliz._

_**-¿No eres feliz? –Preguntó con cierta tristeza.**_

_-Cuando la vi –comenzó a explicar- sentí una felicidad indescriptible._

_**-Tu madre –reconoció la voz-**__**es una mujer asombrosa.**_

_-Era –corrigió él- ella murió._

_**-No aquí –argumentó la voz que ahora se definía mejor como la de una adolescente- y sigue siendo tu madre.**_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué me siento así?_

_**-En realidad no te sientes preocupado solamente ¿verdad? –le preguntó tanteando el terreno.**_

_-Me siento culpable –admitió con derrota- no se lo que será de ellos pero si algo les sucede será por mi culpa, todo por mi cobardía –las lágrimas de impotencia amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos._

_**-Tienes razón, huir del sufrimiento es cobardía –le informo con pesar- ya que el sufrimiento es parte del viaje de todos. Pero no es cobardía buscar la felicidad.**_

_-No se si merezca ser feliz después de lo que hice –opinó con abatimiento._

_**-Todos merecen ser felices –lo volvió a corregir- la felicidad esta dentro de cada uno, solo tenemos que encontrarla –le explicó con tranquilidad- una vez que lo hacemos somos capaces no solo de ser felices sino de compartir esa felicidad con los que nos rodean.**_

_-¿Cómo puedo ser feliz cargando con lo que he hecho? –Preguntó consternado por la nueva información._

_**-Esa respuesta solo al puedes encontrar tú –le contestó con cierta vergüenza por no poder ser de ayuda- pero solo si haces lo que tu corazón te diga que es lo correcto.**_

_-¿Pero como…_

_**-Trata de entender mejor la situación en la que te encuentras, ahora debería resultarte más sencillo –le recomendó- para que puedas solucionar las cosas, si decides hacerlo, debes estar completo.**_

_-¿Completo? –Repitió confundido hasta que la respuesta llego con suma naturalidad- ¡El EVA! ¿Pero cómo voy a encontrarlo?_

_**-Lo harás, no te preocupes –le aseguró al voz que se escuchaba cada vez más distante, este hecho alarmo al joven Ikari.**_

_-Espera no te vayas, y ¿Qué es eso de que ahora me resultara más sencillo? –le pregunto confundido._

_**-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizo, sonando cada vez más distante- nos volveremos a encontrar Shinji Ikari –le aseguró al final con una voz casi inaudible.**_

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Indagando

**Capitulo 3: Indagando**

Se levanto violentamente jadeando con fuerza, con las imágenes e información acerca de lo que había sucedido en aquella visión intactas, parecía que el descanso y sueño tranquilos no serían parte de su nueva vida por ahora, por su ventana pudo ver que todavía estaba oscuro, un rápido vistazo a su reloj despertador le confirmo el porque.

-Las 5:00 –anunció a nadie sin demasiado ánimo.

Era demasiado temprano, incluso dos horas antes de lo que su madre se levantaba normalmente, pero dudaba seriamente que pudiera dormir así que se levanto y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Una vez terminado su aseo y luego de vestirse y prepararse para la escuela, solo siguió lo que solía ser su rutina, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno de manera autómata, mientras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de su "conversación" del día anterior con aquella… entidad o lo que fuera. No quería aceptarlo pero era verdad, tenía que regresar, ¿pero cómo? Aún si encontraba su EVA, aunque ya tenía una buena idea de quien podría decirle donde estaba ¿Cómo regresaba a su realidad? aparentemente llego a esta por causa de ese ángel-sombra y dudaba que apareciera, ya le había quedado claro que los ángeles no formaban parte de este mundo, así que ¿Cómo regresar? Otra cosa que no entendía era lo que le dijo acerca de entender mejor su situación ¿A caso había tantas cosas que desconocía? Tras meditarlo solo un segundo la respuesta fue más que obvia ¡SI! si habían demasiadas cosas que desconocía y no solo referente a los ángeles sino también de los EVA, de NERV, de sus compañeros y familia. Verdaderamente nunca se dio tiempo de conocer demasiado a ninguno ni de que lo conocieran demasiado por su temor a ser lastimado. Pero ahora no era momento para lamentarse por lo que no hizo si no para tratar de entender que sucedía, debía volver pero…

-¿Shinji? –Preguntó su madre al aparecer en la entrada del comedor con visible sorpresa- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-¿El desayuno?

-Muy gracioso jovencito –le espetó esta con una leve sonrisa somnolienta- tú ni siquiera sabes… -se cortó a si misma al ver que efectivamente había ya servido un desayuno para tres personas.

El mismo Shinji se sorprendió de esto ya que inicialmente solo tenía pensado prepararse su desayuno, pero como no estaba prestando toda su atención a esto, término haciendo el desayuno de tres que estaba acostumbrado a preparar. No era claro algo demasiado impresionante, había sopa de miso, arroz, pescado, algunos vegetales encurtidos y… de acuerdo talvez un poco impresionante sobre todo dado que se suponía que nunca en su vida había pisado la cocina más que para robar botanas o tomar una soda.

-¿Shinji cómo…. –ni siquiera podía articular palabras para completar la pregunta, pero era claro cual sería.

-La clase de economía domestica –contestó automáticamente.

-Pero eres terrible en esa clase –argumentó ella, era verdad siempre lo reprendía por sus calificaciones en esa materia.

-Creo que finalmente estoy aprendiendo –contestó queriendo evitar el tema- ¿te sientas o no?

Aun tratando de recuperarse del shock inicial se sentó a la mesa, Shinji dejo el delantal que estaba usando se sentó y empezó a consumir sus alimentos, por alguna razón se sintió un poco decepcionado al comer, pesa a que todo quedo delicioso, se dio cuenta al mirar a su madre, que ahora degustaba su propia porción claramente impresionada, cual era el problema. Aun no había comido nada preparado por ella, desde el día anterior en que llegó no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar, luego almorzó en clase y por último ella había salido en la noche por lo que no pudo preparar la cena, talvez tuviera memorias de él comiendo cosas preparadas por ella pero era muy distinto disfrutarlo en el momento, casi maldijo sus costumbres por resultar ser demasiado arraigadas. Pero ella parecía feliz, talvez por que tuvo ese detalle, talvez por que le ahorro un trabajo, talvez por que el desayuno en verdad le quedo bastante bien, no importaba mucho solo el hecho de que era feliz, eso lo hacia sentirse bien por dentro. De pronto el hecho de no haber probado la comida de su madre no le molesto tanto.

Cayó en cuenta de que no solo regresaría al mundo donde conoció tanto sufrimiento, sino que también abandonaría este que le trajo tantas alegrías desconocidas. Si se iba no volvería a ver a su madre, la sola idea hacia que se sintiera vació, como si el día en que ella murió se repitiera, también estaba la relación que tenía con sus antes compañeras pilotos, aquí se llevaba mil veces mejor con Asuka y ni que decir de su relación con Rei, había una Asuka y Rei en su universo pero eran completamente diferentes. Lo que más llamó su atención, y aún le costaba creer, era que algo que se veía tan simple como un beso, pudiera hacerle sentir algo tan intenso como lo que sintió la noche pasada. Inconcientemente sus pensamientos se perdieron en como le habría ido a la ex-primera elegida con su madre, y de regreso a su búsqueda de respuestas, como era posible que Rei fuera hermana de la Dra. Ritsuko, la otra Dra. Seguramente sería la madre de ambas, pero él no la conocía, sus divagaciones lo ensimismaron tanto que su expresión se notaba ausente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre.

-¿Shinji te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó preocupada por su expresión.

-¿Eh? –Dijo algo ausente- si, si, es solo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sobre cierta chica? –Le pregunto tanteando el tema que realmente se moría por discutir desde la noche pasada. Shinji se sonrojó de inmediato ante la mención de Rei ciertamente ella era en gran medida la razón de su preocupación- no te preocupes, conozco a Naoko y no le haría daño a una de sus hijas, al menos no intencionalmente –acabó con cierta gravedad.

-¿Cómo puede ser su hija? –Se dijo más para si mismo pero fue escuchado claramente por su madre.

-¿Tan mala te pareció? –Le preguntó sorprendida- y yo que creí que había actuado controlada ayer –Shinji pareció avergonzado por su falta de respeto.

-No, no quise…

-Entiendo –lo tranquilizo Yui- Naoko puede ser bastante fastidiosa si se lo propone –admitió, Shinji estaba asombrado de que su madre se dirigiera a alguien así generalmente era amble con todo el mundo.

-Es solo que son demasiado diferentes –opinó el chico- no solo por su actitud o su parentesco ni siquiera su apellido es el mismo.

-Tal vez deberías discutir eso con Rei –le aconsejó, no podía decirle algo así de buenas a primeras era derecho de Rei tratar hablar de su vida si quería hacerlo.

-Así que es adoptada –no era una pregunta, si no una conclusión, parecía lo más probable, pero solo dejaba más preguntas. Al notar la expresión sorprendida de su madre agregó un poco irritado- mamá, pese a lo que Asuka repita constantemente, no soy ningún estúpido.

-Lo se –agregó tras un momento- es solo que me has estado dando demasiadas sorpresas últimamente, dime ¿En verdad eres mi hijo? –Preguntó a modo de broma entornando lo ojos para fingir sospecha.

-Supongo que si –opinó con cierta indecisión, que hizo a su madre ponerse sería otra vez.

-¿Shinji en verdad te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó con mayor preocupación esta vez.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –Preguntó eludiendo la pregunta de su madre.

-Bueno, fuimos compañeras de trabajo por un tiempo –le contestó tras un momento, perecía como si hubiera pensado más en como responderle que en hacerlo.

-Mamá –empezó el ojiazul tomando una resolución que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mantener- ¿Qué es el proyecto-E? –Fue capaz de preguntar a costa de toda su determinación.

La reacción de su madre no se hizo esperar, desde luego al principio fue de temor a la mención de dicho proyecto, luego fue de intriga.

-¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –Le preguntó llanamente.

-Estabas discutiendo con papá de eso ayer –le contestó, tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible- solo tenía curiosidad.

-Es en lo que trabaja GEHIRN la organización en la que esta tu padre –le contestó tras una pausa- y por un tiempo también en la que estuve yo, pero decidí dejarlos.

-¿Por qué? –La interrumpió- ¿De qué se trata?

-No puedo decirte de que se trata exactamente en estos momentos, yo ya no formo parte del proyecto desde hace tiempo –le explicó- pero lo deje por que lo estaban convirtiendo en algo de lo que yo no quería formar parte.

-¿Y por qué papá si se quedo? –Esta plática lo estaba confundiendo más que ayudarlo pero debía sacar toda la información posible.

-Para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas si alguien más seguía –le explicó- yo no pude seguir pero deje que él lo hiciera.

-Hacían un arma –resumió tras una pausa, no solo era una conclusión sino una corroboración de su teoría. Los ojos de su madre demostraron sorpresa por un momento pero lo oculto de inmediato.

-En verdad eres muy perceptivo hijo –lo elogió- si, es por eso que deje el proyecto.

-¿La madre de Rei también forma parte proyecto? –Cuestionó con curiosidad el chico.

-Así es –asintió su madre- de hecho Kyoko también formaba parte de el en un inicio –recordó con cierta nostalgia.

-¡La madre de Asuka! –Exclamó sorprendido Shinji.

-Si, pero ella dimitió poco después de que yo lo hiciera –le relató- creó que ambas pensábamos lo mismo del cambio que sufrió el proyecto, además su familia pasaba por una crisis en esa época y ella tuvo que tomar una decisión, al final decidió, acertadamente en mi opinión, que su familia era prioridad.

-¿De qué se trataba tu proyecto original? –Preguntó Shinji luego de asimilar esa nueva información.

-Es, complicado –le contestó lo más honestamente posible.

-Soy perceptivo, ya lo dijiste –se defendió.

-Si, pero esto es… bueno –suspiró en forma derrotada y empezó- al principio fue una teoría biomecánica, una mezcla de maquina y tejido orgánico, era como hacer una computadora viviente, fue un trabajo que empecé en la universidad, se trataba de combinar exitosamente ambos, al lograrlo debía ser mucho más sencillo tratar regeneración celular, curar enfermedades y cosas de ese tipo a un ritmo acelerado.

-Ya veo –Shinji entendía poco pero lo esencial de la explicación de su madre- ¿y que paso?

-La organización que nos financiaba, SEELE, vio algo con potencial armamentista –le explicó con algo de pesar- en lugar de una ayuda para la humanidad vieron un arma, al principio yo también creí que por ese medio podía ser de algún modo benéfico y que los proyectos que se derivaban de este, mis proyectos originales, podrían seguir junto al militar, pero con el tiempo se volvió evidente que solo les interesaba el poder –recordó no sin cierta amargura- y al notar el potencial de destrucción que podía alcanzar esa cosa…

-¿El EVA? –Preguntó sin pensar.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese es el nombre calve? –le preguntó ya no solo asombrada o preocupada sino asustada.

-Yo… –dijo tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente y creíble el chico pero fue salvado por la persona que menos hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué huele tan bien? –Se escuchó desde la entrada del comedor la voz de su padre- ¡Shinji! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –Preguntó realmente sorprendido el barbado hombre, a él lo había despertado el sonido de una plática que parecía venir del comedor pero no se esperaba que fuera su hijo puesto que era verdaderamente difícil despertarlo.

-Preparar el desayuno –se adelantó a contestar Yui, su esposo regreso a verla como si le hubiera dicho algún chiste- no es una broma Gendo, nuestro hijo se levanto temprano y nos preparó el desayuno, uno exquisito debo agregar –Shinji agradeció por la interrupción pero aun necesitaba averiguar más y no lo conseguiría con su padre allí- deberías comer antes de que se enfrié querido –dijo en un tono neutral mientras se levantaba, pero antes de irse se acerco a su hijo y le susurro unas pocas palabras de despedida- luego terminaremos de hablar.

* * *

-Buenos días señora –saludó amablemente la pelirroja de ascendencia alemana cuando Yui le abrió la puerta- vengo a despertar al b… a Shinji –se corrigió la ojiazul, ella sabía que la madre del baka sabía como se llevaban ambos pero también sabía que no era muy cortes insultar a su hijo constantemente en su presencia.

-Buenos días Asuka –le devolvió el saludo amablemente la ojiverde- disculpa pero Shinji ya se fue.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Aquella información en verdad sorprendió a la muchacha, desde que lo conocía, Shinji nunca había sido madrugador- ¿esta hablando en serio señora? –Le preguntó bastante escéptica.

-Lo se, a mi también me sorprendió –admitió impresionada la mujer- se despertó bastante temprano preparó el desayuno y luego salió en dirección a la escuela.

-¿Desde cuándo Shinji cocina? –Preguntó casi asustada la pelirroja, la madre del aludido solo se encogió de hombros- muy bien, gracias señora –se despidió la chica antes de retomar su camino a la escuela bastante confundida.

* * *

Por las calles de Tokio-3 se podía ver a un adolescente caminar sin animo alguno, aún era temprano pero no le importaba, no tenía nada más que hacer en su casa por el momento, y si se quedaba tendría a Asuka encima, la pelirroja era bastante perceptiva y si llegaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal no descansaría hasta averiguar que era. Necesitaba pensar, su padre debía tener acceso a la unidad en cuestión, pero la idea de pedirle que lo llevara hasta allí estaba fuera de discusión, podría ser mil veces mejor padre y persona de lo que alguna vez fue en su mundo pero de allí a pedirle que lo llevara con un arma experimental secreta para que la manejará… lo viera por donde lo viera era una locura. Talvez si su madre volvía a formar parte del proyecto… con ambos padres trabajando en lo mismo tendría una oportunidad de acercarse, o por lo menos una excusa creíble, aunque no era seguro, aparentemente trataban de averiguar lo que ocurría con el EVA, pero ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, hasta donde podía intuir la unidad que ellos tenían era ahora la suya, o sea la unidad 01, la que debieron tener antes seguro era diferente en algún aspecto.

Definitivamente las diferencias entre ambos mundos no le ayudaban, pero entonces le llegó una idea, se detuvo de su caminata al percatarse de una cosa.

-_¿Cuáles son las semejanzas entre ambos mundos?_ –se preguntó a si mismo, el EVA existía, pero no había escuchado a nadie hablar acerca de NERV, ni siquiera de aquel GEHIRN que su madre menciono, seguramente era alguna organización fantasma, aún así el lugar donde estudiaban, experimentaban y donde fueron creados los EVA debía existir- El GEO-frente –dijo en apenas un murmullo. Reinicio su caminata en dirección a la escuela mientras reflexionaba sobre esa probabilidad.

Tokio-3 ya no era la ciudad fortaleza, pero según sabía la cavidad del GEO-frente ya existía desde antes, era probable que alguna de las entradas que él conocía existieran y además ya tenía practica en entrar al lugar por medios alternativos desde aquella ocasión en la que él y las chicas tuvieron que entrar manualmente cuando toda la energía de la ciudad falló. Después de clases podría ir a investigar, o podría saltárselas… no seguramente llamarían a sus padres para informarles y eso solo le acarrearía problemas. Por un momento le pareció muy extraña la forma en la que estaba analizando todo, casi parecía que consideraba cada punto posible de forma automática pese a no estar haciendo gran esfuerzo en pensar las cosas, su manera de pensar era más analítica de lo que era antes. Decidió dejarlo de lado ya tenía suficiente en que pensar como para preocuparse también en cosas que seguramente eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Sin saber muy bien como, había llegado a la escuela y a su salón de clases, era por lo menos una hora antes de la entrada regular así que no le parecía extraño que la escuela todavía estuviera desierta, pero si le extrañó que en su salón ya se encontraba alguien. Justo a lado de su asiento con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y la mirada perdida en la ventana se encontraba Rei. Basto con verla para que todas las reflexiones acerca de cómo encontrar el EVA pasaran a segundo plano, de repente se sintió muy nervioso, ahora que reflexionaba bien en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ¡Por dios santo la había besado! (Este si que es rápido para darse cuenta de algunas cosas ¿verdad?) se suponía que apenas si la conocía, y en realidad así era sin importar de que mundo hablaran, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ahora pero algo si era seguro, tenía que hablar con la peliazul cuanto antes. Aparentemente esta estaba tan concentrada en la vista que no se percató de su entrada, se acerco con cautela hasta estar detrás de su asiento y la saludo.

-Buenos días Rei-chan –dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo lo mejor posible, esta se sobresalto en un principio pero al reconocerlo su expresión se relajó y le devolvió el saludo.

-Buenos días Shinji-kun –le dijo con un pequeña sonrisa, también se veía ligeramente nerviosa, claramente por lo mismo que él.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu madre? –Le preguntó un tanto preocupado, tratando de empezar la plática por alguna parte.

-Regular –le contestó ella algo decaída- mi madre y mi hermana me prohibieron volver a hablar contigo –le explicó no sin cierto resentimiento pero su expresión no se alteró demasiado.

-Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas –se disculpó apenado.

-Te disculpas demasiado –le dijo sin contemplación, el castaño se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho –aceptó un tanto avergonzado, se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que el chico se decidió a continuar- Rei, sobre lo de anoche, pues yo…

-¿Te arrepientes? –Le preguntó la chica con voz neutral, aunque su mirada tenía cierto brillo de tristeza.

-¡NO! –Le contestó de inmediato, en un tono tan alto que logró sobresaltar a la joven- perdona, es solo que… fue la primera vez que yo… -se quedó allí con su explicación en el aire mientras un claro sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-También fue la primera vez para mi –le confesó la ojiroja con un sonrojo similar- si te hace sentir mejor no lo hiciste nada mal –le informó con cierta vergüenza pero con decisión

-Gracias –dijo aun con cierta vergüenza el muchacho pero mucho más relajado- y… ¿por qué estas en la escuela tan temprano? –decidió preguntar.

-No quería estar en casa mucho tiempo luego de la discusión que tuve con mamá –se explicó escuetamente- ¿y a ti como te fue?

-Mis padres no tienen ningún problema contigo, aunque mi mamá no parece llevarse muy bien con la tuya –opinó de forma casual.

-Si, me parece que el sentimiento es mutuo –recordó con desgana la peliazul- ¿De dónde crees que se conozcan?

-Me parece que del trabajo –le contestó este, en ese momento se le vino una idea- ¿sabes en lo qué trabajan tu hermana y tu madre? –Le preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

-La verdad no mucho –admitió con cierto desconcierto ante este hecho y por la dirección que había tomado su conversación- ahora que lo pienso casi nunca hablan de ello conmigo, si no entre ellas y casi no logro entenderles, siempre hablan con términos técnicos, lo único que me queda claro es que trabajan con un nuevo tipo de computadoras pero nada más ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Por lo que se, también es el trabajo de mi papá –le explicó de manera convincente- solo tenía curiosidad, _"Además de que necesito toda la información posible para regresar a un mundo donde seré miserable el resto de mi vida"_ –agregó mentalmente con la impresión de que Rei tenía razón en su duda, en realidad ¡¿Por qué rayos le interesaba?!- ahora que lo pienso, tampoco se demasiado de lo que hace mi padre, ni siquiera la dirección de donde trabaja –comentó para si mismo en voz alta.

-Si quieres yo te la puedo decir –le dijo con tranquilidad la peliazul, el muchacho se quedo observándola sorprendido, así que esta continuó- los primeros días luego de llegar a Tokio-3 mi hermana llevó a mi madre hasta el mismo lugar, que según me dijeron eran las oficinas donde trabajaban, supongo que allí es donde tu papá trabaja también.

-¡¿En serio sabes dónde es?! –Le preguntó el chico entusiasmado, la ojiroja solo asintió algo confundida por al interés tan profundo que el ojiazul tenía en la labor de su padre- ¿Podrías llevarme después de la escuela? –Le preguntó con mucha más calma al notar que su entusiasmo por poco logra espantar a la ojiroja.

-¿A dónde vas a ir después de la escuela baka-Shinji? –Inquirió una voz desde la entrada que logró erizarle algunos vellos de la nuca.

-Bu-buenos días Asuka –saludo el chico haciendo todo lo posible por sonar casual- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

PLAZ

Un fuerte zape en la nuca fue lo que recibió por respuesta el piloto.

-¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo! Normalmente me toma casi una hora hacer que te levantes por las mañanas y hoy te viniste para la escuela incluso antes de que yo tuviera que despertarte –le reclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Ella te despierta por las mañanas? –Preguntó casi sin voz la peliazul, esta pregunta llamó la atención de ambos chicos, en especial de la pelirroja que parecía haberse olvidado de que alguien los estaba escuchando- ¿Acaso ustedes… -no terminó su pregunta, puesto que parecía costarle mucho el hacerla, pero los jóvenes intuyeron muy acertadamente de que se trataba, por lo que no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

-¡NO! –Contestaron al mismo tiempo con un enorme sonrojo.

-Lo que pasa es que… -intentó explicar el ojiazul pero fue interrumpido por la delegada de clase, que acababa de ingresar al salón.

-Vaya, me sorprende que ya estén aquí tan temprano –comentó gratamente sorprendida- así podremos terminar con la limpieza del salón antes de lo esperado –les explicó mientras les entregaba las escobas y trapeadores para dicha tarea, el trío solo suspiró resignado mientras se encomiaban a dicha tarea.

* * *

Hasta que las clases empezaron y durante el transcurso de estas Shinji no volvió a tener otra oportunidad para intentar hablar con Rei y de hecho esta no parecía muy ansiosa por hacerlo tampoco, el chico estaba seguro que ella no estaría pensando cosas muy buenas de él en esos momentos así que se decidió a encontrarla para hablar durante el receso, pero para desgracia suya apenas sonó la campana que lo anunciaba fue atrapado por sus compañeros, Touji y Kensuke para disculparse por haberlo dejado solo durante la clase del día anterior, les dijo que realmente no importaba pero estos insistieron en terminar lo que parecía ser un discurso preparado para disculparse apropiadamente y a que él lo aceptara antes de dejarlo ir, por lo que para cuando fue libre de buscar a Rei esta ya había desaparecido y no fue capaz de dar con su ubicación hasta que el descanso terminará y tuvieran que volver a clases, la paciencia del tercer elegido fue puesta mucho a prueba hasta el terminó absoluto de las mismas. Sin que se percatara de ello cierta pelirroja había presenciado cada uno de sus infructuosos intentos de hacer contacto con la retraída joven mientras un dolor, del cual le fue imposible reconocer su origen, empezaba a brotar en su corazón.

-¡Rei espera! –Le llamó antes de que se alejará demasiado una vez salieron del instituto.

-Dime Ikari-kun –contesto esta sin voltearse, esa respuesta y el tono le sentaron como una bofetada al ojiazul.

-Bu-bueno yo quería explicarte lo que… -empezó un tanto nervioso pero no pudo terminar.

-No tienes que explicarme nada –le dijo cortante sin regresar a verlo mientras continuaba su camino.

-¡No! –le contesto con mayor fuerza logrando a si llamar su atención- en serio quiero explicarte, por favor permítemelo –le suplicó mirándola fijamente, la ojiroja lo miro sorprendida por su determinación y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos continuaron con su camino mientras el ojiazul le explicaba la situación lo más claramente posible, sin percatarse de que una tercera persona los seguía muy de cerca. Si la alemana creía sentirse confundida por el cambio tan extraño en su "amigo" eso no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió al verlo coqueteando con la nueva del salón, eso era algo más propio de alguien con la confianza que ella sabia él realmente no poseía, y sin embargo allí estaba charlando animadamente mientras la acompañaba. Aunque no lo demostrara muy a menudo, le preocupaba sinceramente el Ikari, era alguien muy querido y, pese a que estaba segura de que nunca iba a admitirlo abiertamente, hasta cierto punto necesario para ella.

Le parecería extraño, incluso doloroso, pero hasta cierto punto creíble, pensar que el baka cambiara tanto por una chica, de no ser por que ella sabía que todo esto había empezado antes de que conocieran a la singular peliazul. Por lo que se decidió a seguirlos para averiguar de una vez por todas que demonios era lo que pasaba con el ojiazul.

-Y eso es lo que sucede –terminó de explicarle el castaño a su escucha.

-¿Así que ella te despierta en las mañanas? –Repitió con un cierto tono de escepticismo.

-Normalmente nos vamos juntos a la escuela –le explicó de nuevo- pero a mi me cuesta despertarme así que ella se encarga de eso –aparentemente la peliazul no parecía estar del todo convencida.

-Si te cuesta tanto levantarte por las mañanas ¿por qué estabas en la escuela tan temprano? –Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero decidió que lo mejor era ser honesto, o tan honesto como se pudiera sin parecer un demente.

-Tuve, una pesadilla –contestó un tanto derrotado sin querer ahondar en el tema- me desperté más temprano por eso y luego no pude volver a dormir así que decidí ir a la escuela antes –era claro que Rei aun no estaba totalmente complacida con su respuesta pero la aceptó.

-¿Aun te interesa ir al lugar donde trabajan nuestros padres? –Le preguntó un tanto indecisa, el ex-piloto la miro un tanto sorprendido pero feliz de que le hubiera creído y asintió- no es muy lejos, podemos tomar el metro y caminar –dijo de último antes de adelantarse, con el chico tras de si y la pelirroja tras de ambos.

El camino fue tranquilo, pero el ojiazul decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para tratar de conocer mejor a la chica que ahora ocupaba tan fervientemente sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rei? –Tanteó el castaño, la joven simplemente asintió- Es acerca de tú apellido y el de tu madre y tú hermana.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, imaginaba cual era la duda del Ikari pero no era un tema que le gustara tocar, de hecho no sabia mucho del mismo tampoco, continuo caminando y empezó a hablar.

-Podría decirse que soy adoptada –ante el rostro un poco intrigado del joven continuó- le entregaron a mi madre mi custodia legal cuando yo nací, no estoy segura del porque, talvez era amiga o familiar de mis padres, ella nunca habla al respecto y cuando le preguntó solo dice que me lo dirá cuando sea necesario pero hasta ahora no ha tocado el tema –concluyó sin mucho animo con la mirada baja.

-Y temes que si insistes mucho en ello pensaran que no eres feliz con ellas o que te abandonaran –completó el ojiazul con entendimiento, ciertamente su situación le era muy familiar a la que el mismo vivió durante su infancia, su compañera regreso a verlo con cierto asombro en su mirada- tu situación es muy similar a la… de alguien que conocí –se explicó.

-Ya veo –dijo esta simplemente.

El resto del camino no dijeron nada más, ambos iban metidos dentro de sus propios pensamientos, el primero cada vez menos convencido de que en realidad tendría la voluntad para volver a su mundo y la segunda acerca de que era lo que escondía el chico que se había hecho un lugar es su corazón con tanta facilidad. Finalmente estuvieron frente a una pequeña construcción que parecía de una oficina de iniciativa privada, a la peliazul le pareció un poco extraño el trayecto, puesto que aunque se supone que ella era la que guiaba él recorrió el camino como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes, el joven por el contrario mantenía su mirada fija en la sencilla edificación, a cualquiera le parecería risible la idea de que el arma más poderosa que la humanidad haya creado se encontrara allí.

-¿No es lo que esperabas? –Le preguntó la peliazul con tono tranquilo.

-De hecho no –contestó este sin retirar sus ojos de lo que veía- pero esta exactamente en donde esperaba –agregó sorprendiendo nuevamente a la peliazul.

Era verdad, el lugar no parecía para nada llamativo pero el sitio en donde estaban era el mismo donde se encontraba una de las entradas principales de NERV, de hecho esta era la que ellos siempre usaban aunque si no hubiera visto los nombres de las calles no lo hubiera creído.

-¿Alguna vez has entrado? –Le preguntó regresándola a ver, esta simplemente negó con la cabeza- entonces me parece que ya es hora no crees –comentó con una sonrisa confiada mientras se adentraba en el lugar, luego de un segundo de sorpresa la joven ojiroja lo siguió- ¡Buenos días! –Saludo al que parecía ser un guardia, que resolvía un crucigrama del periódico, en un pequeño recibidor luego de entrar, el lugar no tenía nada, pero justo detrás del guardia estaba una puerta de elevador, esto no hizo más que confirmar su teoría, el guardia regreso a verlo con curiosidad pero no contesto el saludo, solo regreso su vista hacia el periódico- venimos a ver a nuestros padres, son el Co… señor Ikari y la Dra. Akagi.

-Nunca he escuchado esos nombres, por favor retírese –le contesto fríamente el hombre sin volver a levantar la vista.

Lejos de molestarse o sorprenderse por la respuesta el joven ojiazul se sintió complacido, hecho un ligero vistazo alrededor por la oficina, fuera del recibidor y la puerta no había nada, o eso parecía a simple vista, pero observando con un poco de atención también estaban las rendijas de la ventilación, sonrió ampliamente antes de disculparse amablemente con el guardia por la confusión y guiar a una contrariada Rei fuera del lugar.

-No comprendo –dijo la peliazul para si misma- estoy segura de que es aquí donde ellas… -intentaba explicarse pero el joven la interrumpió.

-Yo también estoy seguro –aseveró sin dudarlo un momento- pero era lógico que la entrada a este lugar estaría restringida –dijo más para si mismo mientras se dirigía al callejón adjunto al edificio.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó confundida- allí solo esta un guardia –argumentó.

-Exacto –le contestó- solo un guardia y un recibidor que ocupa casi todo el lugar para la entrada a un elevador –al notar que la muchacha no parecía entender a que se refería se explicó con más claridad- dime algo ¿no te parece extraño que tengan un elevador en un edificio de un piso? –Le preguntó centrando su atención sobre este hecho, las escarlatas orbes se abrieron con sorpresa por un momento pero luego volvió la confusión al percatarse de que el joven parecía buscar algo en dicho callejón.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Hay otras formas de entrar –dijo simplemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que era la primera vez que venias aquí –le preguntó contrariada y hasta cierto punto suspicaz.

-Había un conducto de ventilación allí dentro –le contestó mientras registraba el lugar con la mirada- lo que significa que… ¡aja! –exclamó al encontrar el acceso de la ventilación justo encima del basurero del callejón y empezar a trepar.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! –Le reprendió mientras lo veía retirar la rendija y empezar a trepar.

-Hay algo que necesito saber –le contestó una vez estuvo dentro del conducto de la ventilación- gracias por traerme Rei-chan, pero a partir de aquí será mejor que continué yo solo, no quisiera meterte en más problemas –le dijo sinceramente y con cierto remordimiento, la peliazul se le quedo observando sin saber bien que hacer mientras este se adentraba en el oscuro túnel y desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

No tuvo problemas para avanzar hasta que llegó al punto donde empezaba el descenso, parecía una resbaladilla, solo que no se lograba ver el final, definitivamente esa era el lugar que estaba buscando, pero eso no le evitaba que sintiera cierto recelo a bajar por un túnel que parecía descender hasta el infierno.

-¿Qué profundidad crees que tenga?

-Si no mal recuerdo como seiscientos metros –contestó de manera automática antes de percatarse de que no estaba solo, entonces casi se tuerce el cuello por lo violentamente que regreso a ver de donde provenía la voz- ¡REI! –se tapo la boca casi al instante con ambas manos al recordar que aun estaban muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el guardia- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó directamente pero tratando de no ser descortés.

-También hay algo que necesito saber –le contestó simplemente pero con una pequeña sonrisa que desarmo al tercer niño- además ¿Quién quiere ser una niña modelo para siempre? –agregó en forma de broma para relajar el ambiente.

-Gracias por estar aquí –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡¿Y a mi no me vas a agradecer por preocuparme baka?! –resonó una tercera voz con disgusto detrás de la peliazul en la oscuridad, pero aun en una noche sin luna en Plutón el tercer elegido habría reconocido a aquella persona.

-¡ASUKA! –Esta vez fue Rei la que le tapo la boca pero en el proceso lo empujo ligeramente hacia atrás, logrando que ambos se precipitaran casi en cámara lenta hacia el fondo. Claro esta que la pelirroja intento sujetarlos por reflejo pero la posición en la que estaban no le permitió mucho apoyo para sujetarse y aunque lo hubiera tenido no hubiera conseguido sostener el peso de ambos chicos más el suyo propio, por lo que se precipito junto con ellos hacia abajo mientras el eco de sus gritos resonaba a través del oscuro conducto.

* * *

En el primer piso el guardia de seguridad levantaba su vista de su diario, por un momento creyó haber escuchado los gritos de unos adolescentes, negó con la cabeza convenciéndose de que eso era imposible y volvió a centrar su atención en el crucigrama a medio terminar.

* * *

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Eso era lo que resonaba por el conducto de la ventilación mientras las dos chicas y el joven piloto descendían a cada vez mayor velocidad, afortunadamente para ellos el complejo estaba prácticamente desierto, por lo que nadie los descubriría a no ser que hubieran estado en el lugar apropiado para hacerlo, tras lo que les parecieron horas el túnel empezó a tomar una dirección más horizontal y su velocidad fue amainando hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Cuando finalmente se atrevieron a abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que Shinji y Rei habían estado abrazados durante todo el descenso, Asuka estaba un poco atrás de ellos dos y los observaba con cierta irritación, ante esto ambos se separaron rápidamente y miraron en direcciones diferentes con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Continuemos –sugirió el muchacho tratando de aliviar un tanto la incomoda situación. Se disponía a seguir con su avance cuando una mano se poso en su hombro y lo forzó a devolverse lo suficiente para enfrentar a los furiosos ojos azules de su vieja amiga.

-¿Continuemos? –Repitió con incredulidad a la par de cólera- ¡¿A dónde demonios nos has traído en primer lugar baka?! –Le exigió sumamente molesta.

-Yo no te traje a ningún lado Asuka –contestó este lo más ecuánime que pudo, tratando de no amilanarse por la mirada que le estaba echando la pelirroja- me parece que tú nos seguiste así que ahora no te quejes –le pidió antes de voltear y avanzar un poco hasta la rendija más próxima.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ TE… -empezó la alemana pero la peliazul le tapo la boca y le hizo una señal de silencio con los dedos.

-Se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí así que es mejor que no nos encuentren –le susurró con preocupación antes de soltarla.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el ojiazul les hizo una señal para que se acercaran a lo que las dos se aproximaron aunque con distintas expresiones, una de intriga y la otra solo de disgusto, al llegar con el castaño este solo señalo la rendija, lo que observaron logro dejarlas sin habla. Una gigantesca caverna con tamaño para albergar sin problemas una ciudad, cerca de ellos estaba la entrada a un pequeño montacargas que seguramente usaban como elevador para llegar hasta allí y que estaba conectado a un corredor que parecía llevar a una serie de edificios. Ellos podían verlo desde una posición al costado de esta pero los conductos seguían al interior de las construcciones. No era tan imponente como el NERV que él conocía pero sin duda era algo impresionante.

-¿Querías saber en donde estamos Asuka? –Inquirió el chico mirando de soslayo a la pelirroja- pues te lo diré –cuando las miradas de ambas muchachas se centraron con su completa atención sobre él, dijo solo tres palabras- Bienvenidas a GEHIRN.

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Cambios

**Capitulo 4: Cambios**

-¿GEHIRN? –Repitió la ojiazul confundida- ¿Qué rayos se supone que es eso?

-Es donde mi padre, la madre y hermana de Rei trabajan –contestó sin despegar la vista de la rendija.

-Un momento –dijo de pronto la ojiroja- dijiste que nunca habías estado aquí, y que no sabias en que trabajaba tu padre pero realmente pareces saber mucho más y allá arriba cuando te pregunte cual era la profundidad del túnel dijiste recordar que como seiscientos metros –argumento con cierto recelo- ¿Cómo puedes recordar algo que no sabias? –Preguntó finalmente, el Ikari fue tomado por sorpresa con este repentino interrogatorio, pero rápidamente le llegó una forma de responderle.

-De la misma forma en que supe cual es tu nombre –contestó finalmente mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿En un sueño? –La ojiroja y ojiazul estaban extrañadas por semejante respuesta pero no tuvieron tiempo a cuestionarla puesto que el sonido de unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención.

-¿Esta usted seguro Dr. Katsuragi? –Preguntó un hombre barbado con gafas.

-Absolutamente Ikari –contestó Akira Katsuragi, un hombre de más de cincuenta años, con cabellos corto castaño, anteojos y barba mal afeitada- estoy seguro de que es el mismo tipo de energía que aquella criatura produjo en el polo sur hace quince años, los datos concuerdan casi a la perfección, las únicas variables fueron el alcance y la magnitud de la misma –se explicó el científico.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo es posible? –Inquirió con curiosidad el hombre de barba.

-Ninguna certera temo decir –aceptó con cierta vergüenza- pero la muestra que SEELE me pidió que les mostrará puede darnos a ambos algunas respuestas –afirmó con convicción.

-¿Qué clase de muestra es esa?

-Lo entenderá mejor en cuanto la vea –le aseguró mientras continuaban caminando- desde que llegó debe haber notado todas las prohibiciones para acercarse al Dogma Terminal –comentó mientras avanzaba, el barbado solo asintió- pues SEELE decidió dejar aquí el espécimen del que hablamos, yo solo traigo las llaves de acceso, la que me dieron a mi y la que le daré a la Dra. Akagi –explicó sencillamente.

Los pasos de ambos se perdieron en el corredor, los muchachos se quedaron observando el lugar por el que desaparecieron un momento antes de que el hijo de uno de ellos empezará a seguirlos, pero de nuevo fue detenido por su pelirroja amiga, esta pareció entender la situación lo suficiente como para no continuar gritando pero eso no evitaba que le lanzara una seria mirada que advertía dolor si no empezaba a explicarse de inmediato.

-Hay algo aquí abajo que me pertenece y debo encontrarlo –le explicó tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿Qué podría haber aquí que te perteneciera? –Le preguntó esta con sarcasmo.

-Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías –le aseguró antes de volverse y continuar, ambas chicas no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo, una más que todo por curiosidad y la otra por preocupación.

Tras casi una hora de gatear en la oscuridad volvieron a escuchar voces, al parecer otro hombre y algunas mujeres se habían sumado a la conversación. Al principio no entendían muy bien a que se referían pero una voz conocida para el tercero le hizo paralizarse en donde estaba.

-¡¿Me están diciendo que SEELE tuvo una de esas cosas escondida aquí todo este tiempo?! –Se escucho la voz entre indignada, sorprendida y molesta de Yui Ikari- las proyecciones que hicimos de lo que ocurrió en el polo sur decían que aquella criatura pudo haber acabado con la humanidad y aun así ellos…

-Si no mal recuerdo Yui, tú te saliste del proyecto voluntariamente –recalcó la voz de Naoko Akagi- no tienes derecho a cuestionar su proceder ahora.

Los tres adolescentes se adelantaron lo más silenciosamente a la rendija más próxima para poder ver lo que ocurría y se agolparon contra ella para que lo tres pudieran tener visión de lo que acontecía. En frente de una enorme puerta a lado de un panel de control, se encontraban ambas doctoras Akagi, Yui y Gendo Ikari, el hombre con el que antes este hablaba y un hombre de avanzada edad pero postura erguida con un traje formal de color gris el cual intervino antes de que la discusión entre ambas mujeres continuara a niveles peligrosos.

-Es suficiente –dijo en voz de comando- por favor Yui no te pedimos que vinieras aquí para que tú y Naoko continuaran su pleito, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Está bien –aceptó la aludida tratando de calmarse- pero no comprendo que tiene que ver esa cosa que se encuentra en las entrañas de GEHIRN.

-¿Recuerdas que el proyecto se basaba en crear un ser biomecánica a semejanza de los seres humanos? –Le preguntó el comandante de GEHIRN, la mujer asintió- pues cuando este "evoluciono" por denominarlo de alguna forma, dejo de parecerse a los humanos para parecerse a "esa cosa" como tú la llamas.

-¿Me están diciendo que han creado el prototipo de un Dios? –Preguntó con incredulidad pero sin perder la calma.

-Ese es precisamente el problema –se adelantó a contestar su esposo- nosotros no lo creamos, es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda, veras lo que sea que haya pasado llamó la atención de SEELE y necesitamos de tu ayuda para saber lo que sucedió con la unidad 00

-Unidad 01 –le corrigió el más viejo del grupo- desde el incidente esta ha dejado de ser el prototipo así que fue rebautizada como unidad 01, el modelo de pruebas –explicó ante la interrogante que se marcaba en el rostro de su ex-estudiante.

Un ligero jadeo provino del joven ex-piloto, uno que solo pudieron notar las dos jóvenes a su lado aunque no entendieron el motivo de este.

-¿Y exactamente cómo nos ayudara esta muestra? –Decidió preguntar el Ikari.

-Tras analizar los datos que nos enviaron –contestó el científico- nos percatamos que coincidían como la imitación de algo más…

-¿Adam? –Preguntó nuevamente el Ikari pero el Dr. Katsuragi negó levemente antes de continuar.

-Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de analizar apropiadamente a Adam, por lo que no sabría responder a eso, sin embargo era nuestro deseo poder replicar ese poder en el prototipo, aunque dada la situación eso parecía imposible, fue por este motivo que SEELE dejó este proyecto de lado, hasta ahora –explicó con sencillez el hombre- sin embargo al obtener los datos, el Comité encontró su semejanza con el espécimen que ellos mismos poseían.

-Lilith –completó la Akagi mayor llamando su atención mientras abría los cerrojos de seguridad permitiendo la vista al interior del Dogma Terminal permitiendo la visión a algo que fue capaz de producir un escalofrió en todos los presentes.

Una gigantesca figura, muy parecida a la de un humano, completamente blanca se alzaba en medio de un estanque de un líquido anaranjado, un liquido que el piloto reconoció de inmediato, crucificada y con una máscara púrpura con siete ojos semiabiertos, todos los presentes que aun no la habían visto se paralizaron en su sitio incapaces de moverse, como si temieran que el más leve movimiento despertara al gigante durmiente. En la ventilación los antes tres elegidos se quedaron estáticos, sin embargo sus reacciones fueron un tanto diferentes.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –Preguntó la pelirroja al único que parecía saber algo al respecto, para toparse con la sorpresa de que este estaba sudando y temblaba ligeramente, en sus ojos podía percibirse claramente una angustia que rayaba en el miedo, desde luego que esto logró captar la inquietud de la ojiazul- ¿Shinji? –le llamó preocupada pero este no pareció escucharla de un momento a otro se dejo caer sentado contra el lado opuesto de el conducto al que estaba la rendija, sin despegar los ojos de esta.

-Tienen un ángel aquí –se dijo para si mismo- lo que significa que en NERV también… -antes de terminar de formular su reflexión en voz alta una aterradora idea cruzo por su mente- _es por eso que nos atacan_ –sin embargo no pudo seguir más con sus reflexiones por que la voz de Asuka llamando a alguien más lo saco de ellas.

-Ayanami ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Al instante su atención se centro en la peliazul, estaba temblando y su mirada estaba perdida pero aun así no la despegaba de aquel ser crucificado, cuando el castaño se percato de esto regreso a ver a la criatura una vez más, para su sorpresa, está parecía estarle devolviendo la mirada a Rei, pero igualmente de forma perdida y aun con la cabeza inclinada hacía un lado.

-¡Rei! –la llamó con un tono de preocupación que pareció ser recibido por está, o tal vez fue el hecho de que fue su voz la que la llamo, pero salio de su trance para regresar a verlo- ¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó claramente preocupado, esta se tomo un momento pero asintió.

-¡Hey! parece que se retiran –mencionó casualmente Asuka observando como en el exterior la gigantesca puerta que daba vista al ángel se cerraba al tiempo que las siluetas de varias personas se retiraban del lugar, antes de que se alejaran se pudo escuchar unas pocas palabras de boca de los señores Ikari que llamaron la completa atención de su hijo.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –Inquirió Yui con curiosidad a su esposo.

-A ver a la Unidad 01

-Hay que seguirlos –dijo con determinación el joven antes de empezar a moverse, ambas chicas se miraron confundidas antes de empezar a seguirlo.

* * *

Luego de una incomoda y poco usual persecución a través de la ventilación, en la que en más de una ocasión sonidos extraños llamaron la atención de los adultos, llegaron a un pasillo con un ventanal el cual estaba bloqueado por una persiana metálica, luego de un breve intercambio de palabras Ritsuko Akagi pulso un interruptor y levanto la persiana dejando a la vista la imponente maquina de batalla, un pequeño jadeo de ansiedad se escapo del tercer elegido, afortunadamente nadie dentro o fuera de aquel conducto le presto atención, estaban demasiado ensimismados observando al imponente Titán púrpura.

-Así que esta es –dijo en voz baja Yui.

-Todos los datos relevantes están aquí –le dijo la Dra. Akagi mientras le pasaba lo que parecía un gigantesco manual y luego le pasaba una carpeta, un tanto cargada pero nada comparado con lo anterior- y aquí se encuentran los datos recopilados sobre lo ocurrido hace dos días.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo pudo ocurrir? –Preguntó mientras echaba un vistazo a la información recibida, alguien que no la conociera lo suficiente podría pensar que solo estaba ojeando pero la verdad es que estaba leyendo todo con la minuciosidad de un cirujano antes de operar.

-Si la tuviéramos tú no estarías aquí –dijo mordazmente su rival de cabello castaño oscuro, la joven mujer solo levanto sus verdes ojos de lo que leía para dirigirle una mirada un tanto burlesca a su contraparte antes de contestarle.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón para variar Naoko.

Antes de que esta tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más que lanzarle una mirada de furia el comandante decidió intervenir.

-¿Entonces puedes ayudarnos? –preguntó esperanzado, la castaña se tomo un momento de silenciosa reflexión antes de contestarle.

-Necesito algo de tiempo para revisar todo esto y ponerme al tanto de lo ocurrido –le contestó de forma directa- en dos días le podré responder a esa pregunta, pero necesitaré acceso a la unidad en cuestión y al "espécimen" que tienen abajo.

Parecía que la Akagi mayor estaba por protestar antes semejantes demandas pero su superior se adelanto a contestarle.

-Tus credenciales de acceso ya fueron encargados y te serán entregadas dentro de tres días, los lugares a los cuales solicitaste acceso solo lo poseen otras dos personas, la Dra. Akagi y el Dr. Katsuragi –le contestó con tranquilidad mientras señalaba a los aludidos- así que en ese tiempo podrás examinar la información que necesitas en tu domicilio pero debieras ser muy precavida con ella –le advirtió, la ojiverde asintió con un sonrisa.

Naoko no se podía creer todas las libertades que le estaban facilitando, incluso ella tenía prohibido sacar información fuera de la base por el riesgo que suponía, y las credenciales de acceso que le estaban preparando era algo igual de insólito, pero de momento se abstuvo de mostrar su indisposición, era claro que no le harían caso en esos momentos.

-¿Le pidieron ayuda a Kyoko con esto? –Preguntó de manera casual pero muy atenta a la respuesta que le daría el comandante.

-Si –admitió el peligris con cierto abatimiento- pero nos dejo bien en claro que no volvería a arriesgar a su familia por GEHIRN –internamente la ojiverde sonrió en complacencia con la decisión de su vieja amiga.

-Una cosa más –agregó la Ikari llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere SEELE de todo esto? –Preguntó directamente, tras pensárselo un momento el propio padre de Misato fue el que le respondió.

-Quieren que se logre activar la unidad por supuesto.

-Pero para eso es indispensable un piloto, no es posible hacerlo de manera automatica –objetó la Ikari regresando su vista a los informes que tenía en sus manos, a los presentes les sorprendió bastante que hubiera llegado a esa parte de la información tan rápido, pero para las Akagi presentes llamó más su atención el comentario en si, no pudieron evitar que un mal presentimiento azotara sus mentes al imaginar lo que SEELE podría estar maquinando.

-El comité ya ha decidido acerca de eso –informó el Dr. Un tanto dudoso, pero llamando la atención de todos, en especial la de cierto muchacho que observaba y escuchaba todo sin que se percataran de su presencia- decidieron la opción más apropiada para pilotar sería el espécimen que dejaron a cargo de la Dra. Akagi.

-Le agradeceré que evite llamar espécimen a mi hija Dr. –Le dijo en tono de clara advertencia, por no decir amenaza la mujer mirando con intensidad al pobre hombre que solo pareció amilanarse.

Por un momento Shinji recordó su platica con la Misato de su mundo, aquel hombre en verdad parecía muy débil. Pero eso fue solo por un instante antes de que empezara a reflexionar en el resto de sus palabras, "espécimen" e "hija" fueron las que más resonaron dentro de su cabeza, sin saber muy bien el porque, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como si una parte de él mismo ya hubiera descubierto la horrible verdad que se escondía dentro de aquellas palabras, solo que el resto de su cerebro aun no terminaba de asimilarlo, o no quería asimilarlo, casi por instinto regreso a ver a Rei, la cual de repente parecía haber vuelto a aquel estado vegetativo que tuvo cuando observo al ángel crucificado, por reflejo coloco su mano en su hombro logrando así captar su atención y le dirigió una mirada que decía, _estoy aquí contigo_, esto apenas llegó a surtir efecto pero logró hacerla reaccionar, lo suficiente al menos para que soltara el aire, que sin saber cuando había empezado a retener debido a la impresión.

En el pasillo sin embargo el Dr. Katsuragi fue rescatado por la oportuna intervención del superior del lugar, sin embargo lo que dijo no hizo más que empeorar el estado de los jóvenes adolescentes que estaban escuchando.

-Dra. Akagi, usted sabe muy bien que Rei solo fue puesta bajo su custodia de forma temporal, si llegaba a ser solicitada por SEELE debería entregarla de inmediato –le recordó con voz fría Fuyutsuki, un estremecimiento sacudió a ambas Akagi, uno que en cierta forma fue compartido por Yui, al entender la difícil situación en la que se colocaba a ambas mujeres, sin embargo ni siquiera esto pudo haberlas preparado para sus últimas palabras- para esto es para lo que fue creada.

-¿Creada? –Repitieron cinco voces al mismo tiempo, pero solo las de los Ikari en el corredor fueron escuchadas, las de los tres adolescentes no fueron más que un susurro de consternación, mientras la peliazul sentía como si toda su vida se estuviera desmoronando en esos precisos momentos.

El resto de la conversación fueron solo ecos lejanos sin sentido para la ojiroja que luchaba por contener un grito de desesperación que pugnaba por salir de su pecho, el joven a su lado tampoco se sentía por completo en todos sus sentidos pero su mente seguía registrando lo que se decía allí afuera.

-Ahora que hemos llegado a este punto, todo les será explicado pasado mañana –les aseguró su ex-profesor- cuando la traigamos para las pruebas de sincronización –esto saco de su ensimismamiento a la rubia Dra.

-¡Pasado mañana! –Exclamó visiblemente exaltada, su madre de forma silente le pidió entereza colocando una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué pasará si la unidad la rechaza? –Preguntó Naoko tratando de no sonar esperanzada si no más bien curiosa, el comandante se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-Ya no será de utilidad –contestó finalmente- pero supongo que a SEELE no le importará que os sigáis haciendo cargo de vigilarla –internamente ambas, madre e hija suspiraron aliviadas- por cierto ¿Qué hará ahora Dr. Katsuragi, se quedara más tiempo o se retirara?

-Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria pero me quedaré algunos días más –explicó el científico- por si me necesitan me estaré quedando con mi hija el tiempo que dure mi estancia en Tokio-3.

El comandante Fuyutsuki asintió mientras daba una orden muda a la mujer de cabellera rubia para que cerrara la vista de la unidad 01 y empezaba a retirarse seguido del resto de sus colaboradores dirigiéndose hacia otro lugar de la base.

En la ventilación sin embargo se vivía un ambiente tan tenso que era posible haberlo cortado con un cuchillo, corrección con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Tras unos minutos, en los cuales ni él mismo supo como, Shinji logro hacer que Rei empezara a moverse y unas horas más tarde los tres estaban saliendo por el mismo lugar que habían entrado al ahora oscuro callejón. Ninguno había hablado durante el trayecto y la verdad era que no tenían idea de que decir, Shinji por su parte se sentía como el imbécil más grande que haya pisado la tierra, no podía ni imaginarse como se sentiría Rei en esos momentos, apenas le era posible identificar que era lo que él mismo sentía. Acababa de descubrir que la chica de la que se enamoró había sido una especie de experimento creado para pilotear, si le hubieran dicho eso antes de que todo ese asunto comenzará hasta se lo hubiera creído, tomando en consideración como era la actitud de la Rei que él conocía, ciertamente era lo más parecido a una autómata, sin embargo esta era… bueno… normal, por encontrar una definición.

Sin embargo las cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido, sin los ángeles Rei no fue forzada a pilotar y por lo tanto tuvo una vida relativamente normal, aunque fuera bajo la custodia de las Akagi, era claro que se preocupaban sinceramente por ella, eran… su familia, sin importar el vinculo sanguíneo esa era la realidad. Dejo de lado esas divagaciones al percatarse de que seguían de pie en aquel callejón, la noche ya los había alcanzado y una leve pero constante lluvia empezaba a caer, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada la peliazul le gano la palabra.

-Deberíamos retirarnos –dijo en apenas un susurro, con su mirada fija en el suelo y sus ojos ocultos tras el flequillo de su cabello, su voz sonaba vacía, el piloto intento acercarse a ella pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás como si temiera el contacto con este, aun rehusándose a mirarlo de frente- adiós Ikari-kun.

Eso fue más de lo que el joven pudo soportar, podía haber sido un cobarde en el pasado pero la idea de que aquella Rei se convirtiera en la que solo parecía una herramienta en las manos de su alguien más por su culpa fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, antes de que la peliazul saliera corriendo de allí, como parecía era su intención, la detuvo firmemente del brazo.

-Rei-chan, mírame –le suplicó, esta pareció estremecerse ante la idea, la idea de encontrar algún tipo de rechazo en los ojos del joven, esta idea parecía aterrarla más que el hecho de haber descubierto que era una especie de experimento de laboratorio, hizo vanos intentos por liberarse pero el castaño se negaba a dejarla ir- por favor Rei-chan, mírame –repitió el ojiazul con la misma suavidad que la primera vez.

La joven parecía estática en su sitio mientras las gotas de lluvia continuaban cayendo dando la impresión de lagrimas por el borde de su rostro, pero por lo menos ya no parecía conservar la intención de irse, lentamente sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su mejilla con delicadeza, el tacto de esta la tomo por sorpresa provocándole un ligero sobresalto y un notorio sonrojo al percatarse de quien era mientras el agarre sobre su brazo desaparecía, aun así no intento huir, como si aquel tacto la sujetara con mil veces más fuerza. Pausadamente sus ojos fueron tomando dirección hacia los de su captor, pero lo que vio allí la dejó completamente anonadada. No había rechazo, miedo, duda, ni siquiera curiosidad, solo un inmenso remordimiento, por un momento la sombría idea de que este fuera hacía lo que sentía por ella atormentó su alma, pero olvido todo cuando este empezó a hablar.

-Sería tonto preguntarte si estas bien así que no lo haré –dijo con suavidad- no todavía… y pese a que es indispensable luego de lo has pasado por mi culpa, se que debo disculparme contigo, pero no hay palabras que puedan expresar cuanto lamento haberte causado algún daño Rei-chan –agregó mientras sus notaba sus azules orbes empañarse y los escarlatas de su escucha hacer lo mismo- lo único que puedo decirte –continuó mientras sujetaba tiernamente el rostro de esta, ahora con ambas manos, sin romper el contacto visual- es que estoy aquí contigo, y que te sigo viendo como la Rei que conocí ayer, como la Rei para la que preparé de cenar, como la Rei a la que bese en la estancia de mi casa y como la Rei-chan… de la que me enamore –concluyó sin siquiera parpadear mientras las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus facciones dándole un toque más melancólico- por favor, no te vallas, no así –le suplicó de último mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo tanto que su frentes chocaron amistosamente la una contra la otra sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada.

El temor en los ojos de la joven había desaparecido por completo a cada palabra que salía de la boca del ojiazul, un par de lágrimas de felicidad se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia mientras una calida sonrisa se formo en sus labios, a los pocos segundos una igual estaba en el rostro del tercer elegido, como si fuera un acuerdo mutuo fueron cerrando la distancia entre sus labios hasta que la misma fue nula, una sensación calida los reconforto mutuamente mientras se dejaban llevar convirtiendo ese tierno beso en un más apasionado, más hambriento hasta que una ruidosa aclaración de garganta los hizo voltearse violentamente.

-Oigan par de tórtolos, sigo aquí –exclamó la pelirroja claramente molesta.

Habían olvidado por completo a la tercera integrante del grupo, cosa que a está no le agradaba en absoluto, sin embargo su intromisión llamó su atención sobre la situación en la que continuaban. Solos, en la noche, en un callejón oscuro y bajo la lluvia, sin mediar otra palabra empezaron a correr en dirección de la estación del metro.

Salvo por las fugaces miradas que se mandaban no había otra comunicación entre el ojiazul y la ojiroja en particular por la atenta mirada de la pelirroja que parecía un ave de presa observando a un conejo, cuando finalmente se acercaron a la parada de Rei el castaño, haciendo muestra de un animo antes poco frecuente en él, le dirigió la palabra.

-Rei-chan –la aludida simplemente regreso a verlo con curiosidad- me preguntaba, bueno mañana es Sábado y pues este… hay una feria de atracciones en el centro… y no se si tú quisieras… _-Maldita sea ¿Por qué es tan complicado? _Pensaba comenzando a desesperarse, sin embargo la ojiroja solo le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva y una mirada tierna antes de responderle.

-Me encantaría

Ante aquellas simples palabras el muchacho pareció quedar mudo al momento, regreso a ver a la ojiroja como si creyera haber escuchado mal, ciertamente su actitud parecía ridícula después de lo que ya había pasado junto a la peliazul, pero si tomabas en consideración el hecho de que esta era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a salir no lo parecía tanto. Luego de un momento sonrío ampliamente.

-¿A las 9:00 en el parque? –le preguntó entusiasmado, ella solo asintió al tiempo que el metro se detenía por completo y las puertas se habrían, de no ser por este hecho seguramente la pareja de adolescentes se habrían quedando viendo el uno al otro por horas.

-Hasta mañana Shinji-kun –le dijo de último mientras salía del tren.

Este se despidió un tanto deprimido, aun cuando esta salio y se despidió agitando una mano, el muchacho imitó el gesto con una sonrisa tonta en su cara, y lo continuo haciéndolo por un rato luego de que Rei se perdió de vista hasta que un palmetazo en la nuca lo regresara a la realidad.

-¡Hace rato que se perdió de vista baka! –Le informó con irritación, luego le dirigió una mirada burlesca que al ex-piloto no le agrado en absoluto- ¿Así qué tendrás una cita con tu novia eh? –Le dijo en un tono difícil de describir, por un lado parecía como que la sola idea le hiciera gracia, seguramente debido a lo ridículo que sonaba y por otro era como si también le produjera nauseas.

-E-ella no, ella no –trataba de decir pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Ella es mi novia? –Se pregunto a si mismo, pero recibió por respuesta otro palmetazo, esta vez más fuerte-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? –Le preguntó confundido mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-¡Por ser tan idiota! –le contestó furiosa, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- aunque tampoco es como si me importara que es lo que haces con la niña modelo –agregó con indiferencia desviando la mirada.

-¿Asuka?

-¡Nada de Asuka! –Le advirtió molesta regresando a verlo- ¡Ahora mismo me dirás que rayos fue lo que paso allí abajo! –Le ordenó.

El Ikari se quedo congelado en su sitio, con todo lo sucedido se había olvidado por completo de que la pelirroja obviamente le exigiría algunas respuestas una vez que estuvieran a solas, ya que no querría ser insensible respecto a lo que acontecía con la peliazul. Ciertamente Shinji no sabía muy bien que hacer, estaba claro que si le decía la verdad lo tomaría por un demente, pero lo había acorralado en más de una manera, bajo semejante mirada, de la cual parecían apunto de emanar llamas, no podía idear una sola manera de zafarse de aquel interrogatorio y aunque lo hiciera la pelirroja no se daría por vencida aunque tuviera que seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo para que contestara sus preguntas.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Le cuestionó finalmente con resignación, la ojiazul lo miro sorprendida por un momento pero luego volvió a su agresividad anterior para empezar a obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué era aquel lugar? Y será mejor que me digas algo más especifico que "Es donde trabajan mis padres" entendiste –le advirtió antes de que empezara a hablar, el ojiazul se tomo unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas y empezó a hablar.

-GEHIRN es un laboratorio de desarrollo de armas, de un arma para ser más específico, la más poderosa arma desarrollada por la humanidad, "El Evangelión" o EVA –le contestó lo más específicamente posible.

-¿Aquel robot? –Preguntó una vez logró salir de su sorpresa inicial.

-No es exactamente un robot –le corrigió un tanto dudoso- es una fusión experimental biomecánica –al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera intentó explicarse mejor- yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo pero mi madre diseño las teorías iniciales para su creación, es una fusión entre un ser viviente y una maquina.

-Eso suena a ciencia ficción –se quejo Asuka.

-Pero a pesar de eso tú lo viste con tus propios ojos –le recordó con tono de circunstancias Shinji, la pelirroja no pudo debatir eso- de hecho por lo que se, y como debiste haber escuchado cuando estábamos allí, tu madre también formo parte del proyecto pero lo dejo hace mucho porque parecía estar acabado con su matrimonio –Asuka se quedo pensativa por un instante al escuchar eso, como si rememora algo que le ayudara a ordenar las piezas.

-¿Y aquella cosa crucificada? –Continuó, una vez acabadas sus reflexiones sobre el asunto anterior, con lo siguiente que más la impacto, de nuevo el joven se tomo unos segundos para pensar en la mejor manera de contestarle, aquello era un asunto delicado.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que el EVA es una fusión entre un ser vivo y una maquina? –La chica asintió- en realidad eso es solo la forma en la que lo concibieron, algo más especifico sería decir que es la copia que se pudo recrear de un ser muy poderoso –resumió- ese ser es lo que tenían crucificado allí… un ángel –dijo de último, la joven lo observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Es lo más ridículo que jamás haya escuchado –sentenció finalmente con tono petulante, el ojiazul suspiro pesadamente.

-Si quieres creerme o no es asunto tuyo Asuka, buenas noches –le contestó mientras salía del tren al notar que ya estaban en su parada.

-¡Hey baka, espérame! –Le reclamó mientras le daba alcance, pero este hizo como que si no la hubiera escuchado- ¡No me ignores! –Le demandó- ¡Aun tienes mucho que explicar!

-Si no me vas a creer no tiene sentido decir más –le contestó directa y calmadamente, esa respuesta y el tono impertérrito en la que lo dijo por un momento dejo estática a la joven alemana, incluso sorprendieron al propio ex-piloto, que ya había aceptado el hecho de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando consigo mismo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó la pelirroja una vez volvió a darle alcance- supongamos que lo que dices es verdad –empezó sin poder evitar un toque de escepticismo en su voz- ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

Ahora fue el turno del muchacho para quedarse estático, pese a que sabía que era inútil esperaba que su compañera pasara por alto esa pregunta, aun no estaba seguro de cómo responderla satisfactoriamente pero por alguna razón no le fue posible darle otra respuesta que no fuera la que salio de sus labios en ese momento mientras reiniciaba su avance.

-Por que yo no soy el Shinji Ikari que tú conoces, o por lo menos no del todo –le contestó mientras retomaba el camino, Asuka lo miro completamente confundida- Soy el Shinji Ikari de una realidad alterna a está, una en la cual la humanidad es atacada por criaturas muy parecidas a aquella que estaba crucificada en aquella caverna. Los llaman ángeles, para defenderse una organización llamada NERV creo los EVAS, pero estos requerían de pilotos con ciertas características –relató lo más brevemente posible ante la incrédula mirada de su contraparte que cada vez lucía más sorprendida- en ese mundo… nosotros… tú, Rei y yo… somos pilotos, durante mi última batalla contra un ángel esté me… absorbió y de alguna termine aquí en el lugar y con los recuerdos del Shinji de este mundo –concluyó con cierta dificultad, la expresión de la pelirroja era difícil de definir, se veía impactada pero más que eso, preocupada, el ojiazul asumió, de forma bastante acertada de hecho, que era lo que la preocupaba.

-Shinji, creo que necesitas ayuda –le dijo de forma lenta como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con alguien que no entendiera su idioma o fuera retrazado, el joven solo rodó los ojos en expresión de impaciencia antes de detenerse y sujetar suavemente a la ojiazul por los brazos para que lo mirara de frente.

-Asuka, lo que te acabo de decir no se lo he confiado a nadie, ni si quiera a Rei. Así que te suplico que no se lo digas a nadie –esta parecía renuente a hacer dicha promesa- solo dame tres días –le suplicó mientras la soltaba, en el momento que dijo dichas palabras sintió como si algo se estuviera destruyendo dentro de si mismo- si en ese tiempo no estas convencida de lo que te digo aceptare que les digas a mis padres o a quien quieras –le propuso con determinación.

-No lo se –dijo finalmente dubitativa- no puedes asegurar que…

-Toda la información que he podido reunir hasta ahora concuerda con lo que viví en aquel mundo –le cortó antes de que la pelirroja terminara de formular su hipótesis- y créeme cuando te digo que preferiría estar loco a que aquello haya sido real –se adelanto a asegurarle- pero eso parece alejarse más de ser cierto con cada cosa que descubro –le dijo de forma directa y mirándola directamente a los ojos sin siquiera pestañear- solo tres días Asuka –fue lo último que dijo el Ikari mientras continuaba taladrando a la pelirroja con la mirada. Tras una larga pausa en la cual esta lo miro fijamente le dio a conocer su decisión.

-Tres días –fue lo único que le respondió con su agresividad característica antes de tomar su propio camino y perderse de vista por el. Cuando ya no pudo verla, el ojiazul susurro unas palabras al viento, unas que sabía que no la alcanzarían pero que tuvo la necesidad de decir en voz alta.

-Lo lamento Asuka

* * *

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama sin cambiarse de ropa, el día había sido agotador pero no podía dormirse aún, al parecer sus padres continuaban en GEHIRN, le habían dejado una nota que decía _"Salimos a cenar con unos amigos, te dejamos la cena en el horno"_, suspiró cansado, no estaba seguro de que fue lo que habría hecho cambiar a su madre de parecer, talvez hubiera sido él mismo, pero eso no importaba tanto. Lo que importaba era lo que había escuchado en ese lugar sobre Rei, no tanto sobre sus orígenes, si no acerca de su destino, si no hacía algo al respecto la obligarían a pilotar el EVA y él sabía mejor que nadie en lo que podía resultar de aquello, y también sabía muy bien que no sería nada bueno en ningún aspecto.

Para empezar estaba lo que podría causarle a Rei, ya que seguramente la aislarían completamente del mundo exterior, sin contar el hecho de que aquella organización obtendría un arma con la que el resto del mundo no podría ni soñar con enfrentar. Por un ínfimo instante intento pensar en que talvez Rei no pudiera activar la unidad 01, su unidad, y aquellas personas desistieran de intentarlo, pero de inmediato se percató de lo absurdo que sería pensar en aquello, para empezar era claro por lo que le había dicho su madre que aquel "comité" como se hacían llamar, eran demasiado codiciosos para darse por vencidos así nada más y por otro lado, él sabía que su unidad si podía ser operada por Rei, o por lo menos esta lo había logrado en una ocasión, cuando se hizo aquellas pruebas de compatibilidad entre ambos. Aunque su Eva solía ser impredecible la mayoría de las veces y solo él había sido capaz de activarla, no podía apostarle a eso, sería dejar las cosas demasiado al azar.

Le quedaba una alternativa más, una que había pensado desde que escucho que forzarían a Rei a pilotar, podía activar la unidad el mismo y ellos seguramente se olvidarían de Rei, o por lo menos podría permanecer cerca de ella, era descabellado pero factible, aunque odiara pilotar, odiaba mucho más la idea de no volver a ver a Rei y saber que la estarían usando como una herramienta sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No estaba del todo seguro del método que emplearía para que le permitieran pilotar pero algunas ideas empezaban a tomar forma dentro de su mente, lo cual no hacía más que desconcertarlo, ¿Desde cuándo su cerebro trabajaba tan diligentemente?

Sin embargo aun no trabajaba tan eficientemente como para sacarlo del lío en el que él mismo se metió al ofrecerle a Asuka pruebas de lo que decía en tres días, bien visto ni siquiera comprendía porque se había descubierto a si mismo ante ella. Al dar por sentado que en ese momento no daría con la respuesta, y con un suspiro de resignación, fue quedándose poco a poco dormido.

* * *

_-De nuevo aquí –dijo sin entusiasmo el joven ojiazul al percatarse de que otra vez se veía envuelto por aquellas misteriosas tinieblas- ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_**-Es tu mente Shinji-kun –contestó la misma voz que le había hablado la vez anterior.**_

_-¿Eres tú de nuevo? –Preguntó a la nada._

_**-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar –le recordó aparentemente divertida.**_

_-A esto no se le puede considerar encontrarse –opinó con un poco de disgusto el muchacho- ¿y a qué te refieres con eso de que es mi mente?_

_**-Para ser más específicos es un reflejo de tu mente, un sueño por decirlo así –explicó con sencillez.**_

_-Así que estoy soñando_

_**-Es una manera de ponerlo –contestó esta con el mismo tono dulce y sedoso- es la única forma en la que puedo hablarte, al menos por ahora.**_

_-Por que las funciones primarias del cerebro se relajan más durante el sueño –dedujo, no estaba seguro porque pero algo le decía que quienquiera que le estuviera hablando en esos momentos estaba asintiendo complacido- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO? –Exclamó repentinamente irritado._

_**-¿A qué te refieres Shinji-kun? –Preguntó la voz cargada de inocencia.**_

_-A lo que mi cerebro a estado haciendo desde que llegue aquí –explicó tratando de guardar la calma- antes de que todo esto ocurriera estaba a punto de darle a Asuka la razón absoluta de que yo era un idiota, pero desde que estoy aquí parece que mi cerebro procesara todo como una computadora –definió lo más explícitamente que pudo- es desconcertante._

_**-Es debido a tu nueva estructura psicosomática –le contestó tras un momento- veras todas las personas poseen una estructura mental que se desarrolla durante sus primeros años, tanto en las cosas que aprenden como en las neuronas que desarrollan –empezó a explicar tan claro como le era posible- esto son los cimientos que determinan en que áreas podrán aprender con mayor facilidad, pero por obvias razones la mayoría posee grandes huecos en dichos cimientos, debido a que es muy difícil aprender todo lo necesario para hacerlos más completos en un tiempo tan corto como lo es la infancia.**_

_-Eso fue muy interesante pero aun no explica que es lo que… -se cortó a media frase al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía- ¿lo que estas diciendo es que mis "cimientos" son ahora más completos? –Preguntó un tanto dudoso._

_**-Exacto –contestó alegremente la voz- debido a que la misma materia no puede ocupar el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, cuando llegaste a este mundo te fusionaste con tu otro yo. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta ambos eras bastante diferentes y con intereses diferentes por lo que la estructura mental que desarrollaste aquí y la tuya se complementaron perfectamente dándote una facilidad de aprendizaje asombrosa y una mayor facilidad para analizar situaciones difíciles.**_

_-¿Entonces por qué me duele el cerebro? –Preguntó mientras se frotaba la sien luego de intentar entender lo que le acababan de decir._

_**-Por que aun no te acostumbras –le contestó simplemente.**_

_-Pasando de eso, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte –cambio de tema abruptamente el ojiazul- ¿Qué pasaría si decido no volver? –Un tenso silencio le siguió a dicha pregunta._

_**-Debes recordar que la decisión que tomes será una con la que deberás vivir el resto de tu vida –le aconsejó con claridad, en vez de impacientarse por semejante indirecta el piloto se decidió por seguir la conversación en la misma forma.**_

_-Por eso es que deseo estar seguro de lo que haré –contraatacó con tranquilidad._

_**-Te recomiendo que imagines cual sería el pero escenario –al joven le tomo solo un segundo encontrar dicha respuesta.**_

_-El tercer impacto –murmuró con aprensión- ¿Realmente crees qué yo puedo crear alguna diferencia allí? –Preguntó con incredulidad._

_**-Lo que importa es lo que "tú" creas –le dijo claramente.**_

_-Por si no te has dado cuenta la auto confianza no es algo que se me de –le recordó categóricamente._

_**-No era algo que se te daba –le corrigió con amabilidad- pero creo que ya te has percatado de ello ¿verdad? –A la mente del muchacho vinieron muchos de los eventos recientes, como haber besado a Rei o su propia iniciativa de infiltrarse en un laboratorio de desarrollo de armas secretas, pero aun no estaba del todo convencido.**_

_-La última vez no fui precisamente de ayuda –recordó con pesar._

_**-No eres el primero en cometer un error Shinji-kun, y te aseguro que no serás el último.**_

_-Si, pero parece que soy el único que cuando los comente arriesgo a todo una planeta a la extinción –objeto en tono de fastidio._

_**-Tal vez arriesgas incluso más de lo que tú mismo crees Shinji-kun –añadió en tono lúgubre, el castaño pareció sumamente confundido por este último comentario.**_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo podría arriesgar todavía más que todo un… -de repente un terrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo ante lo que podría encerrar aquel enunciado- por favor respóndeme una cosa –empezó con cuidado- ¿Qué le sucedería a este mundo si el tercer impacto llega a suceder? –Tras una pausa eterna la voz volvió a hablar, un tono de remordimiento se sumaba a sus palabras._

_**-Está realidad es un reflejo del mundo del que tú provienes Shinji-kun, si uno sufre un desvarío de la magnitud del tercer impacto… el desequilibrio arrastraría a esté hacía el mismo destino –explicó con dificultad- y la única forma de evitarlo es de ese lado –concluyó.**_

_Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada más, el tercer elegido había bajado la mirada y contemplaba el suelo con una mezcla de emociones fuertes y contradictorias, pero una de estas cobraba cada vez mayor fuerza sobre las demás, aplastándolas de manera implacable. Shinji Ikari, levanto la mirada del suelo con una determinación de hierro en su mirada, decidiendo que sería la última vez que bajara la mirada derrotado._

_-¿Cómo regreso? –Preguntó con resolución_

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Despedida

****

Capitulo 5: Despedida

El sol se alzaba sobre Tokio-3 en un brillante amanecer, uno que para nada advertía de los oscuros acontecimientos que tendrían lugar dentro de poco, era un amanecer que solo daba aviso del nuevo día, un joven de catorce años observaba el espectáculo desde el balcón del departamento en el que vivía, nuevamente se había despertado antes del alba, pero en esta ocasión no fue debido a ningún sobresalto, si no por que deseaba aprovechar el tiempo que le restaba antes de tener que abandonar su "hogar", la información que le había sido facilitada la noche anterior por su nueva "amiga", si es que eso es lo que era realmente no podía saberlo, le daba solo una alternativa para regresar a su mundo y tendría que hacerlo antes de que se llevarán a Rei para que empezaran sus pruebas de sincronización, o sea antes del día siguiente. Decidió que aquella cita fuera lo más perfecta posible, en cierta forma sería su despedida de ella, una gran amargura se concentro en la boca de su estomago ante este último pensamiento.

Como despedida para sus padres nuevamente había preparado el desayuno, ahora con jugo, fruta, tostadas, mermelada, salchichas y otras cosas, el cual ya los esperaba cuando su madre se hizo presente, esto le llamó un poco la atención, en primera porque todavía era muy temprano para que ella se levantará y en segunda porque ellos habían llegado muy tarde la noche anterior, el entrar al comedor esta le dirigió a la mesa una mirada, que si bien ya no era incrédula todavía era de asombro.

-Bien, bien, bien jovencito –dijo la mujer con cierta burla- confiésalo, ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Shinji? –Ambos soltaron unas leves carcajadas, aunque alguien más atento se hubiera percatado de que las del joven era de nerviosismo.

-Solo… me sentía con ganas de hacer algo por ti –contestó inocentemente a la duda que seguramente incordiaba a su madre.

-Pues gracias –respondió esta con una sonrisa agradecida- pero siéntate –le aconsejó- aun no terminamos nuestra platica de ayer.

-Antes de eso, quisiera decirte algo –empezó un tanto apenado, Yui lo miro un tanto intrigada antes de asentir- me gustaría dar un paseo por la feria del centro, ¿no te importa?

-No creo que haya problema –dijo con serenidad mientras se servía una taza de café- ¿iras solo?

-No, invite a Rei –contestó llanamente, una parte de si mismo registro que decir aquello había sido una mala idea y, como nunca antes, tenía que estar en lo correcto. Lo primero, fue que su madre casi se atraganto con su café, entonces recordó que ella sabía de la condición de Rei tanto o más que él mismo así que sabía que no era recomendable para él sostener una relación muy estrecha con la peliazul.

Aun así, la reacción de su madre le pareció bastante controlada dada lo forma tan inesperada en que recibió la noticia, solo pudo deducir que ella ya había estado pensando en la situación de su hijo desde que supo lo de Rei, pero aun así el saber que saldría con ella ese mismo día la tomo por sorpresa.

-Shinji –le llamó tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible- ¿Por qué no invitas a Asuka también? estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría ir –tanteó su madre haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar casual.

-Le, le preguntare –mintió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, la ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa igual. Dicho comentario arrojado por su madre solo le había hecho sentir peor, mucho peor, en especial porque le recordaba a una de las personas de las cuales su plan no le permitiría despedirse de ningún modo, y a la que sin duda alguna más lamentaba abandonar. Pese a que solo fueran recuerdos y vagas emociones los que tenía de la pelirroja de esté mundo estaba seguro de que era la persona más cercana a él desde que su contraparte tenía memoria y no podía evitar un sentimiento de vació al recordar que ya no la volvería a ver.

Internamente ninguno de los dos, madre e hijo, se sentían bien por lo que estaban haciendo, lo último que el ex-piloto quería era mentirle a su madre o a alguno de sus seres queridos, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora y más tarde tendría que mentirle a Rei, incluso en cierta forma ya le había mentido a Asuka, el sabía que no podía conseguir pruebas de lo que decía, en aquel momento él simplemente intentaba ganar tiempo hasta que lo consignaran en GEHIRN para ser el piloto en lugar de Rei, la idea de no volver a ver a Asuka no le agradaba en absoluto pero tampoco podía abandonar a Rei, sentía que se lo debía por alguna razón. La científica por otro lado no podía creer que estuviera manipulando a su único hijo para que no se acercara demasiado a la joven de ojos rojos, después de todo Shinji era la persona más preciada para ella y en ese momento lo estaba tratando como si fuera una marioneta, internamente sintió asco de si misma.

-Mamá –dijo suavemente el muchacho, está regreso a verlo- como, como científica ¿Tú crees qué todo tiene que tener un porqué? –Preguntó lentamente, no estaba muy seguro pero quería pensar que todo lo que le estaba pasando tenía una razón, que todo el sufrimiento que vivió y que todo el que le faltaba por vivir tenía un motivo, y esa mujer era la única de la cual podía aceptar una respuesta a dicha pregunta, si no iba a verla más por lo menos necesitaba escuchar esto de ella. Su madre pareció descolocada ante la inesperada pregunta de su hijo pero aun así la respondió.

-No –dijo suavemente, el chico jadeo con sorpresa antes de que sus ojos tomaran una expresión triste, pero entonces Yui continuó- no lo creo como científica, lo creó como persona, como científico estás muy limitado a pensar basándote únicamente en los hechos y es por eso que muchas veces no eres capaz de encontrar una respuesta –Shinji regreso a verla con algo de asombro- hijo, algunas veces, solo es necesario tener un poco de fe –concluyó, la expresión de Shinji duro unos segundos más antes de relajarse y dedicarle una verdadera sonrisa a su madre.

-Gracias.

-De nada querido –le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber? –se animó a preguntar dando otro sorbo de su café.

-Solo una –contestó tras un momento- ¿Piensas que hay cosas que son realmente imposibles? –Inquirió, sin estar muy seguro de si eso lo preguntaba solo para saber que su madre llegaría a entender lo que le pasaría a su único hijo o para obtener la esperanza de poder volver a verlos de nuevo algún día.

-Después de lo que ya he vivido, creo que realmente todo es posible Shinji –le contestó casi de inmediato, cosa que animó un poco al tercer elegido, aunque aun habían dudas carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-Pero nada es seguro –objetó con aprensión el ojiazul, su madre colocó una mano sobre su hombro para que regresara a verla, su mirada era suave y tranquilizadora y le estaba dedicando una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Tienes razón en eso –aceptó con tranquilidad- pero como ya te dije antes, en ocasiones es necesario tener un poco de fe.

Fe, eso era algo de lo cual necesitaría bastante a partir de ahora si quería sobrevivir a los oscuros días que le esperaban, se dijo para si mismo el piloto del Evangelión 01, sin saber realmente cuan cierto era eso, ni cuan oscuros llegarían a ser dichos días.

* * *

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Levanto la mano con pesadez antes de dejarla caer sobre el ruidoso aparato para silenciarlo y llevarlo debajo de sus sabanas para enterarse de la hora, frunció el entrecejo con disgusto, ¿por qué rayos no lo había apagado la noche anterior como hacía siempre antes del fin de semana?, mira que levantarse a las 07:00 AM en ¡sábado! Aunque para eso ya tenía una respuesta, le gustará esta o no, la noche anterior había tenido demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza como para poder recordar algo tan trivial.

Se incorporo con cansancio, una alborotada mata de cabello rojo encendido caía desordenadamente cubriendo su rostro, los acontecimientos de la noche pasada aun rondaban en su mente provocando una confusa oleada de emociones: desconcierto, escepticismo, sorpresa, preocupación y… dolor. Aun no podía entender como había llegado a esto, sentía… celos, le fue casi imposible aceptar que era eso pero al final cedió ante lo que su intuición le gritaba. Lo único que estaba más allá de aquellos celos era la preocupación, cada vez mayor, que la invadía a causa del estado de su más antiguo amigo. Nunca supo cuando fue que ese tipo de sentimientos empezaron a manifestarse en su interior hacía él, talvez desde aquella ocasión en que sus madres los presentaron, solo que en aquel momento no supo identificarlos y después simplemente no quería aceptarlos ¡¿CÓMO IBA A ACEPTAR QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE AQUEL IDIOTA PRETENCIOSO?!

Aunque, en los últimos días eso había cambiado drásticamente, cuando lo conoció le pareció un niño llorón y cobarde pero simpático, mientras crecía parecía haber desarrollado una personalidad un tanto petulante y confiada, posiblemente debido a la continua convivencia con los otros dos chiflados, pero ella aun podía ver a aquel pequeño sentimental y un poco llorón que tanto le había llamado la atención ese día hace más de diez años. Sin embargo ahora su personalidad era completamente diferente, pero de alguna forma seguía siendo él mismo. Todo esto no hacía nada más que confundirla, el Shinji que ella conocía era muy hablador, y aunque sabía respaldar sus palabras generalmente su bocota lo metía en problemas. El que despertó hace solo dos días sin embargo era muy diferente, mucho más callado e introvertido, pero aun era muy atrevido, el que se colara en aquel laboratorio y besara a la chica nueva eran pruebas de ello, este Shinji parecía ser más de actos que de palabras, incluso parecía haber mucho más del niño que conoció años atrás en esté nuevo Shinji.

Sin embargo también había traído consigo una situación sumamente complicada, este Shinji parecía tener graves problemas psicológicos, creía venir de otra dimensión y que era una especie de héroe que luchaba contra monstruos, ¡Y por Dios santo! Ella había aceptado darle la oportunidad de que se lo demostrara, sin duda eso la convertía en alguien igual si no es que más loca que él. Y lo peor de todo no era eso, lo peor seguía siendo el agudo dolor que sintió cuando lo vio besar a esa… esa…. ¡AARRGG! tomo una respiración profunda para tratar de calmarse y comenzar a pensar fríamente las cosas. Para empezar, como su amiga debería estar feliz de que finalmente madurara y hasta consiguiera una novia, pero… ¡COMO PODÍA GUSTARLE ESA!, es decir… era solo una chica retraída y extraña con ojos y cabello de un color que no se ve más que en los circos, él se merecía mucho más, se merecía a una chica hermosa, inteligente y divertida, una chica como… como… ¿como ella?

Era ese pensamiento el que intentaba evitar, una parte de ella, una contra la que había luchado por diez años, siempre creyó que cuando el baka al fin madurara lo suficiente como para saber lo que era enamorarse, lo haría de ella ¡Y en vez de eso tuvo el atrevimiento de prendarse de una chica que no había visto en su vida! Pese a lo que Hikari parloteara constantemente sobre lo romántico que podía parecer aquello, siempre había pensado que eso del amor a primera vista era una absoluta patraña, y ahora que lo había presenciado… ¡LE PARECÍA LA COSA MÁS ESTÚPIDA QUE JAMAS HAYA VISTO! Pensó furiosa mientras arrojaba el despertador tan lejos como podía. El sonido de unos pasos alerto la proximidad de la presencia de su madre, la cual no tardo en aparecer en la entrada de su cuarto con expresión preocupada, sin embargo la joven pelirroja no pareció reparar en la presencia de su progenitora, su mirada parecía perdida mientras miraba sus manos, ahora entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Asuka –llamó suavemente la mujer de cabello similar al suyo- ¿cariño te sientes bien?

Sin levantar la mirada la ojiazul asintió sin decir nada, la mujer se adentro en la habitación hasta llegar con su hija y se sentó en la cama de está para poder verla de frente, con suavidad la tomo del mentón y la guió para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Como toda madre, era capaz de saber todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña con una sola mirada, pero lo que vio era algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue que estaban empañados, como si en ese mismo momento luchara por contener las lágrimas, pero eso no era lo más impactante, la razón oculta tras esas lágrimas fue lo que de verdad la dejó sin habla. Con suavidad envolvió a su pequeña en un fuerte abrazo, uno al que la muchacha se aferro como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano, y entonces finalmente dejo brotar tristes lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos ahogados, unos que rasgaban el alma de la mujer que la sujetaba. En ese momento decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a su vieja amiga para averiguar más a fondo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

¡RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

El sonido del timbre de la puerta la saco de su concentración, cosa que no había pasado desde que empezó su lectura poco después de que su hijo saliera, al abrir la puerta sin embargo olvido por completo aquello que hacía al ver a su antigua colaboradora y amiga parada en la misma con expresión seria.

-¡Kyoko! –La nombró un tanto sorprendida- ¿A qué debo este placer?

-Dudo que vaya a resultar un placer el todo Yui –advirtió un tanto sombría- antes que nada, ¿Están Gendo o tu hijo?

-No Gendo tenía algo importante en el trabajo hoy y Shinji salió –contestó un tanto confusa- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sinceramente intrigada.

-Es lo que me gustaría averiguar –contestó enigmática- ¿Puedo?

La castaña le permitió el paso y un momento después ambas se encontraban en el recibidor, donde hace solo unos minutos la dueña de casa se encontraba leyendo los informes que le habían sido entregados por GEHIRN, informes que no pasaron desapercibidos para su invitada.

-Creía que lo habías dejado Yui –comentó al reconocer el logotipo de las carpetas, que claramente habían estado siendo revisadas antes de que ella llegara.

-Y así fue –contestó esta a su vez- pero surgió algo inesperado, ahora disculpa si soy demasiado directa pero estoy segura de que no viniste aquí solo para averiguar en que me entretengo ¿cierto?

-Acabo de salir de mi casa, luego de pasar casi una hora consolando a mi hija –le dijo por toda respuesta mientras tomaba asiento y dejaba su bolso a un costado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Asuka-chan? –Inquirió preocupada, después de todo aquella joven era casi como la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Por lo que puedo suponer, parece que algo logro lastimar su corazón –explicó escuetamente- y ambas sabemos quien es él único que podría haber logrado algo así –le dijo gravemente, a la ojiverde no le agrado nada aquella insinuación, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de hablar.

-¿Acaso estas acusando a Shinji de algo Kyoko? –Le preguntó con severidad.

-Conozco a tu hijo tan bien como tú conoces a la mía Yui –contestó con calma- y se que no sería capaz de lastimar a Asuka a propósito –declaró con seguridad, la expresión de Yui se suavizo- pero las dos los conocemos a ambos lo suficiente como para saber que solo él ocupa un lugar tan profundo en el corazón de Asuka como para lograr lastimarla tanto como lo esta ahora. Solo quiero saber si sabes algo al respecto ya que Asuka se rehúsa a hablar de ello, Yui, te suplico que me digas lo que sepas.

La ojiverde reflexiono un instante, más que en su pregunta, en la forma más apropiada de contestarla, finalmente y con un suspiro de resignación empezó a hablar.

-Hace dos días, Shinji conoció a una jovencita, una nueva compañera de clase –empezó por lo que sabía o suponía podría ser el problema- aparentemente los dos se hicieron muy cercanos y por lo que se, él esta interesado en ella –aceptó con cierta resignación antes este hecho.

-¿Y la joven? –Tanteó con cuidado Kyoko.

-Parece corresponderle –fue toda su respuesta, su huésped se quedo en silencio por un momento revisando la nueva información antes de hablar.

-¿Crees que lo que tienen sea algo serio? –Preguntó finalmente, esa era la pregunta clave para saber como ayudar a su hija a lidiar con su situación. Si era realmente serio, algo poco probable dado que aun era muchachos, tendría que ayudar a Asuka a aceptarlo y que continuara. Si por el contrario era algo pasajero, como suele suceder en al adolescencia, tendría que apoyarla para que se decidiera si quería luchar por Shinji o ella misma buscar una relación. Claro que había muchas otras opciones pero todo dependía de esta respuesta. Lo que no se esperaba fue ver a su compañera de cabello castaño negando levemente con expresión triste.

-La verdad, es que no tengo idea –aceptó con aprensión, esto descolocó por completo a su visitante.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Yui? –Preguntó más que todo confundida- siempre fuiste capaz de leer los sentimientos de tu hijo como si fuera un libro, sabías lo que haría y pensara incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

-Hasta hace dos días –le corrigió con clama- desde que Asuka vino a despertarlo ese día no ha sido el mismo, el día de ayer y hoy se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno, un desayuno excelente además, esta mañana incluso puso en orden todo en la casa antes de que yo me despertara –le relató con cierta confusión e incluso un poco de preocupación, una que en cierto grado también fue compartida por su escucha a la par de sorpresa. Por lo que había escuchado de Asuka, que regularmente le contaba acerca de su torpe compañero de clases, Shinji era terrible para madrugar y peor aun para las labores domesticas.

-¿Crees qué tenga que ver con esa joven que conoció? –Le preguntó con más tacto al percatarse que su amiga estaba empezando a preocuparse por los repentinos e inesperados cambios en su pequeño, la Ikari pareció pensárselo por un momento pero luego volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creó, él empezó a comportarse extraño desde que empezó ese día –recordó- se asustó cuando vio a su padre en el comedor, como si nunca lo hubiera visto allí antes y a mi… a mi me miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma, incluso se desmayo. Una vez despertó se había tranquilizado pero empezó a comportarse un tanto diferente, incluso se veía un tanto más serió de lo habitual, desde entonces me ha estado dado muchas sorpresas y me es casi imposible saber en que piensa, como si el Shinji que yo crié y este fueran dos personas distintas –concluyó con semblante triste ante estos hechos- ayer incluso me pregunto acerca del proyecto-E.

-¿Cómo sabía de eso? –Preguntó preocupada su escucha.

-Gendo y yo discutíamos sobre eso y parece que sin querer nos escucho –explicó escuetamente- sin embargo me pareció extraño el interés que le puso al asunto –recordó intrigada- nunca antes le había importado realmente lo que su padre hacía, aunque le restamos importancia para que el no preguntara. Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo –suspiro cansada.

Kyoko entendió que su amiga tenía en verdad muchas preocupaciones en esos momentos, así que decidió dejar de lado su asunto para intentar apoyar a su antigua colaboradora, le colocó una mano en hombro como muestra de apoyo y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sabes algo, los niños suelen tardar generalmente mucho en madurar. Pero en ocasiones, de forma inesperada y por situaciones desconocidas, lo hacen de forma inmediata –le explicó- por lo que me dices, es probable que algo similar le haya sucedido a Shinji, lo que deberías hacer es averiguar que fue –le recomendó con pasividad, la castaña le sonrió de vuelta un tanto más calmada.

-Gracias Kyoko

-Para eso están las amigas –le contestó mientras tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para salir.

-¿Ya te vas? –Cuestionó al verla actuar, está solo asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué harás con a Asuka?

-Supongo que apoyarla, demostrarle que estoy ahí para ella y esperar a que se decida a hablar conmigo –contestó sin mucho animó, sabía que su hija era realmente terca así que debía prepararse para ser muy paciente- y te agradeceré que me digas si descubres que es lo que le sucede a Shinji, aparte de que podría servirme para ayudar a Asuka, también me preocupa él.

Yui simplemente asintió y la acompaño hasta la entrada, donde se despidieron con un abrazo, entonces regreso a su trabajo, no estaba muy segura del porque decidió aceptar ayudarlos con esto, pero estaba segura de que el reciente cambio de actitud de su hijo tenía algo que ver, una parte de si misma le decía… no, le gritaba que lo que le hubiera ocurrido a aquella monstruosidad tenía relación con lo que le sucedía ahora a su hijo. Desde luego que al principio pensó que era un completo disparate, pero los casi diez años durante los cuales se había dedicado enteramente a su familia le habían dejado muy en claro que no era bueno desechar sus instintos así nada más. Y de alguna forma había estado en lo correcto, lo que fuera que le sucedió al EVA ocurrió la noche antes de que su hijo cambiara, eso podía interpretarse como una coincidencia, pero la parte de ella que aun era una científica le recordó que las coincidencias no existen, además ¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de que el EVA y su hijo cambiaran tan drásticamente al mismo tiempo si los motivos tras esos cambios no fueran los mismos?

Aun así, eso no la acercaba mucho realmente a encontrar las respuestas, pero por lo menos le señalaba el camino correcto, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera en un error. En todo caso lo peor que podría pasar era que se equivocara y que su hijo simplemente estuviera madurando, al fin, por lo que realmente, y por primera vez en su vida, esperaba estar equivocada. Tomo sus cosas y se alisto para salir, le habían dicho que sus credenciales no estarían listas hasta dentro de dos días más pero el guardia ya había sido avisado de permitirle el acceso. Finalmente había terminado de analizar la información que le entregaron, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que había provocado la mutación, si se había percatado del poder que ostentaba y del alcance del mismo, uno mucho mayor al que Naoko pensaba inicialmente, unas pruebas podrían constatar su teoría pero debía estar allí, una vez termino de alistarse salió del departamento apresuradamente.

* * *

El día había resultado tal como lo planeó, se encontró con Rei en el parque, al parecer su madre no tuvo ningún problema con que ella saliera aquel día a pasear, aunque tampoco le había dicho a donde y especialmente "con quien" iba, a pesar de que no lo mencionaron ambos sabían que era porque Rei sería llevada para las pruebas a partir del día siguiente, por lo que su madre sintió que le debía aunque fuera esa petición. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos le dio importancia al asunto, fue una especie de acuerdo mudo, ese día no iban a preocuparse por el mañana, en ese momento solo existían ellos y lo disfrutarían tanto como pudieran.

En opinión de Shinji ella lucía preciosa, nunca recordaba haberla visto con un vestuario diferente al de la escuela pero debía admitir que le sentaba a las mil maravillas, pese a que no llevaba nada demasiado llamativo u ostentoso, unos jeans blancos ajustados de talle corto que permitían apreciar muy bien sus piernas, una blusa de color celeste un poco escotada que combinaba muy bien con su cabello, y sobre esta una chaqueta no muy gruesa del mismo color, un juego sencillo de pulseras y aretes con una leve capa de maquillaje acababan de perfeccionar el cuadro que dejo al joven piloto sin habla por unos instantes. Él por su parte llevaba una camisa de color negro con los dos últimos botones abiertos y unos pantalones de color blanco a juego, ciertamente él también lucía muy bien.

Fueron a varios juegos, algunos de habilidad en los que tras varios intentos Shinji le consiguió un oso de peluche, algunos de entretenimiento, a la rueda gigante desde la que se podía ver toda la feria y parte de la ciudad y la casa de los espejos, mientras paseaban conversaban de cada aspecto de sus vidas, o en el caso de Shinji de cada aspecto de una de sus vidas, a ambos parecía hacerles bien, en más de una forma la compañía del otro. Al mediodía almorzaron en una pequeña pero elegante cafetería que había allí, Shinji había sacado todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para ese día, al parecer su yo de aquella realidad quería comprarse una moto cuando llegará a los dieciséis, pero sabía que dadas las circunstancias esto era más importante que aquella banal aspiración, en especial por que no se quedaría por más tiempo así que esos ahorros hubieran resultado en un desperdició. Lo último que hicieron fue ver una obra de teatro con la típica trama de aventura acerca de un joven guerrero que enfrentaba a bestias mitológicas en una cruzada para encontrar el propósito de su existencia y recorría el arduo camino del corazón para encontrar a la mujer amada, en cierta forma Shinji se sintió identificado con el personaje, en ese instante sintió como la mano de Rei se cerraba sobre la suya, al regresar a verla tenía una sonrisa, mezcla de felicidad y agradecimiento en su rostro dirigida solo a él, y la cual le devolvió de igual manera.

Debían ser cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando finalmente dejaron el teatro, el plan de Shinji incluía ver los fuegos artificiales que encenderían durante la noche, pero sucedió algo cuando abandonaban el teatro, que si bien no entorpecía sus planes si los alteraba un poco.

-¡Shinji-kun! –escuchó que lo llamaba una animada voz, de entre la multitud que salía de ver la obra pudo distinguir una característica cabellera azul oscuro.

-¡Misato-san! –Dijo sin saber si estar más sorprendido por el hecho de encontrársela allí o por la persona que la acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces por… -se cortó a media pregunta al percatarse de la jovencita que lucía un tanto avergonzada por ser vista en una situación personal por su maestra- vaya, vaya –comentó divertida por el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes- se ve que te mueves rápido Ikari-kun –el aludido no supo identificar si fue un elogio o una de sus reprimendas juguetonas, por toda respuesta este se limitó a reír nerviosamente, aunque se sentía un poco incomodo por la presencia de la cuarta persona presente, pudo notar que Rei sintió lo mismo una vez que lo reconoció y no podía culparla luego de las circunstancias en las que lo vio la primera vez. Lo que no sabía era si ese hombre sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran ellos, pero esto último quedo patente cuando habló.

-¿No vas a presentarme hija? –Preguntó el hombre con cierta curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ah es cierto! Lo lamentó papá –se disculpó un poco avergonzada- son dos de mis alumnos, Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami.

Al momento el hombre se tensó en su sitio, al parecer no los había reconocido pero eso ya no importaba, Misato acababa de presentarlos, de inmediato le poso su mirada sobre Rei, parecía sorprendido y un poco confundido, luego hizo lo mismo con Shinji, pero en esta ocasión su expresión fue más de desconcierto. Pero todo duro apenas un instante antes de que saludara amablemente y se presentara como el padre de su maestra, les dijera que estaba de visita en la ciudad y que había aprovechado la ocasión para salir a pasear con su hija.

-Como mi padre olvido su cartera en casa he tenido que invitarle todo pero no me molesta –les comentó provocando un ligero bochorno de parte del Dr. Katsuragi- bueno supongo que se dirigen a ver los fuegos artificiales –supuso la maestra con una sonrisa divertida- así que no los entretendremos más –finalizó antes de retirarse junto a su padre, que les dirigió una mirada un tanto preocupada mientras se adelantaba, pero mientras pasaba junto a Shinji le susurró unas últimas palabras- hay un pequeño claro dentro del parque en el que se puede ver muy bien el espectáculo y es privado además –le comentó con un leve guiño antes de irse.

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco por la recomendación de la peliazul pero entonces se percato de que Rei estaba temblando ligeramente y dudaba seriamente que fuera por el frío. Se acerco por detrás y la envolvió en un calido abrazo, el resultado fue inmediato, dejo de temblar y empezó a relajarse.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada –le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Objetó esta sin moverse de su posición- mañana me llevaran para ver si puedo pilotear esa cosa… y no sabemos si me dejaran continuar con mi vida –argumento con un poco de temor mientras se aferraba más al abrazo tratando de refugiarse en el mismo.

-No lo permitirán –dijo con pesar pero con certeza el ojiazul- si piensan que eso es una distracción, no te dejaran tener una vida aparte de esa –le costaba decir aquellas palabras pero tenía que decírselas, por un momento la peliazul empezó a sollozar pero se detuvo cuando el castaño terminó de hablar- pero yo tampoco permitiré que te arrebaten tu vida así como así, abandonaría este mundo de ser necesario antes de permitir que te obliguen a pilotar el EVA –la joven en sus brazos se tensó ante sus palabras al instante y regreso a verlo preocupada, el ojiazul tenía una sonrisa que trataba de tranquilizarla pero no lo lograba, y sus siguientes palabras tampoco ayudaron- ¿Puedes prometerme algo Rei? –Le preguntó con dificultad, esta dudó un instante pero asintió- si tienes la oportunidad de vivir, aprovéchala.

Antes de que replicara se lo impidió colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios, que delicadamente se movieron en un caricia por la mejilla de la ojiroja mientras se ambos se acercaban y se unían mutuamente en un beso, uno mucho más profundo que cualquiera de los anteriores, parecían fundidos en un solo ser, pero eventualmente se separaron, renuentes a aceptar que el día había terminado.

-Es tarde –murmuró la peliazul deprimida- talvez mi madre me permitiera salir pero si me retraso demasiado no dudara en salir a buscarme por todo Tokio-3 –trató de bromear para aligerar la tensión.

-Quería… quería que fuéramos a ver los juegos artificiales –dijo el ojiazul igualmente deprimido.

-Será la próxima vez –contestó la ojiroja con sencillez y tratando de mantener una sonrisa de resignación, el ojiazul iba a hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo así, como si realmente pudieran tener una próxima vez, un rayo de esperanza, aunque supieran muy bien lo irrealizable del mismo, al final solo asintió forzando una sonrisa parecida mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba de allí. Ninguno de ellos reparó en la presencia de una persona que los había estado siguiendo desde que comenzaron su cita.

* * *

Había sido un día largo e insoportable, insoportable cada vez que veía como esos dos sonreían, reían o se sonrojaban, una parte de ella se pregunto si no sería masoquista haberlos seguido. Pero otra le repetía que si quería decidir de una vez por todas que hacer, lo mejor era saber que sentía, saber que sentía él y saber que sentía la niña modelo. Nunca fue su estilo rendirse sin pelear, pero esto era diferente, no sabía ni siquiera si tenía derecho a entrar en la batalla. Nunca pensó tener que entrar en batalla por alguien como Shinji, así que si iba a hacerlo primero se aseguraría de que valía la pena. Fue por eso que después de que su madre saliera a "arreglar unos asuntos" ella se vistió, nada muy llamativo, unos jeans, una blusa verde lima y una chaqueta verde oscuro, una gorra para cubrir su llamativo cabello además de unas gafas de sol, parecían completar el cuadro de espía.

Había sido realmente difícil ver al baka riéndose y sonriendo con es cara de tonto cada vez que hablaba con la tal Ayanami, más difícil verlos abrazados casi todo el tiempo y lo más difícil fue verlos nuevamente besarse luego de aquel inesperado encuentro con su maestra de clases. Pero gracias a todo aquel dolor, algo aun más doloroso podía salir de su pecho, por lo menos para que ella lo descubriera, estaba celosa, se moría de celos para ser más precisos, durante el día hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no arrancarle aquel extraño cabello desde la raíz de un solo tirón cada vez que la veía acercársele de más, necesitó de una fuerza similar para no noquear al baka por no hacer nada para detenerla en lugar de solo disfrutarlo. Y eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía, él lo estaba disfrutando, se veía feliz, feliz como ella no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, si hasta parecía como si al viejo Shinji le hubieran dicho que se iba a vivir con Misato-sensei, claro que aun estaba ese insólito problema que tenía aquella extraña ojiroja, la cosa de la que hablaron en aquel lugar subterráneo.

Se suponía que Ayanami sería llevada para pilotear ese robot, el EVA, así que lo más probable era que Shinji no la volviera a ver, por un momento se sintió feliz por esto, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió asqueada de si misma por desearle algo así a alguien solo por su propio benefició, sin mencionar que, pese a los cambios en este nuevo Shinji, ella estaba segura de que eso lo derrumbaría y eso era algo que ella no soportaría ver, lo amaba demasiado para… un momento ¿Acaso dijo amor? ¿ELLA? ¿ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU? Le tomo un buen rato terminar de digerir esto último, había aceptado que no le gustaba que Shinji estuviera tan cercano con aquella resbalosa de ojos raros, había podido aceptar, tras mucho esfuerzo cabe recalcar, que estaba celosa e incluso que quería a Shinji de una forma que iba mucho más allá de la amistad, pero ¿amor? Antes de poder resolver esto último se dio cuenta de que la parejita se retiraba así que se apresuro a seguirlos, no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero una cosa era segura, necesitaba hablar con el baka para aclarar su cabeza de una buena vez, así que apenas dejara a la niñita modelo en su casa acabaría de una buena vez con esto.

Vio como la pareja de adolescentes se mantenía en silencio mientras el tren avanzaba, un vagón atrás la pelirroja los vigilaba como ave de rapiña, estaba pensando como haría para seguirlos sin que la detecten una vez bajaran del tren, puesto que lo que seguía era mucho menos transitado y ella sería mucho más visible. Pero parecía ser que por una vez la suerte estaba de su lado, cuando llegaron a la estación la ojiroja se disculpo pero le dijo que no podía dejar que la acompañara puesto que se darían cuenta en sus casa, este pareció un poco reacio a dejarla ir, cosa que dejo patente cuando se besaron nuevamente como despedida. Pero algo extraño sucedió cuando Rei abandonó el lugar, el baka no salió de la estación para irse a su casa, si no que apresuradamente tomo una dirección contraría hasta otra línea del tren, no sabía que era lo que planeaba pero decidió que era mejor seguirlo un rato más hasta averiguarlo, si lo detenía ahora probablemente no obtendría ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Ya no había vuelta atrás, desde el preciso momento en que dejo a Rei alejarse se decidió a que regresaría, ambos sabían que eso beso era de despedida, pero solo él sabía el tipo de despedida que representaba. Aun quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero por una curiosa casualidad descubrió algo esa noche que le iba a facilitar mucho las cosas, mientras entraba apresuradamente en el tren que lo llevaría a los límites de la ciudad no pudo evitar sentir como el peso de su decisión empezaba a caer sobre sus hombros con cada vez mayor fuerza, como si quisiera hacerlo desistir de esta, pero no huiría, no de nuevo, no después de lo que le costo tomar la decisión de encarar el dolor de frente y aceptarlo, tal vez y solo tal vez, esperaba encontrar aquella felicidad de la que aquella voz le hablo, pero si eso era posible tendría que averiguarlo más tarde.

Una vez llegó a su destino bajo del tren y se dirigió hasta el complejo de departamentos, en el que él mismo había residido una vez, le tomo un rato a pesar de haber corrido todo el camino pero finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento que decía (Misato Katsuragi), se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento y se inclino sobre el tapete de la entrada para tomar la llave que Misato guardaba allí en caso de que, como era costumbre, se le olvidaran las llaves en el interior del departamento con ella afuera. Con una pequeña sonrisa ante este recuerdo abrió la puerta silenciosamente, aun había otro inquilino al que no debía despertar si no quería tener problemas por lo que ni siquiera encendió la luz al entrar aunque no era necesario, conocía perfectamente cada centímetro de aquel lugar. Mientras entraba detallo lo que pudo de la vivienda a la escasa iluminación que proveían las luces del exterior, no estaba tan ordenado como él lo mantenía en su otra realidad pero tampoco tan desordenado como lo mantenía ella, supuso que lo ordeno tanto como pudo debido a la visita de su padre.

Paso de la habitación que sabía era la de ella para ir directamente a la de huéspedes, era extraño que se metiera a robar… perdón a "tomar algo prestado" de la que era su habitación, pero viéndolo en retrospectiva… ¡Todo el asunto era descomunalmente extraño! Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vio fue que estaba más ordenada que el resto del domicilio, una maleta estaba al pie de la cama y el saco de un traje en sobre el borde de la silla frente al escritorio en el cual reposaba una portátil cerrada. Primero reviso la maleta pero no encontró nada más que unas mudas de ropa, tuvo más suerte con el saco, allí estaba su billetera y en esta las credenciales con las que podía acceder a la unidad 01, aun no sabía si sentirse feliz o desgraciado por haber dado con lo que buscaba pero sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese departamento así que guardo su adquisición y se dispuso a salir de allí de una vez, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más pasaría hasta que la dueña del lugar y su progenitor regresaran. Pero cuando estaba en el pasillo de la entrada se paralizó al ver como esta se abría bruscamente.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a robar casas? –Le preguntó la persona en el portal sumamente molesta, cuando el ojiazul pudo salir de su sorpresa empezó a hablar.

-¡¿Asuka?! –Logró decir bastante confundido- ¿Pero qué…

-¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarme qué es lo que hago aquí! –Le advirtió de inmediato antes que terminara de formular la pregunta- primero dime ¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?! –Le preguntó la pelirroja elevando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

-Asuka por favor guarda silencio –suplicó el castaño nervioso- vas a despertar a…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER BAKA! –Le gritó, el ojiazul prácticamente sintió como el departamento entero se sacudió, ya estaba seguro de que "él" se había despertado, lo que esperaba era que no lo hubiera hecho también el resto del edificio.

Antes de que la pelirroja continuara gritando, un sonido llamó su atención, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, pero no era la entrada, está venía de la cocina, Asuka hizo una amago de ir en esa dirección para averiguar de que se trataba pero Shinji la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la habitación más cercana, la de Misato, la cual pudo ver estaba tan desordenada como creyó que estaría, latas de cerveza tiradas en el piso documentos y libros dispersos en el escritorio y una pila de ropa sucia amontonada en un rincón. Antes de que la alemana protestara, le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y observara en dirección de la sala por la puerta entreabierta. El asombro de ver a un pingüino entrar en el recibidor, ver como ese cerraba la puerta y regresaba a la cocina con una clara expresión de cansancio, le cortó las ganas de seguir gritando, pero el deseo de obtener respuestas aun persistía.

-¿Eso era, un pingüino? –Pudo preguntar tras asimilar lo sucedido.

-Un pingüino de aguas calidas de hecho –aclaró el castaño mientras salían de la habitación silenciosamente.

-¿Cómo sabías…

-Asuka –le cortó el ojiazul con seriedad- en este momento estamos cometiendo un delito –le señaló de manera obvia- así que sería prudente salir de aquí antes de continuar con el interrogatorio.

-¿Estamos? –Le dijo furiosa, pero silenciosamente para no alertar al "guardián".

-Estas aquí conmigo, lo olvidas –le recordó con una sonrisa un tanto desvergonzada- serías considerada mi cómplice si nos atrapan.

-Eres un…

-Mira, amenázame todo lo que quieras pero hazlo después de que salgamos –le sugirió mientras se dirigía a la entrada, pero entonces vio como la perilla de la entrada temblaba ligeramente, lo que significaba solo una cosa, alguien estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave desde afuera.

Por un segundo se quedo frió en su sitio, pero reacciono a tiempo para sujetar a la pelirroja y arrastrarla de regreso a la habitación en la que estaban, aun con la poca luz pudo ver que está se encontraba nerviosa, por lo que no opuso resistencia. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas que charlaban animadamente.

-Fue muy divertido –comentó la joven mujer con su habitual carácter alegre.

-Es verdad –concordó el hombre- gracias por la velada hija.

-No fue nada –contestó reteniendo un ligero bostezo- y pensar que aun tengo que revisar los exámenes de ayer –comentó un tanto deprimida por la noche que aun le esperaba- en fin lo haré mañana –decidió finalmente mientras se dirigía a la cocina por una lata de su bebida favorita ante la mirada resignada de su padre, que se limitó a decirle un buenas noches antes de retirarse a descansar.

Una vez la peliazul terminó con su bebida ingreso a su alcoba y empezó a desvestirse con una clara somnolencia en su rostro, tal era su estado de letargo que no se percato de que la pila de ropa sucia de su esquina estaba moviéndose ligeramente. Entre estas, dos adolescentes observaban la escena casi sin respirar, aunque por distintos motivos, la pelirroja debido al olor de la ropa que claramente rogaba por ser lavada y el castaño en parte por los nervios y en parte por la vergüenza. A la pelirroja le habría encantado golpearlo por el solo hecho de estar viendo a la peliazul cambiarse de ropa, pero sabía que debía contener sus instintos, por el momento, si no quería meterse en un enrome problema.

Pasaron por lo menos una hora más escondidos antes de estar seguros de que podían salir, al hacerlo la pelirroja exhalo aliviada de tener aire fresco nuevamente, Shinji observo a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente sobre su futon en medio del cuarto por un momento antes de empezar a rodearla para salir de allí lo antes posible, Asuka lo imitaba pero cuando estaba ya a un paso de la puerta con la vista fija en su salida una voz los paralizo.

-Eres un travieso Shinji-kun –regañó con voz juguetona la mujer tras ellos, al instante ambos empezaron a sudar frío, casi por reflejo el castaño volteó de inmediato.

-Pu-pu-puedo explicarlo Misato-sensei, yo… -intentaba pensar en una forma de salir del apuro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era necesario puesto que su maestra continuaba dormida, cosa que lo dejo muy confundido, por instante pensó que tal vez imaginó haber escuchado su voz debido a lo nervioso que estaba, pero entonces volvió a hablar.

-Lo haces muy bien Shinji-kun, sigue por favor –murmuraba entre sueños mientras apretaba su almohada de forma un tanto posesiva.

La quijada del ojiazul hubiera caído hasta la planta inferior del edificio de haber sido posible, podía imaginar mil escenarios posibles de lo que sucedería esa noche pero aquel definitivamente no estaba entre ellos, sin embargo el inmenso instinto asesino que sintió a su lado lo regreso a la realidad, talvez la pelirroja se hubiera abstenido de gritar pero eso no le impidió abofetearlo tan fuerte como pudo, desgraciadamente esto lo arrojo justo sobre su durmiente sensei. Apenas a tiempo pudo evitar caerle encima directamente, sino que apoyo sus brazos como respaldo a cada lado del cuerpo de la mujer para sostenerse, inconcientemente dio un suspiro de alivio, alivio que se transformo en terror al ver como un par de ojos color chocolate se abrían delante de él.

Palideció al momento mientras su cerebro dejaba de funcionar debido al pánico, su boca se abría y cerraba sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella hasta que algo llamó su atención, la peliazul tenía una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos solo estaban entreabiertos, antes de que terminara de pensar en que hacer sintió como los brazos de la mujer recostada debajo de él se cruzaban detrás de su cuello.

-No deberías acorralarme de esa manera Shinji-kun –regaño nuevamente con el mismo tono juguetón, antes de que el castaño pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando la ojicafé lo acercó a ella y empezó a besarlo.

La sorpresa fue tanta que su cerebro pareció desconectarse por completo, por lo que ya no era capaz de comprender la situación completa. Al parecer Misato creía que aun continuaba dormida, y de hecho aun lo estaba, o por lo menos más dormida que despierta. Apenas por instinto se percato de que la peliazul se iba relajando cada vez más y más a medida que avanzaban con el beso regresando a su estado de letargo, mientras aflojaba el abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado, tras un momento la dueña del departamento volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo con una serena sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Mientras tanto el tercer elegido quedó completamente estupefacto, de hecho ni siquiera podía moverse de donde estaba, la pelirroja por su parte logró superar la impresión unos momentos después, lo arrastró fuera del departamento, del edificio y una vez que estuvieron en la calle lo puso de pie y…

**¡PLAZ!**

El Ikari quedo estampado en el suelo, el cual se agrieto un poco debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero por lo menos esto lo regreso a la realidad, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para despejarse mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida empezó a levantarse cuando…

¡PLAZ!

Esta vez fue una bofetada, cuando pudo detallar bien a su agresora le sorprendió ver que parecía luchar contra para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, quería decir algo para clamarla, pero ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le pasaba, de todas formas está le gano la palabra cuando lo vio con intenciones de hablar.

-¡CALLATE BAKA! –Al instante cerro la boca sin haber pronunciado palabra- ¡No quiero volver a verte, ¿me oíste?! –Le gritó con toda la voz que pudo reunir antes voltearse molesta para evitar seguir viéndolo a la cara, sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba como si no tuviera las fuerzas para hacerlo todavía, el castaño por su parte solo la observaba fijamente sintiéndose cada vez peor de lo que ya estaba en un inicio, saco de su bolsillo la credencial del padre de Misato y la observo por un instante antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes Asuka, no volverás a hacerlo –le aseguró clamadamente llamando la atención de la pelirroja- me iré está noche –dijo simplemente antes de dar vuelta en dirección a la estación de trenes, pero una mano detuvo su avance sujetándolo por el brazo. El chico regreso a ver a la ojiazul, que aun se negaba a verlo directo a los ojos, claramente confundido por su actitud.

-Aun me debes algunas explicaciones –dijo llanamente.

-Te dije ayer que… -empezó a explicar Shinji pero fue cortado de golpe.

-¡BAKA! –Le gritó Asuka enfadada- dices que te vas ahora y que no volveré a verte, NUNCA PENSABAS DECIRME LA VERDAD, SOLO QUERIAS QUE TE DEJARA EN PAZ PARA QUE PUDIERAS ESCAPAR –le acusó colérica.

-¡Te dije la verdad! –Contestó este con más fuerza frenando a la pelirroja en su acusación- eres la única a la que se lo dije –murmuró con cierta vergüenza al admitirlo- pero es cierto que quería ganar tiempo para poder escapar… con el EVA.

-¿De qué estas hablando Shinji? –Le preguntó con cuidado la pelirroja ahora viéndolo frontalmente un poco más curiosa que molesta.

-El EVA no puede caer en manos de SEELE –declaró con firmeza- no se exactamente quienes sean o que es lo que quieran aquí pero no pueden tener un arma así en su poder, toda la armada mundial no es nada, NADA al lado de esa maquina Asuka –le explicó con detenimiento, la alemana lo observo detenidamente por un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que haces esto? –Le preguntó directamente y un tono frío, pese a ser tomado por sorpresa, tras un momento el piloto negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitan un piloto –murmuró al fin- y creen que Rei puede serlo, talvez tengan razón pero si lo logra… solo se convertirá en una prisionera.

-Entonces lo haces por ella –concluyó la pelirroja sin entusiasmo- ¿y acaso te detuviste a pensar en los demás? –Inquirió ahora molesta nuevamente, el castaño regreso a verla de frente para notar como sus ojos comenzaba a empañarse- ¡¿O es qué solo pensaste en ti y en tu noviecita?! –le gritó a pleno pulmón logrando que se encogiera un poco en su sitió- ¡¿Acaso pensaste en lo que sufriría tu madre, tus amigos, incluso la niña modelo si haces una estupidez como irte?! –Ese había sido un golpe bajo- ¡¿Acaso pensaste en lo que sentiría yo?!

-¡CLARO QUE LO PENSE! –Le gritó con tanta fuerza que la hizo callar- ¿Crees qué no me duele tener que dejarlos? –Le preguntó de forma retórica- ¿Qué no preferiría tener otra opción? ¡¿Crees qué quiero volver a un mundo donde no hay nada para mi más que sufrimiento?! –Le exigió el castaño acercándose a ella- Al lugar donde mi madre murió cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años ¡Donde mi padre me abandono poco después sin que le importara! ¡Donde tú misma me miras con algo menos que despreció! ¡DONDE REI…! -se detuvo al percatarse de que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y le estaba gritando a alguien que realmente no lo merecía, sin embargo continuó solo que ahora con más clama- donde Rei ni siquiera es capaz de mostrar emociones –finalizó con una clara tristeza marcada en sus ojos, los cuales ya comenzaban a empañarse, de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su mejilla, transmitiéndole una calida y agradable sensación, al levantar la mirada pudo ver los azules ojos de su escucha mirarlo con escrutinio. Está no sabía porque, pero pese a lo desquiciada que sonaba cada palabra que le había gritado, no pudo evitar creerle, sin embargo si todo aquello era verdad eso solo volvía la situación más grave.

-Entonces quédate –le sugirió con naturalidad sin apartarle los ojos de encima, las orbes azul oscuro del muchacho reflejaron su duda en ese momento, duda como no había sentido nunca antes, pero finalmente su resolución fue mayor.

-No puedo –dijo finalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza- si me quedo todos corren el riesgo de morir –estas palabras alertaron a la pelirroja que lo miro sin comprender- este mundo esta en cierta forma conectado con el mió –explicó- si los ángeles llegan a destruir a la humanidad allí, lo mismo sucederá aquí, esa es la razón por la que me iré –explicó con varias lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, luego de un momento una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro- tal vez suene egoísta pero casi había decidido quedarme aquí –admitió avergonzado- pero si eso los pone en riesgo es mejor que yo regrese a pelear –dijo de forma definitiva, con tal decisión que incluso la pelirroja estaba asombrada, el castaño se dio media vuelta para retirarse pero nuevamente fue detenido por la mano de la alemana- No me retractaré Asuka –le dijo firmemente.

-Lo se –dijo esta con cierta resignación- vas a ese lugar de nuevo ¿cierto? –Preguntó refiriéndose al GEO-frente, el castaño simplemente asintió- entonces te acompañare hasta allí –esta vez fue la voz de la pelirroja la que irradiaba determinación, el piloto regresó a verla sin entender- quiero ver con mis propios ojos como nos abandonas –se adelantó a contestar con una mirada vacía y una voz desprovista de emociones antes de adelantarse a la estación de trenes.

El Ikari se quedo en el mismo sitió por un instante con una mirada de sorpresa ante lo dicho por la ojiazul, luego esta cambio a una de tristeza antes de reemprender el camino detrás de ella. El camino fue silente hasta que abordaron el tren y durante su viaje en el mismo, hasta que la pelirroja se decidió a empezar la que tal vez fuera su última charla con el Ikari.

-Tú… -comenzó con dificultad llamando la atención de su escucha- tú dijiste que eras el Shinji de otra realidad –el aludido asintió- ¿Entonces que le paso al Shinji de esta? –Preguntó intrigada, el castaño se tomo un momento para explicarlo lo más claramente que le era posible.

-Se supone que la misma materia no puede ocupar el mismo espacio –comenzó, Asuka era lo bastante lista como para entender algo así- por lo que cuando "llegué" aquí no podían haber dos Shinji Ikari, así que me fusione con él –explicó con naturalidad- ahora soy ambos, él que lucho contra los ángeles y él que tú conocías.

-¿Entonces porqué veo tan poco del Shinji que yo conozco en ti? –Preguntó confundida por este hecho.

-Tampoco soy completamente el otro Shinji ahora –confesó con tranquilidad, al ver el desconcierto de su compañera continuó- debido a lo diferentes que fueron nuestras vidas ambos desarrollamos personalidades diferentes, al mezclarse estas personalidades, resultaron en una intermedia –explicó con calma, luego su expresión se volvió más sombría antes de continuar con algo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un rato y que hace poco acababa de descifrar, pero que no le agradaba nada- sin embargo como las experiencias en el mundo donde soy piloto fueron más intensas, tuvo más peso mi personalidad de allí, así que yo soy más el Shinji piloto de EVA cobarde y llorón que el estudiante bocón y confiado de aquí –resumió un tanto avergonzado, por lo que sabía era casi como si hubiera usurpado el lugar de una persona inocente y su vida, sin embargo la pelirroja le tomo de la mano para que regresara a verla.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre me gusto un poco más el Shinji que conocí en aquel parque hace diez años que el Shinji en el que te convertiste –le confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. El castaño se quedo estático un momento, pero cuando reaccionó le devolvió una sonrisa de gratitud por decir aquello.

-¿Podrías contestarme algo? –Se animó a preguntar el ojiazul, la pelirroja solo asintió- ¿Por qué decidiste venir conmigo? –La pelirroja regresó a verlo sorprendida- se que lo que dijiste solo fue para hacerme sentir culpable y que me retractara Asuka, lo haces desde que éramos niños –le explicó, la ojiazul lo observo sorprendida un instante antes de que su expresión se tornara en una melancólica.

-Y tú siempre caíste, hasta hoy –recordó con una sonrisa triste- si es la última oportunidad que tendré de verte, la aprovechare –contestó finalmente dejando completamente sin palabras al castaño, hasta que esté esbozó una sonrisa parecida a la de su escucha.

-Siempre me pareciste alguien fuerte –comentó de forma casual.

El resto del camino ninguno dijo nada más, aun cuando llegaron al lugar donde el guardia vigilaba y volvieron a trepar por los conductos hasta la "resbaladilla" que los conduciría al interior de GEHIRN, incluso se taparon las bocas para no gritar mientras caían por aquel entretenido paseo de resbaladilla, pero no pudieron evitar acercarse mucho mientras descendían, tanto que al llegar al fondo, ambos quedaron en una posición muy similar a la que habían estado él y Rei el día anterior, los dos se sonrojaron violentamente al notar su cercanía, en especial porque la alemana se encontraba directamente sobre el piloto.

-Cre-creó que será mejor que sigamos –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la pelirroja no se movía de su sitió para permitírselo- ¿Asuka?

-No puedo –musitó débilmente.

-¿Ah? –Dijo confundido el castaño, los ojos de su compañera estaban cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello pero podía ver como pequeñas lágrimas caían hasta su camisa, hecho que lo desconcertaba cada vez más- Asuka ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó finalmente con un claro tono de preocupación.

-No puedo –repitió nuevamente con aquel silbido de voz levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, las lágrimas recorrían libremente su bello rostro- no puedo dejar que te vayas sin que lo sepas –concluyó finalmente.

-¿Qué… -no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sus labios fueron atrapados sorpresivamente por los de la pelirroja, esto lo había asombrado tanto si no es que aun más que el beso que su maestra le había dado tan solo unas horas antes, y aunque ambas partes de su cerebro seguían funcionando, no fue capaz de hacer algo para detener a la pelirroja, si no que inconcientemente se encontró a si mismo devolviendo el beso, tras unos minutos la ojiazul se detuvo, se separó de él y empezó a avanzar por el conducto, el aturdido chico salio de su shock al percatarse de sus acciones- Asuka yo…

-No digas nada –le frenó, no con brusquedad si no con un tono suave cuando regreso a verlo su rostro aun era surcado por las lágrimas pero con una débil sonrisa en el- nada de lo que digas en este momento me hará sentir mejor Shinji –le dijo de forma contundente sin perder aquella melancólica expresión.

-Pero… -intentó objetar sin embargo la pelirroja volvió a interrumpirlo.

-No, talvez no te conozca tan bien ahora –admitió con remordimiento- pero si lo suficiente como para saber que nunca habías estado tan resuelto a hacer algo antes, ¡Mein Gott! Si hasta averiguaste que la maestra tenía fantasías contigo además de que se muy bien que te gusta la niña modelo… pero de todas formas no cambiaste de parecer por ellas, y se que no lo harás por mi –aceptó con voz muy dolida- pero de todas formas necesitaba que lo supieras, lo que más lamento de esto es no haber sido la primera en hacerlo.

-Si lo fuiste –interrumpió sutilmente el joven ganándose la atención de la pelirroja- tal vez no en este mundo, pero tú siempre serás mi primer beso Asuka.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar con su avance, pese a esto el Ikari no tenía idea de como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, sabía, o creía saber, que lo que Asuka dijo era verdad, que su resolución no se quebrantaría ante nada después de haber pasado por ya tantas pruebas, pero pudo sentir con toda claridad que aquel beso y lo que podía significar fue más difícil de sobrellevar que cualquier otra cosa que ya hubiera tenido que soportar aquel día, con un peso todavía mayor que antes sobres sus hombros continuó su avance por las entrañas de GEHIRN seguido de cerca por la bermeja joven.

Sin tener nadie a quien seguir en esta ocasión la pelirroja esperaba que el Ikari se perdiera en aquellos laberínticos pasajes, sin embargo este la sorprendió nuevamente al moverse con tota seguridad y determinación por estos hasta que sin problemas llegaron a su destino, el mismo pasillo donde al día anterior habían visto a la unidad 01 a través de aquel mirador, sin embargo el castaño no estaba del todo preparado para lo que vio allí.

-¡No puedo permitir que hagas esto Yui! –Exclamaba Gendo Ikari con una clara preocupación marcada en su rostro- no puedes subir a la unidad 01.

-Esa decisión ya fue tomada –le contestó está secamente, llevaba lo que Shinji reconoció como un traje de conexión de color purpúreo, muy parecido a los colores de la unidad que se disponía a comandar, luego sostuvo el rostro de su marido tratando de tranquilizarlo- esto es algo que tengo que hacer Gendo.

-¿Por qué? –Fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

-Las pruebas que hice en la unidad 01 demostraron que esta lista para activarse, solo necesita un piloto –contestó tras un momento. En ese instante Shinji pudo apreciar que habían colocado varias terminales de recolección de datos en aquel lugar, seguramente para recibir los datos más directamente mientras observaban la activación.

-Pero para eso esta… -intentó argumentar este pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

-¡Gendo! En verdad quieres arriesgar a una niña en esa cosa –le reprendió con seriedad, esté no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, la expresión de esta se suavizo nuevamente- sabes que esta es la mejor forma, así podremos obtener los datos necesarios de la unidad activa.

-Yui, te conozco desde hace años –empezó el barbado con seriedad- se que no haces esto solo por los datos –la mujer bajo la mirada apenada al verse descubierta- solo dime por que lo haces –le suplicó.

-Es verdad, no lo hago solo por el proyecto ni mucho menos por esos ancianos de SEELE –aceptó con tranquilidad- lo hago por Shinji –esta respuesta descolocó a ambos hombres Ikari presentes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shinji con esto? –Preguntó completamente descolocado, su esposa le dedicó una mirada de resignación.

-En verdad que no lo conoces –comentó un tanto decepcionada- pero eso no es lo importante ahora –admitió centrando su vista en el coloso tras el cristal- no se como explicarlo Gendo pero siento que lo que le pasa a nuestro hijo tiene que ver con lo que le paso al EVA –le contó con naturalidad. Gendo Ikari ahora si estaba confundido, así que dijo lo único que cruzó por su mente.

-Eso es imposible –objetó seguro de si mismo.

-Lo se –admitió su esposa con tranquilidad, era claro que ya esperaba esa respuesta- pero es precisamente para eso que necesito entrar en esa bestia, para comprobar si estoy o no equivocada –le explicó con rotundidad- esto ya no es por nosotros, si no por ellos –continuó refiriéndose a los más jóvenes- es para darles un brillante futuro –concluyó con una sonrisa calida que el ojiazul aceptó derrotado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Toda esta escena pareció de alguna manera familiar para el joven de ojos azules que los observaba desde su escondite, no sabía porque pero sentía que todo esto ya o había vivido, su mente procesaba todo para hallar una respuesta antes de que su madre intentara activar a su EVA, sabia que algo terrible sucedería si la dejaba subir a la unidad 01 pero no sabía que. Los recuerdos eran caóticos, como si su cerebro estuviera queriendo darle la respuesta pero algo no se lo permitía, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese "algo" era el mismo, lo que sea, era algo que no quería recordar, pero la seguridad de su madre dependía de eso ahora, así que se forzó a si mismo a encontrar aquel recuerdo. De pronto llegaron a él imágenes de si mismo en un lugar parecido cuando tenía cuatro años y detrás de un cristal estaba su madre con un traje de conexión y… ¿El EVA?, la saludaba agitando la mano con una sonrisa, esta le devolvió el gesto antes de ingresar a la unidad y luego…

Salió de sus recuerdos abruptamente luego de observar la más siniestra escena que jamás hubiera presenciado mientras las cosas empezaban a cuadrar, de manera muy dolorosa, dentro de su mente, él había estado allí mientras su madre era… absorbida por el EVA. De pronto todo tuvo sentido, como podía sincronizar con el EVA sin problemas, como este se había activado para protegerlo, la sensación de tranquilidad que sentía dentro de la cabina, aquella sensación que solo podía comparar a la que tuvo cuando… cuando su madre lo abrazo. Todo esto al mismo tiempo resultaba demasiado, por lo que se quedo estático en el mismo lugar mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Shinji –escuchó que le llamaban, al regresar a ver pudo ver la preocupada expresión de su compañera por su estado- ¿Qué sucede?

Antes de que pudiera explicarle la presencia de un tercer adulto les hizo regresar su atención a lo que acontecía en aquel pasillo mientras una mujer de cabello ondulado, castaño oscuro de ojos pardos oscuros hacía su aparición en frente a los Ikari.

-¿Estas lista Yui? –Le preguntó, la aludida solo asintió con determinación, la Dra. Akagi lucía un poco más afable que el día anterior, seguramente porque la acción de Yui podía liberar a su hija de esa carga- ya tenemos todo preparado –le informó con tranquilidad.

-Entonces empecemos –opinó la ojiverde con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora mientras la Dra. Ingresaba su credencial y le permitía el acceso a la jaula y le pasaba un par de conectores neuronales.

La ojiverde inhalo profundamente antes de soltar el aire, dejo los conectores sobre la consola que estaba más próxima a la entrada, en la cual estaba ingresada la tarjeta de acceso y a lado de la cual estaba esperando Naoko, regreso sobre sus pasos y planto un profundo beso sobre su esposo. Este gesto hizo reaccionar al Ikari que observaba todo desde la ventilación, si no actuaba ahora ese gesto sería uno de despedida y el no iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo, apoyando su espalda en el opuesto de la ventilación pateó la rendija con toda la fuerza que pudo y la hizo caer estrepitosamente de su lugar.

¡TRASH!

El ruidoso sonido tomo a todos los presentes por sorpresa, mientras un joven de cabello castaño caía desde la ventilación en frente de la consola principal tomaba los conectores neuronales y retiraba la credencial de acceso de la misma, al instante la puerta empezó a cerrarse, sin reflexionarlo un instante salto al otro lado de la misma antes de que lo hiciera, lo consiguió por un centímetro apenas.

-¡Shinji! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo los padres del mismo una vez lo reconocieron al verlo a través de las cámaras que tenían en el lugar. Antes de que dijeran algo más Naoko encendió el comunicador interior para poder hablar con el chico.

-Escucha muchacho no se lo que estés pensando pero será mejor que salgas de allí antes de que… –le ordenó con voz clara por el micrófono, sin embargo fue bruscamente empujada de su lugar por la ojiverde.

-¡Shinji Ikari! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo jovencito?! –exigió sobresaltada y molesta por la irrupción de su hijo en aquel lugar.

-Evito que cometas un error fatal –contestó con seriedad mirando directamente a la cámara que grababa lo sucedido.

-¡Naoko, abre esa puerta! –Pidió con voz potente a la ojicafé pero antes de que esta contestará alguien más lo hizo.

-No puede –dijo con seguridad el muchacho desde el interior de las jaulas mientras les mostraba la credencial que sostenía frente a él- no tienen acceso a este lugar sin esto o me equivoco –comentó con serenidad el ojiazul logrando molestar a la Akagi por su presunción.

-Puede que tengas una de las llaves pero apuesto a que no sabes que tenemos una de respaldo –argumentó con seriedad- solo tenemos que llamar a… -se cortó de su diatriba al ver como, con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, el muchacho dejaba ver una segunda credencial en su mano detrás de la primera, un acercamiento confirmo sus sospechas- ¿Cómo…? Bueno no importa de todas formas esas no son las únicas credenciales de acceso, así que te recomiendo que salgas por voluntad propia antes de que te saquemos de allí –blufeó la Dra. Con una expresión de tranquilidad que hubiera sido creíble para cualquiera, de no ser por que el chico sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Es curioso –comentó inocentemente el joven- por que creía que las únicas personas con acceso a esta área eran la Dra. Akagi y el Dr. Katsuragi, claro además de mi madre pero si no mal recuerdo aún no le han entregado sus credenciales ¿Verdad? –Les preguntó de manera retórica mientras se encaminaba por la pasarela hacia el EVA.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Le preguntó estupefacta la Akagi, pero nuevamente fue retirada del micrófono por la madre del aludido.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer Shinji? –Cuestionó realmente preocupada por las acciones de su hijo.

-Algo que sinceramente preferiría no tener que hacer –contestó deprimido antes de continuar con mayor resolución- pero hay demasiado en juego para que me arrepienta ahora –agregó mientras se acercaba al estropeado barandal justo frente a su unidad.

-¿Acaso pretende…? –Comenzó el barbado extrañado mientras observaba por la pantalla, pero fue interrumpido antes de formular su pregunta.

-¡Shinji no lo hagas! –Le ordenó desesperada su madre al notar las intenciones de su hijo de ingresar al Evangelión.

-No te preocupes no podrá hacerlo solo –aseguró con rotundidad la Akagi adivinando lo que pensaba la Ikari.

Y eso parecía, no habían podido arreglar el lugar desde que la unidad lo había destrozado con aquel misterioso campo de fuerza por lo que el barandal estaba muy alejado del EVA, además de que los sistemas de ayuda que permitían al piloto alcanzar la entrada a la cabina estaban en las consolas frente a ellos, el chico pareció percatarse de este hecho porque se quedo parado frente al EVA observándolo fijamente, les llamó la atención que esté no parecía para anda impresionado por lo que veía, no importaba cuanto pudiera saber acerca del EVA el verlo en persona hubiera impresionado, por no decir asustado, a cualquiera.

-Escucha chico, talvez creas que lo tienes todo controlado pero la verdad es que estas atrapado allí ¿Qué harás, esperar a que pasen los dos días para que recibamos las nuevas credenciales y te saquemos de allí? –Preguntó con un poco de burla, provocando que la ojiverde le dirigiera una mirada de reproche, ante la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupe, planeo salir antes de dos días –le aseguró subiendo al barandal y poniéndose de pie sobre este.

-¡SHINJI! –Gritaron de nuevo ambos padres ahora asustados.

-Tiene razón en algo, no puedo subir al EVA solo –concordó el castaño- pero no estoy solo –les aseguró con determinación mirando fijamente al EVA a los ojos- si me equivoco… por lo menos nunca tendré que escuchar a nadie decir "te lo dije" –comentó más para si mismo mientras saltaba hacia el EVA.

Por instinto tanto la madre de Shinji como Asuka cerraron los ojos y se voltearon para no ver como esté caía casi cuarenta metros, sin embargo un extraño sonido que no supieron identificar les llamó la atención como para decidirse a abrir los ojos, en un principió no observaron directamente el lugar donde el castaño había saltado, si no más bien a las otras dos personas presente, las cuales si habían mantenido su vista fija en el suceso, sus expresiones eran de incredulidad total, tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y las bocas abiertas de asombro. De inmediato centraron sus ojos en la escena solo para sentir como estos se abrían al máximo por la sorpresa, Shinji estaba allí ¡EN LA PALMA DEL EVA!

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pudo preguntar una vez el alivió de ver a su hijo a salvo la recupero de su impresión.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber! –Reclamó la Akagi- a medio salto cuando tu hijo empezó a caer el EVA se activo solo y levanto la su mano rompiendo las ataduras de seguridad para atraparlo –explicó desconcertada.

Shinji por su parte dejo salir un suspiro de alivio antes de dar otro salto más pequeño y empezar a trepar por el hombro del EVA hasta la capsula de eyección, acto que hizo reaccionar a presentes.

-¡SHINJI BAJATE DE ALLÍ ENSEGUIDA! –Le ordenó su madre por el altoparlante con tal fuerza que podía hacer quedar en ridículo los gritos de furia de Asuka, por un momento juraría que el EVA se estremeció.

-No puedo hacer eso mamá –contestó simplemente el ojiazul mientras terminaba de trepar y alcanzaba la entrada de la capsula, antes de entrar en esta se detuvo y regreso a ver al mirador donde las cuatro personas lo observaban, su vista se centro justo arriba de las tres primeras, directamente en los azules ojos de la pelirroja que permanecía en la ventilación aun sin ser descubierta- Lo… -se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, sabía que Asuka la detestaba, por lo que decidió cambiarla en ese momento, junto con el resto de su vida- lo juro, aunque parezca imposible, si puedo encontrar un forma de volver, lo haré –dijo de último antes de ingresar en la capsula cerrarla, al instante esta se aseguro dentro del EVA. Una vez en el interior una pantalla de comunicación se abrió dejando ver la imagen de la Dra. Akagi.

-Te lo diré una última vez…

-¿Sabe algo? –Le cortó fastidiado- usted en verdad es muy molesta cuando se lo propone –le dijo directamente dejándola fría por un momento antes de que empezara a responder furiosa.

-¡Tu opinión es algo que no me importa! –Exclamó- ahora sal del EVA, ni siquiera sabes como activarlo ni se diga operarlo –por respuesta el muchacho solo apago la pantalla de comunicación y se colocó los conectores neuronales, antes de que la exasperada científica reabriera nuevamente la comunicación con el EVA las pantallas de sus consolas empezaron a registrar lecturas sin control.

-No puede ser –apenas murmuró mientras revisaba las cifras- ¡esto no es posible!

-¿Qué sucede Naoko? –Preguntó el hombre de barba acercándose junto con su esposa, ambos aun no salían de su asombro por lo que estaba sucediendo pero les llamó la atención el alboroto de las computadoras.

-MAGI acaba de confirmar que la unidad 01 ha sido activada con éxito –les dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

-¿Eso es posible? –Preguntó anonadado el ojiazul, pero su esposa se adelanto a contestar.

-Todo es posible –dijo en apenas un murmullo consternado- eso fue lo que Shinji estaba tratando de decirme.

-Eso no es todo –retomó la palabra la ojicafé- su rango de sincronización, e-e-está por encima del 60% y continua elevándose –les informo mientras veía como el contador continuaba avanzando hasta que se detuvo en 75.3%, en ese momento la pantalla de comunicación con el EVA volvió a encenderse mostrando al piloto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que logró hacer aparecer una vena en la frente de Akagi.

-Creo que ya quedo claro que se como activar al EVA ¿Qué le parece si averiguamos ahora si en verdad se como operarlo? –Le preguntó divertido, mientras la gigantesca maquina se daba vuelta hacía la pared y retrasaba su puño con una muy clara intención, antes de que cualquiera pudiera gritar un ¡Detente! Esté atravesó el muro de acero como si fuera de papel y luego los rasgo de igual manera hasta hacer una abertura, pudo notar que su contador de tiempo estaba activo, lo que significaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar presumiendo, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamó la atención, su marcador mostraba quince minutos en lugar de cinco, supuso que la fusión entre ambas maquinas evangelión también afecto algunos sistemas de su EVA, solo esperaba que no fuera a convertirse en un problema.

-¡Shinji detente! ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?! –Inquirió su padre desde la pantalla, fue retirado por su esposa que ahora miraba fijamente al piloto de aquel coloso, este sintió aminorado bajo esa mirada pero continuó con su avance, a través de los muros hasta que la escucho hablar.

-Contéstame algo sinceramente –solicitó la mujer, esté solo asintió mientras seguía con lo suyo- ¿En realidad tú eres mi hijo? –los adultos tras ella se sorprendieron por la pregunta, incluso la unidad 01 se detuvo en seco por un momento, pero luego volvió avanzar mientras el piloto centro su vista en la mujer que acababa de hablarle por unos largos segundos antes de contestarle.

-En parte –dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Inquirió la Akagi interrumpiendo la conversación- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de este proyecto? –El piloto se tomo unos momentos antes de contestarle.

-Soy Shinji Ikari –contestó finalmente- piloto del Evangelión modelo de pruebas, unidad 01 cuyo propósito es enfrentar a las criaturas conocidas como ángeles y salvaguardar el futuro de la humanidad –recitó todo como si fuera un credo, de hecho pensó que tal vez podría serlo a partir de ahora.

-¿Ángeles? ¿Cómo Lilith? –Preguntó intrigada la Akagi mayor, este asintió.

-Los hijos de Adán, ese ser que encontraron el Polo Sur –explicó con calma sin detenerse- similares a Lilith, la que tiene en el Dogma Terminal, de donde vengo ellos nos atacan y los EVA son la esperanza para detenerlos y evitar que la humanidad se extinga.

-¿A qué te refieres con "de donde vengo"? –Preguntó esta vez su madre, le tomo un instante al ojiazul decidirse por responderle.

-Yo soy de una realidad paralela a esta –dijo finalmente dejando a todos sorprendidos, luego de lo que ya habían visto era como si cualquier cosa fuera posible así que no lo tacharon de loco de inmediato- llegue aquí con mi unidad durante un enfrentamiento con un enemigo en mi mundo y al parecer nos fusionamos con nuestras contrapartes de este mundo, por eso tengo los recuerdos y vivencias del Shinji Ikari de este mundo.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pudo preguntar tras un momento la Ikari, que aparentemente fue la primera en salir de la impresión.

-Al principio pensé que el ángel-sombra que enfrente me envió aquí luego de absorberme –contestó con naturalidad dejando a los presentes con un signo de interrogación en sus caras- pero lo cierto es que mi unidad generó un campo AT muy fuerte al sentirse atrapada y al chocar con el escudo AT del ángel crearon una brecha en el espacio la cual me absorbió y me trajo aquí –terminó de explicar mientras llegaba frente a una enorme puerta.

-¿Qué es eso de escudo AT? –Preguntó interesada la Akagi.

-Es esto –dijo simplemente el piloto mientras levantaba ambas manos de su unidad en dirección de la puerta y canalizaba su escudo en esa dirección. Al momento todas las lecturas de energía se salieron de las graficas mientras que las puertas salían volando al interior del Dogma Terminal.

-Impresionante –murmuró sin salir de su asombro la creadora de MAGI.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Shinji? –Le preguntó su madre tratando de mantener la calma.

-Si aquel mundo es destruido por los ángeles –empezó despacio- este lo seguirá, la verdad es que nunca creí tener algo que proteger allí, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de proteger a alguien –aceptó con una sonrisa triste- mi madre "murió" por decirlo de algún modo haciendo precisamente lo que tú estuviste a punto de hacer –relató con tristeza, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la mujer al saber lo cerca que estuvo seguir aquel destino- mi padre me abandono inmediatamente después de eso –continuó sin animo como aquella historia ya le aburriera- y ahora lo único que hago es pilotar el EVA en la línea frontal de fuego contra unos monstruos.

-Lo que haces es muy valiente, pero no tienes que… –intentaba argumentar la ojiverde tratando de contener sus lágrimas ante la vida que tuvo que soportar su hijo.

-¡No lo hacía por que quería! –La interrumpió molesto- era lo que me ordenaban, sentía que si no lo hacía me abandonarían de nuevo ¡Lo odiaba! ¡AUN LO ODIO! –dijo finalmente desahogando aquello que estuvo atorado en su pecho desde que llegó a Tokio-3 mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el EVA continuaba en las puertas del paraíso sin moverse, el contador iba en 8 minutos.

-¿Entonces por qué regresaras? –Preguntó débilmente la mujer que ahora estaba viendo impotente como perdería a su único hijo en un mundo donde aparentemente no conocería más que dolor y ella no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, sin embargo la respuesta de su hijo fue algo que no se esperaba, sonrió, una sonrisa autentica que expresaba la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Por que finalmente encontré algo que proteger –le contestó honestamente aun sonriendo- a Rei, a Asuka, a ti y a muchos más –enlistó mientras su EVA volvió a moverse en dirección al gigante crucificado- finalmente tengo una razón para luchar y finalmente, gracias a ustedes, creo que soy capaz de hacerlo, pero la única forma de lograrlo es de ese lado –concluyó dirigiéndole una sonrisa de gratitud- si un choque muy poderoso entre los campos AT de mi EVA y el de un ángel me trajo aquí, otro igual talvez pueda regresarme.

-¡Pero eso no lo sabes! –objetó desesperada la ojiverde ahora con lagrimas brotando libremente por sus ojos.

-Algunas veces es necesario tener un poco de fe –fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

A partir de allí el EVA se movió directamente hacía el segundo ángel, apenas se encontró frente a la cruz dirigió sus palmas al frente concentrando toda la energía que era capaz de producir.

* * *

-Las lecturas desde el EVA están aumentando nuevamente –anunció Naoko Akagi que si bien estaba impresionada por esté hecho, ahora ya no podía sentirse emocionada por nada, no después de saber la dura realidad en la que se encontraba el causante de todo ese alborotó y se sentía aun más triste por como se sentiría su hija cuando le dijera lo que aquel chico había hecho- ahora la sincronización esta en el 80% y la concentración de energía es cada vez mayor.

Yui Ikari apenas escuchaba lo que su colaboradora decía, su mente estaba junto a su pequeño hijo, mientras continuaba pensando que talvez pudo haber hecho algo más para detenerlo, las lágrimas continuaban resbalando por sus mejillas, a su lado su esposo la sostenía tratando de expresarle que estaba allí con ella mientras luchaba consigo mismo para que las lágrimas no lo derrotaran también, trataba de ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos y finalmente en la ventilación una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba sentada contra abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, su largo cabello rojo cubría sus ojos pero podía verse claramente como las lágrimas caían desde ellos.

-Baka –sollozó lastimeramente en un susurro.

* * *

La presión era impresionante, el algo de LCL que estaba bajo sus pies, o mejor dicho los del EVA, se agitaba como si hubiera una tormenta mientras que el concreto se desquebrajaba, finalmente había conseguido que Lilith reaccionara y empezara a generar su propio campo AT para protegerse, a pesar de que aun parecía estar dormida ahora trataba de equiparar el poder de ambos para que la brecha dimensional se abriera, durante su sueño aquella voz le había explicado como fue que su EVA lo llevó hasta ese mundo, debido a su situación el único escudo AT disponible era el de Lilith, pero también le había advertido que no era seguro, pese a que ambas realidades estaba muy cerca la un de la otra, la brecha debía ser muy poderosa o quedaría en un lugar en medió de ambos mundos. Lo más preocupante fue que cuando le pregunto cual era ese lugar, la voz le contestó que era mejor que no lo supiera, solo debía concentrarse en poner todo su poder en regresar a su mundo.

Sin embargo ya había puesto todo el poder que podía y apenas lograba una colisión entre ambos campos, el recuerdo de su batalla con el 12º llegó a él de repente, en ese momento había estado más cerca de ese ángel de lo que nunca estaría y en estos momentos debía hacer lo mismo, con un esfuerzo inmenso comenzó a acercarse cada vez más al coloso blanco, ahora todo el Dogma Terminal comenzó a temblar y estaba seguro de que el resto del GEO-frente lo hacía junto con el. Sin embargo esto no lo detuvo, cada vez se acercaba más, ya podía ver como el lugar entre ambos parecía distorsionarse como si se viera a través de un cristal convexo, aun más entusiasmado por esto cerró la distancia que le quedaba hasta que estuvo a solo unos metros de tocar al cuerpo del ángel. Pero entonces sucedió algo que lo tomo un poco por sorpresa, la cabeza de Lilith se levanto, como si se hubiera despertado de golpe y su siete ojos estaban fijos en él, no en su EVA, era como si viera a través de este directo en la cabina de contacto, una gota de sudor que se perdió en el LCL broto de su frente, sin embargo no retrocedió de su posición, una vez supero la sorpresa, y miedo, que le produjo aquel ser empujo con todo las manos de su EVA y estas atravesaron el cuerpo del ángel como si este fuera de crema o algún material semi-sólido. De repente una luz deslumbrante brotó del punto en que EVA y ángel hicieron contacto.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ese grito resonó por todo el Dogma Terminal.

* * *

-La señal del EVA 01 desapareció –anunció con voz muerta la Dra. Akagi, al instante Yui se desmoronó, sus rodillas ya no fueron capaces de sostenerla, si su esposo no hubiera estado allí seguramente habría caído al suelo inconciente, de inmediato la llevaron hasta la enfermería. Ninguno de ellos se percato de los sollozos que provenían del conducto sobres sus cabezas.

-Baka –continuaba murmurando la pelirroja mientras su llanto se hacía más fuerte, siguió así por un par de horas más hasta que las lágrimas ya no pudieron seguir saliendo y casi de manera autónoma emprendió el camino para salir de aquella instalación secreta. No tenía idea de que es lo que habría sucedido con el ojiazul, pero esperaba que por lo menos estuviera en el lugar en el que tenía que estar.

* * *

Estaba exhausto, el viaje había logrado drenar toda su energía, en ese momento apenas lograba mantenerse despierto por… ni siquiera sabía porque, lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo se rehusaba a dormirse, pero aun así no lograba definir el lugar que lo rodeaba fuera de su cabina de conexión.

-Por lo menos estoy en el EVA esta vez –comentó en voz alta apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

Tras unos segundos necesarios para recuperarse observó el contador de energía, frunció el seño en señal de confusión, estaba marcando 4:35 minutos, pero no continuaba disminuyendo, por un instante considero que talvez durante el viaje los sistemas se hubieran apagado, pero entonces se percató de que el marcador de tiempo si estaba disminuyendo… una centésima a la vez. Activo todos los sistemas y encendió la recepción visual del exterior, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

-¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! –Exclamó el tercer elegido sin poder contenerse.

Frente a él se encontraba una ciudad en ruinas, los escombros ardían en llamas constantemente, no estaba seguro pero aquel lugar le parecía conocido, no como si ya hubiera estado allí si no solo como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, aunque no sabía en donde, tras un momento se dio cuneta del porque, al ver a lo lejos una enorme estatua de una mujer en toga sosteniendo una antorcha, la estatua, al igual que todo en la ciudad ardía y estaba muy deteriorada. Tan absorto se encontraba en el cataclismo que se alzaba ante sus ojos que no escuchó el sonido de algo que se acerco a él por su espalda hasta que ese algo aplastó unos escombros en su camino con gran estrépito a su paso. Al voltearse solo pudo ver como una garra de color verde oscuro parecida a una mano pero con tres dedos le apresaba la cabeza y una especie de lanza de luz que atravesaba su brazo tomaba impulso en dirección a su palma con intención de atravesarle la cabeza.

**-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Una gran cantidad de sangre se extendió por las demolidas calles, pero el calor del fuego que parecía no dejar de arder nunca hizo que está se secara rápidamente.

**_Continuara.._**

**NA:** Finalmente llegue al punto que tanto esperaba, la verdadera razón para escribir este fic, me disculparan aquellos a los que les agrade el Shinji de la serie pero a mi siempre me pareció demasiado subyugado para el heroe de la historia y tampoco me gustaba la idea de cambiarlo de buenas a primeras sin una buena razón. Para loes que se preguntan por que le di aquel cambio a la personalidad de Shinji luego de que se fusionaran entre ambos Shinji si pensaba hacer esto, la respuesta es simple. "El acero se templa con fuego" pero algo que olvidan agregar es que primero necesitas hierro, así que a partir del próximo capitulo la personalidad de Shinji será muy diferente a la de la serie pero tratare de conservar la escencia del Shinji de los mangas. Ojala que les agrade, gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora y gracias por la corrección a Shadow The Knight of Chaos.

PD. Para los que no se encuentren satisfechos con la situación de las parejas, dejenme poner en claro una cosa: "Habrá tiempo para todo"

Se despide de ustedes: **Arcangel Guerrero.**

Hasta la próxima


	7. Muy lejos de casa

**Capitulo 6: Muy lejos de casa**

**En un lugar (?????????)**

**(???????????) Tiempo después**

En medio de la destrucción y el caos de una ciudad enterrada en llamas una figura solitaria transita por las desoladas calles, esbirros de toda clase rodean su posición ocultos entre las sombras, él lo sabe pero no les presta atención puesto que ninguno se atreve a agredirlo, ellos saben, claro esta, que sería un ataque kamikaze enfrentar a un ser con una protección que ni siquiera los más poderosos caídos poseían. A la luz de las flamas, que constantemente se mantienen abrasando los alrededores, se distingue mejor a dicha figura, un joven que aparentaba estar en sus dieciséis, un poco alto para esta edad, complexión media, piel bronceada, con una desordenada cabellera castaña que le cubría hasta la espalda sujeta con una venda de color blanco para que no le estorbara, lo más distintivo sin embargo eran sus ojos con irises completamente blancas antes de llegar a las pupilas mientras una mirada serena se reflejaba en ellos, como si estuviera dando un paseo recreativo por algún parque. Su vestimenta era de lo más sencilla, llevaba una camiseta de un inmaculado color blanco, que parecía brillar ligeramente al reflejo de las flamas, con un cuello en V, parecía hecha de seda y muy liviana, apropiada para el infernal calor que lo rodeaba, sus pantalones eran similares tanto en estilo como en color y material a la camiseta, también llevaba unas pulseras, aparentemente hechas de la misma "tela", que llegaban desde su muñeca hasta su codo, lo último de su vestimenta eran un par de zapatillas también de color blanco que protegían sus pies.

Sin nada que lo advirtiera se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una pequeña plaza, como si esperara algo o a alguien, y este no se hizo esperar, como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, un hombre saltó por sobre los escombros cargando una gran espada de tipo medieval con una hoja de color negro y lo atacó por la espalda.

¡CLINC!

El choque del metal resonó por sobre el eterno crepitar de las llamas. El recién llegado, un hombre de unos treinta, piel bronceada, cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, afilados rasgos faciales y ojos de color rojo con rayos amarillos, vestía enteramente ropa de cuero negro asegurada con correas, un par de botas y guantes sin dedos recubiertos con acero, una perversa sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro mientras ejercía más presión en su espada. Lo realmente curioso era su adversario, esté tenía una rodilla en el suelo y se había cubierto cruzando sus brazos en X frente al filo del arma, la cual por alguna razón no pudo atravesar su defensa, sin embargo la presión cada vez mayor comenzaba a hacerlo retroceder… hacia abajo con cada segundo que pasaba, con un rápido movimiento logró desequilibrar al moreno y golpearlo con un patada en el estomago estampándolo contra la pared de un edificio adjunto y aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y colocarse en guardia a tiempo para ver a su atacante de pie frente a él como si nada, ambos se observaron mutuamente un segundo, uno cauto y el otro aparentemente divertido, antes de arremeter al mismo tiempo contra el otro a enorme velocidad.

Habiendo dejado de lado la espada ahora combatían mano a mano, el mayor atacaba de forma brutal pero certera, el joven por su parte utilizaba un estilo más refinado, sutiles movimientos de evasión lo mantenían a salvo, pero cuando golpeaba lo hacía como un martillo, de vez en cuando recibía algunos golpes, golpes con la fuerza para matar a un buey sin problemas, pero ninguno de los dos parecía debilitarse por estos, al cabo de 5 minutos de brutal contienda una patada de revés arrojo al ojiblanco varios metros lejos de su oponente, el cual sin perder su malévola sonrisa levantó una mano en dirección del muchacho.

_**-Se acabo Lilim**_–dijo en un idioma extraño con voz escabrosa y aquella mueca en su rostro mientras de su mano una oleada de fuego se abalanzó sobre el, aparentemente expuesto, joven.

Este vio el ataque sobre si mismo como si fuera en cámara lenta mientras se incorporaba, el fuego lo envolvió por completo y atravesó arrasando con todo en su camino, calcinando los escombros que fueron alcanzados hasta reducirlos a grava. Cuando el moreno finalmente pareció darse por satisfecho se detuvo, tardo unos segundos para que se disipara el humo, pero cuando lo hizo su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de disgusto, aunque no parecía nada sorprendido con lo que aparecía frente a él. El muchacho seguía allí, ahora con ambas manos levantadas frente a él con las palmas abiertas y una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, un curioso escudo octagonal de tonalidad anaranjada se levantaba frente a él a solo unos centímetros de sus palmas.

_**-Tú y tu maldito escudo**_ –murmuró molesto antes de dar unos pasos en dirección de su espada, la cual aun yacía tirada en el suelo tras su primer ataque, y levantarla- _**si no fuera por el no durarías ni un minuto en mi contra.**_

_-Supervivencia lección uno: cuando se trata de sobrevivir, las ventajas injustas no existen_ –contestó esté a su vez usando aquel mismo extraño lenguaje que su interlocutor- _lección número dos: siempre recuerda la lección número uno ¿no es así Asmodeus? _–Le preguntó al ojirojo con sorna mientras se incorporaba, esté solo bufó molesto mientras examinaba su arma, una vez pareció satisfecho con su estado está desapareció en una voluta de humo, su expresión, mucho más seria de lo habitual, llamó la atención del humano- _No has venido solo para el atentado semanal de los caídos por tratar de asesinarme ¿Cierto? _–El moreno lo observó entre sorprendido y curioso ante su deducción- _normalmente hubieras seguido atacando durante horas antes de aburrirte_ –explicó sin entusiasmo, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada de desprecio que decía claramente "a nadie le agradan los sabelotodos y eso me incluye a mi" pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, tenía prioridad lo que venía a decirle, pese a que no le gustaba hacer de mensajero una orden directa no se discute.

_**-Mi señor solicita tu presencia **_–dijo llanamente, el ojiblanco se paralizo por un segundo ante esto, sabía que aquello de "solicita" era una mera formalidad, cuando él decía algo era una orden y se cumplía como tal, pero se controlo lo suficiente como para no mostrar su preocupación.

_-¿Cuál es el motivo?_ –Preguntó finalmente con serenidad, tenía una idea de cual sería esté pero quería asegurarse, el moreno le dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse sin responderle.

_**-Se me ordenó traer este mensaje y lo hice, lo demás no me concierne**_ –contestó secamente.

_-Dudo que tus órdenes también incluyeran que me atacaras ¿O me equivoco?_ –comentó de manera casual logrando dejar a su escucha plasmado en su sitio- _¿Qué crees que dirá Lucifer cuando se enteré de que estas por ahí haciendo de las tuyas mientras estas de misión?_ –el moreno regreso a verlo furioso por su atreverse a amenazarlo aunque fuera de una forma tan sutil, pero decidió mejor no tomar represalias, aunque él fuera mucho más fuerte que el lilim sus poderes no funcionaban en contra de ese escudo.

_**-Parece que finalmente ha tomado una decisión respecto a ti**_ –contestó finalmente, los ojos del castaño se abrieron con sorpresa ante semejante revelación, pero luego recordó algo importante.

_-Aun me falta uno_ –murmuró para si mismo un tanto preocupado.

Pero el moreno lo escucho, por un lado a esté ciertamente le sorprendió que un lilim, aunque fuera uno tan particular como aquel castaño, hubiera llegado tan lejos en su tarea, tarea que siendo honestos (para variar) ninguno de los caídos creyó que llegaría a terminar así le hubieran dado toda la eternidad para ello, pero por otro lado una sonrisa sádica se forma en su rostro al escuchar que finalmente dicha tarea no estaba completa.

_**-¿Cómo? ¿No has acabado todavía?**_ –Preguntó burlonamente con unas carcajadas, el ojiblanco regreso a verlo molesto- _**es una lastima no crees, lo siento por ti**_ –continuó con el mismo tono.

_-Claro, puedo sentir tu dolor Asmodeus _–dijo el castaño con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

_**-No será nada comparado al dolor que sentirás cuando Lucifer se entere de que no has cumplido con tu parte**_ –le dijo sin perder su siniestra expresión, aun así le sorprendió que el lilim no se mostrara más preocupado, cualquiera en su pellejo estaría sin duda aterrorizado.

_-Nuestro trato fue que cuando yo me presentara ante él ya hubiera acabado con su pequeño problema de plaga _–le recordó categóricamente- _y puesto que no me encuentro frente a él todavía, supongo que aun estoy a tiempo._

_**-No por mucho, te recuerdo que a mi señor no le gusta que lo hagan esperar ni mucho menos que lo ignoren**_ –le recordó sin retirar su macabra sonrisa.

_-No te preocupes, esto no tardara mucho _–dijo con seguridad empezando a caminar en la misma dirección en la que estaba cuando el caído llegó, este tenía curiosidad así que decidió seguirlo.

_**-¿A qué te refieres?**_ –Preguntó interesado, había que ser francos en algo, pocas cosas interesantes pasaban allí y este "humano" con el que él y sus hermanos se entretenían tratando de despedazar, había sido el pasatiempo de la época, cosa que solo pasaba cada varios milenios.

_-Acorrale a Shamshel cerca de aquí, pero el maldito se las arreglo para escapar de mi en el último momento _–recordó con un poco de frustración, la carcajada del moreno solo incremento dicha frustración pero la controló- _de todas formas quedó mal herido así que no se alejo mucho, el problema es que dentro del EVA puede sentir mi presencia a millas de distancia, por eso me acerco a pie además tiene la ventaja de que yo puedo sentirlo pero él casi no puede sentirme._

_**-Entonces supongo que mi presencia te dificultara las cosas**_ –comentó el moreno, no preocupado si no más bien complacido de ser un estorbo para la labor del castaño, pero esté solo sonrió.

_-Por el contrarió, contigo aquí él solo puede sentir tu presencia y como sabe que los caídos no tiene permitido tocarlo está no le preocupará, ahora debe sentirse tan confiado que no se dará cuenta cuando le arranque el corazón_ –comentó divertido ante la atónita expresión del moreno que parecía estar mentalmente maldiciendo en cada lengua conocida por estar siendo, aunque fuera inconcientemente, de utilidad para el ojiblanco, pero antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba esté se detuvo y abruptamente golpeo el suelo bajo sus pies.

Al hacerlo utilizó su escudo AT para crear una enorme onda expansiva que destruyó por completo el asfalto al tiempo que esté salpicaba sangre desde abajo, lo siguiente que sintieron fue un leve temblor mientras una gigantesca figura muy parecida a la mezcla de un cien pies con un cangrejo con unos tentáculos luminosos emergía desde el suelo. Pese a su tamaño su apariencia era lastimera, sangraba copiosamente y parecía estar teniendo gran dificultad para respirar, era claro que no todas las heridas que lo hostigaban era del ataque que acababa de recibir, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa muy parecida a la que el moreno a su lado portaba hace poco, era claro que de poder mostrar alguna expresión en ese rostro, la criatura habría mostrado miedo.

Pero aun así arremetió con sus tentáculos en contra del ojiblanco, este solo observo los miembros de su presa, puesto que dadas las circunstancias no podía decirse que era un oponente, con los brazos cruzados, cuando estos estuvieron a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, fueron segmentados violentamente, mientras la sangre brotaba de estos y antes de que Shamshel tuviera tiempo de recuperarse la mitad de su cuerpo se separó de él forzándolo a caer de espalda, con un gran esfuerzo dirigió su mirada en dirección de su verdugo, el mismo que lo ejecuto la primera vez, sintió que esta vez fue todavía más humillante que la última al ver a aquel lilim a los ojos, pero más que todo por lo que aparecía tras su espalda, aquello con lo que lo despedazo sin ninguna dificultad, un par de brillantes alas, bastante grandes y largas pese a que las había recogido después de haberlo derrotado, parecían estar hechas de luz anaranjada, pero eran alas al fin y al cabo, aun no entendía como había podido desarrollar el símbolo de los de su raza un ser hereje como aquel, que junto a aquella bestia purpúrea ya alcanzaban un poder igual al de su progenitor.

La criatura observó impotente mientras el castaño se acercaba, mientras lo hacía pudo notar como emitía un campo AT más débil pero con una longitud de onda más larga mientras sus ojos se tornaban repentinamente en un azul oscuro muy profundo, a los pocos segundos un estruendoso rugido anunciaba la proximidad de su monstruoso acompañante, él cual llego volando pocos segundos después exhibiendo un par de alas semejantes a las de su contraparte pero de mucho mayor tamaño, aterrizó justo de tras del castaño el cual con un salto ascendió los casi cuarenta metros que lo separaban hasta el hombro del EVA y se introdujo dentro del mismo, al instante otras dos alas brotaron de la espalda de la bestia y con un rápido movimiento le arrancó la brillante esfera de color rojo que refulgía débilmente en el pecho de la criatura y rápidamente lo engulló, una gran expulsión de energía acompañada de un brillante haz de luz emano de él mientras sus dedos se alargaban y se transformaban en látigos luminosos, luego de un instante estos volvieron a la normalidad y la extraordinaria unidad 01 se irguió desplegando con magnificencia sus cuatro brillantes apéndices de vuelo antes de regresar a ver al único espectador presente cerca de aquel lugar el cual lucia realmente fastidiado.

_-¿Nos vamos? _–Preguntó una voz a través del EVA de forma casual- _como dijiste, a él no le gusta que lo hagan esperar_ –le recordó mientras batía sus alas en un fuerte aleteo, que por unos momentos apago todas las llamas de esa parte de la ciudad, para despegar de golpe en dirección del que, al parecía, sería su último destino en aquel lugar. Había esperado tanto aquel día, pero ahora que había llegado, no era para nada como lo imaginó hace ya tanto tiempo, sabía muy bien que dicho termino no representaba nada allí, tanto por sus habitantes como por la naturaleza misma del sitio, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que paso desde su arribo o caída en el mismo.

_Flash Back_

Al voltearse a ver solo pudo ver como una garra de color verde oscuro parecida a una mano pero con tres dedos le apresaba la cabeza y una especie de lanza de luz que atravesaba su brazo tomaba impulso en dirección a su palma con intención de atravesarle la cabeza.

**-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

Casi por reflejo activo su escudo AT, pero por alguna razón que no pudo entender su adversario no lo hizo lo cual demostró ser una enorme desventaja porque sin resistencia alguna su brazo se desprendió de su logar mientras una gran cantidad de sangre se extendió por las demolidas calles, pero el calor del fuego que parecía no dejar de arder nunca hizo que está se secara rápidamente. Solo entonces pudo detallar bien a su atacante, pese a tenerlo en frente no podía dar crédito a sus ojos al ver al prior ángel que había enfrentado luego de su llegada a Tokio-3 sujetando un muñón sanguinolento con su brazo restante, antes de que pudiera asimilar por completo lo que estaba pasando pudo ver como la esfera roja en el pecho del ángel palpitaba peligrosamente, sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo se abalanzo sobre él y de un movimiento rápido le atravesó el pecho con su mano arrebatándole el corazón limpiamente. Casi al instante el cuerpo del 3º ángel se convirtió en un peso muerto, así que retiro su brazo aun con sus dedos cerrados alrededor de la brillante esfera roja, se quedo observándola por un instante, pese a que su primer impulso había sido arrojarla como algo inservible un… instinto dentro del EVA le decía lo contrarió, que esa esfera brillante era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sin que lo comandará el EVA comenzó a acercar el corazón del ángel a su boca y lo devoró.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que una inmensa energía comenzó a brotar del EVA mientras este asimilaba la nueva fuente de energía que acababa de obtener. Pudo ver cientos de imágenes pasar frente a sus ojos a la par de una enorme cantidad de conocimientos que parecían ser absorbidos junto con el poder por su Evangelión, unos pocos de los cuales también absorbió el mismo. Al parecer su sincronización le permitió asimilar una parte de todo lo que obtuvo su EVA en aquel enfrentamiento, pero esto no era suficiente como para comprenderlo del todo, de hecho aquella información debería haberle fundido el cerebro, estaba seguro de que de no ser por la nueva estructura mental que desarrollo en el último mundo en el que estuvo no habría podido cargar con el peso de ese, aunque incompleto, conocimiento, una de las primeras cosas que llegó a su mente fueron palabras en un extraño lenguaje, no suficientes como para poder hablarlo pero si para entender que existía un idioma reservado solo para aquellos seres y otros semejantes a ellos. Algo más fueron los nombres del resto de los de su clase tanto de los ya derrotados como los que faltaban y un poco acerca de sus capacidades junto con algunas formas de cómo usar su escudo AT en batalla si lo fortalecía lo suficiente.

El conocimiento más importante sin embargo fue el que le decía en donde se encontraba en esos momentos, claro está que apenas lo supo… deseo no haberse enterado nunca, pero todo esto le dejaba en claro muchas cosas.

Estaba en el territorio de los caídos

El lugar que los humanos conocen como infierno, a donde van los las almas de aquellos que perdieron su camino y los ángeles que cayeron de su gracia, aparte de esto solo había tres cosas en claro. Lo primero: allí no existían los escudos AT, los perdían al llegar, así que el suyo debía ser el único, eso lo tranquilizo un poco al principio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba, si no había otro escudo AT, no podría crear una brecha para salir de allí, se quedaría para siempre. Antes de que esta idea lo hiciera perder la cordura por completo pensó en la segunda cosa que descubrió: el resto de ángeles derrotados se encontraban allí, saber eso le dio un plan a seguir, debía cazarlos y absorber más poder y principalmente más conocimiento, no estaba seguro de si podría servirle pero era su única esperanza y se aferraría a ella. Pero aun quedaba la tercera cosa que había descubierto: él y los ángeles derrotados no eran las únicas criaturas en aquel lugar, habían otros "residentes" rondando ese mundo de manera más libre, tal vez estos últimos tampoco poseyeran un escudo AT, pero algunos de ellos eran mucho más poderosos que cualquiera adversario que pudiera imaginar.

El territorio de los caídos tenía las dimensiones de la tierra y no existía el agua, el cielo estaba siempre oscuro cubierto por nubes negras, sin estrellas, luna, ni mucho menos un sol, solo el fuego proporcionaba algo de luz sobre aquel apocalíptico escenario, los lugares donde debían estar los océanos eran gigantescos desiertos, al parecer era un punto intermedio entre los mundos donde cierto tipo de almas terminaban como penitencia por sus crímenes, pero estás ni siquiera se encontraban en la superficie sino en las entrañas del planeta. El tamaño del lugar hacía las cosas muy difíciles pero para su (prácticamente exigua) suerte al haber absorbido a Sachiel, según la información que obtuvo de esté ese era su nombre, había adquirido la habilidad de sentir la presencia de sus hermanos cuando estuvieran cerca. Aun así la búsqueda fue realmente lenta, con un golpe de suerte encontró a Gaghiel en medio del "desierto" del Atlántico poco tiempo después moviéndose con dificultad, la falta del precioso fluido era un enrome desventaja para él. Esto también hubiera representado una muerte segura para el tercer elegido de no ser por que los sistemas de apoyo vital de su EVA ahora funcionaban de forma mucho más compleja, el LCL lo nutria constantemente con la energía del EVA, como un bebé en el vientre de su madre, el día que se percato de esto rió por primera vez desde su llegada ante lo irónico que era aquello. La única desventaja era que no podía dormir en ningún momento, era como si su cuerpo estuviera en un estado de alerta permanente que le impidiera conciliar el sueño.

Luego de un largo tiempo de búsqueda pudo sentir la presencia de Ramiel, el gigantesco ángel fortaleza no fue para nada un ponente fácil aun pese a la falta de su escudo, pero al final fue capaz de derrotarlo, doblando su propio escudo un poco reflejó el disparó de Ramiel en su contra aunque con menos fuerza fue capaz de derribarlo por el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a el y retirar su núcleo S2. Aunque el poder que obtuvo de esté fue asombroso se percato de que no era mucho a lo que tenía acceso, siempre se quedaba con apenas una parte de los conocimientos que necesitaba el reto se almacenaba dentro de su EVA y no tenía acceso a ellos, cada día se sentía más frustrado por su progreso. Algún tiempo después de su encuentro con Ramiel, está vez resulto ser él el "encontrado", por Sahaquiel, al parecer orbitaba desde miles de metros sobre la superficie pero se percato de la presencia de uno de los lilim que lo puso en aquel lugar de deshonor durante la devastadora lucha que Shinji sostuvo contra el 5º ángel. Aquello en verdad fue una locura, desde el cielo caían ataques como bombas que apenas podía evitar, aun con su escudo la onda de choque lo arrojaba de un lado a otro, finalmente se hartó de ser el pato en aquel colosal juego de tiro al blanco y expulso su escudo con todo el rango de alcance que pudo, en ese momento los ataques ya no podían alcanzarlo, luego haciendo uso del poder que extrajo de Ramiel contraatacó, con rayos de energía concentrados disparados desde el pecho del EVA, lastimando seriamente a su oponente, esté se decidió por su última alternativa y arremetió con su propio cuerpo en contra de la unidad 01, la cual a costa de un esfuerzo supremo logro detenerlo en seco a un metro de que se impactara en su contra. Luego de que fue seguro lo dejo caer inofensivamente en el suelo y extrajo su núcleo, aparentemente en tierra firme no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Pero pese a haber salido victorioso de ese encuentro el piloto del EVA 01 empezaba a dudar de sus propias oportunidades, tomó la decisión de ir al lugar que en su mundo sería Tokio-3, no estaba seguro del porque pero sentía que algo lo llamaba allí, aun a sabiendas de que no encontraría nada para él en ese lugar, no sabía cuan equivocado estaba ni cuanto aquella decisión cambiaría las cosas. Ni bien puso un pie de su EVA en la devastada ciudad pudo sentir la presencia de un ángel, pero está parecía venir de todos lados, junto con otras presencias con un poder abrumador, se guió primero en la dirección donde consideraba que la presencia del ángel era más intensa, una central de energía, no sabía porque pero estaba activa, ninguna cosa tenía energía en ninguno de los lugares que había visitado con anterioridad, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar en esto antes de que un intenso dolor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo mientras una especie de brilló azulado se expandía por su EVA, intentó alejarlo con su escudo AT pero resultaba inútil, esté se extendía a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, aun si lograba emitirlo desde adentro no lograba que fuera lo suficientemente denso para expulsar al ángel, que ahora había identificado como Iruel.

En ese momento sintió como si todo se hubiera perdido finalmente, incluso dejó de luchar contra la afección, se sentía cansado, muy cansado… antes de perder el conocimiento por completo lo escucho, un latido, uno muy débil pero que se fortalecía cada vez más, de pronto sintió su cuerpo muy liviano, como si ya no estuviera cargando con él cerró los ojos por unos segundos como disfrutando de la sensación de ligereza, pero cuando los abrió ya no se encontraba dentro de su cabina, pensó que talvez se quedo dormido y estaba dentro de su mente, pero tampoco era aquella oscuridad, de hecho había mucha luz allí, antes de detallar algo más escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban al voltear a ver en esa dirección sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa.

Era su madre nuevamente, creía que no la volvería a ver pero allí estaba, vestida de forma similar a la primera vez que la vio y sonriéndole de la misma manera que aquella vez que charlaron durante el desayuno.

-¿Mamá? –Preguntó con calma, está solo asintió sin perder su sonrisa- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó confundido, pero antes de que ella le contestara un tercera voz interrumpió.

**-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?**

Al regresar a ver pudieron ver a un hombre de cerca de unos veinticinco años cabello plateado largo y ojos dorados vestido con algo semejante a una bata de laboratorio, no le hizo falta mucha imaginación para saber quien era, de inmediato se puso en guardia.

**-Tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de luchar, o por lo menos ya no**–aclaró levantando las manos en gesto conciliador.

**-¡Explíquese! **–Ordenó con voz firme Yui Ikari sin dejar de ver al intruso detenidamente.

**-Directo al grano **–reconoció el peligris con cierta admiración-** eso es bueno por que no me agrada perder el tiempo, intentaba apoderarme de esta… singular creación, testamento del ingenio de los lilim, y debo decir que lo estaba logrando, hasta que ustedes decidieron fusionarse por completo y colocarme en esta precaria situación** –explicó con calma, al ver que no hacían intento de interrumpirlo continuó- **verán la situación es está, al fusionarse se llevaron una parte de mi, lo cual me imposibilita de poder dejarlos, pero tampoco tengo el poder para controlarlos, por lo que les ofrezco un trato.**

-¿Qué clase de trato? –Preguntó con cuidado el ojiazul.

**-Se lo que pretendes, quieres salir de aquí, al igual que yo, pero ni yo ni mis hermanos podemos hacerlo, sin embargo si tu absorbes las esencias de mis hermanos como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, me permites fusionarme con tu EVA y consigues un poco de ayuda todos saldremos **–se explicó.

-¿Porqué te permitiría fusionarte con el EVA? Lo controlarías –objetó directamente el castaño, la ojiverde lo miraba inquisidoramente.

**-Difícilmente **–admitió el de ojos dorados, un tanto deprimido- **no contaba con que esta cosa ya tuviera un alma dominante **–explicó señalando a la mujer de ojos verdes- **por lo que yo no puedo dominar esto, tendría que estar en constante lucha, así que lo mejor para ambos es una simbiosis, te brindaré mi poder para que puedas utilizarlo y más importante mis conocimientos para que sepas como utilizar el poder que ya has adquirido hasta ahora, sin mencionar que la regeneración y capacidad de adaptación serán mucho mayores, yo perderé mi conciencia pero podrás utilizar mis poderes a voluntad o de manera automática cuando estos asuman que los necesitas.**

**-¿Y porqué harías eso?** –Preguntó Yui con calma el peligris observo a ambos intensamente por unos segundos antes de dirigirles una mirada un tanto deprimida y contestar.

**-Yo se lo que quieres hacer una vez salgas de aquí, no se si tendrás éxito y la verdad es que ya no me interesa, lo que me importa es lo que pasara conmigo y con mis hermanos una vez todo allá terminado, si los mensajeros restantes tienen éxito nosotros simplemente nos quedaremos aquí por otros diez mil millones de años antes de poder regresar con nuestro verdadero padre **–relató deprimido- **él tenía razón, aunque nosotros no arrojamos la primera piedra fuimos arrogantes al tomar la decisión de continuar la guerra, una guerra solo puede existir si ambas partes luchan **–esto lo decía más para si mismo y con un enorme arrepentimiento- **Yo solo quiero que mis hermanos y yo podamos regresar a casa con nuestro padre, ya sea que tengas éxito o no nuestras esencias se quedaran contigo hasta el día en que mueras, ese día regresaremos a casa, prefiero esperar ochenta años durmiendo en tu alma que una eternidad de espera aquí **–concluyó sinceramente, los Ikari se tomaron un minuto para pensar bien las cosas, finalmente fue el joven el que habló.

-No quisiera decepcionarte pero no estoy muy seguro de si seremos capaces de salir de aquí –dijo en tono lúgubre- para crear el portal son necesarios dos escudos AT –explicó con pesar- y aquí solo existe el mío –Iruel miro fijamente a ambos con expresión sería antes de hablar.

**-Eso no es del todo cierto, hay alguien más aquí que aun posee la protección a la que ustedes conocen como escudo AT **–les informo llamando su atención al instante- **el rey del infierno, Lucifer, pero no te recomiendo que lo enfrentes, lo mejor será que hagas un trato con él **–ambos castaños lo miraron como si estuviera loco- **se como suena pero es la única opción, no tienes oportunidad contra Lucifer, te destruiría sin problemas si lo provocas, pero tiene el poder para llevarte de regreso si lo desea, lo que debes recordar es siempre ser el primero en pagar el preció acordado, que sea él quien se vea en el deber de cumplir con su parte y debes ser muy claro en los términos, ya que siempre intentará poner alguna trampa o un truco, pero allí es donde todo el conocimiento que obtendrás dará sus frutos **–le alentó al ver que empezaba a dudar de si sería o no capaz de lidiar con lo siguiente- **no te preocupes, lo creas o no tu y él tiene muchos objetivos en común **–al ver que ambos lilim no entendían decidió empezar a explicarse- **Lucifer no quiere que ocurra el tercer impacto porque eso detendría permanentemente la estancia de las almas en la tierra, ya ninguna vendría aquí y éste lugar perdería su propósito. Algo más, una forma en que mis hermanos pueden renacer de regreso en el paraíso es si un caído los elimina, por eso ninguno de ellos nos ataca, él se los prohíbe para que tengamos que quedarnos aquí además nosotros no tenemos permitido provocarlos, pero él no soporta que estemos aquí, nos considera una plaga, por lo que tus recientes acciones ya te dan una gracia en su presencia. Por lo demás, estas completamente por tu cuenta **–concluyó con seriedad el ángel tendiéndole la mano- **¿Aceptas?**

Madre e hijo se miraron entre si, la situación era difícil, pero no estaba precisamente a bastos de opciones como para ponerse exigentes, el castaño estrecho la mano del peligris con fuerza, en ese instante pudo sentir como todo el conocimiento de este y de sus hermanos entraba en su cerebro dolorosamente, un dolor muy superior a cualquiera que recordara o que le esperara en el futuro. Pero eso no era todo, también empezó a entenderlo todo, cada conocimiento acerca de los mensajeros y como usar su poder, al mismo tiempo sentía como era arrancado de aquel lugar y perdía la conciencia, luego ya no sintió nada, simplemente no sintió nada.

* * *

**-¡Despierta ya asqueroso lilim!** –Dijo una voz brusca y áspera con fuerza, sintió un enorme dolor mientras su cuerpo era arrojado contra una pared-** ¡En este lugar los sueños no existen!**

De inmediato se despertó, pese a haber perdido la conciencia eso no se asemejo para nada a dormir, no tuvo ningún sueño durante el tiempo que permaneció en aquel estado, lo primero que distinguió fue a un sujeto de enorme estatura piel oscura y cabello largo rubio con ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente, vestido con una gabardina de cuero negra, cerca de él otro de menor estatura y cabello negro solo un poco más corto que el de su compañero y piel blanca pero bronceada con una vestimenta similar él cual lo miraba con burla.

**-¿Este es? **–Preguntó sin siquiera intentar reprimir unas carcajadas- **¿Este es el lilim que nos envió a siete mensajeros desde su mundo y acabo con otros cinco aquí? ¿Esta lombriz? **–Preguntó ahora dirigiéndose hacia el muchacho, que se estaba levantando, y lo levanto por el cuello con una mano sin dificultad alguna para tenerlo al frente. Esté por su parte ya había tenido suficiente desde aquel brusco despertar como para que ahora lo este mangoneando alguien a quien no había visto en su vida, sin embargo lo reconoció gracias a la nueva información que ahora ocupaba su mente.

_-Sí, ese soy yo_ –contestó claramente desafiante hablando en el idioma de ángeles y caídos, lo cual logro llamar la atención de estos dos de inmediato, el que lo sujetaba cambio su expresión de burla por una de sorpresa solo un segundo antes de regresar a la de burla nuevamente.

_**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que sabes hablar nuestra lengua **_–comentó tranquilamente el ojirojo que lo sujetaba en su idioma natal.

_-Se mucho más que eso_ –le informó con seriedad mientras aferraba con ambas manos el brazo del moreno y se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Una de las cosas que había descubierto en su nuevo repertorio de conocimientos, era que ahora era capaz de utilizar las habilidades que absorbió de los mensajeros absorbidos aun fuera de su EVA, aunque fuera en menor medida, y esto incluía generar el escudo AT. Según parecía, cuando Iruel lo atacó lo forzó a llevar su sincronización a un punto tal que se fusiono completamente con la unidad 01, proporcionándole a está un poder inconmensurable por unos momentos, pero al fusionarse con Iruel estando fusionado y tras separarse se llevó consigo una parte de los poderes del EVA, alrededor de la mitad para ser exactos y se formo con una conexión aun más profunda con su maquina púrpura.

Aun así no estaría seguro de todo esto hasta que no lo probará, por lo que se concentro en formar el escudo más fuerte que pudiera, el resultado fue inmediato, el moreno que lo sujetaba salió despedido contra un muro cercano reduciéndolo a escombros por la onda de choque del escudo AT, el acompañante de esté observo sorprendido la acción, no tanto por el lilim, si no por la protección que solo su señor poseía en aquella criatura, pero aun más por lo que vio a continuación.

_**-¡VOY A MATARLO!**_ –gritó furioso el pelinegro una vez salió de los escombros con gran estrépito y una pesada espada en su diestra, sin embargo al enfocar al impertinente que se había atrevido a atacarlo se quedo momentáneamente sin habla- _**¿Pero qué…?**_

Un par de alas hechas de pura energía emergían de la espalda del ojiazul, el cual quedo tan si no es que más sorprendido por este hecho, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido aquello, según sabía las alas eran testimonio del rango y poder que ostentaba un ángel y no todos las poseían, debían ganárselas. Hasta donde sabía ninguno de los caídos, a excepción del mismo Lucifer claro esta, las poseía tampoco. Controlo su confusión por el momento y las alas junto con el escudo se desvanecieron, al instante el portador de la espada avanzo con muy claras, además de malignas, intenciones pero fue detenido por su compañero al cual regresó a ver furioso.

_**-¡Déjame acabar con él Ahriman! **_–le ordenó irritado, esté simplemente lo miro con severidad antes de hablar.

_**-Y cuando este muerto… ¿Qué excusa le darás al maestro?**_ –Preguntó de manera casual provocando que este se paralizara, a regañadientes desvaneció su espada, ambos ojirojos se acercaron al ojiazul hasta estar a un metro de distancia, entonces el más alto tomo la palabra- _**Nuestro señor ha solicitado de tu presencia lilim**_ –informó con tono neutral, esperaba ver temor ante sus palabras o por lo menos sorpresa, pero el ojiazul no mostró nada de eso, solo observo fijamente antes de contestar.

_-Entonces será mejor no hacerlo esperar _–comentó con sencillez el castaño comenzando a avanzar en dirección al lugar donde sus nuevas memorias le informaban encontraría al Rey del averno, sin embargo el demonio conocido como Ahriman le bloqueo el paso, el piloto le dedico una mirada interrogante.

_**-No puedes presentarte ante él de esta manera **_–dijo simplemente en respuesta a la pregunta muda del castaño, fue apenas entonces que esté se percato de un detalle, estaba desnudo, una parte de su antiguo yo le decía que debía avergonzarse enormemente, pero otra parte, una que ahora resonaba con mucha más fuerza, tenía claro que dicha acción carecía por completo de sentido dadas sus actuales circunstancias, sin embargo no parecía lo apropiado para su audiencia presentarse de esa forma- _**Esto debería bastar**_ –opinó el ojirojo colocando una mano sobre él, al instante un brillo de llamas lo envolvió pero sin generar calor, cuando se disipo estaba vestido completamente de blanco con un atuendo sencillo de un material ligero y fresco, era extraño pero esté no se parecía a ninguna clase de tela que el conociera- _**es mithril **_–explicó el demonio ante el asombro del muchacho- _**liviano como una pluma y prácticamente indestructible, pero no creas que es un gesto de bienvenida **_–le advirtió fríamente- _**si te presentáramos ante Lucifer con algo menos que esto, seguramente acabaría con nosotros por llevarte antes que contigo por presentarte de manera inapropiada**_ –explicó directamente antes de emprender rumbo a su destino.

El ojiazul asintió en respuesta y comenzó a seguir al caído entre los escombros de la ciudad, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante, empezó a recorrer el paraje con la vista y lo divisó de inmediato, su unidad se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, en cuanto centro su vista en ella está se reactivo, esbozó una media sonrisa antes de continuar con su avance seguido del gigante púrpura. Mientras caminaban se dedicó a examinar su nueva vestimenta y a la vez su aspecto, el cual no había podido detallar desde su llegada, al parecer el tiempo transcurrido había hecho algunas cosas en su aspecto, era un poco más alto, su cabello llegaba ahora hasta sus hombros y pese al poco movimiento que realizaba dentro de la cabina de contención sus músculos se habían desarrollado significativamente, incluso se percató de que sus sentidos eran ahora mucho más sensibles, tuvo la sospecha de que la reciente fusión con Iruel, que ahora se había convertido en su sistema de regeneración, tenía algo que ver, pero no reflexionó más en el asunto, salvo por una cosas que no tenía muy en claro.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _–Se dirigió al rubio, puesto que parecía ser mucho más sensato que el pelinegro, este regreso a verlo con suspicacia, pero asintió- _¿Cuánto hace desde que estoy aquí? _–Preguntó tratando de no sonar estúpido, pero al parecer no tuvo mucho éxito puesto que ambos demonios empezaron a reírse a mandíbula suelta.

_**-El tiempo debería ser tú última preocupación lilim**_ –le contestó divertido.

_-Supongo que tienes razón, pero me extraña ver que no he cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevo aquí, es como si solo hubieran pasado un par de meses, pero estoy seguro de que ha pasado más que eso _–al terminar de decir esto Ahriman se detuvo a la par de Asmodeus y regresaron a verlo intrigados por un momento antes de retomar su camino.

_**-No deberías haber cambiado en absoluto **_–contestó luego de un rato- _**la naturaleza de este lugar y del paraíso son sempiternas, debido a que los residentes son ángeles, demonios o almas **_–explicó con calma- _**supongo que pese a la naturaleza de este lugar envejeces porque aun continuas con vida, pero solo una fracción del tiempo que transcurre cronológicamente**_ –dedujo finalmente con cierto aire de interés, aunque uno muy leve.

_-Entiendo_ –dijo con sencillez- _pero de todas formas quisiera saber hace cuanto que estoy aquí_ –Ahriman se tomo unos segundos para contestar, parecía estar haciendo memoria de algo.

_**-En la medida de tiempo de los lilim… has estado aquí por tres estaciones solares**_ –contestó finalmente restándole importancia.

El pilotó se detuvo de su avance debido al shock momentáneo en que lo puso saber que ya habían pasado tres años, sin embargo un empujón de parte de Asmodeus, que los seguía desde atrás, lo regresó a la realidad, por un momento se preguntó su sería demasiado tarde para cuando finalmente fuera capaz de regresar, pero según sus nuevos conocimientos no debía subestimar lo que Lucifer era capaz de hacer con su poder y conocimientos, por lo que había al probabilidad de regresar al momento preciso en que fue retirado de su batalla, una poco más tranquilo continuó con su avance. Le sorprendió un poco saber que el lugar donde esté residía coincidía con el GEO-frente, pero en realidad la ubicación del lugar era lo que menos debía importarle, solo lo que iba a hacer allí era importante. Al fin llegaron a un castillo gigantesco hecho de piedra negra, pudo ver el lugar donde debía haber un lago ocupado precisamente por uno, pero hecho de lava completando bastante bien el dantesco escenario. Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron permitiéndoles la entrada.

El interior estaba completamente oscuro, pese a haber cientos de antorchas empotradas a través de todos los corredores estos continuaban sumidos en las tinieblas, se dio cuenta de que el fuego de las antorchas era diferente al del exterior, esté era de color negro y parecía como si la luz que emitiera no pudiera avanzar más allá de un metro, finalmente llegaron al salón principal así que ya no le presto más atención al resto del lugar, las puertas se abrieron con un sonido chirriante mientras el tercer elegido trataba de evitar que el temor que lo invadía tomara el control de sus acciones, pensar en que está talvez era su única oportunidad de cumplir con su cometido lo alentó a tomar el control de sus emociones. El salón se encontraba de ser posible aun más oscuro que el resto del lugar y finalmente entendió la razón, justo en el centro, sentado en enorme trono de piedra con su barbilla descansando sobre su mano se encontraba él.

Mucho más alto que cualquiera de sus servidores, pero no extremadamente robusto, si no más bien esbelto, vestido con una túnica negra y una armadura brillante pero oscura como el petróleo por encima de está, su rostro era cubierto por un casco que dejaba expuesta solo su barbilla, la cual indicaba un perfil elegante y una piel sumamente pálida, además de una larga cabellera plateada que caía elegantemente hacia su espalda, en los orificios de los ojos se vislumbraba un fulgor escarlata y de su espalda surgían doce magnificas alas de plumas tan negras como la noche que parecían emanar aun más oscuridad de la que ya invadía la habitación, aparentemente una especie de castigo adicional sobre él que alguna vez fue "El portador de luz". Apenas estuvieron en su presencia ambos escoltas se inclinaron sobre una de sus rodillas sumisamente en muestra de respetó, el ojiazul los imitó y esperó a que fuera el gobernante de aquel inhóspito territorio el que le dirigiera la palabra. Sin moverse de su sitió empezó a hablar, con una voz firme pero melodiosa.

_**-Así que este es el lilim que ha osado irrumpir en mis territorios –comentó con tranquilidad- levántate –ordenó con pasividad.**_

El castaño se irguió haciendo muestra de una asombrosa serenidad y observó al señor de los infiernos directamente.

_**-He solicitado tu presencia ante mi, para que me expliques que es lo haces en mis dominios –explicó claramente y con la misma tranquilidad el peliplateado.**_

_-Supongo que al igual que el resto de los que terminan aquí, yo también lo hice por que cometí un error _–le explicó tan respetuosamente como pudo el castaño, Lucifer rió levemente ante la respuesta del humano en su presencia antes de proseguir.

_**-La mayoría de los que viene aquí no lo hacen… vivos –le recordó categóricamente- en especial los lilim y definitivamente nadie que llegue aquí conserva el escudo de su corazón –argumentó sin perder la serenidad mirando fijamente al ojiazul, asombrosamente esté fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada antes de contestar.**_

_-Por situaciones que escaparon de mi control durante un enfrentamiento que sostuve en la tierra contra Leliel fui transportado desde mi mundo a una dimensión paralela a causa del choque de nuestros escudos _–empezó a explicar claramente-_ en un intento por regresar a mi mundo, usando el mismo método, termine en el suyo_ –concluyó con sosiego.

_**-Ya veo –dijo simplemente luego de observar al lilim detenidamente por unos segundos.**_

_-Ahora que he contestado a su pregunta ¿me permitiría hacer una?_ –Pudo sentir a los dos demonios tras él tensarse ante sus palabras, como si no pudieran creer su atrevimiento, Lucifer por su parte se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad por un instante antes de asentir- _¿Le gustaría que hiciéramos un trato? _–Preguntó seriamente, ahora no le quedó duda alguna, ambos demonios levantaron la vista para dirigirle una mirada incrédula, volvieron a bajarla en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no debían levantar la vista en presencia de su señor, el cual en ese momento estaba soltando ligeras carcajadas.

_**-Esa es mi frase lilim –le recordó con desenfado antes de dirigirle una mirada escrutadora- ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú? –Preguntó de forma práctica.**_

_-Mis servicios _–contestó naturalmente el ojiazul- _mis servicios en una tarea que solo yo puedo realizar_ –aclaró consiguiendo la atención del príncipe de las tinieblas- _para empezar puedo librar sus dominios de la presencia de los mensajeros caídos, como he estado haciéndolo desde que llegue aquí, puesto que yo absorbo sus esencias una derrota a mis manos no significa que podrán regresar a los Elisios _–argumentó con sencillez, dejo que su escucha terminara de analizar esto por un tiempo antes de continuar- _lo segundo, es claro si usted me permite una pequeña ayuda, prevenir el tercer impacto y la instrumentalización humana _–esto último en verdad logró llamar la atención del ojirojo, que lo observo más detenidamente está vez, por un momento el castaño sintió como si estuviera sondeando su alma solo con aquella mirada, y luego de lo que dijo a continuación estuvo seguro de que así fue.

_**-Ya entiendo –murmuro al fin- te fusionaste con uno de ellos para poder acceder por completo a los conocimientos de su misión y a sus poderes –determinó sin entusiasmo- contéstame algo ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?**_

_-Porque se muy bien que a usted no le entusiasma la instrumentalización más que a mi _–contestó con naturalidad.

_**-Después de todo este tiempo las decisiones de los lilim dejaron de importarme –contestó con indiferencia el ojirojo- parecen no aprender sin importar nada, Él les concedió el más grande de los dones, la capacidad de elegir y aun así lo desperdician –comentó asqueado- ¿Por que habría de importarme lo que suceda con ellos? –Por un momento el castaño no supo bien que responder, pero argumentó lo único que realmente tenía sentido para él.**_

_-Porque cuando todo este dicho y hecho, el "castigo" al que la humanidad será sometida es simplemente un mundo libre de las barreras entre ellos y del sufrimiento _–contestó lacónicamente- _y ambos sabemos que eso no es lo que quieres, el convenio entre los ángeles y los demonios impide que interfieras en asuntos humanos hasta que estos estén en tu jurisdicción pero si llega a ocurrir el tercer impacto eso no volverá a suceder nunca más, fue la estupidez humana lo que les permitió a los mensajeros el derecho de atacar cuando los humanos retuvieron a su padre _–argumentó el lilim con seguridad- _pero yo si puedo y quiero intervenir, quiero evitar un tercer impacto _–Lucifer lo observó largamente antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

_**-Si no mal recuerdo hay otras copias allí –comentó de manera casual refiriéndose a los EVA restantes.**_

_-Que difícilmente podrían hacerle frente a lo que se avecina _–intervino astutamente el castaño, en ese momento él sabía muy bien que ya estaban negociando, por lo que era mejor estar atento a cada palabra que dijera.

_**-¿Y tú si podrías? –Preguntó de forma un tanto pretensiosa- la arrogancia ha sido la perdición de muchos –le recordó con severidad.**_

_-No es arrogancia señalar los hechos _–argumentó con serenidad el ojiazul- _y el hecho es que mi presencia facilitaría mucho las cosas _–señaló con tranquilidad Sammael lo observó atentamente antes de decir una sola palabra.

_**-Demuéstralo**_

El ojiazul quedó un poco confundido con la declaración del señor de los infiernos, pero una palabra fuera de lugar lo arruinaría todo, al parecer Lucifer esperaba una prueba, no estaba segura de que clase pero una prueba, así que dijo lo único que pareció tener sentido.

_-¿En qué forma quedaría convencido de que soy el apropiado para el trabajo?_ –Lucifer lo observó aparentemente divertido antes de continuar.

_**-No es eso lo que quiero que demuestres –le corrigió confundiendo aun más al ojiazul- lo que debes demostrar es que mereces mi colaboración, ningún lilim la obtuvo antes ¿Por qué habrías tú de ser diferente? –Le cuestionó con seriedad, el Ikari lo pensó diligentemente antes de contestarle midiendo lo más cuidadosamente sus palabras.**_

_-El decidir ayudarme o no es algo que solo usted podrá contestar _–contestó con tranquilidad, el antiguo ángel lo observó sin expresión antes de que continuara-_ pero si mi actuación en las batallas contra los mensajeros no lo han convencido hasta ahora déjeme encargarme de los restantes para mostrarle mi valía _–concluyó el lilim mirando resueltamente a las escarlatas orbes del señor de los caídos, esperando cual sería su veredicto, el peliplateado reflexionó en las palabras de su interlocutor por un minuto que se asemejó a un año antes de hablar con una voz que, pese a ser suave y melodiosa, en ese momento resonó en cada rincón del tártaro.

_**-Considerare tu petición lilim, la consideraré seriamente –dijo finalmente con claridad- te haré saber cuando haya tomado una decisión, mientras lo hago deberás continuar con tu labor de recoger la basura –explicó sin contemplación alguna- para cuando vuelvas a presentarte ante mi, mis territorios deben estar libres de aquella plaga –advirtió.**_

_-Así será _–aseguró con una leve reverencia el castaño, aunque le hubiera gustado preguntar cuando le daría su respuesta sabía que la impaciencia solo sería una muestra de debilidad, y necesitaba mostrarse lo más fuerte posible si quería demostrar que merecía la ayuda del príncipe de la oscuridad.

_**-Una cosa más –agregó Lucifer levantándose de su trono con lentitud y empezando a acercarse hasta que estuvo a un paso de distancia, Shinji se tensó en su sitió pero no retrocedió, aun así tuvo que levantar mucho la mirada para poder mantener el contacto visual- pese a lo que los lilim y otras criaturas piensen, este lugar es en realidad la representación más absoluta de la justicia –le explicó- has brindado y estarás brindando un servició, así que lo justo es que recibas un pago –concluyó sorprendiendo a los dos demonios y al humano presentes.**_

_-No… es necesario que se moleste _–Contestó tratando de no sonar nervioso, para rematar su asombro Lucifer empezó a reír por su respuesta.

_**-Muy astuto no querer aceptar nada de mi parte –elogió una vez dejó de carcajear- pero no debes preocuparte por eso en este momento, ya has dado tu pago por esto –dijo con calma mientras tocaba con la punta de su dedo la frente del castaño.**_

Al instante las orbes de color azul oscuro se esclarecieron hasta quedar completamente blancas, su mirada pareció perdida un instante antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre sus rodillas ante la atenta mirada del señor del infierno, estuvo así durante un momento antes de que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad, cuando esto sucedió regreso a mirar a Lucifer claramente confundido y agitado, sabía que era lo que acababa de ver pero no podía entenderlo del todo.

_**-No parezcas tan sorprendido –le aconsejó con una media sonrisa mientras regresaba a su trono- solo te proporcione un acceso a nuestros registros.**_

_-¿Registros? _–Preguntó ahora más confundido.

_**-En este lugar se recibe un registro, por denominarlo de alguna manera, de los crímenes de los seres humanos –explicó con sencillez- son las pruebas de que dichos humanos merecen estar aquí, lo que te he concedido simplemente ha sido un acceso a un tipo especifico de información.**_

_-Lo que vi fueron… ¿conocimientos de combate?... no, eran tácticas de asesinato y métodos de tortura _–reconoció finalmente algo aturdido terminando de ordenar la nueva información mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y se incorporaba.

_**-Posiblemente de asesinos a sueldo o comandos entrenados –dedujo con indiferencia Lucifer desde su sitio- tal vez de bárbaros de épocas más antiguas o de inquisidores de la edad media que provocaban dolor en sus semejantes supuestamente en el nombre de su señor, la verdad es que hay demasiadas posibilidades como para estar seguro de donde vino aquella información en particular –concluyó con tranquilidad- no te he dado acceso a toda la información de los archivos simplemente a la de conocimientos y habilidades.**_

_-¿Eso significa que puedo hacer lo mismo que cualquiera que haya sido condenado al hades? _–Preguntó solo para asegurarse, Lucifer negó lentamente con la cabeza.

_**-En parte sí pero aquí se registran los actos que haya sido hechos de manera egoísta, con arrogancia o motivos similares, sin importar si las personas que los cometieron se encuentren o no con vida, de ser de otra forma esos conocimientos forma parte de los registros del… otro lado, así que tienes acceso completo al conocimiento y habilidades de cualquiera que se encuentre aquí además del conocimiento usado con fines perversos de cualquier humano, vivo o muerto –explicó con calma- el don de tu especie es el fruto del conocimiento lilim, algo que ha logrado unas cuantas cosas impresionantes –admitió sin parecer para nada impresionado- en cierta forma es tu legado así que disfrútalo, si deseas también tienes acceso a los registros completos de personas especificas –le explicó de último- mientras conozcas a esa persona o puedas relacionarla con alguien que conozcas podrás saber de ella lo mismo que sabemos nosotros –concluyó con un tono culminación que dejaba claro que la audiencia había terminado, el tercer elegido hizo una última reverencia antes de salir de la presencia del señor de los caídos.**_

_Fin flash back_

**_Continuara..._**


	8. El reencuentro

**N.A.- **Para los que crean que ya saben lo que sucedera en está capitulo solo con leer el titulo les aviso desde ya que se van a llevar una pequeña sorpresa.

** Capitulo 7: El reencuentro**

Finalmente era el día pactado, había utilizado los conocimientos obtenidos de los registros combinados con los que tenía de los mensajeros para rastrear de forma más efectiva a los ángeles restantes, estos también le sirvieron para saberlo todo acerca de los planes de SEELE y de su padre, si bien mucho de lo que averiguo lo había tomado por sorpresa ahora conocía todo el panorama, y sabía muy bien que hacer para cambiarlo. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de si debía hacerlo como lo estuvo el día en que dejo a su familia con el propósito de defenderlos, al final decidió que no debía adelantarse a los hechos, Lucifer lo había llamado pero no sería para darle una decisión y eso lo sabía, sería para ponerle una última clase de prueba o una petición como pago. Pese a lo que parecía, aquello era algo bueno, así él podría saldar su deuda incluso antes de adquirirla, tampoco es que le agradara depender de que Lucifer cumpliera con su parte pero no tenía muchas opciones y además, como él mismo había dicho, en aquel lugar un trato es un trato y debía cumplirse, esas eran las reglas. Finalmente se encontraba sobrevolando la entrada al recinto de Lucifer, pero cuando llegó a la entrada un hombre de estatura promedio, de tez tan blanca, con barba y cabello negro que caía libremente hasta sus hombros envuelto completamente en una túnica negra le cerró el paso.

_**-No puedes pasar por aquí lilim **_–dijo claramente el pelinegro.

_-Fui mandado a llamar por Lucifer en persona _–explicó el ojiazul desde el interior de su EVA- _lo mejor será que me dejes pasar Beliel _–le recomendó fríamente, pero esté ni siquiera se inmuto ante la advertencia.

_**-Soy conciente de ello **_–declaró el barbado con calma- _**pero también tengo mis ordenes, no puedo dejarte pasar sin el escolta que debía traerte**_ –explicó sin apartar la vista los ojos de la enorme maquina púrpura- _**así que espera, Asmodeus no debe tardar en llegar.**_

_-¿Qué no debe tardar? ¡Pero si lo deje del otro lado del Hades hace poco menos de media hora! _–exclamó molestó, el caído solo se encogió de hombros en una clara señal de "ese no es mi problema".

El ojiazul maldijo en japonés por lo bajo, sin nada más por hacer se recostó un poco más sobre el asiento de la cabina y dejo caer sus brazos libremente a cada costado, al hacerlo sintió como uno de sus brazos toco con cierto artefacto que reposaba dentro de su cabina detrás de su asiento, regreso a verlo con cierta expresión de nostalgia reemplazando la comúnmente fría máscara de indiferencia de su rostro mientras lo recogía con cuidado, era un instrumento musical, un violín para ser más precisos.

Desde su arreglo con Lucifer la cacería de los mensajeros había sido su única ocupación, además de enfrentarse cada pocos días con alguno de los caídos, los cuales aparentemente encontraban muy divertido el enfrentarlo en un batalla mortal, no habían tenido un desafío como su escudo AT desde la última Guerra celestial, fueron días de constantes batallas por la supervivencia durante los siguientes meses, con las habilidades obtenidas de Iruel había modificado el contador de tiempo de energía para simplemente medir el tiempo que pasaba, según podía calcular él envejecía a razón de un mes por cada año que transcurría. Sin embargo el alma de su madre dentro del EVA-01 sabía muy bien, y se lo había hecho saber de cierta forma, que su estado mental no duraría mucho si continuaba así, si se obsesionaba con la cacería y los combates eventualmente perdería su propósito y peor aun se perdería a si mismo. No podía discutir con ella así que opto por lo único que se le venía a la mente, por ridículo que pareciera, un hobby. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el chelo, principalmente por que la música al igual que los sueños no existían allí, los sueños era la representación de la esperanza y el descanso, cosas que no se podía permitir en aquel lugar. Esa era la razón por la que él no podía conciliar el sueño, y la música era algo así como un resultado de los mismos por lo que, a pesar de no estar expresamente prohibida, está última simplemente no se podía concebir. Pero el problema era que aunque lograra construir un chelo algo tan grande resultaría estorboso, por lo que se decidió a fabricar un violín, tenía los conocimientos de constructores de violines de hace siglos que terminaron allí por su vanidad y su egocentrismo en la realización de su trabajo y el material pudo conseguirlo con la ayuda de sus otras habilidades.

Todo ardía allí constantemente, pero el poder de Iruel le permitía esparcir al ángel nano-tecnológico para distintos propósitos. Lo que hizo fue restaurar algunas cantidades de carbón y darles forma según las especificaciones de lo que aquellos constructores de violines consideraban perfecto, finalmente cuatro de sus propios cabellos cumplieron con la finalidad de ser cuerdas, también los modificó para que fueran casi irrompibles, y un poco de su sangre combinada con el LCL fue el barniz final, de una forma muy similar construyó el arco para tocar. El resultado, un instrumento perfecto en cada sentido y de un color negro brillante como si estuviera hecho de obsidiana. Una de las pocas cosas que no podía aprender de su vasta fuente de información era la música, música verdadera hecha con el corazón, pero no fue necesario, a partir de ese momento el mismo se sorprendió obteniendo notas magnificas del oscuro instrumento mientras canalizaba a través de él; su frustración, su furia, su dolor y en tan solo un par de ocasiones en las cuales fue capaz de ver su propósito con mayor claridad… su paz.

Aunque estas últimas dejaron de escucharse hace mucho tiempo. En particular desde que tuvo que incursionar en los abismos más profundos del tártaro para dar caza al ángel del magma, el único que realmente poseía ventajas en aquel árido escenario. Para abarcar las innumerables almas de los pecadores, ya fuera por alguna especie de magia y algo semejante, el mayor espacio se encontraba entre más se descendiera, entre más abajo se fuera más espacio se encontraba en los cavernosos abismos del averno y más numerosos y terribles se volvían los nativos que allí moraban, sin mencionar que no le fue permitido a su EVA ingresar en aquel lugar, por lo que su búsqueda requirió total aislamiento de cualquier cosa conocida salvo aquel instrumento y sus propios oscuros pensamientos… por una interminable década se dedicó a errar por los rincones más profundos del infierno encontrando mucho más que a Sandalphon y mucho más de lo que jamás quiso descubrir.

Con la tranquilidad empezando a fluir a través de su ser, como ocurría siempre que sujetaba el instrumento, empezó a tocar, al principio suavemente, pero esas notas pronto se tornaron en unas llenas de fuerza y, hasta cierto punto, furia. La fuerza de aquella música, equiparada solo por la determinación de quien la producía, era tal que las notas fácilmente podían ser escuchadas en el exterior del EVA y aun más lejos, poco a poco era como si aquella enérgica tonada alcanzara cada rincón del hades, aunque era claro que aquella faena no era gratamente recibida por todos.

_**-¡Detente ahora! **_–Comandó el custodió de la entrada irritado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- _**¿Acaso pretendes…?**_

No pudo terminar su protesta cuando las puertas se entreabrieron para permitir la salida de alguien, de piel pálida casi azulada y completamente calvo que caminaba ligeramente encorvada pero bastante alto y vestía una túnica similar a la del pelinegro, se acerco a esté con precipitación y le susurró unas pocas palabras, de inmediato el barbado palideció tanto que su piel casi se asemejo a la de su interlocutor mientras asentía. El calvo se adentró nuevamente en el castillo mientras las puertas de esté se abrían en pleno para permitir el acceso del recién llegado. Él cual al percatarse de que ya podía pasar salió de su EVA y atravesó la entrada…

Por primera vez en trece años.

Con Beliel vigilándolo de cerca avanzo por los familiares corredores que recorrió aquella vez. Cuando finalmente estuvieron en presencia del regente del averno se inclinaron y esperaron a que esté les dirigiera la palabra, como era la costumbre Lucifer debía tener la primera y la última palabra.

_**-No es que no disfrute aquella singular creación de los lilim –comenzó con tranquilidad- pero suponía que te interesaba más atender a esté llamado que componer música –comentó con desenfado el ojirojo.**_

_-Desde luego _–admitió el castaño pasivamente- _pero al parecer algunos… creen que su llamado no es suficiente para permitirme acceder a su presencia _–comentó dirigiendo un ligero vistazo en dirección del barbado, esté intentó alegar algo en su defensa pero…

_**-Basta –no fue más que un susurró de parte de Lucifer, pero tuvo el poder de arrebatarle la voz por completo al pelinegro- suplicaras luego cuando seas castigado –el barbado trago saliva sonoramente antes de asentir.**_

Un movimiento de la mano del Anticristo le indicaron que se retirara y así lo hizo, una vez estuvieron a solas simplemente le dedico una mirada significativa al ojiazul que esté identifico de inmediato. Se levantó y expulsó su campo AT con todo su poder, el escudo fue visible de tal forma que casi parecía hecho de materia en lugar que de luz mientras sus alas se extendían desde su espalda, Lucifer levanto su mano perezosamente en dirección del castaño antes de que una poderosa onda emanara en dirección del escudo, este la recibió y pareció agrietarse y romperse pero aun así no desapareció, de hecho esté mismo suceso se repitió un total de nueve veces antes de que el piloto saliera despedido contra uno de los muros, pese a que el impacto logro agrietar un poco la sólida pared de roca el ojiazul se levanto con premura y regreso a su posición inicial. Lucifer parecía satisfecho.

_**-Tu escudo posee las nueve esencias –reconoció con una levísima nota de admiración ante esté hecho- has cumplido con lo acordado a tiempo, pese a que ni siquiera sabías cual era esté, lo cual es el último punto a tu favor que necesitaba para tomar mi decisión.**_

_-¿Y cuál será la voluntad del señor de los infiernos? _–Preguntó tratando lo más posible de no parecer ansioso.

_**-Has demostrado habilidad eso no lo negaré –admitió sereno- así que mereces que te de una oportunidad, los regresaré a ti y la copia de Lilith al punto exacto de donde partieron –decretó, el ojiazul levantó la vista sin acabar de creerse lo que sus oídos le decían- a cambio de un único servició de tu parte –agregó, la expresión de Shinji cayó casi al instante pero no protesto.**_

_-¿Qué servicio? –Preguntó llanamente._

_**-Uno de recolección de información –explicó simplemente mientras se levantaba y se retiraba con una ligera señal le indico que lo siguiera mientras salía del salón.**_

Ambos caminaron en silencio por corredores que parecían interminables, cada vez adentrándose más al interior de la fortaleza y, según podía figurarse Shinji por la forma en que recorrían el lugar, por debajo de ella. Habían pasado innumerables puertas cerradas, algunas de las cuales escapaban gritos ocasionales, pero el Ikari podían sentir que esas eran las que guardaban cosas menos siniestras, lo cual logró arrancarle un pequeño escalofrió, el primero en muchos años, solo entonces se percató de que había dejado de sentir aquel ambiente calcinador que era normal allí, en realidad empezaba a hacer mucho frío y por alguna razón eso no le agradaba. Tras lo que parecieron horas estuvieron frente a una puerta adamantina gigantesca, la cual se abrió ante una simple mirada de Lucifer. En el interior de esta había un enorme y profundo foso sin mediar palabra el primer ángel caído dio un paso precipitándose hacía el interior, por un momento esto desubico al tercer elegido antes de espabilarse y saltar tras él.

Si creía que el "paseo" por los corredores de la fortaleza había sido largo, eso no fue nada comparado con la caída por aquel foso, y sin importar cuanto parecían haber descendido esté no parecía estar cerca de terminarse, mientras descendía en picada de cabeza con su vestimenta agitándose furiosamente pudo divisar a Lucifer, él ni siquiera parecía estar cayendo, se mantenía como si estuviera de pie y, pese a que descendían a la misma velocidad, su larga túnica no se movía un milímetro de su lugar. Con un giro se coloco en la misma posición que el ojirojo al frente del mismo como a unos dos metros el uno del otro, el interior del foso tendría como mínimo unos diez metros de diámetro, luego de una larga espera, el ángel desterrado desplegó elegantemente sus alas, pese a no poder verlo aun el castaño pudo sentir que se aproximaban al final así que se dispuso a hacer los mismo, pero recibió una desagradable sorpresa cuando estas no se materializaron, cuando ya casi podía ver la sólida superficie contra la que iba a estrellarse, en el último momento concentro toda su energía en su escudo AT en dirección de sus pies.

Aunque dicha acción no detuvo por completo el impacto, si lo frenó lo suficiente como para que no se aplastara completamente contra el suelo, aterrizó pesadamente apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y ambos puños a sus costados, el impacto fue tal que pudo sentir clara mente como varios de sus huesos se rompían mientras sus puños y rodilla comenzaban a sangrar, a su lado Lucifer portaba una media sonrisa frente al divertido espectáculo que era la aturdida y confusa expresión del ojiazul, él cual solo pudo formular una pregunta.

_-¿Qué pasó con mis poderes? _–Preguntó cansadamente mientras, no sin cierta dificultad, se incorporaba tragándose el agonizante dolor que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_**-Problemas de adaptación –le contestó sin darle importancia reemprendiendo su avance, el castaño lo siguió con dificultad reparando en que ahora se encontraban en una caverna- desarrollaste tus poderes en el infierno, un lugar inhóspito pero bajo solo una clase de ambiente a tu alrededor –se detuvo para verificar que el chico entendía al notar que este lo incitaba a continuar lo hizo- como sigues siendo humano no cuentas con la capacidad de adaptación de los nuestros por lo que un cambio brusco de ambiente, en este caso de ardiente a frío, afectará tus poderes, en un caso más extremo puede nulificarlos por completo hasta que tu cuerpo se adapte, lo cual bien puede tomar un par de meses.**_

_-Mis poderes de regeneración aun continúan intactos _–comentó mientras observaba como su mano dejaba de sangrar y el dolor en sus huesos disminuía rápidamente.

_**-Eso es porque ese poder no es tuyo –explicó inexpresivo- aunque ahora sea poco más que un sirviente sin conciencia bajo tu mando Iruel continua existiendo, es por eso que no perdiste sus habilidades, él es un ángel puro, razón por la cual no tiene problemas de adaptación en ningún lugar.**_

_-Ya veo_

_**-Volviendo a lo de tu misión –continuó Lucifer deteniéndose frente a una monumental puerta de acero- se trata de reunir información sobre ciertos sucesos de los cuales no tenemos registro –ante la mirada interrogante del ojiazul decidió detallar- un suceso que los enviados denominaron como el más grande pecado de la humanidad –los ojos del Ikari se abrieron con genuina sorpresa ante este último denominativo.**_

_-¿El segundo impacto? _–Preguntó extrañado-_ si es el mayor pecado de la humanidad ¿cómo es que no tienen registros de lo sucedido? _–Cuestionó extrañado.

_**-Por Adam –explicó como si fuera obvio el ojirojo- pese a estar dormido su presencia provocaba demasiada intervención divina, sin embargo al ser un crimen de los lilim lo que sucedió allí el otro lado tampoco posee los registros, aun así nos resulta imposible saber que fue lo que paso allí sin enviar a alguien.**_

_-Pero no podías enviar a ninguno de tus sirvientes _–comentó el castaño con entendimiento- _habría sido una contravención directa al gran convenio._

_**-Exacto –afirmó el peliplateado- pero tú –dijo señalando con elegancia- no estas sujeto a dicho convenio –comentó astutamente- haremos una conexión extra de manera temporal al acceso que te di a los registros para que podamos recibir la información que obtengas –explicó con tranquilidad, el ojiazul parecía un poco confundido.**_

_-Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? _–Fue su duda, duda a la que el príncipe de las tinieblas solo respondió con una sonrisa siniestra antes de que la puerta frente a la que estaban se abriera pesadamente dando vista a lo que allí se encontraba.

En el interior había una caverna casi tan grande como un estadio y tan alta como un rascacielos, por lo menos de doscientos metros, en el centro de todo se encontraba una especie de poso, tan grande como una piscina, totalmente hecho de piedra, con un tallado muy burdo y antiguo, tanto que no aun con los conocimientos que poseía le era difícil entender de que trataban, lo cual significaba que aquello era algo que ningún ángel había visto nunca. Se acerco para observarlo más detenidamente lo que le permitió al fin poder identificar unos pocos de los grabados, las palabras; continuidad, adaptación y caos eran las únicas que podía dar por seguras, decidió ver en el interior del poso, pero allí solo había una sustancia, aparentemente liquida, de color muy oscuro como petróleo pero mucho menos denso, el demonio se acerco también tras dejarlo examinar el objeto solo para que el Ikari le dedicara un mirada interrogante.

_**-Estos son los registros –explicó con tranquilidad mientras colocaba su mano directamente sobre la superficie del poso y este se aclaraba.**_

Entonces permitió la vista de un hombre pequeño y sucio vestido con harapos que se escondía en un callejón esperando, poco después un hombre común que pasaba por aquel lugar era emboscado por el primero que trataba de quitarle su billetera, pero este se resistía, hasta que en un impulso brusco arrojó al vagabundo contra la pared dejando semiinconsciente, pero no se conformo con eso, regreso a ver al mendigo con desdén y asco, tomo un pedazo de tubo que se hallaba cerca de él en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo desperdigando su sangre por todo el callejón. Ambos espectadores observaron toda la escena sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus rostros, esto era algo demasiado cotidiano e insignificante de ver para Lucifer, y para el tercer elegido, bueno… él era una historia más complicada.

Desde que había recibido aquel "acceso" podía ver también lo que la gente hacía con aquellos conocimientos como si lo hubiera hecho el mismo, al principió podía ver, o trataba de ver, como dichas "habilidades" podían ser de ayuda para las personas, pero lo único que veía cuando los aprendía era como eran usados para diseminar dolor y miseria entre los de se su propia especie, peor aún, completamente concientes de que eso era lo que harían. Luego de tantos años en la oscuridad había un par de cosas que tenía que admitir, la primera era que la capacidad que su especie tenía para la maldad era algo inconcebible. Y lo segundo; él ya no era Shinji Ikari, pese a lo que su madre constantemente trató de hacerle ver los últimos tres años desde su reencuentro luego de que finalmente saliera de los fosos de tortura tras terminar con el octavo ángel, él ya no era ni aquel estudiante de secundaría al que no le preocupaba nada y definitivamente ya no era aquel niño cobarde que pilotaba por obtener aceptación de los demás, ya no estaba seguro si aun quería regresar para ayudar a una especie como la suya, si cumplió con su parte de capturar a los mensajeros fue únicamente por que había dado su palabra de que lo haría.

Los que ahora solo le parecían vagos recuerdos de una vida mejor apenas fueron suficientes para mantenerlo cuerdo, pero no podía asegurar que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, permitiría que las personas continuara engendrando dolor y odio entre ellos ¿No sería mejor si solo les permitía a los ángeles acabar con el sufrimiento de los seres humanos, para siempre?

Aun con estas dudas encima continuaba pensando que tenía que salir del infierno primero, cumpliría el encargo de Lucifer y regresaría a la batalla que dejó pendiente con Leliel, entonces decidiría si valía o no la pena salvar a la humanidad. Su arreglo con el demontre solo estipulaba que si él cumplía con sus encargos sería devuelto a su mundo, no lo obligaba a luchar ni a impedir el tercer impacto, habían dejado esa cláusula en el aire por parecerles obvia pero ahora podría reconsiderarla.

_**-También es un portal –continuó Lucifer sacando al castaño de sus divagaciones- normalmente podría trasportarte al lugar precisó pero…**_

_-Como dijiste antes, hay interferencia _–citó el ojiazul con entendimiento.

_**-También está el hecho de que nadie puede verte llegar de improviso así que llegaras con suficiente tiempo de antelación y a una distancia considerable de la posición donde se encontraba Adam –agregó el ojirojo colocando de nuevo su mano sobre el poso.**_

Ahora la imagen era la de un barco carguero enorme muy parecido a un portaaviones que navegaba por el océano, la imagen fue acercándose hasta la proa, donde alguien se encontraba observando el panorama apoyado en el barandal, un vistazo más cercano detallaba a una adolescente con un grueso abrigo térmico, claramente japonesa y con largo cabello azul oscuro.

_-¡Un momento! _–Exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul al reconocer a la joven- _esa es…_

No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como se precipitaba hacía el interior de poso, claramente habiendo sido empujado allí, hubiera bufado molesto por esto de no ser por que la velocidad a la que avanzaba aumentaba rápidamente, por un momento sintió como su cuerpo se difundía en la nada debido a la rapidez con la que era dirigido.

* * *

Podía ver una especie de túnel por el cual transitaba, parecía encontrarse en medio de la nada con estrellas en la distancia brillando en la negrura del espacio mientras sentía como la presión sobre su cuerpo aumentaba estrujándolo con fuerza, de pronto dejo de sentir aquella presión de golpe, al ver con muy poca claridad como se aproximaba a gran velocidad a una especie de superficie azulada, fue capaz de respirar una necesaria bocanada de aire justo antes de, por segunda vez en quince minutos, sentir un potente golpe y el crujir de sus huesos, como si hubiera atravesado una pared de ladrillos con su cuerpo, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos, antes de sentir como una nueva presión lo rodeaba por todas partes junto con una sensación que casi había olvidado.

Frío, mucho, mucho frío.

Con esfuerzo más allá de lo humano se sobrepuso a esté y a la creciente sensación de dolor que sacudía cada centímetro de su ser para escapar de lo que lo aplastaba, con dificultad logró abrir los ojos solo para confirmar su temida sospecha, estaba bajo el agua, seguramente en medio del océano Antártico, pero esto fue lo último que cruzó por su mente mientras desesperadamente trataba de salir a flote, sin embargo había un gran problema con esto.

* * *

_**-El no sabe nadar –recordó repentinamente el señor de los infiernos observando la escena a través del poso con un aire de entendimiento en un leve susurró- y no necesito recurrir a ese conocimiento mientras estuvo aquí –continuó con su soliloquio prestándole más atención a esté que a la precaria situación del castaño- un inició un tanto escabroso –opinó con tranquilidad antes de regresar su atención a lo que acontecía con el ojiazul- veamos como manejas esto Ikari Shinji –susurró de último con cierto aire de expectación.**_

* * *

El dolor no lo dejaba concentrarse apropiadamente, pero aun así enfoco la poca conciencia que le restaba en invocar la presencia de Iruel para auxiliarlo, un leve brillo azulado lo cubrió por un instante antes de que su cuerpo empezara a flotar hacia la superficie, luego todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que creyó escuchar antes de perder el sentido por completo fue un grito femenino.

* * *

_**-¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó sutilmente la sedosa vos de una joven.**_

_-¡¿Es qué acaso ya no se puede descansar ni siquiera fuera del infierno?! –exclamó molesto el castaño a la nada. Luego detallo mejor la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, con un pensamiento está desapareció dando paso a una gran iluminación, aun existían sombras pero lo que más ponderaba era la luz, escucho un ligero jadeo de sorpresa pero aun no podía ver a quien le hablaba- ¿Sorprendida de que halla logrado aclarar mi mente? Apuesto a que sí, ahora ya no soy el mismo de la última vez –le advirtió con frialdad, su rostro no delataba ninguna expresión._

_**-Eso veo –contestó con calma- supongo que tu estancia en aquel lugar tuvo sus efectos –comentó con cierta tristeza, no por su cambio si no por lo que debió de sufrir para desarrollarse.**_

_-Más de las que te imaginas… mensajera –contestó el muchacho sin variar su tono o expresión, un repentino silencio siguió a sus palabras- ¿Por qué guardas silencio? ¿Acaso te sorprende que me diera cuenta? ¿O acaso te sorprende que consiguiera salir del infierno? –Preguntó con suspicacia._

_**-Me alegra que pudieras salir…**_

_-¡SILENCIO! –Le cortó bruscamente- al principio no pude identificar tu presencia pero solo los ángeles y los caídos tiene el poder para comunicarse de está forma además de saber lo que tú sabías y estoy seguro, más aún ahora, de que tu presencia no es la de un caído –declaró con firmeza- por lo que solo nos queda una opción –finalizó con desdén._

_Al principio no hubo respuesta, por lo que el muchacho pensó que tal vez la encarnación divina se retiró al saberse descubierta, pero entonces una fuerte luz se manifestó frente a él, cuando está cesó dejo tras de si la imagen de una chica casi de su edad completamente desnuda, con suaves rasgos, piel blanca muy pálida y tersa, cabello gris plateado medianamente largo más abajo de sus hombros completamente suelto, lacio y un poco desordenado, además de esto un par de largas alas de inmaculado plumaje blanco brotaban de su espalda. A pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba en esos momentos el Ikari no pudo evitar percatarse que la joven era en verdad muy hermosa y el hecho de que estuviera desnuda no lo ayudaba a mantener su postura. A pesar de todo esto lo que más llamó la atención del tercer elegido fueron sus ojos, rojos como los de Rei, un poco más oscuros que los de está última sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un flash de la peliazul brotara en su mente repentinamente. Aun así, aunque su mirada vacilo por un instante, no dejo su fría expresión._

_**-Es verdad –aceptó- es verdad que soy un ángel, pero te equivocas en algo, yo nunca quise que cayeras en aquel horrible lugar –le aseguró con un expresión suplicante que no conmovió en absoluto al ojiazul, de hecho, perecía haberlo hecho enfurecer todavía más.**_

_-¿Esperas que confíe en ti? –Le preguntó con despreció- no se si te has enterado pero nosotros somos enemigos, ¡Yo desterré a tus hermanos al imperio de los caídos! ¿Qué sucedió? –Reclamó con tono más fuerte- ¿Acaso cuando deje mi dimensión tú y el resto de tus hermanos se molestaron por que ya no podían hacer nada en mi contra y decidieron engañarme para que quedará atrapado en los territorios de Lucifer? –Preguntó sin dejar su tono despectivo._

_**-¡No! –Contestó la peligris ahora con un tono un poco más firme y el ceño ligeramente fruncido- No hice nada de eso y si realmente estuviste en donde dices debes saber que digo la verdad –expuso con seguridad, el ojiazul la observo detenidamente antes de contestar, con más tranquilidad pero sin dejar su expresión de lado retomo la palabra.**_

_-Sí, algo escuche –comentó fríamente sin quitarle la vista de encima- los ángeles no pueden mentir o engañar, menos aun después de haber obtenido sus alas –citó recordando lo que había aprendido durante su aislamiento- también se que lo que me dijiste era verdad, la única forma de regresar que tenía allí era con los escudos AT, pero aun queda una gran interrogante –continuó mientras entornaba los ojos- ¿Por qué habría un ángel de ayudarme? –Esa era sin duda la pregunta clave, sin embargo el piloto la hizo en forma retórica, a pesar de lo cual obtuvo una respuesta._

_**-Porque necesitaba saber –contestó la ojiroja con cierta vergüenza- necesitaba entender que es lo que los motiva a seguir, que es lo que te motivaba a ti a seguir –especificó mirándolo directamente con un deje de ¿Curiosidad?- no tenías razón para luchar, difícilmente luchabas día con día para continuar tu propia existencia y sin embargo decidiste luchar por la de todos los lilim –expuso con calma, el ojiazul no contesto inmediatamente, solo observó fijamente a la muchacha que le hablaba con casi igual curiosidad, antes de que su expresión fría cambiara por una resignada.**_

_-Tal vez por que soy un idiota –contestó de vuelta el castaño- creo que simplemente temía quedarme solo si no peleaba –contestó evocando aquel vago sentimiento que aun recordaba perfectamente a pesar de ya no sentirlo más- en el fondo simplemente creó que luchaba para demostrar que podía hacer algo, no por la humanidad ni por mi padre, si no por mi mismo –explicó con calma- me tomo mucho darme cuenta de la verdad, pilotaba para demostrarme a mi mismo que servía para algo, aunque ese algo fuera algo que odiara –recordó mientras su expresión se volvía triste- pero ahora que se que puedo hacer una diferencia, ahora que tengo algo que proteger… estoy dudando –admitió finalmente desviando la mirada._

_**-Estuviste en un lugar donde la esperanza no existe –objetó la ojiroja con una tenue sonrisa- y has visto el lado más oscuro de la humanidad, que solo tengas dudas es en si algo admirable, cualquier otro en tu lugar ya habría optado por abandonar a la raza humana luego de pasar por lo mismo que tú –le aseguró la peligris- lo importante es que aun no te has decidido a hacerlo.**_

_-Talvez, pero eso no cambia la verdad –contestó el castaño sin animo- y la verdad es que, pese a que ahora podría salvarlos, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo, no se si realmente podré escoger proteger la vida luego de haber visto lo que hacen con ella._

_**-Talvez es por eso que aun no puedes volver –explicó la peligris ganándose una mirada desconcertada de parte del ojiazul- el decidir si pelearas o no es una decisión muy importante que tendrá una gran repercusión en ambos bandos sin importar que es lo que escojas, es por eso que no puedes decidir aun, no sin conocer ambos lados de la moneda –continuó afablemente- has estado viendo el lado oscuro de la humanidad por tanto tiempo que ahora te es difícil creer que existe algo más –dedujo la ojiroja compasiva, el piloto se quedo en silencio por un momento- ¿Crees que todos deben morir? –Preguntó tan sutilmente como pudo, pese a conocer el peso de lo que implicaba dicha pregunta.**_

_-¡NO! –Contestó de inmediato- aun hay buenas personas en el mundo talvez no halla visto a las suficientes pero se que hay personas que merecen ser salvadas –dijo con seguridad._

_**-Y es por eso que lograste llamar mi atención –comentó con calma- por que aun después de todo lo que has vivido y aun después de haber endurecido tu corazón como veo que lo has hecho para sobrevivir en los dominios gobernados por los caídos, aun sigues teniendo la misma esencia que tenías la primera vez que te vi –le explicó con un sonrisa.**_

_-Ya ni siquiera se si aun hay un corazón aquí –argumentó con algo de frustración mientras colocaba la mano sobre su pecho con fuerza, pero una mano se poso sobre la suya suavemente para que dejara de estrujarlo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con unas orbes color escarlata que lo miraban con gran ternura._

_**-Lo hay –le aseguró- solo tienes que reencontrarlo.**_

_-¿Cómo?_

_**-Tú lo sabrás –contestó simplemente mientras retiraba su mano y empezaba a alejarse **_

_-Esto no cambia nuestra situación –le dijo directamente cuando advirtió su intención de retirarse, logrando que se detuviera en seco dándole la espalda- se que puedes sentirlas, las esencias de tus hermanos atrapadas en mi alma, cuando estuve en el tártaro los cace de a uno por uno, no podrán ser libres en tanto yo viva y en tanto tú vivas aun puede ocurrir el tercer impacto –no fue una amenaza, si no más bien una declaración, lentamente la peligris se volteo dejándole ver que aun conservaba aquella calida sonrisa en su rostro._

_**-Es verdad –admitió- atrapaste a mis hermanos, en una prisión menos tormentosa y con una condena mucho menos larga de la que tenían –especificó sin perder su sonrisa- y ciertamente tendremos que enfrentarnos, pero… hasta que ese momento llegue, no veo por que no podríamos ser amigos –comentó ensanchando aun más su sonrisa, esto solo logró descolocar aun más al ojiazul.**_

_-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? –Preguntó claramente desconcertado, al ver la mirada de inocente confusión en el rostro de la ojiroja continuó- tomar esas decisiones, lejos de tu designio ¿cómo…? -entonces comprendió por completo ante quien estaba- tú puedes elegir, talvez no puedas tomar la decisión final pero puedes elegir que harás hasta que tengas que cumplirla –dedujo mirándola fijamente, esta solo asintió con tranquilidad- ya veo, tú eres Tabris la del libre albedrío –reconoció en tono de entendimiento, está solo le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desvanecerse._

_**-Hasta que nos veamos en persona Ikari Shinji-kun –se escucho de último una vez hubo desaparecido por completo y el sentía como iba desapareciendo también.**_

* * *

Estaba oscuro, pero el dolor que sentía en cada hueso le decía claramente que se encontraba despierto, simplemente aun no había abierto los ojos para confirmarlo, lo primero que sus desarrollados sentidos pudieron percibir fue un sutil aroma a lavanda en el ambiente y el sonido de unas voces le confirmó al tercer elegido que no se encontraba solo.

-¿Cómo esta? –Preguntó una voz femenina con un poco de preocupación, extrañamente la sintió muy familiar.

-Sorprendentemente, se encuentra bien –se escucho la voz de un hombre maduro- es increíble tomando en cuenta que estuvo en el agua helada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, es raro –comentó extrañado- creía que tenía algunas fracturas cuando lo sacamos del agua pero parece que me equivoque –murmuró, al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta- bueno no importa, estará bien.

-¡En serio! –Exclamó alegremente la voz femenina, ahora que se escuchaba más clara, parecía ser de una adolescente.

-Por lo que solo nos queda saber lo que estabas haciendo en una parte del barco a la que te había prohibido ir –comentó con voz severa el hombre, a Shinji le pareció que le estaba costando bastante mantener ese el tono, lo sabía por que las personas con verdadero comando lo hacían sin dificultad.

-Bueno si no hubiera estado allí no lo habría encontrado –objeto la chica a la defensiva, otra vez esa voz que le sonaba tan familiar, tenía que saber de quien era.

Con algo de dificultad el castaño abrió sus ojos de color azul oscuro, solo para encontrar a unos color chocolate observándolo detenidamente a casi un palmo de distancia, ambos par de de ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa, los de la chica al ver que su protegido acababa de despertar y los del joven al reconocer a la muchacha frente a él, talvez su rostro fuera más suave y un tanto más redondo por la infantil definición de su pómulos pero el piloto la reconocería en donde fuera.

_-Misato _–pensó sorprendido, entonces recordó de golpe todo, estaba en el barco que los llevaría al polo sur, a Adam y al Segundo Impacto y claro está Misato había estado allí, o mejor dicho estaba allí.

-Vaya, veo que despertaste, asombroso –comentó sorprendido un hombre delgado de edad madura con lentes, cabello corto y una barba mal afeitada- a muchos les toma varios días recuperarse de los efectos del hielo, dime muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes?

-He estado peor –contestó el castaño con indiferencia notando que estaba en una enfermería.

-¿En donde están tus padres? –Continuó con lo que parecía más obvio en el interrogatorio.

-No estoy seguro –contestó con cansancio- no he visto a mi padre en dieciséis años –contestó honestamente con indiferencia, ese ere el tiempo cronológico, pero el Dr. asumió que esté había sido abandonado cuando nació puesto que, pese a lo desarrollado que estaba su físico, el joven no parecía tener más de dieciséis.

-¿Y tu madre? –Tanteó con cuidado, pero la respuesta, firme y directa, del muchacho lo dejo sin palabras.

-Muy probablemente en el infierno –contestó sin mostrar ninguna expresión ante semejante hecho aún detallando el lugar a su alrededor.

Pudo escuchar como el hombre tragaba saliva un tanto incomodo, al regresar a verlo lo confirmo, se veía algo pálido y estaba seguro de que no era por la baja temperatura, en ese momento parecía a punto de salir de allí, no por miedo totalmente, era claro que no tenía sentido continuar preguntando nada así que debía ir a hablar con el Capitán, se dirigió a la salida pero se detuvo en está al notar que su hija no lo seguía.

-Vamonos Misato, debo informar al Capitán –le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-No –contestó está con suavidad- él aun podría necesitar algo, me quedaré un rato más por si acaso –explicó con una tenue sonrisa, el hombre parecía claramente reacio a dejar a su hija en semejante compañía pero el argumento de la peliazul era valido, además de que no creía que en su condición aquel muchacho representará una amenaza.

-De acuerdo –aceptó aun no del todo convencido- pero si algo sucede debes avisar de inmediato de acuerdo –agregó, la ojicafé asintió mientras rodaba los ojos, sin más el hombre salio dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.

La joven pudo sentir la intensa mirada del ojiazul que parecía taladrarla con sus añiles orbes, ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de parte de los chicos de su misma edad, y de varios de mayor o menor edad, pero esta no se parecía a esas, de hecho no se parecía a ninguna mirada que le hubieran dirigido antes. El piloto la observaba casi sin creer que estaba viendo a la que alguna vez sería su tutora, era extraño, una parte de él la veía así, como la recordaba, pero otra la estaba viendo simplemente como una muchacha, después de todo aunque el tenía ya unos treinta años, hablando de su tiempo vivido, por lo demás estaba en sus dieciséis. Detallando más la imagen de la primera persona conocida que veía en más de una década y media, tenía que admitir que Misato había sido realmente hermosa desde que tenía esa edad. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos, seguramente era un efecto de ver por primera vez a una mujer luego de estar aislado por dieciséis años con hormonas adolescentes acumulando presión en su sistema.

-Disculpa –llamó levemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shinji –contestó con calma, no quería asustarla a ella, cuando vio que tenía intenciones de continuar se le adelanto- solo Shinji.

-Oh, ¿Cómo terminaste desnudo en medio del océano antártico Shinji-kun? –Preguntó verdaderamente curiosa por este hecho.

-¿Desnudo? –Preguntó extrañado, la ojicafé asintió. Tras pensarlo bien tenía sentido, no iban a dejarlo con el mithril, resultaría muy sospechoso y con toda una manada de científicos a bordo de ese barco no sería extraño que alguno quisiera examinarlo si lo encontraban fuera de lo ordinario- no estoy seguro, supongo que perdí mi ropa cuando caí al océano y mientras flotaba –contestó lo más honestamente que pudo.

-Ya veo –comentó la joven con una sonrisa- ¿Pero cómo terminaste en medio del océano?

-Un pesquero –explicó brevemente- no les importa mucho quien seas mientras cumplas con tu trabajo, estaba allí cuando chocamos con un banco de hielo y caí al agua, no recuerdo más –terminó de relatar, esperando haber sonado lo bastante creíble.

-Sabes una cosa Shinji-kun, a mi no me engañas –le dijo directamente, por un momento se tenso en su lugar con nerviosismo- no eres tan malo como le hiciste pensar a mi padre –le dijo directamente esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo –contestó esté con un enorme alivio- ¿Te llamas Misato-san cierto? –Preguntó lo resultaba más obvio, la joven asintió.

-Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme Misa-chan si quieres –le permitió guiñándole un ojo, el ojiazul sonrió divertido, no cabía duda de que ella era Misato.

-OK, Misa-chan, dime ¿En dónde me encuentro?

-En un buque de investigación de GEHIRN rumbo a la Antártica –contestó otra voz, está vez masculina, que también le resultaba familiar y bastante molesta.

Una mirada a la entrada de la enfermería se lo confirmo, con ropa térmica igual que todos los demás, talvez sin la barba tan pronunciada y sin los acostumbrados lentes, pero tenía esa expresión fría y calculadora que solo Gendo Ikari podía ostentar, al principio una enorme cantidad de odio se aglomeró en su ser forzándolo a incorporarse pese al dolor y la fatiga, pero se controló antes de hacer o decir algo que repercutiera en su tarea a futuro, solo le dirigió una mirada que consiguió bajar la temperatura de la habitación un par de grados más. Pese a no expresarlo, el barbado estaba un poco sorprendido con esté joven, cuando se percató de que el Dr. Katsuragi no tendría éxito averiguando de donde había salido supuso que era por su actitud tan acobardada, así que le pidió que lo dejara probar, no esperaba que la joven hija del Dr. ya hubiera conseguido mayores avances en tan solo unos minutos. De todas formas se dispuso a intervenir con tranquilidad esperando obtener resultados concisos, puesto que normalmente la gente se amilanaba ante su presencia, esté joven sin embargo pareció más amenazante de lo que parecía cuando el Katsuragi lo interrogo.

-Ya veo –habló finalmente Shinji con tono neutro- ¿Quién es usted?

-Gendo Ikari, yo y el Dr. Akira Katsuragi, a quien acabas de conocer hace un momento, somos los encargados de está expedición –se presentó con calma- como vi que no tuvo mucha suerte obteniendo respuestas pensé que…

-Eso fue por que el Dr. Katsuragi hizo las preguntas equivocadas –interrumpió sutilmente pero sin dejar aquel tono monocorde- ¿Cuáles son las suyas?

-Me parece que ya le has dado las respuestas a la hija de Katsuragi –contestó con tranquilidad- sin embargo me gustaría tomarte una foto para dar aviso a las autoridades –explicó acercándose mientras sacaba de su bolsillo con una pequeña cámara digital.

-Por mi no hay problema –dijo con indiferencia- pero dudo que alguien me este buscando.

-Dijiste que trabajabas en un pesquero –comentó la peliazul algo confundida por su respuesta.

-También dije que a ellos no les importaba –le recordó- solo necesitaban un ayudante que trabajara barato y yo necesitaba comida –explicó sin parecer entusiasta, pero con una mirada mucho más suave dirigida a la joven de ojos pardos.

Esta no supo que decir, se sentía mal por el castaño pero le causaba admiración ver a alguien con la determinación para vivir su vida de aquella manera, sin más Gendo tomo la fotografía y se retiró dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-Oye Misa-chan –llamó con calma, la muchacha regreso a verlo solo para notar con horror como se levantaba para salir de la cama- ¿podrías conseguirme algo de ropa?

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Preguntó escandalizada- ¡Tienes que descansar! –le reclamó en voz de comando que le hizo reconocer mucho más a la mayor Katsuragi que el conocía.

-Hace mucho que olvide lo que significa ese concepto –comentó con tranquilidad el ojiazul- además creó que lo mejor ahora sería que me moviera para evitar congelarme –opinó mientras examinaba la movilidad de sus miembros.

Al levantarse pudo notar la frazada eléctrica y algunos vendajes en los lugares donde su piel se había quemado por el frío (Para quien no lo sepa, en verdad esto sucede, pero solo en casos de frío extremo), se retiró uno de los vendajes y lo uso para asegurar su cabello tras de si, aunque había pensado en cortárselo varias veces no lo hizo, su cabello fue lo único que parecía crecer a un ritmo normal en aquel sombrío lugar, por lo que había decidido dejarlo como recordatorio del tiempo que estuvo fuera, solo recortaba un poco al frente de vez en cuando para que no le bloqueara la visibilidad (para que puedan imaginarlo con mayor facilidad, es como lo tenía Gohan el hijo de Goku cuando era un niño pero de color castaño y cubriendo por completo todo el largo de su espalda).

-De acuerdo –aceptó la peliazul al darse cuenta de que no lo haría cambiar de opinión- pero yo te acompaño –avisó.

-Desde luego –aceptó el castaño con una sonrisa, la primera real en mucho tiempo, que incluso logró arrebatar un sonrojo de la Katsuragi.

* * *

"_Hay mucha luz" _fue lo primero que paso por la mente del piloto cuando, con ayuda de la peliazul, llegó a la cubierta del barco y ser recibido por la brisa marina, a pesar de ser una cabeza más alto que ella está no tuvo problemas en hacer de su soporte, luego de pasar tanto tiempo en donde solo reina la oscuridad la sensación era extraña, pero muy agradable, aun así se vio forzado a entrecerrar los ojos para poder detallar el resto del lugar. El navío era enorme ya habían varios vehículos de transporte en una especie de almacén techado de gran tamaño, tanto aéreos como terrestres, imaginaba que los 4X4 los tenían para transportarse en caso de emergencia en un terreno más estable, pero estos eran solo una precaución, por lo que solo había dos, también tenían un par de helicópteros y varios transportes acondicionaos para la nieve. Según pudo percatarse mientras recorrían el camino hasta la cubierta había varios sujetos armados, seguramente personal de seguridad pero principalmente una gran cantidad de investigadores, técnicos de mantenimiento para los complejos sistemas que llevaban y otros más, sin exagerar habían unas cien personas a bordo.

_-Y todos ellos van a morir_ –pensó amargamente, tampoco estaba seguro de si le importaba mucho aquello, había visto a mucha gente morir antes y todo esto no era su problema él solo debía limitarse a cumplir con su parte. Tampoco era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, aun si pudiera restaurar sus poderes, sin el EVA difícilmente era un oponente para Adam.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó curiosa la muchacha a su lado.

-En que hace un buen día –mintió con una débil sonrisa, con esfuerzo se separo de la peliazul para estirarse y empezar a caminar por su cuenta- este lugar es impresionante –comentó observando bien el barco y los distintos transportes, la peliazul asintió.

-Es verdad –concordó dirigiéndole una particular mirada a uno de los 4X4 que no paso desapercibida para el castaño- impresionante.

-Ya veo –comentó con una sonrisa- ¿te gustaría conducir uno de esos verdad? –Asumió, la joven asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, antes de que su expresión decayera derrotada.

-Pero hay dos problemas –comentó desganada levantando dos dedos frente a ella- primero: mi padre no lo permitiría y segundo: aun no se conducir –concluyó decaída, inicialmente el muchacho se sorprendió por esto, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que era obvio que Misato no nació conduciendo (Gracias a Dios).

No supo porque pero la expresión abatida de la peliazul no le agradó nada, así que, pese a que estaba seguro de que algún día el mundo iba a lamentar lo que estaba próximo a hacer, decidió mostrarle algo que sabía que la animaría.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? –Preguntó de manera casual- que te enseñe a conducir –completó ante la interrogante en el rostro de la muchacha, el cual se iluminó ni bien el terminó la frase.

-¡SI! –Exclamó emocionada ante la perspectiva con un pequeño salto de excitación, pero luego su expresión se oscureció de nuevo- pero, ya te lo dije, mi padre no me lo permitiría, además de que no tenemos las llaves y los 4X4 están asegurados al fuselaje –explicó con tristeza.

-Según recuerdo tu padre también te había ordenado no ir a la proa del barco –recordó divertido, mientras le arrancaba un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza a la joven.

-¡De no haber estado allí tal vez estarías muerto ahora! –Replicó con fuerza.

-Pero no fue por mi que desobedeciste –apuntó con certeza el joven mientras se encaminaba a donde se encontraban los vehículos seguido de la peliazul- en cuanto a lo de las llaves… -reflexionó mientras avanzaban, se percató entonces que no había nadie más en la cubierta, talvez por el frío, tal vez a esa hora todos tenían labores en el interior del barco quien sabe lo importante es que no había nadie cerca- en un barco siempre hay… ¡eureka! –exclamó mientras se inclinaba y recogía un pedazo de alambre suelto.

-¿Qué harás con eso? –Preguntó extrañada cuando llegaron frente al vehiculo.

-Esto –contestó simplemente introduciendo el metal en la cerradura, poco después con un ¡clic! Está se abría sin resistencia, luego de retirar los amarres se sentó en el asiento del piloto- ¿Vienes?

-No puedes hacer esto –le reprendió sentándose a su lado.

-Cinturón –le recordó vagamente mientras abría la parte baja del volante del auto, conectaba un par de cables y encendía el motor, la ojicafé estaba tan sorprendida que no se percató de que los ojos del castaño se tornaron blancos por un instante- ahora, lección uno… -dijo claramente mientras arrancaba de golpe aplastando a la joven contra su asiento.

Está de inmediato busco y aseguro su cinturón mientras el auto hacía varios giros bastante cerrados por todo el almacén a razón de 100 KM/H, Misato se agarró de donde pudo con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del castaño por sobre el rechinar de los neumáticos quemándose sobre el fuselaje de la nave asintiendo de vez en cuando, en un giro muy brusco el auto quedo en dos ruedas y el ojiazul lo condujo así por una vuelta más sin siquiera reducir la velocidad, hasta que con giro brusco el auto dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje en derrape antes de caer sobre sus dos ruedas restantes. La muchacha estaba petrificada en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello levemente desordenado.

-¿Lista? –Preguntó Shinji soltando su cinturón y bajando del transporte, al percatarse del estado de la joven se acerco a ella de inmediato con expresión preocupada- ¿Misa-chan?

-¡WAUW! –Exclamó está con fuerza una vez se recuperó de la impresión con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡¿En dónde aprendiste a conducir así?! –Le preguntó bastante emocionada y con la respiración agitada.

-Confía en mí, no me lo creerías si te lo dijera –le aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa el ojiazul, a decir verdad lo último que él joven quería era enseñarle a la peliazul una manera temeraria de conducir, pero tampoco podía usar otra, los conocimientos de conducción que poseía eran de técnicas de evasión de comandos especiales, espías o en el mejor de los casos de conductores profesionales y acróbatas, todos con serías tendencias suicidas. Con una señal le pidió que ocupara el asiento del piloto para que lo intentara- ¿Lista?

Por respuesta la joven levanto su pulgar mientras le dedicaba un guiño coqueto antes de ocupar el lugar designado, una vez ella estuvo en esté y Shinji en el lugar del copiloto el ojiazul empezó nuevamente recordándole los comandos básicos y sugiriéndole que se pusiera el cinturón, cuando terminó empezaron un pequeño aunque algo movido paseo. Mucho más lento claro está de que lo que la Misato que él conocía hubiera ido y definitivamente más lento de lo que él mismo fue cuando estuvo frente al volante, pero sin duda iban más rápido de lo que era prudente, así fue por un par de vueltas hasta que el altamente desarrollado sentido del oído del Ikari delato que había gente próxima a llegar a su posición, de inmediato desabrocho su cinturón y se colocó a lado de la peliazul, pisó el freno y detuvo el vehiculo.

-Lección especial de acrobacia Nº 01 –explicó rápidamente- los vehículos altos tienden a volcarse con facilidad pero si calculas correctamente la velocidad, distancia y tiempo… -expuso con calma antes de colocarse casi encima de la peliazul, logrando que está se sonrojara nuevamente debido a su cercanía, y tomar el control del vehiculo.

Arranco a toda velocidad el 4X4, ¡En reversa! y con un movimiento brusco del volante lo forzó a girar al tiempo que se volcaba y daba dos vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estaba en un inicio. Rápidamente salió del vehiculo, volvió a asegurarlo y se coloco junto a Misato, que aun continuaba sentada en el asiento del piloto con una expresión de asombro plasmada en su rostro, justo a tiempo para ver como el Dr. Katsuragi, Gendo Ikari y un par de aquellos sujetos armados aparecían precipitadamente en la cubierta.

-¡MISATO! –Llamó con fuerza el hombre de lentes acercándose a su posición- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?! –Exigió el hombre impaciente.

-Fue mi culpa –contestó rápidamente el ojiazul- la verdad es que no puedo quedarme quieto en un lugar por mucho tiempo, así que le pedí a su hija que me diera un paseo por la cubierta, llegando aquí vi los 4X4 y me llamaron la atención así que decidimos descansar aquí un rato mientras charlábamos –explicó con tono amable.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por el cambio tan positivo en la fría actitud del muchacho, pero le llamó la atención, y más aun levantó su sospecha, que su hija estaba levemente despeinada, con un pequeño sonrojo y signos de agitación mientras le sonreía para tratar de corroborar la historia del ojiazul.

-Ya veo –contestó suspicaz el Dr.- vamonos Misato –dijo secamente tomando a su hija y llevándola al interior de la nave pero está se devolvió para despedirse del castaño, estirándose un poco se acerco lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡Me divertí mucho Shinji-kun! –Le aseguró- y por cierto, deberías tomar una ducha –le recomendó en voz baja con una sonrisa traviesa antes de entrar en el navío.

Esté olfateo un poco debajo de su camisa, al principio no se había percatado debido a que se había acostumbrado a su propio olor, pero era una mezcla nada agradable de sudor, azufre y sangre producto del LCL y sus múltiples batallas. Aunque estos últimos no eran muy perceptibles, asumió que su salida del averno y el camino que tomó borraron un poco su rastro por lo que solo su propio olfato podía percibirlos, el olor a sudor por otra parte si era muy claro a pesar del baño que involuntariamente había tomado cuando arribó. Contestó con una sonrisa antes de perder a la peliazul de vista, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando centro su atención en los hombres restantes- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos caballeros? –Preguntó secamente.

-Usted estaba en lo correcto –informó el Ikari mayor- no hay ningún registro con su foto o que llene su descripción en posesión de la autoridades, en ninguna parte de hecho –especificó con clara sospecha.

-Eso no me sorprende, como le dije nadie me esta buscando –declaró con indiferencia el ojiazul- solo se sobrevivir, pero lo hago por mi cuenta casi desde que tengo memoria.

-Ya veo –comentó con suavidad el hombre- la duda es ¿Qué haremos con usted?

-¿Dice que van hacia el polo sur cierto? –Preguntó con tranquilidad, Gendo asintió de igual manera mirándolo con cierta curiosidad- si a ustedes les parece puedo trabajar aquí hasta que regresen a… no lo se, a donde sea que tengan que regresar, y luego ya no seré problema suyo –sugirió, el barbado lo observo detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Las personas aquí han sido escogidas cuidadosamente –le dijo lentamente- ¿Por qué habría de dejarlo unirse a esté equipo? ¿Qué podría aportar?

-Bueno, entre otras cosas se cocinar –dijo al cabo de un momento de reflexión, unas cuantas risas se escucharon de parte de los hombres que lo acompañaban, pero ambos ojiazules las ignoraron mientras continuaba una silenciosa lucha de miradas.

-Ayudaras en las cocinas entonces –decidió finalmente- por lo menos hasta que decidamos que hacer contigo –agregó con tono monocorde antes de retirarse seguido por su escolta que le dedicaron una última mirada burlona antes de retirarse.

-Esto va ha ser muy interesante –opinó con una media sonrisa Shinji mirando hacia el cielo, al cual antes completamente despejado ahora empezaba a nublarse, pero no había nada en aquellas oscuras nubes que pudiera vaticinar la aterradora tormenta que estaba próxima a desatarse.

_**Continuara...**_

**N.A.- **Si no estan sorprendidos entonces tendre que esforzarme más.


	9. Corazón

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene lemon.

**Capitulo 8: Corazón**

Habían pasado ya unas dos semanas desde su arribo a aquel barco, lo primero que hizo fue darse una larga ducha, para deshacerse del olor restante a sangre en su cuerpo antes de que los tripulantes lo notaran, luego de casi una hora de tallar y de que por poco se le cayera la piel lo logró. Ciertamente su intrusión en las cocinas fue muy bien recibida por casi toda la tripulación, no es que el anterior cocinero, un hombre de edad media, cabello corto entrecano y carácter afable, fuera malo pero tenía mucho trabajo y poca ayuda, por lo que acepto de inmediato la del muchacho, algo que consiguió la aprobación inmediata del resto de la tripulación apenas probaron su primera comida. Dicha aceptación fue algo que le llamó un poco la atención del castaño puesto que otra de las cosas que no podía aprender de los "registros" era a cocinar, lo estaba haciendo solo con lo que él mismo sabía que, según el parecer de todos allí, era bastante. Él mismo tenía que admitir que la primera comida que le hicieron preparar para probarlo el día en que llegó estaba deliciosa, pero asumió que era debido a que fue lo primero decente que comía en años.

Por orden de Gendo Ikari él trabajaba en muchas tareas dentro de las cocinas, por lo que siempre se sentaba a comer después de que todos, incluidos los otros asistentes de la cocina, terminaban. Pero eso no le molestaba, de hecho tenía una gran ventaja, Misato siempre iba a verlo a esa hora para hablar con él y hacerle compañía, a pesar de no ser muy sociable sus camaradas le había tomado estima debido a la enorme ayuda que suponía para ellos por lo que lo cubrían un poco en sus labores para que pudiera tomarse una o dos horas para estar con la peliazul. Ambos también se encontraban durante las noches, a pesar de que ahora era capaz de conciliar el sueño, nunca era capaz de mantenerlo por más de un par de horas por noche antes de que los recuerdos, recuerdos que estaba seguro jamás podrían abandonar su mente, lo despertaran bruscamente. Por esta razón se quedaba hablando con Misato hasta altas horas, hasta que fuera ella la que necesitara retirarse a dormir, cosa que la peliazul parecía tan reacia a hacer como él mismo, solo que por razones diferentes. Ella le contaba de su vida, gustos y miedos, y él la escuchaba, también hablaba de sus gustos pero le había dicho que era difícil hablar de su pasado por lo que ella se había conformado con que solo le contara breves rasgos cuando sintiera que podía, se habían vuelto grandes amigos en ese corto tiempo, e incluso podía sentir algo más, algo que no había sentido desde hace tanto que no podía clasificarlo con precisión.

Un día mientras llevaba los desperdicios al depósito se detuvo para ver el océano y escuchar el golpeteo de las olas contra la coraza del barco mientras pensaba en lo que estaba sintiendo y en las últimas palabras que cruzó con la del libre albedrío.

_Flash Back_

_-Ya ni siquiera se si aun hay un corazón aquí._

_**-Lo hay –le aseguró- solo tienes que reencontrarlo.**_

_-¿Cómo?_

_**-Tú lo sabrás**_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Es esto a lo que te referías Tabris –pensó en voz alta pero unos gritos lo sacaron de su reflexión.

-¡Oye cocinero! –Gritaron unos sujetos desde el almacén de transportes- ¡Llévate eso de aquí, empieza a apestar, igual que tú! –Le ordenaron con presunción. Era claro que no todos le tenían estima, aún había muchos que se creían más que él solo por que era el cocinero del barco.

De todas formas eso no le importaba, sin molestarse en dirigirles ni siquiera una mirada completo su tarea, al regresar observó que esos sujetos continuaban allí.

-¡Oye no te dije que… oh lo siento, eres tú el que apesta! –Le gritó el mismo sujeto, pero el ojiazul solo continuo caminando sin siquiera prestarle atención- ¡Oye te estoy hablando! –Exigió el sujeto molesto por ser ignorado ahora cercándolo junto con sus compinches.

En total eran seis, todos de seguridad, había visto a dos de ellos el día que llegó y a los otros de vez en cuando siempre haciéndose los chulos por que tenía un completo entrenamiento en armas y combate, lo rodaron por completo, eran unos gorilas musculosos que le sacaban por lo menos treinta centímetros de altura, el que le había gritado era el más corpulento de corte militar y cabello rubio.

-¿Acaso estas sordo? –Le preguntó dándole un empujón.

-No hagas eso –le recomendó con calma el castaño mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué no? –Le retó- tu noviecita del lindo culo no está aquí para salvarte –objetó mientras volvía a empujarlo.

O mejor dicho mientras movía su mano para tratar de empujarlo, por que en cuanto su mano se acerco lo suficiente el castaño la sujeto y con una llave lo jalo un paso adelante mientras le torcía el brazo bruscamente y hacía presión con sus brazos hasta que…

¡CRACK!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Gritó el rubio cuando sintió su brazo romperse, pero solo duro un momento antes de que le estrellaran el rostro contra la cubierta del barco dejándolo inconciente.

Todo fue tan repentino que solo hasta que vieron a su camarada en el suelo el resto se decidieron a hacer algo, antes de que el primero se acercara demasiado el ojiazul dio un salto muy fuerte para poder asestar un golpe directo sobre su traquea con el dorso de la mano, antes de que terminara de caer de rodillas lo rodeo con un giro y termino de rematarlo con un golpe seco de codo en la nuca. Cayó pesadamente antes de que el tercer sujeto le lanzara una patada alta a la cabeza, con un rápido movimiento lo esquivo tirándose al suelo y desequilibró al sujeto barriéndole la pierna que aun tenía en el suelo, antes de que se levantara lo golpeo con el talón de su pie en la garganta y en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate.

Para entonces los otros tres se habían acercado lo suficiente para levantarlo, uno de ellos lo sujeto con fuerza por la espalda mientras lo otros se acercaban para golpearlo, pero cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca levanto sus dos piernas de golpe en una patada doble con tal rapidez que les rompió a ambos la nariz, luego de un par de violentos cabezazos al que lo sujetaba esté tuvo que soltarlo momentáneamente aturdido, tiempo que el castaño aprovecho para golpearlo con una patada de revés que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. Los últimos dos ya se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para ir a por él de nuevo, pero aprovecho el impulso que ellos mismos tenían para darle el último golpe con su codo a uno de ellos mientras esquivaba los infructuosos intentos de esté para golpearlo, cuando esté cayó golpeo al último con patadas rápidas hasta que quedo tirado en el suelo, pero conciente.

-Esto-no-se-quedará-así –le advirtió trabajosamente, el ojiazul solo sonrió con cierto cinismo mientras lo miraba

-Al menos que tú y tus amigos quieran que todo el barco sepa que el "cocinero" de dieciséis años les pateo el trasero –comentó de forma casual- te recomiendo que inventes una muy buena excusa en la enfermería. Otra cosa, esto es solo una advertencia, puedo golpear mucho más fuerte sin esforzarme así que mejor dejen de molestarme y será mejor que ninguno vuelva a mencionar a Misa-chan ¿Oíste? –Le preguntó con una mirada fría que logro producirle un escalofrío antes de asentir- buen muchacho –dijo de último antes de darse medía vuelta para retirarse, pero había una persona más allí que con su sola presencia lo dejo momentáneamente estático, de pie a unos cuantos pasos de su posición con una mirada pasmada observando atentamente los cuerpos sin sentido en el suelo se encontraba el Dr. Katsuragi.

-Ven conmigo Shinji-kun –ordenó llanamente, el aludido no podía desobedecer directamente así que lo siguió hasta un camarote que parecía un estudió entonces el ojiazul intento justificarse pero el barbado retomó la palabra primero- no es necesario que digas nada, vi lo que sucedió, en realidad iba a prestarte un poco de ayuda cuando demostraste, muy gráficamente de hecho, que no la necesitabas, lo que quiero saber es… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Preguntó finalmente con voz firme el Katsuragi, el ojiazul lo observó largamente antes de contestar.

-En los últimos trece años he recorrido varios lugares del mundo, he conocido a muchos… individuos y aprendido lo que podía de ellos por mi cuenta –contestó con sinceridad- se hablar varios idiomas, manejar y arreglar maquinaría pesada, al igual que vehículos, operar computadoras y, como se habrá dado cuenta, también se defenderme muy bien con los puños –resumió.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada acerca de ello? –Preguntó sinceramente curioso, el castaño se tomo un instante para contestar.

-Como le dije a su colaborador, el sr. Ikari, soy un superviviente, la mejor forma de sobrevivir es ahorrar recursos, si solo siendo un cocinero bastaba para que me dejaran quedarme aquí solo eso sería, la actitud de sus hombres sin embargo me forzó a ser algo más de momento –explicó con calma, el hombre lo estudió por un instante.

-Así que simplemente actúa acorde a la situación para su beneficio –resumió con tono de entendimiento el castaño.

-No en todos los casos, a veces también lo hago para el benefició de los que me importan –aclaró directamente, el Katsuragi sabía a que, o mejor dicho a quien, se refería con eso.

-Claro –dijo con suspicacia- ¿y acaso mi hija sabe acerca de esto? –preguntó de forma retórica pero le sorprendió ver que el ojiazul asentía.

-Le he comentado algunas cosas, sí –respondió con calma- no todas por que no puedo demostrárselas así que seguramente pensaría que estoy fanfarroneando –explicó con serenidad, el hombre lo miro con escrutinio por un minuto antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas Shinji-kun? –Cuestionó provocando la confusión del joven con dicha pregunta.

-Algunos –contestó contrariado, al ver la mirada severa por encima de los anteojos del hombre suspiró resignado antes de continuar- japonés, alemán, ingles, español, ruso, francés, italiano, árabe y portugués son los idiomas más utilizados que conozco –enlistó ante la asombrada mirada del hombre al que le tomo unos minutos asimilar esto.

-Po-podrías demostrármelo –solicitó con amabilidad, el castaño lo miro extrañado pero asintió, casi una hora después la prueba había finalizado dejando al Katsuragi aun más sorprendido que al principio- impresionante –pudo articular obviamente más desconcertado que el castaño.

-Dr. Katsuragi –llamó el joven- no estoy muy seguro de entender que es lo que quiere lograr con esto –comentó el ojiazul- pero creó que ya me hice esperar demasiado en la cocinas –opinó tratando de que lo dejara salir.

-Eso no importa –dijo finalmente- no volverás a trabajar en la cocina –declaró firmemente, por un instante el castaño pensó que lo iban a enviar de alguna forma de regreso a algún puerto pero para su alivio el hombre continuó- te encargare un trabajo diferente.

-¿Qué trabajo? –Preguntó finalmente, para su sorpresa el hombre parecía dudar en su resolución, pero finalmente pareció ganar su decisión.

-Guardaespaldas –contestó finalmente- de mi hija.

-¿Cómo? –Ahora si que estaba confundido.

-Desde que llegamos me preocupa la seguridad de Misato –admitió con resignación- pero ella no me hace caso y no permitió que le colocara una "niñera" como ella los llama, pero a usted le tiene confianza –como vio la intención del castaño por protestar le cortó- y no le estoy pidiendo que traicione esa confianza, no le pediré que me de reportes ni nada por el estilo, solo que se asegure de que nada la lastime, además de que le sirva de ayuda cuando se encuentre con algunos miembros del personal que no hablan japonés, la mayoría son extranjeros y ella aun no domina ningún otro idioma –aclaró y esperó por la respuesta, la cual fue una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

-Délo por hecho –le aseguró resueltamente, el Katsuragi estrecho la mano con confianza, pero notó una extraña expresión de aprensión en el rostro de esté- no voy a intentar aprovecharme de su confianza de ninguna forma si es lo que le preocupa –aclaró.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco –admitió- pero lo que me preocupa es tener un motín cuando la tripulación se entere de que retire a nuestro mejor cocinero –comentó de manera sombría, un instante después ambos soltaron unas pequeñas carcajadas ante la idea.

* * *

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la cubierta del barco, decirles a sus compañeros que sería reubicado había sido un tanto difícil, más para ellos que extrañarían su ayuda y forma de cocinar, pero aceptaron que siendo una orden no podía negarse, al mismo tiempo les habían asignado seis nuevos asistentes que se unirían a sus nuevas labores una vez terminara su estancia en la enfermería (Ya se imaginaran a quienes me refiero), por último le felicitaron por conseguir un puesto cerca de la bella hija del Dr. Katsuragi, el cual había dicho que hablaría con su hija acerca de sus decisión. Así que ahora esperaba que esta llegara y le dijera cual era su opinión. Hasta que una presencia, una que se supone no debía estar allí y el repentino olor a azufre por sobre el de agua salada, lo sobresaltó, de inmediato se coloco en posición de batalla, a pesar de saber que sería inútil tratar de enfrentar a semejante adversario mano a mano sin sus poderes. Apoyado en el barandal, con una ropa igual a la suya, a pesar de no necesitarla puesto que el clima no le afectaba, cabello negro y ojos rojos con una maléfica sonrisa lo observaba atentamente.

-_¿Qué haces aquí Asmodeus? _–Preguntó con cuidado.

**-Las formalidades no son necesarias** –aclaró esté con burla sin usar su idioma habitual- **aquí es riesgoso usar nuestra lengua así que no te molestes lilim.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Repitió con mayor claridad, el pelinegro bufo irritado- los caídos no tiene permitido interferir con asuntos humanos es por eso que…

**-Que tú estas aquí** –completó el caído por él- **¿Crees acaso que no lo se?** –Preguntó de manera retórica- **diez años vagando en los confines del Tártaro bajo la supervisión de Alastor hicieron poco para modular tu carácter **–opinó bruscamente el demonio.

-O talvez lo modularon muy bien –apuntó a su vez el castaño, el ojirojo regreso a verlo un instante y se largo a reír- como sea no has contestado mi pregunta, se supone que ustedes no pueden intervenir en los asuntos de humanos ordinarios.

**-Pero ya que tienes un lazo directo con nuestro mundo eso te saca de la categoría de un lilim ordinario ¿No crees?** –explicó con un claro deje de fastidio.

-Entonces estas aquí por mi –solo fue una confirmación pero aún así el castaño estaba sorprendido por esto, hasta que una luz de entendimiento cruzo por su cabeza- no me digas que el castigo de tu maestro fue degradarte a mandadero –comentó con fingida tristeza, el moreno estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él por su osadía pero esté se adelanto a su acción- sabes que él sabrá si es que intentas atacarme –le recordó de manera categórica haciendo un leve gesto para señalar sus propios ojos frenándolo en seco- no querrás que se entere que lo desobedeciste o terminaras limpiando los desechos de los Cancerberos –puesto que sabía que estaba en lo correcto, el demonio se conformó con dirigirle una mirada asesina- estas aquí para entregar un mensaje –dedujo con certeza- así que hazlo –el caído se permitió un momento para calmarse antes de retomar su postura arrogante y empezar a hablar.

**-Estoy aquí simplemente para hacerte un pequeño recordatorio** –explicó ganándose un mirada extrañada del castaño- **fuiste enviado aquí para recoger información, no para que te divirtieras con esa lilim.**

-¡Ella no es parte de esto! –le avisó repentinamente agresivo, el moreno le dirigió una mirada burlesca.

**-Así que te gusta eh** –comentó divertido relamiéndose- **para que te molestas al fin y al cabo ella terminara en nuestro dominio** –comentó con burla.

-Ahí es donde estás mal, ella no morirá aquí –afirmó con seguridad, para su sorpresa el ojiroja solo rió- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

**-No importa que ella no muera aquí** –explicó finalmente- **lo hará en algún momento y cuando suceda la tendremos en nuestras filas.**

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –Inquirió con seriedad tensándose nervioso ante lo que eso significaría.

**-Todos los que tuvieron participación en el Segundo Impacto son enviados al infierno lilim** –explicó con aburrimiento- **creí que lo sabias.**

-Misato no tuvo… no tiene nada que ver con esto –aseguró ahora con clara preocupación, que no hizo más que regocijar al moreno.

**-Eso no importa, solo sabemos que estuvo aquí y eso basta, esa fue la decisión final que se tomo respecto a ese asunto** –declaró con indiferencia, el castaño se lo pensó un instante antes de retomar la palabra.

-Eso es porque no tienen los registros ¿cierto? –Preguntó finalmente- como no saben a ciencia cierta quienes fueron los responsables solo decidieron condenarlos a todos –dedujo, el moreno asintió encogiéndose de hombros de manera perezosa- pero si la información que saque de aquí prueba lo contrario ella no tendrá que responder por esto.

**-Talvez** –contestó simplemente el demonio- **pero puesto que no has obtenido ninguna información útil yo no apostaría por ello** –le recomendó con sorna, para su sorpresa el ojiazul estaba sonriendo.

-¿En verdad crees que solo he estado cocinando desde que llegue aquí? –Preguntó divertido.

Al instante sus ojos parecieron emitir un singular brillo, solo el moreno con su visión privilegiada se percato de que frente a estos estaba pasando una serie de imágenes a vertiginosa velocidad, tan repentino como empezó se detuvo y el castaño continuaba allí de pie conservando su sonrisa.

**-¿Qué fue eso?** –Preguntó desconcertado, estaba seguro de que no era su conexión con los registros lo que acababa de usar, aunque sin duda se le parecía.

-Cuando llegue aquí, esparcí a Iruel en sus computadoras, él ha estado allí recogiendo la información por mi –explicó con simplicidad- solo necesito contactarme con él y la información llega a mi y por ende a tu señor –el demonio estaba rabioso por esto pero solo apretó más la mandíbula- ¿Alguna otra cosa? –Preguntó con calma, el moreno bufó resignado y molesto antes de sacar de quien sabe donde un objeto y arrojárselo para que Shinji lo atrapara, cuando lo hizo casi no podía creer lo que veía- esto…

**-Este objeto no tiene lugar en nuestro mundo, pero sería una lastima destruirlo por lo que lo mejor será devolverlo a las manos de su verdadero dueño, esas fueron las palabras de mi lord cuando me lo entrego** –citó con aburrimiento el moreno- **en lo personal creó que tampoco tiene cabida en esté lugar pero me da lo mismo lo que suceda con tu mundo** –comentó con indiferencia.

-¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió curioso el ojiazul ante la afirmación del pelinegro.

**-Esa cosa fue fraguada bajo la orden de un lilim, por la mano de un ángel en los confines del averno **–le recordó categóricamente- **sin importar como lo mires no es un instrumento normal, pero me parece que solo en las manos de su creador podría ser algo más que un simple violín** –dedujo con pétrea expresión de insensibilidad antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando al aun desconcertado ojiazul sujetando el oscuro y brillante violín entre sus manos. Claro que no tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos antes de que una ya conocida y alegre voz lo sacara de ellos.

-¡Shinji-kun! –Llamó con fuerza desde a su espalda logrando hacerle dar un pequeño respingo debido a la sorpresa- ¡¿Qué es eso de que vas a ser mi niñera?! –Antes de que Shinji respondiera el objeto que llevaba e sus manos llamó la atención de la peliazul- ¿Y eso?

-Es un violín

-Gracias por recalcar lo obvio –le contestó Misato con suspicacia- a lo que me refiero es a que es lo que haces con el.

-Bu-bueno es que, me lo dio un… conocido –en definitiva no podía usar la palabra amigo o estaba seguro de que Asmodeus regresaría para tratar de descuartizarlo por eso- parece que alguien de la tripulación se entero de que me gusta la música y…

-¡Espera! –Le cortó Misato observándolo fijamente- ¿tú tocas? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Preguntó entornando los ojos, el castaño sabía que lo que le molestaba era que le ocultara esa clase de cosas, por suerte ya tenía preparada una respuesta.

-Porque antes no hubiera podido demostrarlo –explicó con sencillez.

Antes de que la de ojos pardos volviera a hacer otro comentario coloco el instrumento en posición y empezó a tocar, como no lo había hecho nunca, en un inicio eran las notas habituales que trataban de arrojar la furia fuera de su ser pero tras unos momentos estas mutaron en unas que nunca antes habían sido producidas por aquel instrumento, no eran tampoco las melodías que tocaba en su chelo cuando practicaba, estas notas estaban cargadas de energía sí, pero transmitían tranquilidad como nunca pudo obtener mientras estaba de cacería en el abismo. Él mismo se encontró sorprendido de poder lograr semejante proeza, más aun de que no le estuviera costando trabajo el producir está nueva melodía, era como si solo necesitara sentir el ambiente que lo rodeaba y a la persona frente a él para que la grácil armonía tomará forma. Al finalizar se sentía mucho más liviano que de costumbre y mucho más relajado con una tenue sonrisa de paz en su rostro, una que se ensancho al ver la expresión relajada y un poco sorprendida en el semblante de la Katsuragi. Cuando está se recupero solo pudo decir algo.

-De acuerdo, ahora podrías decirme que aprendiste a tocar así en la luna y posiblemente te creería –comentó divertida, la joven era sorprendida cada vez más por el castaño.

-De hecho… -empezó poniendo en alerta a la ojicafé- podría decirse que aprendí en un lugar que está más hacía el sur –comentó señalando el piso del barco.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Preguntó confundida.

-Hagamos una cosa –propuso- tú no me presionas para que te lo diga, y yo te prometo que te lo contare antes de que tengamos que regresar de la antártica, antes incluso de que tengamos que tomar de nuevo este barco para abandonar el continente –agregó al ver que está estaba por protestar, la joven solo hizo un puchero que divirtió bastante al tercer elegido- cuando llegue el momento te diré cualquier cosa de mi que quieras saber –le aseguró con rotundidad, la ojicafé parecía dudosa pero al final asintió.

-Con una condición –agregó- toca de nuevo para mi –pidió con un cara de suplica a la que él de ninguna forma podía resistirse.

Los acordes fluyeron con sencillez mientras el arco rozaba expedito sobre las cuerdas, pese a la magnificencia de la tonada, el ojiazul no estaba totalmente enfocado en está, si no en la joven frente a él, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo pudo ver su objetivo con claridad, a pesar de todas la atrocidades de las que había sido testigo, y participe, ese solo instante fue capaz de devolverle su sentido de propósito como si nunca se hubiera ido de allí, o tal vez, tal como Tabris le había dicho en aquella ocasión, lo único que necesitaba era reencontrarlo. Bueno si pensaba hacerlo más valía empezar de inmediato, las oportunidades que se le presentaban dado el lugar, y más específicamente el momento, en el que se encontraba eran exorbitantes como para pasarlas por alto pese a lo arriesgado, aun así él conocía lo suficiente los conflictos de cambiar ciertas cosas del pasado como para medir las consecuencias, por lo que sabía exactamente donde y como actuar.

* * *

En un salón de reuniones desconocida para la mayoría del mundo un grupo secreto realizaba su reunión discutiendo la forma en la que podrían realizar sus oscuras ambiciones.

-El grupo de expedición llegará pronto al polo sur –anunció una de las voces que salían de un monolito- los acontecimientos empiezan a tomar forma.

-Tal como se había previsto –apuntó el líder de SEELE- luego del segundo impacto tendremos que esperar un tiempo antes de actuar para que no parezca sospechoso pero cuando lo hagamos…

-Será una total perdida de tiempo –completó de manera aburrida una voz completamente ajena a la conversación desde las sombras.

-¡¿Quién osa interrumpirnos?! –Preguntó de inmediato el monolito con la designación de SEELE 01.

-Tranquilízate Keel –le recomendó con reposo la voz- no es bueno para esos implantes cibernéticos en tu corazón que te sobresaltes –esas palabras cortaron toda voz del lugar por un instante, era natural puesto que nadie debía saber de ellos, sus nombre ni mucho menos la forma en la que algunos de ellos trataban de postergar su existencia hasta el día prometido- ahora que tengo su atención, puedo decirles que no tienen por que preocupares, solo he venido a hacerles una oferta –dijo finalmente mientras un nuevo monolito aparecía, este era completamente blanco e iluminado por una luz muy potente pero sin ningún carácter escrito sobre si.

-¿Quién eres? –Inquirió con fuerza la voz de Keel Lorenz.

-Alguien que sabe lo que pretenden –contestó simplemente- y muchas otras cosas.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntar a que se refería con eso obtuvieron sus respuestas respetivas, información era bajada en las pantallas de sus respectivas locaciones dejándolos momentáneamente sin habla, cuando la recuperaron el reclamo que cualquiera de ellos pudo hacer fue el mismo.

-¿Cómo obtuvo está información? –Lograron decir algunos, pese a que estaban acostumbrados a fingir para ocultar sus emociones no consiguieron disimular del todo su nerviosismo.

-Oh, no deben preocuparse –les aseguró la voz con calma- se habrán percatado de que la información que les envié es únicamente personal, cada uno recibió archivos, videos, documentos y demás cosas de ese tipo que son pruebas de sus crímenes hasta la fecha, pero solo los que se les pueden atribuir individualmente.

-No tiene forma de probar esto en nuestra contra –aseguró con firmeza la cabeza de SEELE.

-No en un tribunal o juicio eso es verdad, con sus contactos tales cosas están lejos de alcanzarlos… por el momento –aceptó con indiferencia el recién llegado, haciendo un énfasis premeditado en las últimas tres palabras- pero no estoy aquí para eso, si no como ya les dije para hacerles una oferta.

-¿Qué podría ofrecernos usted? –Preguntó de forma directa Keel, para su asombro el aludido soltó unas ligeras carcajadas.

-No puedo creerlo –comentó para si mismo el recién llegado tras un momento- es solo que no pude evitar notar cierta ironía en que me preguntará precisamente eso –explicó ante el desconcierto de los presentes- en respuesta permítame hacerles un pequeño presente –y nuevamente antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar las respuesta salto a la vista en sus respectivas terminales, cuando se percataron de lo que era se quedaron nuevamente sin habla por su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que tuvo acceso a los manuscritos del Mar muerto? –Preguntaron finalmente- ¿Y cómo es que logró traducirlos con semejante detalle? –agregó aun más confundido, se supone que solo ellos tenían acceso a dichos documentos y sus especialistas aun estaba tratando de traducirlos pero ni estos era capaces de traducirlos de forma tan precisa, cada uno incluso había recibido una traducción que estaba en su idioma natal.

-Me parece que el dicho es, "A caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo" –citó con desenfado el aludido- pues verán, eso es de mi saberlo y de ustedes averiguarlo, al menos por ahora.

-Si esa es su posición no tenemos más opción que pedirle que se retire –argumentó Lorenz de forma rotunda siendo apoyado por varios de sus colaboradores.

-¿Sin siquiera escuchar lo que tengo que ofrecerles? –Preguntó con fingida tristeza- que curioso, por un momento creía que estaba hablando con el gran comité de SEELE, pero si están tan asustados de tomar el riesgo que les garantizara la existencia eterna pues…

-Un momento –interrumpió SEELE 07- primero escuchemos lo que tenga que decir y después decidamos –sugirió con tranquilidad, luego de reflexionarlo los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo en que no perderían nada con escucharlo.

-Yo se muy bien que es lo que pretenden conseguir con aquella pequeña excursión que Katsuragi esta dirigiendo en el polo sur –aclaró con vehemencia en primer lugar- no es solo para crear un caos que les permita actuar más libremente desde las sombras, si no para obtener la información necesaria para crear a un Dios bajo su mando –resumió perezosamente- sin embargo aún no están al alcance del reto que se les presentará si lo consiguen –declaró con seguridad.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó interesado SEELE 03.

-Los mensajeros deben ser combatidos, eso es un hecho y yo se quien es el emisario perfecto para dicha hazaña una vez los EVA sean una realidad –explicó con seguridad.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de esto? –Intervino Keel con desconfianza.

-Por que se los demostrare –contestó simplemente volviendo a llamar la atención de todos- así es, yo seré el piloto que se encargará de acabar con los mensajeros, pero me temo que no podré hacerme presente hasta después del ataque del doceavo ángel por lo que de momento solo les dejare alguna información como contribución –concluyó mientras dicha información era transmitida a cada uno de los miembros de SEELE, pese a saber lo que harían con dicho conocimiento en su poder, también sabía que lo obtendrían de todos modos así que era mejor dárselos y tomar el crédito por ello. Además, el comité sabía muy bien cuando debía usar esos informes y no lo haría antes del momento exacto, por lo que no cambiaria mucho los sucesos venideros, tras unos minutos en los cuales los ancianos observaban perplejos los nuevos recursos y armas de las que disponían para su cruzada, Keel retomó finalmente la palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de esto? –Preguntó con cuidado, la respuesta fueron unas leves carcajadas frías y carentes de toda diversión, que lograron arrancarle un ligero escalofrío.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntaría –comentó con calma una vez terminó de carcajear- pese a la gran cantidad de información que les he facilitado, esto es apenas la mitad del trabajo y se que lo saben –argumentó con seguridad, a pesar de no poder verlos directamente sabía que estaban asintiendo- puesto que en estos pocos minutos he aportado con más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes pudiera haber contribuido en varios años a su causa y les aportaré todavía más, lo que les pido por mi trabajo es un puesto en este comité –concluyó por fin, el silenció se hizo presente como si alguien acabara de morir.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –Objetaron de inmediato varios miembros, sin embargo el cabecilla de SEELE se mantuvo impávido.

-¿Por qué pides precisamente eso? –Inquirió al cabo de unos segundos de silenciosa reflexión, la respuesta fue inmediata.

-Cuando todo esto comience necesitaran a alguien que sea los ojos y oídos del comité en el centro de la guerra –comenzó a explicar, cuando sintió que alguien iba a interrumpir continuó- se que ahora creen que ese papel lo desempeñará Gendo Ikari, pero para cuando yo me haga presente ya estarán dudando de él, además de que estará confirmado que soy a quien necesitan para hacer el trabajo sucio –les aseguró con rotundidad- Sin importar lo que hagan les aseguró que al final yo estaré pilotando un EVA, pero necesitare más poder una vez que este allí y la única forma de estar por encima de Gendo Ikari es ser parte de SEELE –terminó de explicar con sencillez.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? –Cuestionó Lorenz con su tono habitual, la respuesta fue expedita.

-La instrumentalización sucederá, eso es seguro, pero lo que no es seguro es bajo la mano de quien estará –declaró con calma- podría estar en sus manos, en las de los ángeles o en las de… alguien más –sugirió con expectación- como yo lo veo son quienes tiene mejores oportunidades por lo que sería una molesta perdida de tiempo planear algo junto a alguien más –explicó con serenidad, todos los miembros guardaron silencio inmersos en sus propias reflexiones, tras lo que parecieron horas todos los monolitos desaparecieron a excepción de SEELE 01 y el desconocido.

-¿Qué más necesitas a parte ser uno de los nuestro? –Preguntó de forma directa.

* * *

En la proa del barco sentado sobre el barandal con un violín negro en sus manos un joven de espesa cabellera castaña abría sus ojos, por un momento estos destellaron un brillo particular, pero esté desapareció casi instantáneamente al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa calida, si no más bien una mueca sarcástica, las cosas habían resultado tan fáciles que le sorprendía que aquellos fueran en verdad el temible comité de SEELE, del cual se suponía tenían el dominio sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo. Aunque pudo ver algunas similitudes, esta audiencia no era nada comparada a la que tuvo cuando negocio con el ángel caído, al final se dio cuenta de que negociar con un grupo de ancianos, sin importar cuan sabios o poderosos se crean, no era más que un juego de niños comparados con hacer un trato con el señor de los infiernos. Unos pasos acompañados de una sutil fragancia a lavanda lo sacaron de su reflexión mientras veía a la joven Misato acercarse a él.

-¿Hace mucho que me esperas? –Preguntó con su típica sonrisa, pero había algo más tras ella, algo que Shinji no había visto a menudo en ninguna Misato que haya conocido, nervios e incluso algo de miedo, aunque no tenía idea del porque de estos.

-No realmente –contestó con serenidad el castaño.

El silencio recayó sobre ambos tras está respuesta con solo las olas del mar como fondo y los vientos sobres sus cabezas, lo habitual era que la peliazul empezara la charla por algún lado y él la siguiera pero parecía que lo que fuera que Misato quisiera decirle se negaba a pasar de su garganta, cosa que realmente preocupo al ojiazul.

-¿Sucede algo Misa-chan? –Preguntó finalmente dejando a un lado su violín y acercándose a la muchacha.

-Yo se –empezó esta con dificultad- se que me dijiste que esperara pero hay algo que me gustaría saber –le dijo con cierta reserva la peliazul con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿De qué se trata? –Shinji ya estaba oficialmente preocupado por la actitud de Misato, está parecía dubitativa pero al final se movió hasta la proa del barco y empezó a hablar con la vista fija en el estrellado cielo.

-Finalmente termine de hablar con mi padre acerca de las razones por las que te asigno como mi guardaespaldas –le contó con tranquilidad dándole la espalda- así que… cocinas como chef, hablas más idiomas que cualquier académico aquí y además puedes dejar fuera de combate a seis ex-marines sin problemas, es muy impresiónate ¿No crees? –preguntó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero fallando en el acto.

-¿Misa-chan qué sucede? –Preguntó el joven, ahora si completamente confundido por la actitud de la muchacha.

-Yo… bueno yo quería… en realidad ya se la respuesta es solo que me gustaría que fueras tú el que me lo dijera –explicó rápidamente, el castaño se perdía más con cada palabra que decía- que me dijeras si hay alguien esperándote cuando regreses –terminó de decir finalmente, el ojiazul se rasco la cabeza extrañado por tal interrogante.

-Bueno supongo que… -empezó a contestar pero al ver de frente a los ojos finalmente a la peliazul se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba de nuevo ese miedo, fue allí finalmente cuando entendió de que iba todo eso y la verdadera duda de la ojicafé, aunque no podía creerlo del todo- te refieres a una novia ¿cierto? –Inquirió con cuidado, Misato se sobresalto al cuando él sugirió esto pero asintió con una expresión un tanto más deprimida, Shinji suspiró cansadamente antes de contestar- hace tiempo me enamore de una chica, su nombre era Rei –empezó a relatar- pero había personas malas que la buscaban…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Interrumpió Misato, pese a que la respuesta del castaño le cayó como un balde de agua fría quería escuchar todo lo que el tuviera que decir, lo había decidido así. Desde que su padre le había contado todo de lo que era capaz… en un inicio no pudo evitar sentir como aquella admiración que le tenía creciera más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien así debía tener chicas esperándolo en todos lados, aunque no parecía de ese tipo tampoco, la verdad no estaba segura de que le preocupaba más, saber que podía haber un chica en cada país pensando en él, o saber que tendría a una chica a la que realmente amaba esperándolo en algún sitió, finalmente el castaño cortó sus reflexiones al continuar con la narración.

-Ella iba a ser una especie de prisionera –explicó tan concretamente como pudo- poco antes de que eso sucediera yo cambie de lugar con ella, ella quedo libre y yo… bueno yo estoy aquí –completó de forma simple.

-¿Qué pensó ella de eso? –Inquirió la peliazul sin poder evitar un sentir un poco de celos ante lo que el castaño hizo por esa Rei.

-Nunca le dije lo que pensaba hacer –confesó concierta vergüenza el ojiazul llamando la atención de Misato- esa noche tuvimos nuestra primera cita, trate de que todo fuera tan perfecto como pudiera, ella pensó que yo lo hacía para que pudiera llevarse un lindo recuerdo antes de marcharse. Cuando la verdad era que lo hice para que ambos tuviéramos un buen recuerdo antes de que yo me marchara. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer para que supiera la verdad fue dejarle una nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin que ella se diera cuanta antes de que nos despidiéramos –recordó de último con una melancólica sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de autodecepción ante su cobardía.

-Entonces ¿simplemente la dejaste? –Preguntó Misato algo desconcertada.

-No solo a ella –murmuró el joven con amargura- mi mejor amiga estuvo allí conmigo, trataba de convencerme de que no me fuera, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría persuadirme me acompañó para despedirse –relató el joven con tristeza- antes de partir me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi, no lo hizo para evitar que me fuera si no por que estaba segura de que lo haría –agregó logrando afligir cada vez más a su escucha y a si mismo, a pesar de eso no se detuvo, ya había empezado a liberar algo muy doloroso y ahora tenía que terminarlo- ella me beso y dijo que sabia que si no me iba a quedar por Rei, no lo haría por ella tampoco, una parte de mi creía que tenía razón, pero la verdad es que aquel beso me hizo dudar más que cualquier otra cosa –admitió aun confundido por esté hecho.

-Entonces las amas a ambas –dedujo la peliazul luchando contra la terrible sensación en su estomago y las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos, pero el ver la pequeña negación de cabeza del ojiazul le hizo olvidarse de todo esto.

-Siendo honesto no lo se bien ahora, como no lo supe entonces –comentó miserablemente- yo solo era un niño que se vio forzado a tomar las decisiones de un hombre, pero sabía que si no me iba tarde o temprano todos íbamos a morir, no solo ellas y yo me refiero a todos los que estaban allí –comentó con apatía, Misato pareció horrorizada ante semejante revelación- me fui porque quería protegerlas, a ellas y al resto del mundo, pero desde la última vez que las vi han pasado muchas cosas, he visto cosas, cosas que desearía no haber visto jamás Misa-chan –contestó por adelantado con tono sombrío a lo que seguramente rondaba en la cabeza de la peliazul- por un tiempo pensé que ya no había razones para que siguiera luchando, que simplemente debí quedarme en donde estaba, aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba así fuera mucho o poco y dejar que lo que iba a pasar ocurriese –confesó sin siquiera sentir remordimiento por aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Entonces por qué no volviste con ellas? –Pese a que el tono fue muy sutil el tercero pudo percibir el dolor que le causaba pronunciar aquello a la peliazul.

-Por que no podía –contestó con sencillez- literalmente no podía hacerlo entonces así como no puedo hacerlo ahora –explicó lacónicamente- y aunque termine con lo que las amenaza a ellas y al resto de personas tampoco sé si podré regresar –concluyó con cierto deje de amargura- al principio eso me volvía loco ¿sabes? –Comentó observando a la peliazul que parecía debilitarse cada vez más mientras avanzaba la plática- pero antes de irme lo único que quería era que ellas pudieran vivir, creó que la esperanza de que lo estuvieran haciendo fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo –opinó finalmente, Misato no dijo nada por un momento pero luego de analizar todas sus palabras llegó a una única duda.

-¿No te importa que ellas encuentren a alguien más y se olviden de ti? –Preguntó finalmente, aunque las palabras habían sonado mucho más crudas de lo que fue su intención el ojiazul no se molesto por ellas.

-Me dolería saber que me olvidaron por completo –admitió- pero se que el que me recuerden les dolería aun más a ellas, si encuentran a alguien simplemente espero que sea digno de ellas, no puedo esperar que se conviertan en monjas solo por que yo desaparecí, sería una lastima –opinó con sinceridad mirando fijamente el paisaje, extrañamente se sentía mucho más ligero, como cuando retomo su violín pero todavía mejor.

-¿Y qué harás tú? –Preguntó con curiosidad y sintiéndose un poco más tranquila luego de escuchar como el joven se abría ante ella, aunque sin poder evitar sentir un poco del dolor que tuvo que vivir.

-Terminar lo que empecé –dijo con resolución impresionante.

-Pero dijiste que… -empezó confundida.

-Que pensé que ya no había razones para que siguiera luchando –completó asintiendo- y así fue, vi cosas que me hicieron dudar de mi propósito como no tienes ni idea, personas que provocaban la miseria de otras solo por diversión y eso no es ni por mucho lo peor que he visto Misa-chan –comentó logrando atemorizar a la joven, pero está se sobrepuso para poder formular la pregunta que tanto le inquietaba.

-Entonces ¿por qué? –Inquirió verdaderamente confundida, para su sorpresa el castaño solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Porque alguien me ayudo a recordar por que decidí luchar, e incluso me dio un nuevo motivo Misa-chan –contestó mirándola fijamente- ahora sé de nuevo que tengo algo por que luchar, algo que proteger y algo… por que vivir –pese a su respuesta la muchacha parecía triste.

-Te iras en cuanto regresemos de la expedición ¿verdad? –Esto tomo por sorpresa al ojiazul y fue claro en sus rasgos antes de que estos se tornaran apesadumbrados pero respondió con un asentimiento, nuevamente la peliazul lucho para contener sus lágrimas- ¿Te volveré a ver? –Preguntó con un leve tono de esperanza, ella sabía que era tonto preguntar, que él no volvería, que como mucho le daría alguna evasiva para tratar de calmarla. Pero no le importaba solo quería una pequeña esperanza a la que aferrarse aunque supiera que se estaba mintiendo a si misma, sin embargo la convicción en las azules orbes del joven no tenían ningún rastro de duda cuando contestó.

-Tenlo por seguro, aunque tomara algo de tiempo –admitió algo deprimido- pero te prometo que cuando realmente me necesites, allí estaré –le aseguró con toda la sinceridad que pudo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y la tomaba delicadamente del mentón para que lo observara a los ojos y se asegurara de que no había engaño en ellos, de inmediato la joven se aferro a él en un fuerte abrazo que Shinji correspondió para asegurarle que aun estaba allí, un momento después Misato se separo un poco y levantó la mirada dejando sus rostros a solo unos centímetros por un instante se perdieron en los ojos del otro hasta que la ojicafé pareció percatarse de la posición en la que estaban por lo que se alejo rápidamente.

-E-e-eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte Shinji-kun –dijo apresuradamente mientras se alejaba caminando de espaldas para no perder el contacto visual, pero el castaño se percato de que estaba caminando involuntariamente hacia la barandilla.

-Misa-chan espera… -Intentó advertirle pero la chica rápidamente lo interrumpió.

-Es mejor que no digamos nada más por ahora –le cortó, ahora se encontraba al borde cerca de unas cuerdas que reposaban en el suelo.

-Pero es que… -intentó decirle de nuevo.

-Créeme es lo ¡mejoooooooooooor! –Dijo antes de tropezarse con la soga y caer por la borda.

-…te vas a tropezar –completó finalmente el piloto con expresión resignada antes de quitarse el abrigo de un movimiento, correr hasta la barandilla, agarrar la cuerda, que se encontraba amarrada por un extremo al barandal y saltar detrás de la ojicafé.

Mientras caía al agua sus ojos se tornaron blancos por un instante mientras adquiría la nueva información, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, pese a la oscuridad de la noche sus sentidos le permitieron ubicar a Misato con rapidez, era claro que esta estaba sufriendo espasmos debido al frío, él mismo hubiera sentido algunos muy violentos de no ser por la adrenalina que estaba forzando a circular por su cuerpo, una vez la alcanzo se aferro a ella con fuerza y empezó tirar de la cuerda para subirlos a ambos. Cuando finalmente volvieron a la cubierta del barco Misato estaba helada pero conciente, Shinji la levanto en brazos y estaba por tomar rumbo a la enfermería cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-No-no po-podemos ir a-a la-la enfe-fe-fermería –dijo tiritando.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –Exigió el castaño molesto- ¡Necesitas atención antes de que te de hipotermia!

-M-m-mi cuarto –dijo con dificultad pero resolución, Shinji centro sus azules ojos en los pardos de ella solo para ver aquella testarudez que decía que era inútil tratar de razonar con ella, no estaba seguro de que planeaba hacer, pero se decidió que si en el pero de los casos empeoraba y perdía el sentido aún podía usar a Iruel para curarla así que la llevó hasta su camarote.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido con lo que vio una vez abrió la puerta del camarote, estaba perfectamente ordenado, era inaudito, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de camarote pero las fotos pegadas en una de las paredes de Misato y sus padres le confirmaron que era el de ella, en especial por que sabía que el del Dr. Katsuragi era otro, la recostó en su cama aun cubierta con su propia chaqueta (La que Shinji se quitó antes de saltar al mar por que la de ella estaba empapada), podía sentir el terrible frío pero ya se estaba acostumbrando, sus poderes aun no regresaban pero el clima ya no le molestaba tanto.

-¿Y ahora que Misa-chan? –Preguntó curioso el castaño arrimándose a la cama de la joven de rodillas para verla mejor, está pareció dudar un momento pero luego gesticulo que sacará algo de debajo de su cama, un gestó de sorpresa y resignación apareció en el rostro del ojiazul cuando saco de allí una botella de sake- no puede ser –musitó un tanto divertido por la situación- no deberías tener esto y lo sabes –le regaño con media sonrisa.

-A-aun no he be-bebido nada –alegó con escalofríos.

Shinji no estaba seguro si eso era verdad pero lo cierto es que un trago de licor le ayudaría a evitar el congelamiento, así que sin estar muy seguro de que fuera a ser un buena idea destapo la botella, tenía un par de pequeños recipientes para servirse junto con el contenedor, sirvió una copa y ayudo a la peliazul a beber, está hizo un gesto de asco cuando probó el liquido y tosió un poco cuando paso por su garganta pero una vez terminó un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas y su temperatura se equilibro.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó aun un poco preocupado Shinji, cuando la joven asintió su expresión se relajo bastante- ¿Ahora puedes decirme que haces con esto? –Preguntó con curiosidad más que otra cosa levantando la botella, que contendría alrededor de un litro de bebida, la peliazul parecía un poco avergonzada pero contestó.

-Se la enviaron a mi padre hace unos días, supongo que como un presente –empezó a relatar aún con cierta dificultad y reprimiendo los escalofríos que surcaban su cuerpo- pero se que a él no le agrada beber así que…

-¿Te la llevaste para hacerle un favor? –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Tenía un poco de curiosidad –admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven mientras se incorporaba, aunque al hacerlo se estremeció, el frío aun no le pasaba por completo y al levantarse la chaqueta con la que Shinji la cubrió se le soltó.

De inmediato Shinji volvió a cubrirla, en esta ocasión no pudo pasar desapercibida para él la figura de la peliazul la cual se podía apreciar bastante bien puesto que ella solo llevaba una blusa sin mangas debajo de su chaqueta, blusa que también se había mojado y permitía una muy buena apreciación de su ropa interior, pese a estar todavía en desarrollo era suficiente como para dejarlo momentáneamente sin aliento, no lo había notado cuando le quito su chaqueta empapada por que estaba más preocupado por que ella no se congelara pero ahora el corazón se le detuvo por un instante antes de volver a latir con mucha más fuerza que antes, tratando de evitar las desconocidas nuevas sensaciones se centro en que Misato no dejaba de temblar, así que tomo nuevamente la copa y sirvió un poco más, ella miro la copa que le ofrecía con cierta suspicacia, la cual se incremente luego del comentario in intencional del ojiazul.

-Deberías cambiarte –sugirió tratando de guardar la calma.

-¿Acaso intentas embriagarme para tomar ventaja Shinji-kun? –Le preguntó con cierto toque de regaño pero con voz juguetona, el tercer elegido hizo algo que no había hecho y que creyó que ya no volvería a hacer desde antes de su estancia con los caídos, se sonrojó, cosa que provocó una pequeña risa de la ojicafé.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?! –Le reclamó enfadado, aunque no fue tan amedrentador como hubiera querido debido al tono de su rostro, lo supo por que Misato no detenía su sutil risa.

-Lo-lo siento –se disculpó finalmente dejando de reír- no lo había notado hasta ahora pero te vez realmente muy lindo cuando te sonrojas –elogió guiñándole un ojo, cosa que solo provocó un sonrojo aun mayor de parte del aludido mientras sus hombros se desplomaban con resignación.

Si Shinji necesitaba alguna prueba más de que esa era realmente la Misato que el conoció, aunque no la necesitaba, fue esa. No había nadie capaz de hacerlo avergonzarse con tanta facilidad, a excepción tal vez de Asuka, terminó sus reflexiones cuando un violento escalofrío sacudió de nueva cuenta a la joven, de inmediato volvió a acercarle el pequeño recipiente con sake, el cual ella volvió a ver con una media sonrisa.

-Creía que cuando se le invitaba una copa a una dama era costumbre acompañarla –sugirió con aquella sonrisa picará.

-Esto no es… tú no deberías haber… -intentaba encontrar una forma de responderle, pero al final bufo con resignación- ¿si bebo lo mismo que tú estarás tranquila? –Preguntó con un leve toque esperanzado, la joven tomo actitud pensativa un momento.

-Que sea el triple y estaré segura que no intentaras sacar provecho de la situación –declaró finalmente.

El ojiazul estaba por protestar, después de todo sería la primera vez que iba a beber y estaba seguro que no aguantaría tanto, pero un repentino espasmo friolento de parte de la peliazul le cortó el reproche, con un segundo bufido se sirvió y bebió rápidamente sus primeras tres copas para estar a la par de Misato, luego le sirvió su segunda ronda a la ojicafé y una cuarta para si mismo, el sabor era terrible pero había una repentina sensación de bienestar cuando el ardor del potente brebaje cruzaba por su garganta que no podía identificar bien, por lo que apuro un poco sus siguientes copas, antes de que Misato terminara su segundo trago el ya se estaba sirviendo el sexto.

-Como pensaba –comentó la muchacha con una mirada suspicaz, que llamó la atención de ojiazul- ya tienes experiencia en estas cosas ¿verdad? –Dijo observándolo con ojos estrechos.

-De hecho es la primera vez que bebo –confesó Shinji mientras probaba su actual copa de sake- sabe terriblemente amargo pero no negaré que apacigua bastante el frío –comentó con un leve risa.

Misato lo acompaño mientras reía terminando su propia copa de un trago y sirviéndose la tercera, a pesar de que con la última ya se encontraba mareada y era claro que ya no tenía frío, el castaño por su parte solo sentía la cabeza demasiado liviana y su vista un tanto difícil de enfocar pero aun parecía tener perfecta conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No estaba seguro del porque cuando era claro que Misato, que también había empezado a beber aquella noche, no podía controlar su propia risa, le alegraba que los camarotes habían sido construidos a prueba de ruidos, porque si no seguramente habría despertado a alguien cercano. Reflexionaba un poco sobre esto mientras terminaba su sexta copa cuando la respuesta llegó al intentar servirse la séptima, al intentar sujetar la botella de manera distraída su mano falló por unos treinta centímetros mientras sus dedos rasgaban el aire pudo escuchar unos leves rasguños, pero estuvo seguro de que solo él los escucho, puesto que Misato parecía concentrada en sus propios pensamientos mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su propio sake, cuando dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provinieron los rasguños, sus ojos por poco se salen de sus orbitas.

En ese lugar, justo debajo de la cama de Misato había unos arañazos, como de garras, ¡MARCADAS EN EL ACERO! No podía estar seguro aún así que, sin que la peliazul se diera cuenta, intentó concentrar su campo AT a través de su dedo índice haciendo un pequeño tajo en el aire en la misma dirección, al mismo tiempo un corte más apreció frente a sus ojos en el mismo lugar, cuando pudo organizar las piezas todo cobró sentido, sus poderes de regeneración evitaban que se embriagara con facilidad o sus órganos se vieran afectados, pero parecía que el calor que le proporcionaba el sake lograba recuperar un poco sus poderes y su escudo. En cierto modo era una buena noticia, pero no quería saber cuanto sake debía beber para recuperar la totalidad de su poder así que desecho la idea como una solución absoluta pero la dejo como una alternativa desesperada, para asegurarse tomo la botella y, no sin cierta dificultad, se paso casi diez copas en un minuto ante la sorprendida mirada de la Katsuragi. Estas sí lograron afectarle porque ahora ya no podía enfocar bien pero espabilo lo suficiente para concentrar la energía en su puño y dar un golpe contra el suelo, no le dolió, pero tampoco genero un escudo por lo que se lastimo bastante.

-¡Shinji-kun! –Dijo Misato alarmada por sus acciones- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –Reclamó levantándose y colocándose junto a él mientras revisaba su herida, esté miro la sangre que broto de la misma con indiferencia y un poco de decepción.

-Equivocándome –contestó con expresión repentinamente triste- parece que es algo que se me da muy bien hacer –opinó de forma miserable.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó confundida la Katsuragi.

-Nada, es solo que… -empezó tratando de restarle importancia, pero de repente no pudo seguir negando algo que era tan claro como el agua ante sus ojos- me he equivocado en muchas cosas en mi vida –comentó antes de que la muchacha alegará algo se adelanto- se que es normal, lo se, pero de repente me doy cuenta de que si continuó cometiendo errores cuando sea el momento crucial, personas sufrirán por eso, morirán por eso y… y va a ser mi culpa –concluyó enfrentando por primera vez esté hecho de forma directa, se sentía terriblemente abatido, como si las dudas que había tratado de ignorar lo golpearan de golpe en ese momento, pero una mano calida envolvió a la suya de pronto alejando todos los sombríos pensamientos de su mente cuando levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos calidos ojos pardos mirándolo fijamente.

-Si en verdad hay tanta gente que depende de ti –comenzó con tranquilidad- entonces lo último que debes hacer es dudar de tu capacidad, estoy segura de que ellos no quisieran que lo hicieras, y la verdad yo creo que sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, lo lograras –aseguró con confianza.

-Gracias Misa-chan –dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, una que la peliazul correspondió de igual forma.

-De nada, ahora me parece que te debo… tres copas ¿cierto? –Comentó tomando la botella pero esta le fue arrebatada con cuidado por Shinji.

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente para evitar la hipotermia –comentó de forma simple, la joven hizo un puchero de enojo- y aun tienes que cambiarte –le recordó, ante estas palabras la ojicafé esbozó un sonrisa que logró atemorizar un poco al castaño.

-Tienes razón Shinji-kun, es tiempo de cambiarme –dijo con un tono sugerente mientras procedía a quitarse los pantalones quedando únicamente en pantaletas, blusa y sostén, el rostro de Shinji paso a ser de un rojo intenso de golpe.

-Cre-creó que mejor me voy –opinó dirigiéndose a la salida mientras evitaba ver en dirección de la peliazul, pero está lo detuvo de un brazo.

-No es necesario que te vayas –le susurró al oído provocando que se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Sí es –aseguró con la determinación de una barra de mantequilla mientras se ponía rígido al sentir un par de delicados brazos envolverlo desde atrás mientras dos bultos se apretaban contra su espalda- Misato, esto no es lo que quieres –murmuró juntando lo último de sus fuerzas.

Apenas dijo esto sintió como los brazos de la muchacha lo soltaban, por un instante se relajó soltando el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, pero intempestivamente fue volteado para estar de frente a la peliazul y atrapado por un apasionado beso, debido al desconcierto no fue capaz ni de devolver el gesto apropiadamente, tras unos momentos la peliazul se separo de él.

-Si que lo es –dijo en voz baja mirándolo fijamente con decisión- me está costando mucho decirte esto Shinji-kun así que por favor no te vayas ahora –dijo con aquella expresión suplicante que pocas veces le había visto, y que nunca había sido capaz de resistir, pero esta vez no podía dejarse convencer por ella, no era lo correcto.

-Tal vez no sea hoy, ni tampoco mañana pero… sabes que al final me iré –le recordó con dificultad, ante esto la joven se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada hasta que el flequillo cubrió sus ojos.

-Lo se, es por eso que… que yo quiero… -le costaba terminar de decirlo pero su decisión era definitiva- quiero que seas tú –dijo al fin volviendo a verlo directo a los ojos- quiero recordar que esta noche fue contigo –continuó sin desviar la sus ojos de los de él, el corazón de ambos golpeaba sus pechos con tal fuerza que podían ser escuchados en el profundo silencio que siguió a las palabras de la de ojos pardos, hasta que Shinji retomo la palabra.

-Misa-chan yo… yo… -quería encontrar las palabras para decirle que no podía quedarse con ella, pero era como si dichas palabras no existieran, al ver que el no podía continuar la ojicafé volvió a hablar.

-Dijiste que te sentirías feliz si ellas encontraban a alguien –le recordó- no crees que ellas también desearían que tú hicieras lo mismo –estas palabras lo dejaron estático pero aun no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, por lo que Misato tomo las manos de él y las coloco sobre el pecho de él donde el corazón de él aun latía desbocadamente- escucha a tu corazón y dime honestamente que es lo que tú quieres –le sugirió- si no es esto… entonces lo aceptaré –le aseguró con cierta tristeza, pero las anteriores palabras de la peliazul le recordaron a Shinji algo muy importante.

-Mi… corazón –murmuró cuando la comprensión lo golpeo de frente, puesto que Misato no estaba segura de lo que significaba dicha respuesta intentó enfocar de frente al ojiazul.

-Eh… -antes de que la peliazul terminara de formular su comentario el castaño la atrapo a ella en un sorpresivo beso, uno que respondió de inmediato mientras sus manos recorrían el la espalda del castaño debajo de la camiseta aun empapada que llevaba.

El ojiazul por su parte sujetaba firme pero delicadamente le rostro de la Katsuragi mientras ambos profundizaban todavía más el beso, el punto que sus lenguas empezaron a juguetear una con otra, Las manos de Misato no se detuvieron hasta que lograron arrebatarle la molesta prenda a su guardián, dejando al descubierto sus bien marcados músculos y su bronceada piel. Shinji por su parte había descendido sus manos hasta la cintura de la peliazul y empezaba a retirar la blusa de esta, la joven se adelantaba al acto desabrochando su sostén tratando de no romper el beso más de lo necesario para que ambos pudiera respirar por contados segundos antes de fundirse con más intensidad y pasión en una segunda arremetida. Las manos del ojiazul ahora recorrían con total libertad el cuerpo semidesnudo de Misato, notando lo tersa y delicada de su piel clara que hacía un excelente contraste con la suya propia. En medio del desfogue de éxtasis Shinji fue capaz de recordar que Misato todavía era virgen, al igual que él, por lo que relajo un poco su avance par darle tiempo a la muchacha a acostumbrarse a la situación, y a ambos para respirar. Cuando su aliento regreso por completo y Shinji se acerco de nuevo a ella para continuar con su labor, Misato lo detuvo un momento para hacerle una pregunta antes de que su juicio se nublara por completo.

-¿Aún continuaras amándome en la mañana? –Preguntó con una leve sombra de duda y temor en sus pardos ojos mientras esperaba la respuesta del ojiazul, el cual la observo sin pestañear antes de responder.

-Aunque el infierno se desate sobre nosotros –contestó finalmente con determinación- porque a tú lado he encontrado mi propio paraíso.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de los ojos de la peliazul mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban besándose nuevamente sin restricción alguna avanzando cada vez más profundo en la intimidad de su pareja a medida que la noche progresaba.

Lentamente el ojiazul terminó de desabrochar el sujetador de la joven puesto que sus escasas prendas restantes comenzaban a estorbarles, las manos de ella se deslizaban ágilmente por la espalda del castaño mientras ambos se dirigían ausentemente hacia el lecho de la peliazul más concentrados en sus caricias que en otra cosa, en el camino hacia esté el brasier de Misato cayó al suelo, tanto así que la ojicafé tropezó con el borde de su cama y ambos se precipitaron al colchón uno sobre la otra, sin embargo ni siquiera esto los distrajo o los interrumpió de continuar con sus mimos los cuales se volvían cada vez más atrevidos mientras las partes que las manos de cada uno se dirigían a lugares más privados de su contraparte. Poco a poco el ojiazul fue descendiendo dejando un rastro de besos por el cuellos de Misato en su camino al tiempo que la Katsuragi dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros con los ojos cerrados al tacto de los mismos mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus mejillas se adquirían un tono cada vez más rojizo, sus pardos ojos repentinamente se abrieron al sentir el tacto de los labios de su amante alrededor de sus sensibles pezones cuando esté comenzó a estimularlos con leves mordiscos. Misato empezó a gemir con mayor fuerza mientras las manos de Shinji delicadamente retiraban la última prenda que la cubrían dejando expuesta su más profunda intimida ahora cubierta por sus propios fluidos muestra de la excitación que la invadía, pese a la fogosidad de la situación sin embargo la peliazul regreso sobresaltadamente a su conciencia al sentir como las labiales caricias descendían en una dirección más inhibida.

-Shinji… espera… -dijo entre jadeos Misato tratando de enfocar lo que hacía el ojiazul, pero su visión estaba completamente nublada por la oleada de nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento- ¿qué… qué haces? –Preguntó al sentir como esté besaba delicadamente sus torneados muslos acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna.

-Relájate Misa-chan –le susurró confortante el castaño.

-Pero… aaaaahhhhhhh

Antes de que la peliazul tuviera tiempo de discutir la sensación de los labios de joven trabajando su intimidad la forzaron a arquear su espalda con súbito frenesí mientras sus manos se aferraban a las blancas sabanas de su cama, Shinji seguía concentrado en lo suyo con los estimulantes gemidos de su amante incitándolo a seguir más y más rápido.

-Shi-Shinji pa-paraaaaaaaahhhhhhh –intentó decir la peliazul antes de ser interrumpida por su primer orgasmo el cual fue acompañado por una corrida monumental que obviamente terminó en el rostro del ojiazul.

Los cansados jadeos de la ojicafé poco a poco volvieron a convertirse en gemidos, puesto que el joven no se había conformado con lograr que la joven se excitara hasta correrse como lo hizo si no que continuó limpiando los labios inferiores de la chica de los restos de su acción. Una vez se sintió satisfecho con su tarea en la zona baja de la joven fue subiendo nuevamente, sin embargo Misato consideró que ya era su turno, y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas restantes se incorporó a medias, lo suficiente para empujar a Shinji de espaldas contra el colchón y arremetiendo contra sus labios bebiendo de ellos con ferocidad. El ojiazul no se resistió en absoluto mientras estrechaba su abrazo sobre la peliazul con la intención de que su piel no dejará de tener el mayor contacto con la de ella en todo momento, puesto que a la más leve señal de estar alejándose de ella podía sentir claramente como el frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y por la forma en que Misato reaccionaba cuando esto sucedía era claro que ella sentía lo mismo. Una mano de Shinji acariciaba con fuerza mientras sujetaba una de las piernas de Misato las cuales estaban a cada uno de sus costados, su otra mano trataba de abarcar toda la espalda de la chica sin dejar de profundizar cada vez más en la asombrosa batalla de lenguas que ambos mantenían en ese momento. Las manos de Misato no se quedaban atrás mientras exploraban cada parte del ojiazul que pudiera alcanzar con solo dos de ellas, aunque por la forma en que las utilizaba parecía como si tuviera varias más, como era predecible la ojicafé no era la única que estaba reaccionando ante todo esto, cierta parte del castaño había estado tomando fuerza desde el principio por lo que ahora era ya un simiente de carne que presionaba contra la entrepierna de Misato, cuando está se percato del mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más, después de todo era la primera vez que veía uno, sin embargo la impresión inicial no la atemorizo si no que la incito a continuar hasta el final.

-¿Estas segura? –Fue la pregunta que se animo a hacer Shinji entre los besos de Misato al notar el punto al que estaban llegando, ella se separo un poco para verlo con expresión resentida.

-¿Todavía… necesitas… preguntar… eso…? –Le cuestiono medio divertida medio molesta mientras se posicionaba para que su entrepierna y el miembro de Shinji tuvieran contacto.

Con una última e intensa mirada entre ambos Misato se dejo caer sobre la virilidad de su del ojiazul con un leve grito de dolor, al principio ambos se aferraron el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo mientras la peliazul recuperaba el aliento y se acostumbraba a la sensación de tener a Shinji dentro de ella, pero tras unos angustioso momentos el dolor paso a convertirse en una calida sensación que dio hincapié a que continuaran con el acto. De a poco las embestidas del castaño fueron acompañadas con los sutiles movimientos de cadera de la peliazul hasta que los jades de ambos se mezclaban haciendo imposible distinguir quien los producía. La estreches de Misato atrapando con mayor fuerza a cada momento a Shinji le hacían a esté perder el control, aunque en retrospectiva la verdad era que lo había perdido desde el principio, por lo que se percato de que estaba llegando a su límite.

-Misa-chan… yo… yo voy a…

Sin embargo la ojicafé no lo dejo terminar, simplemente lo acalló con un profundo beso mientras aumentaba la velocidad en los movimientos de su cadera sobre el miembro de Shinji, cuando se separaron el castaño pudo ver decisión y ruego en los orbes de los ojos color chocolate de Misato, diciéndole… suplicándole que no se detuviera, Shinji sencillamente asintió mientras incrementaba la velocidad de las embestidas perdiéndolos a ambos nuevamente en aquel cúmulo de gemidos y jadeos que resonaban dentro de las paredes del camarote los cuales se volvían cada vez más entrecortados hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una vez Misato sintió la descarga del ojiazul en su interior su vista se nubló por completo antes de caer desfallecida sobre esté, él mismo no pudo mantener su respiración constante antes de caer presa del sueño que lo reclamaba ansioso de que volver a tenerlo en sus dominios una vez más.

* * *

La luz golpeo con fuerza en sus ojos provocándole cierta molestia, intento voltearse para evitar la fastidiosa luz pero un peso sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió, al momento las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche pasada llegaron a su mente y todo el cansancio se desvaneció por completo. Lo primero que pudo avistar en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron fue una espesa y algo alborotada cabellera de color azul oscuro y a la joven que yacía apoyada sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, cubierta con una sabana y una gruesa manta, el resto de cobertores habían quedado esparcidos por el lecho alrededor de la pareja, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas propias del lugar en que se hallaba navegando el barco, el frío parecía no poder alcanzarlos o incomodarlos. Aún siendo conciente de la gravedad de lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante la imagen frente a él. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener su primera noche de sueño reparador en años y no le importó tanto en ese momento, solo pensaba en lo que había acontecido la noche pasada. Aún no podía creer como se sintió, después de todo, la información que él tenía respecto al hecho lo hacían ver como algo sumamente repulsivo, en ese momento se percato del significado en las palabras de Tabris, en verdad aún le faltaban ver los dos lados de la moneda para poder tomar una decisión respecto a algo y allí estaba un ejemplo perfecto. Un acto que él solo había podido calificar como repugnante ahora podía verlo como lo que alguna vez escucho ser llamado "hacer el amor" ¿No podía entonces encontrar el "otro" sentido en las demás cosas? No tenía idea de cómo lo averiguaría pero sospechaba que la durmiente figura entre sus brazos tendría algo que ver en dicha búsqueda. Con todo y eso no pudo evitar percatarse de cuán grande fue en realidad la locura que acababa de cometer.

-¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho? –Se preguntó a si mismo, sin abandonar su sonrisa, con un semblante manso- me voy a ir al infierno… de nuevo –agregó con tranquilidad mientras dejaba caer su cabeza cansadamente sobre la almohada, entonces sintió como la peliazul se revolvía un poco antes de abrir sus ojos perezosamente.

-Buenos días Shinji-kun –dijo una vez estuvo totalmente despierta mirándolo con dulzura, al instante esté aferró más su abrazo mientras se volteaba y quedaba sobre ella- no deberías acorralarme de esa manera Shinji-kun –le regaño juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso, aquel comentario le recordó algo al castaño pero no pudo atinar a identificar que fue debido a que alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta.

Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados, solo había una persona que visitaba a Misato en su camarote tan temprano.

* * *

El Dr. Katsuragi había tenido una noche difícil, tener que dirigir una expedición de tal magnitud conllevaba grandes responsabilidades y tiempo, además de eso tenía la tarea de encargarse de su hija, desde la noche anterior le había preocupado un poco la expresión y el ánimo de esta, que inesperadamente se había tornado muy decaído antes de retirarse a hablar con el misterioso joven. En estos momentos se encontraba golpeando la puerta del camarote de su descendiente para despertarla, al no obtener respuesta, se decidió a entrar para despertarla directamente. Una vez dentro dirigió su mirada al lecho de su primogénita, donde se podía apreciar un bulto debajo de un grupo de desordenadas mantas, dicho bulto se movió un poco hasta que la cabeza de su pequeña apareció aun cubriéndose con las sabanas en un intento por alejar el frío.

-Buenos días Misato, es hora de levantarse –anunció con amabilidad el hombre.

-Entendido papá –respondió con voz somnolienta la ojicafé- ¿podrías salir para que me cambie? –Preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

-¡Oh! Claro –contestó de inmediato el hombre haciendo amago de retirarse, pero antes de salir de allí una pequeña corriente llamó su atención, al dirigir su mirada al sitió de donde está provenía su mirada se torno en una de preocupación y disgusto- ¡Misato! Te he dicho que no debes abrir las escotillas, la temperatura es muy baja, podrías haber pescado un resfrió si está estuvo abierta toda la noche –le reprendió antes de acercarse a dicha escotilla y cerrarla con fuerza. La peliazul hizo ademán de levantarse cuando vio la intención de su padre pero se detuvo como si algo la hubiese pegado a su cama para evitar que se incorporara, aún así no pudo evitar enviar una mirada nerviosa y preocupada hacia dicho mirador- te espero en el comedor para desayunar –avisó antes de retirarse, la peliazul asintió, no confiando en su propia voz.

* * *

En el exterior del barco un joven semidesnudo se sujetaba al fuselaje de la nave, llevaba puesto un pantalón de grueso material y en su boca mordía una camiseta mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza en el acero, al parecer la adrenalina si era un buen catalizador de sus poderes, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para formar una pequeñas garras de energía alrededor de sus dedos, las cuales lo ayudaron a asirse como un koala y empezar a trepar de forma muy similar hasta llegar al barandal, con un último impulso logró acceder a la cubierta. Se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento una presencia llamó su atención, una muy poderosa presencia en verdad, solo estaba latente no parecía activa pero era definitivo que allí estaba. Al dirigir su vista en dirección de donde está provenía pudo ver claramente un extenso territorio hecho completamente de hielo.

-Hemos llegado –fue todo lo que dijo ante la visión del continente de hielo al alcance de sus ojos.

**NA:** Aquí está, finalmente escribi un lemon debido a las multimples peticiones que tuve al respecto espero no haberle fallado a nadie puesto que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo por lo que espero no haberlos descepcionado.

Hasta la próxima


	10. Decisión y una revelación inesperada

**Capitulo 9: Decisión y una revelación inesperada**

Buscaba ansiosamente por el barco al joven ojiazul, le preocupo no verlo durante el desayuno, se suponía que sus obligaciones dentro de las cocinas ya no le impedían acompañar al resto de la tripulación, por lo que se desesperó un poco al pensar que talvez hubiera caído al congelado océano nuevamente, por fortuna dio con él finalmente cuando llegó a la cubierta, de lo contrarió hubiera sido capaz de confesarle a su padre lo ocurrido la noche anterior con tal de que empezaran a buscar al castaño en mar abierto. Le llamó la atención que esté no se había cambiado, de hecho continuaba utilizando solo el pantalón y camiseta con el que salto por la escotilla de su camarote cuando el padre de ella llamó a la puerta. Pese a la ligereza de sus ropas y los casi 20º centígrados bajo cero en el ambiente esté ni siquiera se estremecía, simplemente observaba el cada vez más cercano continente en el que desembarcarían.

-¡Shinji-kun! –Le llamó preocupada, al instante Shinji volteó para verla, como si hubiera salido de un trance- ¿Qué sucede?

-Llegamos –anunció casualmente haciendo ademán de señalar con una de sus manos en dirección de la masa continental.

-Deberías ir a vestirte o pescaras un resfriado –opinó con preocupación mientras sujetaba al joven de uno de sus brazos para conducirlo al interior del barco. Esté simplemente se dejo guiar sin resistencia.

* * *

Durante la mayor parte del viaje Shinji se mantuvo en silencio, cuando el barco arribó, por orden el Dr. Katsuragi llevó a Misato con él en uno de los vehículos de nieve, aunque dicha orden no fuera necesaria puesto que no tenía intenciones de separarse mucho de ella a partir de ese momento, una vez llegaron al complejo de domos donde se realizaba la investigación Shinji desplegó nuevamente a Iruel, había recogido la parte de él que unifico al barco antes de que lo abandonaran, para completar su misión tan pronto como los acontecimientos sucedieran, igual que ocurrió en el barco sabría lo que sucedía en cada lugar donde hubiera algo electrónico como una computadora, un teléfono celular, una radio o incluso hasta una bombilla por lo cual era el espía perfecto. No importaba en donde estuviera físicamente obtendría la información que quería, así que la orden del Dr. Katsuragi de permanecer en el domo de descanso que estaba reservado para ellos mientras él iba al domo central no le afectaba. La hija del mencionado por otra parte soltó todo un interrogatorio sobre su padre antes de, a regañadientes, permitirle irse, aun conservaba un puchero en su rostro diez minutos después.

Shinji se encontraba sentado en un sillón observándola, el lugar tenía varios asientos, calefacción, una TV, algunas computadoras, una cocina, nevera y una maquina surtidora de bebidas calientes. Aquí no necesitaban llevar más que una chaqueta sencilla, ni siquiera necesitaban guantes, tras que Misato diera su tercera vuelta por el lugar como leona encerrada, el castaño decidió que ya era hora de dejar de estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Misa-chan –Le llamó un tanto divertido por su actitud pero sin dejar su seriedad, o preocupación, de lado- tampoco puedes permanecer de mal humor solo por que nos dejaron de lado –la peliazul regreso a verlo con cierta sorpresa antes de poner una cara suspicaz.

-Así que finalmente si me hablas –comentó no sin cierto rencor mirando directamente al ojiazul, de inmediato esté se sintió avergonzado.

-Discúlpame por eso –dijo con verdadero remordimiento- es solo que… ya llegamos aquí, lo que significa…

-Que estamos cada vez más cerca de la despedida –completó por él Misato con cierto pesar.

A Shinji le sorprendió poco que lo hubiera leído con tanta facilidad, después de todo ambos ya se conocían bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe dadas las circunstancias, lo que en verdad le preocupó es que su mente no estuviera en donde se suponía debía estar, en ese momento le preocupaba su misión y las personas que morirían allí y alrededor del mundo, pero por encima de todo estaba el hecho de que al terminar se despediría de la peliazul y cuando volvieran a verse serían tan solo tutora y representado, además de que Misato estaría enamorada de alguien más, aunque trataba de sentirse feliz por ella en ese aspecto lo único que conseguía si lo pensaba era sentirse aun más deprimido y molesto. Sin embargo antes de que siguiera hundiéndose más en las sombrías emociones que aquellas reflexiones le producían, unos delicados brazos lo envolvieron mientras la peliazul atrapaba sus labios en un tierno beso, uno que pronto se torno más apasionado hasta que la indefectible necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse.

-Si nos queda poco tiempo lo mejor sería aprovecharlo ¿no crees? –comentó tentadoramente la peliazul mirándolo fijamente con mirada predadora y el ojiazul decidió no hacerse de rogar, al instante ambos volvieron a besarse con mayor ferocidad hasta que la peliazul sintió como su chaqueta estaba siendo retirada, una alarma sonó en su cabeza, pero no era por las intenciones del castaño si no por el lugar en el que estaban- e-es-espera Shinji-kun ¿Qué pasará si mi padre regresa?

-Probablemente aun esté en el domo principal –opinó besando levemente el cuello de la ojicafé.

-E-e-eso no… no lo sabemos –objetó con dificultad debido a los pequeños jadeos que le arrancaba el tacto del joven, sin embargo su decisión era tan notablemente falsa como un billete de doscientos dólares, a pesar de esto el ojiazul se detuvo solo para que fuera ella la que lo incitará a seguir.

Cosa que, tras dedicarle una mirada funesta por atreverse a detenerse y de que ambos compartieran unas leves risas por el suceso, hizo.

Fue cerca de media noche cuando el Dr. Katsuragi regresó, tan cansado que apenas reparó en que en la cama de su hija había un bulto demasiado grande para ser solo el de la silueta de ella, ni que no había rastros del guardaespaldas de está por ningún lado, ni mucho menos fue a fijarse que en el extenso botiquín del que disponían faltaba una caja de preservativos, que por azares del destino los de suministros habían considerado prudente colocar en algunos de los dispensarios médicos.

Las cosas continuaron más o menos igual por un par de semanas más, Shinji y Misato pasaban casi todo el día paseando por los lugares de la base que no estaban restringidos y de vez en cuando charlaban con alguno de los técnicos que rondaban frecuentemente el lugar (En esté punto fueron bastante útiles las habilidades traductoras del ojiazul), las noches las pasaban juntos ya fuera escuchando la música que Shinji invocaba con su violín, conversando, jugando cartas o realizando… otras actividades en pareja, al cumplir un mes desde que se conocieron, y sabiendo que faltaba poco para despedirse, Misato decidió hacerle un pequeño regalo, una foto suya con una pequeña dedicatoria para que la tuviera como recuerdo de su tiempo juntos, cosa que resultaba en realidad innecesaria ya que el castaño estaba seguro que no olvidaría lo que vivió allí aunque tuviera que pasar 100 años más en el abismo. Sin embargo ambos habían estado reprimiendo su propia incertidumbre por razones diferentes aunque relacionadas entre si, Misato ya no podía seguir ignorando la curiosidad que la atacaba acerca de lo que su padre hacía en aquel lugar ni del porque no los dejaban acercarse, Shinji por su parte estaba dividido entre lo que pasaría dentro de poco y lo que pasaba en estos momentos con la peliazul, sabía que lo que sentía por ella era fuerte, pero ¿cómo podía ella sentir lo mismo sinceramente si él continuaba ocultándole cosas? Al final llegó a una sola conclusión, tenía que decirle, por lo menos lo que estaban haciendo allí, lo que él estaba haciendo allí para ser más específicos, se lo debía, pero la pregunta cumbre era ¿Cómo? Su oportunidad de decirle se presentó una tarde mientras ambos estaban descansando en el sofá, Shinji sentado en él y Misato acostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su novio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que estos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por la voz de la joven de ojos pardos.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo papá? –Preguntó casi al azar mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Probablemente siga trabajando –contestó aun perdido en sus reflexiones el castaño mientras le acariciaba maquinalmente el cabello, aquello los relajaba a ambos, la ojicafé bufó con cierta desidia.

-Supongo –dijo a su vez con cierta resignación y aburrimiento, ya se había resignado a preguntar lo mismo y recibir siempre la misma respuesta pero eso no significaba que le gustara. En ese momento una sutil pregunta proveniente de su custodio la sacó de su tedio.

-¿Te gustaría confirmarlo? –Preguntó el castaño de forma casual, la joven regresó a verlo de inmediato para confirmar que realmente fue él quien dijo eso, la sonrisa levemente descarada en los labios de esté se lo confirmaron, como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte estuvo de pie con una brillante sonrisa que parecía irradiar su regocijo

-¡Pensaba que nunca lo dirías! –dijo la peliazul emocionada.

* * *

Llegar hasta el domo principal no era difícil, burlar la seguridad para entrar era un asunto diferente, o eso era lo que pensaba Misato Katsuragi, porque el castaño parecía haber medido cada paso que dieron hasta aquel conducto de ventilación en el que se encontraban en esos momentos, pese a que Shinji iba adelante puesto que Misato había alegado, de manera muy poco convincente de hecho, que no quería que él se distrajera más de lo necesario ella misma no se perdía detalle de la poca vista que le permitía aquel grueso traje térmico. Hasta que llegaron a una rendija que les dio vista del interior del domo, en general no había mucho, solo estructuras metálicas rodeando un enorme iceberg el cual estaba rodeado por computadoras, pese al espacio y equipo no había nadie allí salvo por dos personas que los susodichos espías reconocieron individualmente como sus respectivos padres, estos charlaban quedamente pero lo vació del lugar permitía que sus voces resonaran lo suficiente para que fueran escuchados por sus primogénitos.

-¿Por qué su esposa no lo acompaño? –Preguntó curioso el Dr.

-En estos momentos su estado es delicado –contestó con neutralidad- hace poco descubrió que está embarazada y decidió que lo mejor era no viajar a un lugar cuya temperatura está permanentemente bajo cero.

-Felicidades –dijo el hombre sin estar muy seguro, pese a que era lo acostumbrado felicitar a alguien por dicho acontecimiento, con Gendo Ikari no se podía estar muy seguro de que hacer o decir.

-Gracias –contestó inexpresivo- pero no estamos aquí para discutir mi vida familiar.

-Lo se –admitió con desgana el Dr.- aun no puedo creer que SEELE realmente quiera tener algo que ver con este monstruo –comentó observando el iceberg- lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí.

-Esa no es una opción –declaró con tranquilidad Gendo- sabe muy bien lo que quiere el comité, un estudio a fondo de Adam.

-Eso no es fácil considerando donde se encuentra –argumentó el científico.

-En ese caso deberá sacarlo –dedujo con voz calmada, el hombre a su lado lo miro alarmado.

-¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

Por toda respuesta el ojiazul le entrego unos documentos en los que se encontraban sus ordenes oficiales, el Katsuragi observo todo con total incredulidad.

-¿Para qué cree que están aquí usted y su equipo? –Preguntó con simplicidad el castaño- es una orden directa del comité, y está programada para mañana.

-¡Pero mi hija está aquí! –Exclamó furioso- ¡¿Tiene idea de lo que pasara si una sola cosa, por pequeña que sea, sale mal?!

-Entonces más le conviene hacerlo bien –le recomendó Gendo con indolencia- tiene hasta mañana para revisar, y de ser necesario ajustar, los planes de extracción –informó al consternado hombre que apenas atinaba a mirarlo con escepticismo- yo debo regresar a Japón para informar a SEELE de los avances y lo descubierto en la investigación hasta ahora –informó de último antes de retirarse.

El científico se quedo en donde estaba, esté se rasco la cabeza consternado por un momento antes de retirarse a revisar aquellos "planes". Una vez todo estuvo desierto la rendija de la ventilación cayó dejando paso a dos jóvenes que se posicionaron justo donde sus progenitores habían estado de pie hace solo unos momentos. En ese instante Misato se quedó petrificada con lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué rayos es…?! –Exclamó sorprendida y asustada, pero el castaño le tapo la boca antes de que continuara, la peliazul lo miro con severidad, ante esto él la soltó de inmediato pero no sin antes hacerlo una señal de que guardara silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. La joven asintió en comprensión y regreso su atención a lo que veía.

Un… gigante, o eso era lo mejor que podía definirlo, era completamente blanco o por lo menos eso era lo que podía ver puesto que dentro del iceberg se encontraba de espaldas, una forma un tanto peculiar o salida que brotaba de sus hombros, estaba medio enterrado, la saliente solo dejaba una tercia de su cuerpo atrapado en una saliente de hielo sobre la superficie. A pesar de esto era un enorme saliente de hielo casi como una montaña, ahora entendía el porque aquel domo era con mucho el más grande de todos, a su lado Shinji permanecía impasible, apenas con una mirada escrutadora observando atentamente a la criatura atrapada en el hielo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento rompiera con su prisión y los atacará, eso llamó la atención de la peliazul, pese al control que tuviera el ojiazul sobre si mismo, nadie, y digo NADIE, ve algo semejante sin siquiera mostrar sorpresa en su rostro, eso le daba a entender que Shinji le ocultaba mucho más de lo que decía. Esté sintió la mirada de la ojicafé sobre si mismo, con un suspiro de resignación decidió que era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

-Es Adam –murmuró finalmente.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Misato un tanto confundida.

-Esté es Adam, el primer ángel –contestó señalando a la criatura- se como suena pero es la verdad.

-¿Un… ángel? –Pudo articular luego de salir de su estupor.

-Ni remotamente lo que tú esperabas ¿Cierto? –Preguntó con certeza, la joven regresa a verlo con intensidad, el castaño dudo un momento pero sabía bien que seguía.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? –Preguntó con ojos estrechos.

-Porque debo, porque esa es mi misión –contestó con pesar, dejando a la peliazul estática.

-¿Mi-misión? –Repitió temiendo lo que dicha palabra pudiera significar.

-Vine a ver lo que sucederá aquí, lo que sucederá aquí cuando despierten a Adam para ser más específicos –explicó con cierta dificultad, la peliazul retrocedió, cosa que no lo sorprendió ni siquiera trato de acercársele, sabía que ella solo retrocedería un más.

-¿me, me mentiste? –Preguntó con voz queda, por primera vez él hizo ademán de querer acercarse, pero al ver que ella hizo uno igual de alejarse se detuvo.

-No –contestó con suavidad- pero no te conté todo, la única mentira es que no caí de ningún pesquero, yo trataba de ingresar al barco y llegar aquí –explicó observando a Misato con cierta desesperación contenida, debido a que se podía ver muy claramente lo dolida de está en sus ojos color pardo.

-¿Me usaste? –Preguntó finalmente.

-¡NO! –Contestó de inmediato- ya te lo dije mi única misión aquí es ser un espectador, piénsalo bien Misato no hubiera necesitado acercarme a ti en absoluto para lograr mi tarea –explicó tratando de calmarla, en parte lo logró pero Misato aun lo miraba desconfiadamente.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas ahora? –Preguntó finalmente la peliazul, Shinji bajo la mirada con aprensión antes de contestar.

-Por lo que escuchamos antes –explicó lentamente- mañana intentaran sacar a Adam del hielo, luego de eso me iré, te prometí que te diría todo lo que quisieras saber antes de que eso sucediera.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti ahora? –Preguntó Misato con los ojos un poco empañados tras observar por un largo rato al castaño.

-Tal vez no deberías hacerlo –contestó Shinji con resignación tras un momento, aún miraba directamente a la joven con expresión mortificada- no te culparía de nada si me delataras, pero en ese caso yo tendría que desaparecer, y al final vería lo que tengo que ver de cualquier forma, sin embargo eso no me importa en este momento sino lo que tu piensas –le aseguró observándola directo a los ojos.

Misato dudo por un momento pero al final se empezó a acercar al ojiazul con pasos lentos, cuando estuvo frente a él levanto la mano y acarició con suavidad el rostro de esté, Shinji cerro los ojos al sentir, aun por debajo del grueso guante, el tacto de la peliazul hasta que…

¡PLAZ!

La fuerza de la bofetada le volteo el rostro, y por poco la quijada, en dirección contraria, regreso a ver a la joven en un primer instante con un leve desconcierto, pero al enfocarla se percato de que está lo observaba claramente enojada, aunque solo enojada, no se veía dolida o triste, simplemente molesta, al parecer ese golpe fue lo que necesito para desahogarse un poco, pero no del todo.

¡PLAZ!

-Misa-chan eso duele –se quejo sobándose la adolorida mejilla.

-Es lo menos que te mereces –contestó de manera directa, sin dejar de lado su enojo, retirándose de nuevo a la ventila, Shinji sonrió para si antes de seguirla.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en el domo de descanso general Shinji se encargo de preparar algo de comer para ambos, estaban seguros de que el padre de Misato no aparecería hasta muy entrada la noche por lo que tenían tiempo, la cena transcurrió en silencio por un largo rato hasta que la peliazul dejo sus palillos a un lado y le dirigió una escrutadora mirada al castaño.

-¿Para quién estas trabajando? –Preguntó con curiosidad al cabo de un rato, el castaño pareció pensárselo muy bien antes de contestar, porque sabía que tenía que contestar.

-Es más un pago que un trabajo –contestó finalmente- te dije que yo ocupe el lugar de Rei cuando ella iba a convertirse en una prisionera, pues podría decirse que conseguí un trato para salir libre –relató con calma- yo solo tenía que venir aquí y observar lo que ocurría, eso y sobrevivir supongo –agregó con estoicismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó confundida y preocupada Misato antes esa última declaración.

-Ellos intentaran sacar a Adam del hielo pero lo más probable es que lo despierten y lo enfurezcan –dedujo cansado Shinji- y cuando eso suceda las cosas se pondrán muy feas, realmente muy feas –explicó con resignación.

-¿Esa cosa nos matara? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz Misato.

-¡No! –Contestó de inmediato- o por lo menos no te matara a ti de eso estoy seguro –afirmó con rotundidad, pero lejos de calmar a la peliazul sus palabras no parecieron hacer otra cosa que perturbarla aun más.

-¡Pe-pero mi padre y todos los que están aquí morirán! –Exclamó preocupada, el ojiazul bajo la mirada avergonzado, con dificultad volvió a enfrentar la mirada de su escucha antes de continuar.

-No solo ellos –dijo finalmente, Misato lo miro confundida antes de que continuara- si Adam se enfurece, será catastrófico –explicó enigmático- por lo que se podría destruir todo esté continente por completo y las consecuencias globales acabaran con muchas más vidas que las que se encuentran aquí –explicó tratando de mantenerse sereno, hasta que Misato preguntó por algo para lo que él sabía realmente no estaba preparada para saber.

-¿Cuántas más? –Al ojiazul le tomo un instante contestarle.

-Siendo optimistas, un tercio –dijo al fin.

-¿Un tercio de qué? –Inquirió la joven a pesar de que muy en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta a dicha pregunta.

-De todos –contestó Shinji- de toda la población mundial, pero como ya dije eso es siendo optimistas –agregó sin entusiasmo- siendo realistas al menos la mitad.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?! –Exigió la peliazul poniéndose bruscamente de pie- ¡Debemos evitarlo!

-Escuchaste la platica de tu padre y Gendo –le recordó tratando de mantener el aplomo- tienen ordenes del comité de SEELE, nadie, ni tú ni yo los convencerá de detenerse, tú misma escuchaste como tú padre se opuso a la idea pero no puede evitar cumplirla.

-Tú podrías…

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó de forma retórica- ¿dejar inconcientes a todos en la base y de alguna forma llevarlos de regreso al barco para devolverlos a Japón? –Preguntó, para sorpresa de Misato pudo ver que estaba proponiendo eso con seriedad como si…- si Misa-chan puedo hacer eso, pero obviando el hecho de que estaría quebrantando mi contrato algo por lo que seguro me harían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… solo los retrazaría, SEELE enviaría a alguien de nuevo y yo ya no podría detenerlos –expuso verdaderamente frustrado por este hecho, Misato se percató entonces de que él no era indolente con lo que sucedía, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

El muchacho se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos con un poco de desesperación, hasta que sus manos fueron sujetadas por unas más pequeñas para que aflojara el agarre y se calmara, al levantar la mirada pudo ver los ojos de Misato dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora, cuando se calmo lo suficiente Misato retomó la palabra.

-¿Estas seguro de que no hay nada que hacer? –Preguntó tratando de obtener alguna esperanza, esperanza que se desvaneció cuando el castaño negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces es definitivo? ¡¿Toda esa gente va a morir?! –Preguntó aun sin querer aceptar semejante atrocidad.

-Si Adam despierta es lo más probable –contestó sombrío- por lo que ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que tu padre logre su objetivo –argumentó tratando de tranquilizar a la peliazul- de lo contrarió todo lo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que estés a salvo –le dijo con determinación- y no es una sugerencia –le advirtió al ver que parecía próxima a reclamar.

La ojicafé se tragó su reclamó y asintió mansamente antes de retirarse a su recamara asignada, Shinji se quedo en donde estaba un poco más de tiempo antes de imitarla, ninguno de los dos durmió nada aquella noche, incluso sintieron cuando él padre de Misato llegó casi a las dos de la mañana luego de finalmente haber terminado de revisar los datos que le dejaron. Una de las más intensas luchas estaba sucediendo dentro del ojiazul, tenía que cumplir con su trato si quería regresar e impedir una catástrofe aun mayor que el segundo impacto pero… si los detenía en ese momento talvez ya no sería necesario hacer nada más, no… si los detenía SEELE enviaría a alguien más a completar el trabajo y él regresaría al lugar del que salió esta vez por la eternidad y sin ningún tipo de esperanza, esa idea lograba hacer que un escalofrió recorriera su espina sin reserva alguna, ya estaba decidió, obtendría la información que buscaba, se aseguraría que Misato realmente sobreviviera y regresaría a terminar con la guerra, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por estas personas pero podía asegurarse de que el resto de la humanidad tuviera un futuro.

* * *

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que el tiempo se desplazó con tal lentitud, el desayuno transcurrió en un incomodo silencio, tanto que hasta el Dr. Katsuragi se percató de que algo no iba nada bien, pero el mismo se sentía igual de abatido y estresado por lo que le esperaba como para preocuparse por el asuntó que perturbaba a los dos jóvenes, aún así tomo nota mental de tener una platica con Misato ni bien el día hubiera terminado. Una vez hubo terminado su alimento se retiro despidiéndose de su hija, la cual solo respondió con un breve gesto de cabeza y un amago de sonrisa que se asemejo más a una mueca, poco después se levantó y salio a caminar por los alrededores, Shinji sabía que era mejor dejarla a solas por un momento. El castaño se quedo un periodo más mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno y luego también se retiró a caminar por los alrededores, no tenía nada más que hacer así que solo tomo su violín, al cual le había fabricado un contenedor muy conveniente para transportarlo hecho de lona y se dirigió a un lugar apartado en uno de los almacenes donde se dejo caer en el suelo apoyándose contra una de las paredes y permitió a su tristeza brotar a través de los acordes como solía hacerlo antes de volver a ver la luz. Cada una de las personas en la base detuvo sus actividades al menos una vez por un momento cuando creyeron escuchar la triste y a la vez hermosa melodía. Shinji estuvo así hasta que juzgo era tiempo de prepararse para lo inevitable, lo primero que hizo antes de incorporarse fue sacar de su chaqueta la fotografía de su novia y observarla largamente con expresión melancólica, en la fotografía se encontraba Misato recostada en la cama de su habitación vestida solo con una blusa sin mangas y sus pantaletas, su cabello recogido con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro que adornaba con una radiante sonrisa, releyó la dedicatoria que la joven Katsuragi escribió en la foto:

"_Para mi Shinji-kun, para que sin importar donde estés recuerdes los momentos que pasamos juntos, en especial los que pasamos en el lugar donde estoy ahora, con amor tu Misa-chan"_

No podía evitar sonrojarse un poco al leer la última parte pero tampoco podía evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera un poco más mientras lo hacía, finalmente decidió guardar la imagen, está vez en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se levantó de su sitio. Con un pensamiento comandó a Iruel que volviera a él con la información recolectada dentro de un panel de acceso en el desocupado almacén donde se encontraba.

Sin mucho animo colocó la palma de su mano sobre el panel mientras un pequeño brillos azulado aparecía en esté y en la mirada del ojiazul mientras la información era trasferida, al cabo de unos momentos el violín resbalo de la mano del joven hasta el suelo mientras una expresión de incredulidad aparecía en sus ojos cuando un dato del que no estaba enterado antes llegó a su cerebro. Dejando de lado su asombro rápidamente levanto el instrumento, lo guardo y salió apresuradamente en dirección del domo principal, sin embargo en su prisa tropezó contra alguien que había ido a buscarlo al lugar de donde escucho provenía su música y ambos cayeron al suelo una sobre el otro, en su intento por levantarse con rapidez el ojiazul chocó contra algo muy suave y con una sutil fragancia a lavanda.

-Hola Misa-chan –saludó un tanto divertido cuando está se aparto rápidamente hacía atrás con cierta vergüenza, una que desapareció al ver que el que había presionado la cara contra sus pechos era su guardaespaldas personal.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Preguntó con tono similar poniéndose de pie, al instante el ojiazul recordó el motivo de su prisa e intento arrancar de nuevo pero fue detenido por una, ahora preocupada, Misato- ¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?

-No hay mucho tiempo, te explicare en el camino –contestó con apremio mientras reemprendía el camino ahora con una acompañante.

* * *

-¡¿Encontraste un manera de evitarlo?! –Preguntó sorprendida la joven mientras corrían por los pasillos que conectaban los domos- ¡¿Cómo?!

-Ellos no intentan estudiarlo o sacarlo de hielo, quieren capturarlo y utilizarlo para los fines de SEELE –explicó con brevedad- antes no lo entendía pero esa fue la razón por la que se enfureció y lo destruyó todo –comentó más para si mismo pero fue escuchado por Misato.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó confundida Misato, a penas entonces él castaño se percató de que había hablado en pasado.

-Esa explicación tendrá que esperar para más tarde –contestó simplemente antes de acceder al pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala de control principal.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –Los frenó en seco la voz de un guardia armado que vigilaba el lugar apuntándoles con un fusil automático- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

-Soy Misato Katsuragi –se presentó la aludida- buscábamos a mi padre –explicó sonando realmente convincente.

-Eso no importa –declaró con firmeza el hombre acercándoseles- no tienen autoriza…

No pudo terminar su reclamó antes de que Shinji le arrebatara el arma de las manos con un rápido movimiento y lo golpeara con la culata de la misma en la cara dejándolo sin sentido.

-No tenias que hacer eso –le reprendió la chica.

-Sí tenía –le aseguró con rotundidad, arrojando el arma a un lado y reemprendiendo la marcha- no vamos donde tu padre, vamos al centro de control del experimento –le aclaró mientras continuaban la carrera, cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo que accedía a dicha habitación vieron otro guardia en la entrada con un arma- no tengo tiempo para esto –se quejo cuando esté los divisó.

-¡ALTO…

-¡Atrápalo! –Le gritó el castaño arrojándole su violín aun dentro de su estuche en un tiro de parábola, esté por reflejo regreso a ver el objeto que se aproximaba a él.

Shinji aprovecho está distracción para barrerse adelantando a su propio violín hasta llegar a la altura del sujeto que regreso a ver al joven apenas a tiempo para notar como esté lo golpeaba con una potente patada en su entrepierna, al inclinarse producto del dolor una segunda patada en la cara lo dejo fuera de combate, Shinji se levanto a tiempo para recibir su violín cuando esté descendió. Misato se le acerco con una mirada reprobadora, esté solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la mano del sujeto y la colocaba en la placa de reconocimiento de la puerta.

-Quédate aquí un momento –le pidió mientras la puerta se abría y un sujeto aparecía frente a él apuntándole directo a la cabeza con un rifle.

Esté guardia no supo en que momento fue que le arrebataron su propia arma y está estaba apuntándolo justo en medio de los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar –comentó con tranquilidad el ojiazul- ¿alto ahí? –Dijo de manera divertida antes de golpearlo con un golpe con el revés del rifle con tanta fuerza que cayó inconsciente de espaldas.

Al entrar todos los científicos y soldados que se encontraban allí se percataron de su presencia mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él, debido a lo gruesa que era la puerta la peliazul tuvo que apegarse mucho a ella para tratar de escuchar lo que ocurría allí dentro, pero antes de que lograra percibir algo la misma se abrió de nuevo permitiéndole el acceso. Shinji se veía como si nada, pero el lugar estaba repleto de personas inconcientes en el piso, los guardias y algunos de los científicos con golpes visibles, cuando Misato se percató de que también habían un par de mujeres desmayadas le dirigió un mirada mucho más feroz.

-Solo les aplique la llave del sueño –se excusó encogiendo los hombros- se recuperaran en media hora –le aseguró dirigiéndose a los paneles de control de las computadoras dejando la puerta abierta debido a que golpeo a uno de los guardias contra el panel de acceso la peliazul decidió no preguntarle como la había abierto, habían cosas más importantes que tratar, allí se podía observar claramente por los monitores y por un vitral enorme el lugar donde un enorme taladro penetraba en la prisión de Adam, pero aun más impresionante fue ver una espacie de grúa que llevaba un inmenso objeto alargado de color rojo con dos puntas en un extremo- así es como pretenden hacerlo –comentó con entendimiento cuando vio dicho objeto.

-¿A qué te refieres Shinji-kun? –Preguntó intrigada Misato.

-La Lanza de Longinus –dijo simplemente señalando la grúa que portaba la legendaria arma- con ella pretenden reducir a Adam a su forma embrionaria –explicó mientras se dirigía a las consolas y empezaba a tomar el control de las mismas ante la sorprendida mirada de Misato, no quería arriesgarse a soltar a Iruel, si Adam reconocía la presencia de su hijo todo sería mucho más problemático de lo que ya era, además esté ya le había conseguido todos los códigos de acceso que necesitaba para esta tarea o cualquier otra- la contención tendrá éxito sin duda, pero en respuesta Adam hará estallar su poder destruyéndolo todo –resumió ahora escribiendo comandos rápidamente.

-¿Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Ves los otros taladros? –Peguntó señalando los mencionados objetos en el monitor, la peliazul asintió el castaño terminó de tapear comandos en su Terminal y estos se activaron de inmediato empezando a taladrar el hielo ante la aterrorizada y confundida mirada de quien estuviera viendo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Preguntó Misato horrorizada.

-No se puede detener a SEELE, pero si liberó a Adam en lugar de intentar capturarlo tal vez pueda convencerlo de que simplemente regrese a casa.

-¡¿ESA ES TÚ IDEA?!

-Es la única opción que no asegura un segundo impacto –le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Segundó impacto? –Repitió confundida.

-Misato por favor –suplicó viéndola directamente a los ojos- la naturaleza de ellos no es maligna a no ser que sean provocados, tienes que confiar en mi –está lo miro dudosa por un instante pero asintió.

_-¡¿Qué sucede allí?! _–Se escucho la voz del padre de Misato por el comunicador- _¡Desactiven los taladros!_

-Me temo que eso no será posible Dr. Katsuragi –contestó Shinji tomando el comunicador.

_-¿Shinji-kun? _–Reconoció consternado el científico- _¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!_

-Salvando sus vidas –contestó simplemente el joven cortando la comunicación- a costa de la mía –agregó con tono sombrío para si mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó preocupada la ojicafé al escucharlo, esté regresó a verla con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

-Te lo dije, esto quebrantara el trato que hice –explicó con una sonrisa triste- de hecho me sorprende que no haya venido alguno para detenerme –comentó para si mismo un tanto sorprendido por esté hecho.

**-No te preocupes lilim ya estoy aquí **–dijo un voz que reconoció perfectamente a sus espaldas. No pudo ni siquiera darse la vuelta antes de ser violentamente arrojado contra uno de los muros y apresado por el agarre del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú, Asmodeus? –Comentó con cansancio Shinji al reconocer a su captor, esté rió por lo bajo.

**-Veremos si sigues siendo igual de gracioso cuando estés frente a Lucifer.**

-¡Suéltalo! –Dijo la peliazul intentando golpear al pelinegro haciendo una carga con el hombro, pero pese a que la fuerza de está hubiera logrado su objetivo con un adulto de peso promedio, con el ojirojo solo consiguió rebotar de espaldas con el hombro adolorido como si se hubiese arrojada sobre una pared.

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?** –Preguntó con expresión burlesca acercándose a la joven.

-¡Detente! –Le gritó Shinji aun siendo levantado por el cuello por Asmodeus- sabes que no puedes tocarla, va contra las reglas –le recordó severamente, el pelinegro lo miro divertido.

**-Tú eres la ultima persona que puede decir algo acerca de quebrantar las reglas **–Le recordó sardónicamente- **además ella me ha atacado primero, por lo que puedo intervenir si quiero **–le aclaró con una sonrisa sádica acercándose cada vez más a la ojicafé.

-¡NO! –Gritó con fuerza el castaño mientras una fuerza invisible arrojaba a Asmodeus contra una de los muros con tanta fuerza que esté se hundió en el pese a ser de acero, al mismo tiempo que el caía al suelo hincado sobre una rodilla. A pesar del golpe el moreno se levanto, claramente molesto con un espada en sus manos.

**-Esperaba que te resistieras lilim **–comentó complacido mientras levantaba su espada, pero una sacudida del suelo lo detuvo- **¿Qué rayos…?**

-Ha despertado –dijo simplemente Shinji regresando a ver el lugar donde la presencia del primer ángel crecía de forma astronómica, mientras una figura completamente blanca y enorme se alzaba frente al vitral de la cabina de control, emanando una potente luz, una luz que empezó producir quemaduras en la piel del caído- será mejor que te retires por ahora –le sugirió de forma casual el castaño, el ojirojo le dedico un mirada furiosa, pero internamente estaba de acuerdo.

**-Volveré por ti lilim **–le advirtió antes de desaparecer en una voluta de fuego.

-Lo se –dijo simplemente el ojiazul dirigiéndose hacia la peliazul y ayudándola a levantarse, está demás decir que está estaba completamente desconcertada.

-¡¿Quién era ese?! –Pudo preguntar finalmente, el ojiazul no le contestó simplemente se dirigió a la consola.

-Si te lo explicó –dijo finalmente mientras revisaba que el quipo de audio del domo funcionara bien- posiblemente no me lo creerías y aún si lo hicieras definitivamente no te haría sentir mejor el saberlo –explicó provocando aun mayor desconcierto y preocupación en la joven- lo que solo me haría sentir peor así que por favor Misa-chan… no me pidas que te lo diga –solicitó con dificultad regresando a verla con una mirada suplicante.

Está asintió acercándose a su lado, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca él la abrazo con fuerza, gesto que ella respondió de forma bastante preocupada, cuando se separaron pudieron ver que Adam ya se había liberado por completo del hielo por si mismo y observaba a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un objeto que hasta para él resultaba sumamente amenazante, de inmediato su presencia se torno agresiva y dispuesta a acabar con todo lo que estuviera en su presencia por la osadía de querer atacarlo, en ese instante Shinji decidió que era tiempo de intervenir.

_-¿Puedes escucharme Adam?_ –Preguntó por el altoparlante logrando que su voz resonara en todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos, desde Misato que lo escucho hablar en un idioma que nunca había escuchado, hasta las personas que se encontraban abajo, en particular el Dr. Katsuragi que fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz, sin embargo fue el gigante él más interesado en saber quien le había hablado.

_**-¿Quién eres?**_ –Como si escuchar aquella voz hablar en una lengua desconocida no hubiera sido suficientemente sorpresivo, ahora el gigantesco ser respondía en lo que parecía ser el mismo lenguaje, como si estuvieran charlando.

_-Soy quien te ha liberado _–contestó con pasividad-_ soy un lilim _–agregó con tranquilidad, al instante cierta confusión apareció en los ojos de Adam.

_**-¿Cómo puede un lilim hablar mi idioma?**_ –Exigió.

_-Eso es algo largo de explicar _–se excusó-_ pero te aseguro que no es mi intención hacerte ningún mal._

_**-Eso es difícil de creer "Lilim" **_–Objetó el ángel observando la lanza cerca de él.

_-Entiendo tú desconfianza _–dijo el castaño con calma- _pero considera que si quisiera destruirte con la lanza lo habría hecho mientras aun estabas en el hielo _–argumentó astutamente, el gigante consideró sus palabras un momento antes de retomar la palabra.

_**-¿Con qué motivo me despertaste? **_–Preguntó finalmente.

_-Para pedirte que… por favor te lleves la Lanza del destino de regreso a tu mundo _–solicitó con serenidad, el desconcierto del ángel no se hizo esperar.

_**-¿Qué quieres qué?**_ –Inquirió con voz calmada pero con un leve rastro de confusión.

_-El poder de la lanza de longinus ha corrompido a muchos y lo seguirá haciendo mientras exista _–explicó con sincero remordimiento- _te pido que la lleves a donde no pueda hacer esto nuevamente _–concluyó con sosiego.

Adam se inclino con lentitud y sin esfuerzo alguno libero la lanza de la maquina que la retenía y la examino con minuciosidad por un instante.

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre lilim? **_–Preguntó con tranquilidad, ahora siendo él quien desconcertara a su interlocutor.

_-Ikari Shinji _–Contestó, todos lo escucharon con claridad pero como había sido lo único que pudieron comprender no tenían idea de lo que dichas palabras significaban. Repentinamente el ángel extendió cuatro enormes alas poniendo en alerta a todos los presentes, una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla de Shinji debido a los nervios del momento, pero entonces…

_**-Recordare tu nombre, Ikari Shinji**_

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquel ser antes de que empezara a flotar elevándose cada vez más en el cielo con la lanza del destino en su diestra, al llegar a cierta altura, una vez allí empezó a agitar sus alas alejándose a una increíble velocidad en dirección vertical, cuando ya casi no podía vérsele una gran explosión de luz ilumino el cielo cegando momentáneamente a los espectadores y sin dejar ningún rastro el primer ángel había desaparecido.

El tercer elegido se dejo caer sobre una del las sillas del lugar exhalando con fuerza en señal de alivio con una mano sobre su frente.

-Por un momento creí que estábamos perdidos –confesó recuperando la calma, le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven que lo acompañaba, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que está no se veía nada feliz, si no más bien muy preocupada- ¿Qué sucede Misa-chan?

-¿Qué… qué pasará contigo ahora? –Preguntó finalmente con la mirada baja, esté comprendió al instante el porque de su actitud.

-Asmodeus volverá por mí y me llevara o… me matara –contestó finalmente, un estremecimiento sacudió con fuerza a la peliazul hasta que sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban, al levantar sus ojos anegados de lagrimas pudo ver una radiante sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul, de inmediato se aferró a él como si temiere que en ese mismo instante se esfumara en el aire y solo tuviera la esperanza de que al estar lo suficientemente cerca se la llevaran con él.

-Es por mi culpa –dijo lastimeramente entre sollozos- no debí… nunca debí pedirte que…

-Ssshhhh –le tranquilizó el piloto con ternura- yo fui el que decidió hacer las cosas de está forma, nunca te culpes por esto, prométemelo –le susurró, la joven trago sus lagrimas con dificultad y asintió sin despegarse del pecho del castaño- si soy lo único que hay que pagar por la supervivencia de la humanidad, cualquiera pensaría que salio barato –opinó tratando desastrosamente de hacer broma de su propia desgracia.

**-Que conmovedor **–Comentó una voz a su espalda con desagrado, la peliazul se dio la vuelta rápidamente alzando sus brazos para escudar al ojiazul del moreno que, tal como prometió, había regresado.

-¡No te lo llevaras! –Dijo desafiante, el demonio la miro divertido mientras se acercaba pero se detuvo con una mirada interrogante, de pronto la joven sintió como una mano se poso en su hombro forzándola a regresar la mirada.

-Es mejor así –dijo simplemente mientras se le acercaba y le robaba un último beso, uno que la joven correspondió de forma casi inconciente pese a su consternación, ni siquiera se percató de la ligera presión en cierto punto de su cuello o de cuando está la dejo sin sentido, el ojiazul la sujeto en sus brazos y la deposito en el suelo con delicadeza- tal parece que no poder cumplir mi palabra, pero ahora que las cosas cambiaron no creó que me necesites –le susurró con una sonrisa antes de encarar al moreno- vamonos –dijo con claridad colocándose frente a él. Esté lo miro desconcertado por su resolución, lo levanto de la solapa de su chaqueta hasta que quedo a su altura y examino su rostro con ojo crítico.

**-En verdad estás loco** –dedujo finalmente el caído, el castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario- **solo contéstame algo lilim ¿realmente valió la pena?, con el tiempo todo esto caerá en el olvido y nadie sabrá nunca lo que has hecho por ellos** –cuestionó curioso, el ojiazul regreso a ver a la joven desmayada y los recuerdos de ella y de las personas que conoció y que ahora estaba seguro tendrían un futuro llegaron a su mente, solo pudo encontrar una respuesta.

-Lo vale, yo ya no busco el reconocimiento de nadie, solo saber que ellos estarán bien –le contestó de forma simple, el demonio lo observo con incredulidad absoluta, no solo por sus palabras o por la sinceridad que podía percibir en ellas, si por él, por su mera existencia.

Sin más ambos desaparecieron en medio de un cúmulo de llamas unos segundos antes de que un grupo de personas, lideradas por Akira Katsuragi llagara precipitadamente al lugar con un claro desconcierto marcado en sus rostros.

* * *

Fue arrojado sin consideración alguna contra el frió suelo de piedra frente al poso que contenía los registros de los caídos, justo frente a él Lucifer se encontraba de espaldas observando el interior del interior del pozo. Alrededor del lugar se encontraban varios caídos, él los conocía a todos puesto que fueron con los que sostuvo sus mayores batallas durante su estancia allí.

_**-¿Tienes algo que decir lilim? –Preguntó llanamente sin regresar a verlo el señor de los caídos.**_

_-Nada _–contestó simplemente incorporándose hasta quedar de pie observando la espalda de Lucifer.

_**-¿Nada? –Repitió esté con cierto tono de curiosidad por dicha respuesta.**_

_-Incumplí mi parte del trato _–aceptó con tranquilidad- _así que puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca _–concluyó con serenidad levantando los brazos en gesto de bienvenida a lo que le esperara, está determinación logró sorprender a varios de los caídos presentes.

_**-Lo curioso es lilim –comenzó Lucifer dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente, se podía percibir cierto grado de… interés en su voz- que realmente no lo has hecho –ante estas palabras todos regresaron a verlo totalmente confundidos.**_

_-Pe-pero, no entiendo _–dijo finalmente cuando logró superar su aturdimiento- _yo altere los hechos, intervine y evite el segundo impacto_.

_**-Y al hacerlo conseguiste la información que realmente me interesaba –explicó el ojirojo provocando aún mayor desconcierto entre los presentes- dime un cosa lilim ¿nunca te preguntaste de donde había salido aquella realidad en la que estuviste antes de llegar aquí? –Esa pregunta confundió aun más al castaño, realmente no entendía a donde quería llegar Lucifer con todo esto- porque esa fue una duda que rondo tanto en los elisios como aquí por mucho tiempo, veras lo único que sabíamos era que algo sucedido allí que dividió las dimensiones creando una dimensión paralela atada a la que conocíamos, pero desconocimos el porque, el paraíso no tenía acceso a esa información y nosotros no podíamos verla debido a la interferencia que la presencia de Adam producía en ese sector de tiempo –explicó brevemente, las cosas empezaban a tomar sentido pero aun no estaba totalmente claro- es por eso que te envié allí para saber que fue lo que distorsiono la realidad, aunque siendo honestos fue algo realmente inesperado que ese algo fueras tú.**_

_-Esté es el motivo _–dijo finalmente con entendimiento- _esto es lo que lo cambió todo, la liberación de Adam, la elusión del segundo impacto y la perdida del la lanza de longinus, todo eso desbarato los planes de SEEL, además de que los ángeles no tienen un móvil para atacarnos ahora que Adam ha regresado…_

_**-Él no regresó –intervino Lucifer, el joven lo miro sin entender- a diferencia de tu dimensión las nuestras son únicas, un ser de nuestra especie tiene un poder demasiado alto contenido en su esencia como para llegar a ninguna de estas sin estar completo, la unión con su alter-ego lo ata con demasiada fuerza como para liberarse, cuando Adam llegó al paraíso se disolvió en una especie de limbo-hibernación hasta que su otra mitad, que fue atrapada por los lilim, llegara –le relató- es por eso que sus hijos emprendieron la misión de recuperarlo, por eso atacan solo una dimensión, en la otra no había nada para ellos –le explicó- tú puedes moverte aquí principalmente porque las almas de los lilim no poseen tanto poder para que su lazo con otras contrapartes los atrapen –comentó con total indiferencia- aunque de todas formas ahora has acumulado demasiado poder en tu actual esencia como para ser absorbido por cualquier dimensión –agregó como un dato extra que consideró el lilim debía conocer, sin embargo esté estaba más interesado en la otra información que le había concedido.**_

_-Entonces… ¿Yo fui el responsable de que aquel mundo existiera? _–Preguntó verdaderamente confundido.

_**-Como dije, algo realmente inesperado –citó nuevamente Lucifer- después de investigar un poco ambos bandos estuvimos seguros de cual era la diferencia entre ambos mundos, pero no teníamos idea del motivo –admitió mirando al ojiazul con aquella leve expresión de interés- sin embargo no me esperaba que de entre todas las cosas posibles, fueras a ser tú el que se sacrificaría para acabar en el infierno toda la eternidad por salvarlos a ellos, aun sabiendo cual era la naturaleza de sus crímenes… no cabe duda de que eres alguien peculiar lilim –concedió el demonio regresando a ver el pozo- pero aun tienes que cumplir con nuestro trato –le recordó, antes de que Shinji pudiera objetar algo continuó- pese a que cambiaste una historia el salto temporal aun permite que exista una en la que el segundo impacto si sucederá –explicó mientras en el pozo aparecían con nitidez nuevas imágenes.**_

La imagen de si mismo noqueando a las personas en la central de mando del domo principal, Lucifer hizo una señal y de inmediato Asmodeus desapareció y apareció en dicha habitación luego de que Shinji usara a Iruel para abrir la puerta y lo regresara antes de que Misato lo notara.

* * *

-Se recuperaran en media… -estaba excusándose cuando alguien lo levanto sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello- Ahora no –dijo más para si mismo maldiciendo por su mala suerte.

-¡Suél…! -comenzó Misato pero antes de que terminara la frase ambos fueron envueltos en llamas y desaparecieron- talo –completó consternada.

_

* * *

_

-Déjame ir Asmodeus

–forcejeaba el castaño para librarse, pero ni bien llegaron esté lo soltó de inmediato, por un momento no entendió nada cuando vio a alguien idéntico a él de pie junto a Lucifer, hasta que una extraña fuerza convirtió al segundó Shinji en una especie de neblina que se fundió con el Shinji que ya se encontraba allí, esté cayó de rodillas por la extraña sensación aunque esto duro solo unos instantes.

_**-Acostúmbrate rápido a la unificación de mentes, en esta ocasión no fueron más que unos pocos recuerdos por lo que no deberían causarte problemas –apuntó Lucifer sin dejar de ver la escena dentro del pozo.**_

En esté se veía a Misato llamando a Shinji a gritos, pero tras ver que lo que estuvieran intentando hacer con aquel gigante blanco ya había empezado intento hacer algo desde allí, sin embargo al no conocer los códigos de acceso o como funcionaban dichos equipos no logró conseguir, cuando se dieron cuenta la lanza ya había sido utilizada contra Adam, el cual empezó a brillar con gran intensidad mientras el hielo que lo retenía se desquebrajaba. Las personas en el interior del domo empezaron a salir de allí, Misato dio un fuerte golpe a la consola mientras algunas lágrimas de frustración caían de sus ojos.

**¡¡¡BBBOOOMMM!!!**

El hielo salio volando en todas direcciones mientras la luz que emanaba del gigante empezaba a titilar de forma intermitente, como si su poder fuera inestable, la fuerza de la explosión inicial fue tal que Misato salió despedida en dirección de la puerta abierta, chocó contra la pared del pasillo y perdió el sentido, justo en ese momento cayeron las vigas que sujetaban esa parte del domo aplastando a los que se encontraban dentro de la sala de control.

_-Tengo que ir _–dijo con palpable preocupación el lilim.

_**-Desde luego –aceptó Lucifer ganándose su atención- nuestro trato aún no termina, todavía debes ver como terminó todo allí –decretó con tranquilidad- pero deberás usar tu escudo para no desviarte de tu destino, puesto que está vez tu viaje si tendrá que atravesar por mucha turbulencia.**_

Shinji hizo un reverencia respetuosa antes de desplegar sus alas y escudo con toda su fuerza y saltar al interior del pozo sin pensárselo dos veces, volviendo a pasar por aquella sensación de opresión, solo que está vez apenas la noto mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacía la exigua luz que marcaba su destino.

_**-En verdad un lilim interesante –reiteró el amo de los infiernos con tranquilidad sin perder de vista el lugar por el cual el mencionado acababa de desaparecer.**_

* * *

El lugar temblaba cada vez con mayor fuerza mientras la estructura comenzaba a caerse, desconocido de todos los demás que trataban desesperadamente de huir una joven se encontraba completamente desprotegida sin sentido en un pasillo que parecía a punto de caerle encima, en ese momento también paso desapercibido para todos el pequeño portal que se abrió directamente desde el infierno dándole paso a la figura de un joven ojiazul de largo y desordenado cabello castaño con dos majestuosas alas de luz brotando de su espalda. Aunque estas desaparecieron casi de inmediato al llegar, aun no acaba de adaptarse además de que uso mucho de su poder para llegar hasta allí sin desviarse. Ni bien encontró a Misato se percató de que varias placas del techo se desmontaban sobre ella, se coloco en su camino justo a tiempo para que lo golpearan en la espalda destrozándole la chaqueta y rasgándole un poco su carne, sin prestarle mucha atención al dolor y nuevas heridas la cargó en brazos y se apresuro a salir de allí.

* * *

Llevaba un rato corriendo y esquivando las partes de la estructura que se le venían encima, todo temblaba constantemente, para cuando logro llegar a la planta baja del complejo Misato empezó a recuperar el sentido, lo primero que hizo cuando abrió los ojos fue abrazar con fuerza al ojiazul mientras esté la apoyaba para que estuviera de pie junto a él sin romper el abrazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron por un estruendo que fue acompañado de una sacudida del piso.

-Se aseguraron de que cumpliera con mi contrato –explicó repentinamente decaído- tenemos poco tiempo, vamonos –comandó tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de allí.

-¡Esperen! –Gritó la voz de un hombre llamando su atención.

-¡PAPÁ! –Gritó Misato estupefacta al verlo, y no era para menos, el hombre se veía en un estado deplorable, con varios golpes cortes por los que sangraba como la cabeza y por los brazos, sus guantes se habían derretido un poco, era realmente impresionante que se mantuviera en pie.

-Gracias a Dios –exclamó el hombre cansadamente cuando vio a su hija- te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Le preguntó su hija pero fue el ojiazul quien contestó.

-Escaparon en los vehículos de nieve hacía el barco –dijo mientras empujaba a ambos Katsuragi de forma apremiante para que siguieran el camino.

-Debemos alcanzarlos –dijo Akira con una determinación renovaba al encontrar a su hija, aunque claramente cansado.

-No servirá –dijo con seguridad Shinji llamando la atención de padre e hija- ni nosotros ni ellos llegaríamos antes de que Adam destruya el continente y aunque lo lográramos las olas que se producirán acabarían con nosotros en mar abierto.

-¡¿Entonces que hacemos?! –Preguntó con palpable desesperación el científico.

-El almacén de subsidios Este –contestó llanamente- o lo que quede de el, allí encontraremos alguna capsula de escape con ambiente aséptico artificial, pueden contener a una persona y están completamente selladas con reservas de oxigeno, así que aunque acabe en medio del océano flotara sin problema –resumió siguiendo su avance rápidamente con ambas personas al frente suyo siguiendo por donde les indicaba- si entran en una de esas, la señal que emite en caso de ser utilizada atraerá al grupo de rescate que vendrá más tarde –concluyó mientras accedían al último pasillo antes de salir al exterior, lo cual era un alivio por que parecía que ese lugar ya no tardaría mucho en caer.

-¡La salida! –Exclamó Misato aliviada precipitándose hacía la puerta, pero en ese momento un temblor más fuerte sacudió el lugar provocando que una de las vigas superiores se partiera y el pico de está, que era como del largo de una jabalina y el grosor de un machete, se precipitará en dirección de la peliazul como una lanza dispuesta a atravesarla.

-¡MISATO! –Gritaron a la vez ambos hombres presentes.

Todo lo demás pareció ir en cámara lenta para la peliazul, primero observo como el metálico objeto que estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida se acercaba implacable hacía ella, sin saber como fue apartada violentamente de donde estaba parada, contra la pared más cercana al momento que sentía un fuerte ardor que se extendía desde su pecho hasta su estomago junto con un punzante dolor y la calidez de su sangre brotando por esté, instintivamente cerró los ojos desde el golpe inicial que sintió su espalda en contra de la pared y los mantuvo así hasta que sintió que todo había acabado, pero cuando los abrió… deseó haberlos mantenido cerrados.

-No –dijo en un pequeño murmullo que fue el más alto tono que su voz fue capaz de alcanzar ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Shinji fue quien la apartó del peligro, pero al hacerlo tuvo que actuar tan intempestivamente que terminó colocándose a si mismo en medio de la biga que arremetía contra la peliazul y está, Misato recibió una herida un tanto profunda, pero a Shinji… la biga lo atravesó desde la espalda hasta la boca del estomago, apenas unos centímetros debajo de su corazón, en esos momentos se encontraba sujetando a Misato contra la pared mientras de su boca empezaba a brotar sangre.

-Parece que tendrán que… continuar sin mí –comentó de manera casual aunque con cierta dificultad el joven, la sangre que empezaba a acumularse en su garganta y la herida le impedían hablar fluidamente pero estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Misato.

-¡NO! –Dijo con fuerza- ¡No te abandonaremos aquí! –Le dijo de forma contundente. Shinji la observo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acariciar delicadamente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Tranquila Misa-chan, estaré bien –le dijo con suavidad- te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?, que estaría allí cuando me… ¡COF! ¡COF!... Necesitaras… –le recordó con calma antes de que empezara a toser y una considerable cantidad de sangre brotara de su boca asustando y preocupando todavía más a la muchacha- pero ahora… necesitan continuar sin mi.

-No puedo hacer eso –contestó la peliazul débilmente mirándolo con los ojos empañados, el ojiazul la miro fijamente por unos segundo antes de que un temblor más fuerte que los anteriores lo forzara a desviar la mirada en dirección del techo que cada vez parecía resistir menos, regreso a ver al Dr. Katsuragi, se veía preocupado por que pudieran salir pero parecía que no tenía ni idea de como decirle a su hija que no podían salvar al joven y que debían irse o también morirían. Finalmente Shinji regreso a ver a Misato, acerco su rostro al de ella, acto que ella emulo, y la beso. El metálico sabor de la sangre no evito que la ojicafé devolviera la caricia con tanta pasión y fuerza como el miedo que tenía a que no se volviera a repetir se lo permitiera. Akira Katsuragi estaba completamente estupefacto, pero no por saber que su hija tenía una especia de relación con el castaño, eso ya lo sospechaba, si no por la forma en que Misato esta tratando de devorar al ojiazul en aquel beso, de no ser por que estaba demasiado atónito con toda la situación en conjunto abría hecho algo para interrumpirlos en lugar de solo quedarse viéndolos con cara de tonto pasmado.

-Te entiendo Misa-chan –le dijo Shinji cuando finalmente se separaron, él aun la sujetaba de los hombros- y espero que tú también lo hagas –agregó logrando que la peliazul lo mirara con cierta confusión antes de que su vista se nublara y cayera sin percatarse cuando fue que la mano del castaño llegó a la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Shinji la sostuvo lo suficiente para que su padre llegara a ayudarlo- debe llevarla a las capsulas –le dijo seriamente, de pronto parecía mucho más fuerte, como antes de ser empalado por el acero- no me espere y no voltee hacía atrás, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda –dijo de último, el científico lo miro extrañado por su comentario.

-No necesitas mentirme a mí Shinji-kun –le dijo Akira mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos, para su sorpresa el joven soltó una leve carcajada mientras retiraba de su hombro el estuche con su preciado instrumento musical en el y se lo entregaba para que lo salvaguardara junto con la peliazul.

-No voltee hacía atrás –le repitió sin dejar su sonrisa, el hombre asintió mientras tomaba el instrumento y lo cargaba a su hombro bastante incrédulo por la actitud tan estoica del joven ante semejante situación antes de atravesar la salida del lugar y dirigirse a donde el muchacho le había indicado.

Una vez avanzó cierta distancia lejos del domo principal pudo escuchar como esté se colapsaba, se detuvo un momento debido a la impresión, pero se contuvo de regresar la vista, tal como le dijo el ojiazul, continuó su avance pesada pero decididamente, podía sentir el peso de su cansancio aumentar con cada paso que daba pero sabia bien que no podía dejarse caer, no por él, sabía bien que su condición era demasiado grave para que sobreviviera, pero su hija aún tenía esperanza. La energía que emanaba de Adam provocaba una especia de ventisca constante desde su dirección, de vez en cuando los temblores sacudían el suelo bajo sus pies, tras un largo y agonizante camino llegó donde Shinji le había indicado. No quedaba mucho pero algunas de las capsulas aún no habían sido arrojadas por los vientos ni destruida por los temblores con lo último de sus fuerzas coloco a la joven dentro de una con el estuche que el ojiazul le había encargado a un costado al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, instintivamente volteo la cabeza para ver como el gigante de luz parecía a punto de alcanzar su limite cuando la luminosidad que emanaba comenzó a incrementarse violentamente.

-Papá –distinguió débilmente la voz de su hija provocando que él volteara a verla de inmediato, aparentemente acababa de recuperar la conciencia, sin decirle nada cerró la compuerta de la capsula, no sabía que tan fuerte sería la reacción final de Adam así que como última acción se dejó caer sobre la entrada de la capsula en un intento final de protegerla.

**¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**

El suelo se estremeció una última vez con fuerza mientras todo salía volando por la fuerza del escudo AT del primer ángel, sin embargo el Katsuragi solo escucho la estruendosa explosión, no sintió nada que hubiera delatado que está los alcanzó a él o a su hija. No sin cierto temor levanto la mirada, al frente suyo y a su alrededor podía ver como todo era arrasado por el inmenso poder del ángel, sin embargo el lugar exacto donde ellos se encontraban parecía estar aislado del caos, cuando regreso a ver sobre su hombro, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto de casi dejar sus cuencas.

-¡Le dije que no volteara hacía atrás! –Le recordó con severidad el joven de cabellera castaña sin voltear a verlo.

Shinji se encontraba de espaldas al científico con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas en dirección contraria a esté y a su hija, su cabello se sacudía violentamente, ya no tenía puesta su chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba debajo de está tenía enormes rasgaduras en la espalda, claro que eso era lo de menos comparado a la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría y salía de su espalda en esos momentos, la herida que le había producido salvar la vida de la Katsuragi se podía ver en carne viva a su espalda mientras la sangre que manaba de está teñía la nieve del suelo de rojo cosa que no parecía notar el tercer elegido. Lo que más llamó la atención del investigador sin embargo fue la pared octagonal que se alzaba a pocas pulgadas de las palmas del ojiazul, está parecía estar… desviando el daño, lo cual se suponía era imposible, en especial por que el conocía el tipo de energía que aquel ser estaba produciendo y no conocía de nada que fuera capaz de desafiarlo a excepción de…

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Pudo articular.

-Cuide sus palabras Dr. –le recomendó el ojiazul- podrían ser las últimas –comentó de manera casual provocando que el hombre se estremeciera asustado.

-¿Vas a matarnos? –Le preguntó finalmente con voz débil, en realidad no estaba preocupado por él, pero no tenía idea de que le pasaría a su hija frente a está nueva situación.

-No necesito hacerlo –contestó al paso el joven regresando a verlo a medias- esa herida suya ya se está encargando de eso, así que si quiere decir algo ahora más vale que sea algo bueno –le sugirió, era verdad Akira podía sentir como sus fuerzas disminuyan cada vez más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién o qué eres tú? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! –Preguntó Shinji decepcionado- esas tienen que ser las preguntas más obvias que cualquiera pudiera hacer en está situación, es más no son ni siquiera preguntas, son más como un reflejo condicionado –el científico parpadeo extrañado ante semejante respuesta, el muchacho bufo decepcionado- soy humano si eso te hace sentir mejor y estoy salvándoles la vida, o por lo menos a Misato, me temo que no puedo hacer mucho por usted salvo asegurarle que su hija no morirá hoy –contestó finalmente con absoluta seriedad- es todo lo que necesita saber para morir en paz –agregó seriamente cuando vio intensiones de continuar preguntando en el hombre, esté asintió mansamente mientras se apoyaba en la capsula.

-Gracias Shinji-kun –dijo en un susurro cansado antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaran por completo.

Shinji no contestó, no era necesario puesto que sabía que el hombre no lo escucharía más, solo continuaba manteniendo su escudo frente a él para evitar que el poder de Adam alcanzara a Misato, sin embargo algo con lo que no contó empezó a suceder. En un principio su escudo y el de Adam simplemente chocaban entre si, pero conforme la fuerza del ángel fue incrementándose así también tuvo que hacerlo el piloto para no quedarse atrás, lo que generó cada vez mayor presión hasta el punto en que una brecha empezó a abrirse frente a sus ojos.

_-El poder de Adam es mayor de lo que _suponía –pensó un tanto turbado el castaño-_ la sola presencia de su escudo es lo bastante fuerte como para que a está distancia el tener que emparejarlo con el mió sea capaz de producir un brecha, si soy absorbido ahora…_

Regreso a ver el contenedor en el que la peliazul se encontraba, no estaba tan preocupado por cual sería su nuevo destino como lo estaba por lo que sucedería con la cápsula detrás de él cuando su escudo no estuviera, finalmente decidió que mientras se logrará mantener allí hasta que lo peor pasara, aquel receptáculo soportaría lo que sucediera después. No tuvo que esperar mucho, de repente cuatro gigantescas alas aparecieron en lo más alto del cielo desde la espalda del gigantesco ser, fue en ese momento que la más poderosa onda de energía emano del mismo en dirección del piloto, esté la observó con la determinación marcada en su rostro antes de que un par de alas muy similares a las de su antagonista aunque de una escala menor brotaran de su espalda y se arquearan frente a él y desde atrás del recipiente que protegía a la Katsuragi envolviéndolos a ambos como si fuera un capullo para incrementar su defensa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando la onda de choque los alcanzó, todo a su alrededor desapareció por completo, por un instante un agujero salió de la nada y el joven ojiazul fue arrastrado hacia el interior de esté sin dejar rastro de haber estado alguna vez en aquel lugar, sin embargo por aquel instante antes de ser absorbido la peor parte de la explosión paso de largo, el suelo se destruyo por completo y la pequeña sección donde la cápsula se encontraba flotó alejándose del lugar que alguna vez fue el continente de hielo, tal como el joven había predicho los que intentaron alcanzar la costa no lo lograron a tiempo y los que se encontraban allí y lograron hacerse a la mar naufragaron en el agua helada sin oportunidad de sobrevivir, solo la joven hija del Dr. Katsuragi había logrado salir con vida de aquel infierno. O eso fue lo que todos los rescatadores creyeron los al no ver a nadie más regresar luego de lo sucedido.

* * *

La luz golpeaba sus ojos con suavidad, sin embargo la leve incomodidad de esto lo forzó a levantar su mano para proteger sus ojos, por un instante estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero los recuerdos de lo que sucedía antes de que perdiera el sentido le despejaron la mente de inmediato, se incorporó con velocidad tratando de divisar algún peligro y preguntándose por qué su sentido de alerta no lo había despertado antes, generalmente no podía conciliar el sueño, de hecho no recordaba haber dormido tan placidamente como hace unos instantes desde hace años, salvo por aquella noche que paso con Misato claro está. Sin embargo al detallar el lugar en el que se encontraba empezó a comprender porque no se percató del peligro.

Por que no existía peligro que identificar cerca.

Al menos no uno que sus sentidos pudieran identificar en aquellos prados de flores hasta donde la vista pudiera alcanzar en los que se encontraba descansando hace poco y eso era debido a que las almas dentro de si que pertenecían a los mensajeros sentían… que habían vuelto a casa nuevamente. Y él sabía que solo había un lugar en el que estos podían concebir dicho sentimiento.

-Los elisios –dijo tan alto como un susurró pero tan claro como el agua.

**_Continuara..._**


	11. Cuatro preguntas

**Capitulo 10: Cuatro preguntas**

Había caminado por casi una hora sin ver nada más que prado, docenas de árboles frutales que parecían estar en temporada y un riachuelo de agua cristalina, que era lo que estaba siguiendo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le fuera de ayuda en aquella interminable pradera, sin embargo aquello que buscaba parecía haberlo encontrado a él primero y no parecía precisamente contento. Podía sentir un presencia hostil dirigirse a toda velocidad a su dirección, una presencia con poder asombroso sobra decir, no había sentido un poder igual desde el de Lucifer, aunque esté era de menor intensidad aún así era mucho mayor al de cualquiera que hubiera tenido que enfrentar antes. Antes de poder continuar con sus pensamientos una estela de luz paso a su lado provocando que su cabello se sacudiera un poco, antes de que pudiera voltearse para ver quien o que había pasado a su lado una fuerza lo forzó a caer al suelo, como si su cuerpo de repente pesara millones de veces más de lo normal. Había identificado la energía que lo estaba agrediendo de inmediato, un escudo AT, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de levantarse hasta estar apoyado sobre sus rodillas y manos, levantó la vista pesadamente para identificar al dueño del mismo.

Ante él aparecía un ser de imponente presencia con forma casi humana, parecía un hombre de 1.80 en sus veinticinco, fuerte pero no excesivamente corpulento con corto cabello castaño claro, levemente bronceado, con armadura ligera, apenas unas hombreras, guanteletes, peto y una blanca túnica bajo está, el metal era sumamente brillante como si fuera plata pulida, los rasgos de su rostro eran atractivos, majestuosas alas surgían esplendorosas de la espalda de esté, no eran dos o cuatro, eran en total diez alas de nítido plumaje blanco. Lo que resultaba en opinión del tercer elegido más llamativo sin embargo eran los ojos, azul cielo, los cuales irradiaban la serenidad y seguridad de su portador.

**-¿Qué haces aquí lilim? –Preguntó con voz atronadora el alado ser.**

_-Solo estoy de paso _–contestó dificultosamente el joven mirando al ángel directamente a los ojos.

Aparentemente su respuesta no fue bien recibida puesto que lo siguiente que supo es que salía despedido del suelo hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano y se quedaba allí con sus pies a unas pulgadas del suelo sin poder moverse, ahora se encontraba frente a frente con su agresor, la mirada de esté aun se mantenía igual que antes pero podía notar cierto disgusto en ella cuando lo observaba.

**-Puedo percibir la esencia de tu alma lilim –dijo despacio sin dejar de observarlo- luces diferente pero no cabe duda de quien eres –comentó con tranquilidad- lo que no tengo del todo claro es que hacen las esencias de varios de mis hermanos menores mezcladas con la tuya.**

_-Eso es porque…_

**-¡Silencio! –Ordenó con fuerza- no tienes derecho a usar nuestra lengua lilim, es una falta de respeto que utilices los conocimientos que tomaste de los míos –le dijo con claridad observándolo con intensamente.**

-No era mi intención ser descortés –explicó con calma Shinji devolviendo la mirada a su interlocutor sin mostrar si quiera una pizca de temor o preocupación, esté pareció no ponerle mucha atención a sus palabras simplemente lo observó con escrutinio por unos instantes antes de que una sombra de comprensión cruzara por sus ojos.

**-Solo existe una explicación para esto, estuviste en la tierra de los caídos –dijo finalmente con seguridad- ¿Cómo osas irrumpir en esté lugar luego de todo lo que has hecho lilim? –Le preguntó con frialdad acercándose hasta que su rostro estuvo a solo un palmo de distancia- debería acabar contigo aquí mismo.**

Por respuesta Shinji despego la cabeza del árbol con cierta dificultad para dirigirle una mirada sumamente desafiante a su captor antes de decirle solo una palabra.

-Inténtalo

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido, el brazo derecho de Shinji se libero de golpe mientras un látigo de luz emergía de su palma, atrapaba a su adversario y trataba de arrojarlo lejos, pero apenas logro alejarlo un par de metros antes de que esté se liberará sin ninguna dificultad de su agarre desintegrando por completo el luminoso apéndice. El ángel dirigió su mano en dirección del cautivo el cual fue aplastado nuevamente contra el árbol con mayor fuerza está vez, desquebrajando la corteza y haciendo caer varias hojas al suelo, sin embargo Shinji ya se había cansado de intentar ser diplomático, expulso su escudo AT, el cual parecía tener más impacto en aquel lugar, con toda su fuerza repeliendo el campo enemigo y quedando libre, cayó sobre el césped con una rodilla arqueada sobre el suelo antes de levantarse a encarar a su contrincante, ciertamente no estaba ansioso de luchar contra él pero no parecía tener muchas opciones, o eso creyó antes de ver la forma en que lo estaba observando en esos momentos, no supo porque pero de repente su expresión se torno en una de total incredulidad y asombro, algo que desencajaba en su comúnmente sobria expresión.

_**-Eso no puede ser –dijo con clara consternación en voz baja en su propio idioma.**_

_**-Sin embargo lo es –argumentó un tercera voz con calma.**_

Tanto Shinji como el ángel regresaron a ver el lugar donde dicha voz se hizo escuchar, sobre sus cabezas flotando pasivamente se encontraba otro ángel, Shinji encontró casi imposible de creer que no lo hubiera percibido antes, si el que se encontraba frente a él tenía un poder asombroso, esté era sin lugar a dudas una fuerza consumada, prueba de esto eran las doce alas que aparecían a sus espaldas con plumas que pasaban de tonalidad dorada en un inicio hasta llegar a ser totalmente blancas al final. Era un tanto más musculoso que su compañero y su estatura bordeaba el uno noventa, su armadura aunque igual de brillante que la de su camarada alado era mucho más gruesa, le cubría completamente el torso así como sus brazos y hombros, una malla metálica de color rojo escarlata y una túnica blanca como las nubes que decoraban el cielo lo vestían debajo de está. Cargaba consigo un gran escudo de plata con una cruz tallada en el, en su cinto una gran espada, la parte donde el mango de está era conectada con la hoja tenía la forma de un par de alas con un grabado en el medio semejante al del pozo de los caídos. Todo su ser irradiaba luz, sus facciones eran tan atractivas como las del primero pero lucía poco más maduro, con largo cabello negro que caía elegantemente a su espalda por debajo del casco que enmarcaba su apuesto rostro en el que se podía ver claramente dos ojos azul cielo.

Descendió justo entre ambos antagonistas observando de frente al que irrumpió en el paraíso con curiosidad, solo en ese momento Shinji se percató que era lo que ambos guerreros de Dios observaban, el primero con incredulidad y el segundo con curiosidad, el par de doradas alas de energía que emergieron de su propia espalda cuando despego su escudo AT. Esto le extrañaba sobremanera, podía entender que los confundiera ver a alguien ajeno a los suyos con dicha insignia pero no que se hubieran detenido por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se animó a preguntar tras un rato el Ikari.

**-¿Dónde conseguiste esas alas? –Preguntó el ángel con el que se estaba enfrentando al principio.**

-Las obtuve luego de tener acceso al poder de los suyos –explicó un tanto confundido por el rumbo que había tomado el asunto, la reacción de su escucha no demoro.

**-¡Eso es imposible! –declaró con rotundidad, un relámpago hizo escuchar su portento entre las pacíficas nubes del reino celestial junto a esta declaración- aún con la gracia divina, a los nuestros les toma eones ganarse sus alas, ningún lilim puede vivir tanto como para haber conseguido tal hazaña –argumentó de forma definitiva, sin embargo dichas palabras no tenían significado para el tercer elegido.**

-¿Hazaña? –Repitió confundido, antes de que el ángel volviera a hablar su compañero de cabellera negra levanto su brazo al frente suyo para detenerlo.

_**-Yo me haré cargo de esto Gabriel –le dijo con claridad a su camarada quien le estaba dando la espalda, Shinji trago saliva al enterarse de estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a un Arcángel, los guerreros considerados como el arma más aterradora de los cielos, y no a cualquiera si no al segundo guerrero más poderoso en el paraíso, aquel que era conocido como la mano izquierda de Dios. Pero la respuesta que escucho de esté antes de retirarse para cumplir dicha orden provoco que un gota de sudor recorriera su mejilla mientras trataba de evitar que el nerviosismo se mostrara en su rostro.**_

_**-Queda en tus manos entonces, Miguel –se despidió amablemente antes de alzar el vuelo y dejar a cargo de la situación al príncipe de la milicia celestial.**_

**-Tu nombre es Shinji ¿Verdad? –Preguntó regresando a verlo, el aludido simplemente asintió sin dejar de verlo atentamente- ven conmigo –solicitó mientras deba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.**

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Sin regresar a ver el Arcángel asintió- ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema con mis alas? –Preguntó directamente.

**-No hay problema con tus alas –le contestó sin voltear a verlo- ni siquiera hay problema con que las tengas, de hecho de no ser por ellas creo que Gabriel no habría dudado en acabar contigo –argumentó tranquilamente- simplemente es inusual.**

-¿A qué se refiere con inusual? –Preguntó confundido.

**-Ninguna criatura que no fuera un ángel las había desarrollado –especificó simplemente- incluso Sammael, él las había desarrollado antes de caer de la gracia divina –recordó sin pode evitar un leve tono de rencor en su voz- es la primera vez que se de un lilim que lo haya logrado.**

-¿Sammael? –Preguntó confundido el castaño, el Arcángel regresó a verlo a medias, con una mirada igual de penetrante que la que le dirigiera el señor de los infiernos cuando estuvo en su presencia la primera vez.

**-**_**"El portador de luz"**_**, como lo conocen algunos en tu mundo –explicó al darse cuenta de cual era la causa de la confusión del ojiazul- y es de hecho como lo conocen sus súbditos, como el portador de la luz y la verdad –citó sin entusiasmo alguno- su luz y su verdad, pero eso es subjetivo –opinó finalmente dejando ese asunto de lado al percatarse de que se había ido por la tangente- su verdadero nombre y designio eran ser **_**"el veneno de Dios"**_** cuando ostentaba un cargo tan alto que se encargaba de las sentencias de muerte –explicó vagamente- pero solo los que lo enfrentamos directamente en la guerra celestial sabemos eso, el resto de mis hermanos menores nunca llegaron a verlo y por eso también lo conocen por el mismo titulo por el que él se autoproclamó, los ángeles que les antecedieron evitan el tema en medida de lo posible por lo que solo los Arcángeles conservamos ese conocimiento –el Ikari asintió con entendimiento mientras recreaba la historia dentro de su mente, finalmente regresó al punto que estaban tratando en un inicio, acerca del porque el había sido capaz de concebir alas.**

-Cuando estuve en el infierno absorbí las esencias de los mensajeros caídos –menciono con cuidado, no estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción del moreno ante dicha información sorprendentemente no pareció haberlo impresionado.

**-Sí, pude sentirlo cuando te vi –aceptó con serenidad- pero aun con el acceso a dichos poderes no se puede adquirir tal privilegio, hay exiguas condiciones bajo las cuales cualquier ser puede obtener dicha gracia y solo una a la cual con tu limitada extensión de vida podrías acceder –le explicó antes de regresar a verlo con cierta curiosidad- lo extraño en esto es que, pese a ser factible, nunca se había visto que alguien, quien sea, lo hubiera conseguido. Tú sin embargo lo hiciste, inconcientemente de hecho, por lo que al menos deberías haber obtenido cuatro alas –comentó un tanto intrigado- si la superas el reto sabiendo de que se trata obtienes dos.**

-Dentro de mi EVA ambos desarrollamos cuatro alas –recordó ante dichas palabras.

**-¿EVA? ¿Te refieres a las copias de Adam? –Preguntó Miguel con cierto interés y un rastro de entendimiento.**

-Sí, pero el mió es un copia de Lilith –aclaró con calma, realmente estaba un poco confundido por el hecho de estar llevando una platica tan amena con alguien de una especie con la que se supone estaba en guerra, el Arcángel pareció notar su incomodidad.

**-No te preocupes yo no tengo que ver con tus batallas –le aseguró con total naturalidad- de ser así ya no estarías respirando –le informó de forma practica.**

-¿A qué te refieres?

**-Supongo que ni siquiera habiendo absorbido a los mensajeros pudiste acceder a esa información –comentó de forma casual- los mensajeros pidieron ejercer su derecho de hacer justicia, nuestro señor no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero les concedió la oportunidad de decidir, igual que a los de tu especie, y me parece que el resto ya lo sabes –resumió, repentinamente, se detuvo de su avance, el castaño hizo lo mismo mirándolo con curiosidad- creó que será más rápido volando –comentó para si mismo- ¿Sabes usar esas alas? –Preguntó regresando a ver al joven, esté asintió- veamos.**

En un movimiento ambos estaban en el aire, Miguel parecía moverse sin dificultad alguna por el cielo pero a pesar de que Shinji sabía bien como volar, le estaba costando mantener la velocidad del guerrero de la luz, pero se resistía mostrarlo, tan repentino como empezaron se detuvieron, en medio del infinito azul celeste que los rodeaba, ambos se observaban atentamente, estudiándose, midiéndose.

_**-Un ángel puede obtener sus alas tras largas eras de tiempo y múltiples renacimientos incrementando su poder y sabiduría o tras pasar una prueba –explicó con voz fuerte en su propio idioma, cosa que reconocía a Shinji digno de escucharlo y hablarlo- las reglas dicen que si son obtenidas antes de saber en que consiste dicha prueba se le debe dar a conocer el porque y la totalidad de la prueba.**_

_-Pero yo no soy un ángel _–argumentó un tanto confundido Shinji.

_**-Eso es solo hasta donde ambos sabemos –le contradijo Miguel- pero las reglas son claras así que es mi deber explicarte la totalidad de la prueba –declaró con autoridad- Existen cuatro preguntas que realmente tienen significado en la vida, la prueba se basa en esa cuatro preguntas –explicó con claridad.**_

_-¿Tengo qué contestar cuatro preguntas? _–Preguntó Shinji, pero Miguel simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_**-La prueba consiste en que contestar una pregunta, una que tú no solo has contestado sino que también la has encontrado por ti mismo –resumió con claridad- cuando la prueba es solicitada se le formula la pregunta al ángel que lo requirió y esté debe contestarla para obtener sus alas, cuando es encontrada y contestada por merito propio como es tú caso, se debe hacerte saber cual era para que pueda avanzar.**_

_-¿Para qué contesté las demás preguntas? _–Inquirió el castaño pero el Arcángel volvió a negar.

_**-La respuesta a todas las preguntas es la misma –explicó con claridad confundiendo un poco al tercer elegido- al contestar la primera ya sabes cual es la respuesta a las cuatro.**_

_-¿Entonces cuál es el propósito de está prueba? _–Preguntó confundido.

_**-No se trata responder las preguntas si no de encontrarlas –explicó con simplicidad- la primera pregunta siempre es la misma pero las otras tres puedes encontrarla en el orden que desees, sin embargo eso no significa que se trate de algo sencillo –le advirtió- muchos tardan milenios en contestar la primera pregunta aun conociéndola y nunca logran hallar las otras tres.**_

_-¿Por qué habría de importarme encontrar dichas preguntas? _–Preguntó finalmente el castaño, no fue un desafió era una pregunta directa- _ya tengo suficiente en mis manos como para agregar una tarea más _–argumentó con tono cansino, el arcángel lo miro con tal intensidad que su instinto casi lo hace retroceder, pero el castaño no sucumbió ante el- _entiendo que esto es un honor en tu mundo _–se excusó- _pero no entiendo como puede ayudarme _–La expresión de Miguel se suavizo antes de contestarle.

_**-La búsqueda te ayudará a encontrar la claridad que te falta para disipar por completo tus dudas, si lo consigues a tiempo –explicó con tranquilidad.**_

_-Dijiste que tomaba épocas encontrar alguna de las preguntas _–Le recordó.

_**-Es verdad –admitió con tranquilidad- pero también es verdad que tú has hecho lo que a mi me tomo varias eras en un tiempo relativamente corto –argumentó astutamente, al ver que el joven aún dudaba agregó- la decisión es tuya, pero piensa un momento que la claridad que obtendrás te ayudará a superar incluso las dudas que cada vez con mayor intensidad se manifiestan en tu mente debido al poder que te dio Sammael –Shinji regresó a verlo sorprendido por tal comentario- note la influencia de su poder dentro de ti en cuanto te vi –contestó de forma simplista, el castaño lo pensó largamente mientras las normalmente calmos cielos arremolinaban nubes en torno suyo semejantes a las que otrora turbaban su mente, finalmente volvió a hablar.**_

_-¿Cuál es la primera pregunta?_ –Preguntó finalmente con decisión, el arcángel se permitió sonreír a medias antes de contestarle.

_**-Puedo verlo claramente reflejado en tus ojos, has recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí y todavía te queda un largo tramo de camino que estas decidido a recorrer –empezó con serenidad, el castaño se limito a escucharlo con ecuanimidad- ambos sabemos que no se llega tan lejos sin un propósito, algo en lo que crees o lo que proteges sobre todo lo demás –explicó con calma, de improviso desenvaino su espada, cuya hoja se encendió en llamas al momento, y lo señalo con ella- te preguntó a ti Shinji Ikari ¿Qué es sagrado?**_

El aludido quedo claramente desconcertado por dicha pregunta, la cual definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, hizo un amago de hablar pero el moreno lo interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera.

_**-Debes entender que la respuesta no se aplica solo a ti, esta es una verdad tan real en tu especie como en la mía –aclaró con calma, antes de apuntar su espada hacia su derecha- cuando creas haber encontrado la respuesta dirígete hacía allá, más allá de los límites permitidos tanto para ángeles como para las almas que residen aquí encontraras una puerta, allí me entregaras la respuesta –el joven asintió en señal de conformidad, Miguel hizo ademán de retirarse pero se detuvo, parecía que había recordado algo- casi lo olvido, si fallas en responder morirás, es una mera formalidad –agregó sin darle mucho importancia antes de retirarse tan rápido que parecía que había desaparecido en el aire dejando al castaño con una expresión de "¡¿Qué rayos fue eso último?!"**_

El joven Ikari se quedo en aquel lugar pensativo por varias horas más luego de la partida del arcángel, su mente divagaba una y otra vez en lo que esté le había dicho pero no le encontraba sentido, sus razones para haber llegado hasta donde estaba y para continuar eran claras, pero no tenía sentido que fuera las mismas respuestas de una realidad universal.

"_universal"_

Esa palabra fue como una especie de faro que lo ayudo a encontrar cual era el camino hacia la respuesta que buscaba, la razón por la que se fue, la razón por la que logró sobrevivir, la que lo mantuvo en dirección de cumplir con su propósito, lo que lo mantuvo con vida, algo que para él era realmente sagrado, tanto como las personas que lo representaban y que se aplicaba, aunque fuera de diferente manera, a cada especie. Con gran apremio se dirigió al lugar designado, tras otras horas de volar a toda su velocidad llegó al lugar donde un par de gigantescas puertas doradas se alzaban rodeadas por una particular neblina que imposibilitaba que se pudiera ver más allá de estás y un silencio impenetrable que reinaba de manera absoluta allí. Justo frente a las puertas y apoyado de espaldas en las mismas cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados en posición de descanso la imponente figura del arcángel que desterró a Sammael a las más oscuras profundidades del abismo se encontraba aguardando… aguardando por él. Descendió directamente frente al arcángel, él cual levantó su mirada para encararlo, un pequeño duelo de miradas se mantuvo entre ambos durante un mudo intercambio de ideas. Finalmente, una sola palabra salio de los labios del piloto del EVA 01, Miguel lo observo con minuciosidad antes de acercarse a él desenvainando su espada, la cual de inmediato empezó a arder en su diestra, la alzó hasta que estuvo a la altura de los ojos del castaño, esté no se movió un milímetro de su posición, solo continuaba observando a los ojos de Miguel sin pestañear.

_**-¿Esa es tu respuesta? –Preguntó Miguel con voz monocorde.**_

_-Lo es _–contestó con rotundidad el aludido sin variar su expresión.

_**-Entonces demuéstralo –le desafió el arcángel, el lilim lo observó interrogante.**_

En un rápido movimiento Miguel rasgo el espacio detrás de si con un mandoble abriendo una brecha, el sonido distante de un torbellino de succión delataba lo que era solo que está era mucho más estable que cualquier otra que él hubiera visto antes, en su interior mostraba una habitación completamente blanca, había solo una persona allí sentada en medio de la habitación en una silla con sus piernas recogidas y abrazándolas con expresión ausente, Shinji la reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Misato! –Llamó pero era claro que está no lo escuchaba- _¡¿Qué significa esto?! _–Exigió saber.

_**-Demuéstrame que realmente crees en la respuesta que me diste –explicó con sencillez- tu amiga no ha reaccionado en dos años desde el segundo impacto, si eres capaz de hacerla volver a la realidad significa que realmente crees en lo que manifestaste.**_

_-¿Me dejaras ayudarla? _–Cuestionó intrigado el castaño, el ángel asintió en respuesta.

_**-Recuerda que solo ella debe verte –le advirtió dándole paso.**_

Pese a la desconfianza que sentía el tercer elegido en ese momento no podía dejar a Misato en ese estado, aún más sabiendo que en parte era por su culpa, sin pensárselo mucho atravesó el pasajero portal.

* * *

Ante sus ojos apareció un pasillo muy parecido a los del barco de investigación en el que llegó al polo sur, un frió intenso recorrió su cuerpo pero no le importó, el frío ya no hacía mella en él o en sus poderes, una voces llegaron a sus oídos junto a los sonidos de las maquinarias operativas del barco indicándole de la presencia de personas cerca.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó la voz de un hombre de edad madura con tono pasivo.

-La única superviviente del equipo –contestó otra voz está era un poco más gruesa- es Misato Katsuragi –agregó llamando de inmediato la atención del ojiazul que de inmediato se encamino en la dirección de donde provenían dichas voces, al cabo de unos momentos pudo ver a dos hombres hablando frente a una puerta mientras observaban por una ventanilla el interior de la misma.

-¿La hija del Dr.? –Preguntó la primera voz que ahora había identificado como la del hombre que algún día sería el sub-comandante de NERV.

-Sí, no ha hablado en dos años –informó el hombre a lado de Fuyutsuki, era de estatura promedio cabello castaño y complexión robusta, ambos llevaban ropas térmicas.

-Es terrible –opinó sinceramente el profesor.

-Vio el infierno, logró sanar físicamente –informó el castaño observando a la joven- pero el daño a su mente es más difícil de reparar –notificó con cierta aprensión.

-Entiendo –dijo Fuyutsuki simplemente antes de retirarse seguido del otro hombre.

Una vez ambos hombres se retiraron el ojiazul aprovecho para llegar al lugar donde estos estuvieron hablando, justo en el interior del cuarto que estaban observando se encontraba una joven que ahora tendría unos dieciséis años con largo cabello azul, su aspecto era terrible, su melena estaba claramente desordenada y su expresión completamente vacía, fue un golpe muy duro verla a ella en un estado tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan roto. Con ayuda de Iruel accedió a la zona de aislamiento sin llamar la atención de nadie e intervino las cámaras de seguridad para que nadie lo viera, pero aunque estaba seguro de que la ojicafé lo escucho, a está pareció no importarle que alguien estuviera en la misma habitación, solo continuaba observando hacía la nada, con un par de pasos se colocó justo detrás de ella sintiéndose confundido, la verdad no estaba seguro de que debía hacer a continuación pero tenía que ayudarla, no por la estúpida prueba del arcángel si no porque ella lo necesitaba y él no estaba dispuesto a fallarle.

-¿Piensas darte por vencida tan pronto Misa-chan? –Preguntó suavemente Shinji, sin embargo sus palabras, o más específicamente su voz, tuvo el efecto de hacer sobresaltar a la peliazul, pero luego de esto se encogió en si misma temblando- no soy una imaginación tuya Misa-chan, solo voltea y mírame –solicitó con amabilidad, pero la joven solo empezó a sollozar.

-Estás muerto –dijo débilmente temblando como una hoja- yo te mate –agregó miserablemente.

-¡No digas disparates! –Le contradijo con fuerza, provocando que la joven se estremeciera- por favor cálmate –le suplicó de inmediato tratando de tranquilizarla por su brusquedad anterior- no puedo dejar que continúes culpándote por algo que fue mi responsabilidad.

-Mi padre también murió por mi culpa –dijo casi sin prestarle atención.

-Tú padre murió porque quería defender lo que era más preciado para él, a ti –le informó con calma- solo podía sobrevivir lo suficiente para ponerte a salvo y él lo sabía no debes culparte por lo que le sucedió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Preguntó penosamente aún renuente a verlo a la cara.

-¿Creía que ya habíamos dejado en claro que yo no estoy muerto? –Comentó tratando de ponerlo como algo divertido, pero falló.

-Si estás muerto –le contradijo la peliazul- esto solo está pasando en mi cabeza –afirmó sin animó, pero una mano sujetando suavemente su barbilla hizo que se tensara en su lugar, a pesar de eso no opuso resistencia cuando giro su rostro para que pudiera ver a la persona que ahora se encontraba a un lado suyo, sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas cuando lo enfoco.

-Si estuviera pasando dentro de tu cabeza –empezó con tranquilidad- ¿crees que podría hacer esto? –Le preguntó divertido antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura y comenzar a besarla.

Pese a la sorpresa y sobresalto que ya estaban acabando con la ojicafé, aquel beso fue capaz de hacerla reaccionar, era demasiado real para ser un simple juego de su cerebro, podía sentir aquel electrizante estremecimiento que la sacudía exacto a como lo recordaba la última vez que el castaño y ella se habían besado, aunque sin el sabor de la sangre, poco a poco iba rindiéndose a las sensaciones que aquella caricia hacían brotar en su interior hasta que sus ojos se cerraron tal como los de Shinji y empezó a devolver el gesto incrementando la intensidad cada vez más hasta que la insulsa necesidad de oxigeno logro separarlos, al hacerlo el ojiazul abrió sus ojos nuevamente y espero hasta que Misato lo hiciera también, tras unos instantes está lo hizo y entonces pudo ver con claridad como la luz había regresado a la orbes de color pardo de la joven.

-¿Shinji-kun? –Preguntó en un susurró solo para acabar de confirmarlo, esté le sonrió ampliamente al ver que finalmente había aceptado que estaba allí.

-¿No creíste en verdad que una explosión con el poder de 100 minas N2 bastaría para acabar conmigo o sí? –Le preguntó a modo de broma.

-Pe-pero la biga… -intentaba argumentar Misato pero Shinji se adelanto y rompió lo que quedaba de su malograda camiseta permitiéndole ver la herida que ahora era ya tan solo una cicatriz un poco demasiado grande pero completamente sana, la joven la observó absorta, inconcientemente alargo su mano y la toco con suavidad, el ojiazul sujeto su mano delicadamente.

-Dos dedos por debajo del corazón –explicó mientras dirigía la mano de la joven a dicho punto donde el brioso músculo golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho- el hecho de que tú pudieras alcanzarlo no quiere decir que le permitiría lo mismo a un mugroso pedazo de metal –comentó divertido, la ojicafé rió un poco por su ocurrencia, pero de repente la expresión del ojiazul se volvió seria- escucha Misa-chan ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que estaría allí cuando me necesitaras? –La joven asintió un poco preocupada por el repentino cambio en el castaño- vine porque me necesitabas para salir de esto, pero a partir de aquí deberás manejarlo por ti misma –le explicó, no sin cierta dificultad, al instante la Katsuragi negó violentamente con la cabeza arrojándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

-No me dejes de nuevo –le suplicó con cierto tono de desesperación en su voz, el abrazo le fue devuelto con gran ternura por parte del ojiazul, en ese momento el joven se percató que entre las cosas que habían en esa habitación, entre ellas juguetes de habilidad motriz y bandejas de alimento, había un estuche que el reconocía muy bien, puesto que ella estaba muy concertada en aferrarse a él no se percato cuando movió el estuche hasta su mano.

-No lo haré –le aseguró mientras se separaba un poco permitiéndose ponerle el estuche con el instrumento dentro de el en sus manos- mientras lo tengas contigo nunca me habré ido del todo, pero mientras tanto necesito saber que estarás bien, que no vas a rendirte Misa-chan, prométemelo –le pidió con sosiego.

-¿Volverás? –Le preguntó finalmente con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Definitivamente –le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Cuándo eso suceda, te volverás a ir? –Preguntó sin estar segura de querer conocer la respuesta a dicha pregunta.

-Solo si tú así lo quieres –le contestó el ojiazul con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, aún así la peliazul pareció complacida con su respuesta.

-Entonces no me rendiré –dijo con decisión- te lo prometo, y también… que estaré esperándote.

Shinji no indagó más en lo que significaban aquellas palabras, no quería saber que Misato hizo realmente una promesa que más tarde rompería, simplemente asintió y volvieron a besarse, el castaño sabía bien que en cierta forma aquel beso era una despedida, que su historia con la peliazul se terminaba allí le gustara o no, y realmente no le gustaba, porque sabía que cuando finalmente volviera a verla… su tiempo habría pasado hace mucho y ambos, él principalmente, tendrían que hallar un nuevo camino. Para ella serían trece años, para él cuando mucho un día más y realmente no quería que Misato escapara de la felicidad por culpa suya. Tras un largo beso, que pareció prolongarse incluso más allá de su necesidad de respirar, se separaron.

-Nos volveremos a ver –le aseguró nuevamente- solo no te olvides de vivir.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir por la puerta apresuradamente, en la salida recogió apresuradamente a Iruel y regresó por donde había llegado antes de que alguien más apareciera, Misato se levantó y caminó hasta la ventanilla justo a tiempo para verlo correr de forma bastante silenciosa hasta perderse en los pasillos del barco, sin embargo antes de dar vuelta en una esquina donde lo perdería de vista el castaño regreso a verla con una radiante sonrisa antes de irse. Misato se quedo observando el lugar por el que Shinji había desaparecido por unos minutos, pero de improviso aferró el instrumento entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad broto de sus ojos, se deslizo por su mejilla y recorrió su barbilla hasta caer sobre el estuche.

* * *

Al regresar a los elisios por el mismo lugar por el que se había retirado se encontró de inmediato en la presencia del Arcángel Miguel, esté le estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza con su espada, su expresión era inescrutable. Finalmente, con un leve movimiento, la punta de la espada de fuego del arcángel se incrusto en la frente del elegido, una pequeña hilera de sangre brotó desde la herida por un lado de la nariz y la comisura de la boca hasta caer por la barbilla, en cuanto esa gota de sangre tocó el suelo el escudo AT del lilim se desplegó en toda su magnificencia junto con sus alas mientras su cuerpo levitaba unos pies sobre el suelo y sus dorados apéndices de energía se destruían por completo… dejando en libertad un par de alas de plumaje completamente dorado.

Estas no deberían ser visibles en el mundo de los lilim, pero podían manifestarse en las demás dimensiones como un símbolo y con un poder mucho más fuerte en los otros reinos que en el de los humanos. Una vez dichos apéndices fueron del todo visibles Shinji cayó al suelo suavemente, como si levitara hacía abajo, aún así cayó de rodillas y se apoyó sobre sus manos, sus ojos continuaba siendo azules pero de un tono más claro, o por lo menos lo fueron unos segundos antes de oscurecerse a su matiz normal, una vez se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado de la peculiar experiencia levanto la mirada mientras se incorporaba al tiempo que las doradas puertas se apartaban para darle paso, sin medar palabra con el arcángel que se encontraba frente a él con su espada en alto, de la cual emanaba una energía que parecía mantener las puertas abiertas, atravesó la puertas del paraíso hasta llegar a una especie de abismo sin fin del cual surgían lúgubres lamentos, luego de dar un pequeño vistazo en el interior de esté regresó a ver a Miguel una vez más, está vez con una sonrisa estoica en su rostro antes de articular un _"Gracias"_, de inmediato dio un par de aleteadas para elevarse un poco y poder precipitarse con mucho mayor impulso en lo profundo del abismo. Tras él las puertas se cerraron apenas Miguel bajo su espada, luego de envainarla nuevamente se permitió una leve sonrisa muy parecida a la que le dedico el muchacho antes de arrojarse sin dudarlo de regreso a la oscuridad.

_**-Debe ser el único individuo con prisa por volver a semejante lugar –comentó sin saber bien si estar sorprendido, admirado o sentir lastima- que lilim tan particular.**_

_**-Sin duda lo es –comentó alguien a su espalda, Miguel no pareció sorprendido en absoluto por esté intervención, sin regresar a encarar a la hablante contestó imperturbable.**_

_**-Pero eso no justifica que lo hayas estado ayudando Tabris, recuerda que esta en guerra contigo y tus hermanos –agregó ahora regresando a ver a la joven de cabello gris y ojos rojos con dos alas en su espalda y túnica blanca.**_

_**-¿Vas a delatarme? –Preguntó con voz inocente, lejos de sentirse avergonzada por haber sido descubierta parecía muy tranquila.**_

_**-Como le dije a aquel lilim, yo no tengo nada que ver con está guerra.**_

_**-Aún así interviniste –comentó sin dejar su pasiva sonrisa.**_

_**-Solo trataba de hacer que las normas que nuestro señor impuso se cumplieran –contestó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Preguntó con un leve rastro de curiosidad- si no mal recuerdo tendrías que estar camino a la tierra desde ahora.**_

_**-Así es –aceptó con calma y sin dejar de sonreír- pero no podía perder la oportunidad de verlo en persona antes de que se fuera –explicó tranquilamente antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.**_

El arcángel simplemente negó con actitud resignada mientras se alejaba de las doradas puertas, sin embargo antes de alejarse hasta perderlas de vista les dirigió una última mirada con un vago sentimiento que no recordaba haber tenido en demasiado tiempo.

Incertidumbre.

* * *

La caída era lo único que podía sentir mientras más avanzaba en su camino hacia aquel lugar. A pesar de saber perfectamente lo que le esperaba al final de aquel camino no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por llegar cuanto antes a su destino, no solo por quien había tenido que dejar y que le esperaba allí, si no por lo que aún le faltaba por hacer y por aclarar dentro de si mismo. A pesar de ser mucho más breve el viaje por aquel oscuro túnel pareció durar años de su vida, pero finalmente fue capaz de sentir el final del mismo, sabía que estaba cerca porque sus músculos se tensaron y aquel viejo sentido de alerta permanente volvió a encenderse con mayor fuerza que nunca, con un par de aleteadas más incremento su velocidad lo suficiente como para volverse primero un manchón dorado y luego desaparecer completamente de la vista de quien sea que hubiera intentado verlo, fuera un mortal o un dios. El túnel se llenó completamente por humo y nubes negras que impedían que se pudiera ver nada, voces lejanas resonaban dentro de su cabeza, su tono era de advertencia y hacían eco profundamente, se les podía escuchar en diferentes lenguas pero siempre con el mismo significado y con un solo mensaje _"Abandona toda esperanza una vez entres en esté lugar,"_ por unos momentos voló completamente a ciegas antes de ser capaz de ver nuevamente las ciudades en ruinas ardiendo constantemente y sentir los potentes vientos con olor a azufre envolviéndolo una vez más.

Por toda la superficie del averno los demonios regresaban a ver las oscuras nubes que tenían por cielo al percibir aquella familiar presencia de nuevo en sus territorios, algunos bufaron con fastidio otros solo observaron el cielo por instante con indiferencia y algunos se permitieron una sonrisa sádica. En las puertas de la fortaleza de Sammael sin embargo un gigante dormido despertó de su sueño al reconocer el alma con la que estaba conectado de vuelta finalmente, en el interior de dicha fortaleza el señor de los infiernos levantaba la vista levemente cambiando un poco su postura de recatada frivolidad.

Luego de un largo vuelo sobre el territorio de los caídos finalmente pudo divisar al gigante púrpura que contenía el alma de su madre, pero no fue lo único que encontró, allí de pie justo a lado del EVA 01 se encontraba aguardando el gobernante del hostil territorio en el que se encontraba, apenas aterrizó recogió sus alas y se arrodillo. El ojirojo le observó por unos instantes antes de caminar alrededor suyo detallando la nueva forma que poseían las extremidades del joven ojiazul, luego de una larga observación se coloco frente a esté.

_**-Parece que tomaste un desvió muy productivo lilim –comentó con tranquilidad.**_

_-Yo diría que fue un tanto más problemático que productivo _–opinó con voz monocorde- _Gabriel es muy temperamental _–explicó ante la interrogante del peliplateado, el cual soltó unas leves carcajadas por su respuesta, luego se puso nuevamente serió y con un movimiento de su mano le ordenó que se incorporara, acto que realizo de inmediato.

_**-Es tiempo –dijo seriamente antes de que una espesa y oscura niebla los envolviera, al disiparse él, la unidad uno y el señor de los caídos se encontraban frente al poso que guardaba los registros del infierno.**_

_-Un momento _–pidió un tanto confundido- _si podía llevarnos de esa forma ¿Por qué la primera vez dimos aquel enorme rodeo en el que casi me convierto en mermelada luego de caer por aquel foso? _–Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo a pesar de estar realmente molesto.

_**-Para darle un mayor sentido teatral –explicó encogiéndose de hombros, los ojos del castaño se convirtieron en dos puntos debido a semejante respuesta- además así pudiste percatarte de tu vulnerabilidad ante los cambios de ambiente –agregó con indiferencia ante la indignación del lilim.**_

_-¿No hubiera bastado con una advertencia verbal? _–Preguntó de forma casual.

_**-No cuestiones mis métodos lilim –le advirtió, observándolo directamente con severidad, Shinji suspiró resignado antes de asentir- no hay nada mejor que una demostración practica –le dijo con rotundidad- ahora que si prefieres las advertencias verbales tengo una para ti antes de que regreses –esto llamó la atención del tercer elegido que de inmediato volteó a verlo con total atención.**_

_-¿A qué advertencia se refiere? _–Preguntó con tratando de resguardar la calma. El peliplateado dejo sus palabras en el aire unos momentos para dejar aumentar la tensión antes de retomar la palabra.

_**-¿Recuerdas la fusión con tu EVA? –Preguntó de forma casual, el castaño no entendió el porque de la pregunta pero asintió- en ese momento fue cuando te percibimos, la copia alcanzo un poder asombroso por unos momentos, como resultado de esto y de la fusión con Iruel cuando se separaron tú conservaste una parte de los poderes que tu EVA había adquirido junto con un lazo aun más profundo con esté –resumió casi con aburrimiento, el ojiazul continuaba sin entender porque le decía cosas que ya sabía, pero entonces Sammael llegó al punto clave- tu sabes bien el alcance que tiene su lazo ahora, lo que no sabes es lo que sucederá si el proceso se repite.**_

_-¿Qué sucederá si volvemos a fusionarnos? _–Preguntó con seriedad.

_**-Igual que la primera vez, tu EVA obtendrá un incremento de poder asombroso está vez puede que incluso tengas la conciencia para controlarlo e igual que la primera vez cuando se separen te llevaras un poder aún mayor de la copia –explicó con calma, el joven se veía un tanto desconcertado, no entendía porque aquello resultaría en algo malo, hasta que una hecho golpeo dentro de su cabeza.**_

_-¿Qué otra cosa sucederá conmigo si absorbo más de los ángeles de lo que ya tengo? _–Preguntó finalmente con cuidado, el demonio se mostró complacido de que diera con el meollo del asunto tan pronto pero se tomo unos momentos para dar su respuesta, seguramente para incrementar la _"teatralidad"_.

_**-Que te volverás menos uno de los tuyos y más uno de ellos –dijo finalmente- no de forma conciente, pero tendrás el mismo instinto de buscar a Adam y desatar el tercer impacto –aclaró logrando agregar una preocupación más al joven piloto- podrías combatirlo desde luego pero…**_

_-Aún con mi libre albedrío sería una lucha constante _–completó con entendimiento el castaño- _si se llegará a eso tendría que dejar que me mataran para impedirlo _–opinó con tono de circunstancias, el ojirojo asintió en concordancia, el ojiazul pareció dudar un momento ante tal situación pero simplemente saco casi por reflejo de su bolsillo aquel recuerdo que la peliazul le dejo, de inmediato sus dudas fueron reemplazadas por una férrea determinación patente a través de su mirada- _supongo que lo mejor será evitar que suceda _–dedujo finalmente con sencillez a pesar de que muy en su interior estaba realmente preocupado por dicha situación.

_**-Supongo que así será –concordó el ojirojo, luego se dirigió hacia el pozo coloco su mano sobre la superficie de esté y al instante una imagen se manifestó.**_

Era Tokio-3 finalmente volvía a verlo con sus propios ojos, la gigantesca esfera monocromática y la sombra que empezó todo esto, una considerable parte de la ciudad había desparecido por causa de dicha sombra y podía ver claramente como los EVA que sobraban bordeaban el limite del alcance del 12º mensajero, era claro que se preparaban para hacer algo y conociendo a NERV como lo conocía, mucho más ahora que lo sabía todo acerca de ellos, no sería algo bueno, sus divagaciones fueron cortadas por la intervención del ángel caído.

_**-Deberás usar tú escudo en su máximo poder para no desviarte de tu punto de salida –le advirtió- aún con mi ayuda el punto en el que arribaras es difícil de ubicar –explicó, Shinji asintió en concordancia- un cosa más –agregó antes de que Shinji se percatará del cómo estaba vestido nuevamente con su traje de conexión, se sentía extraño dado el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que lo uso- no puedes aparecer con otra ropa, pero tendrás que inventar algo creíble para el resto de tu aspecto, ahora vete y no te atrevas a fracasar –le advirtió de último.**_

El ojiazul simplemente asintió una vez más por respuesta antes de acceder a la cabina de su Evangelión de un prominente salto, en cierta forma pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse un poco al sentir la familiar presencia de su madre de nuevo, pero no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de eso ahora, separó un poco el traje de su cuello para guardar la fotografía que aún llevaba consigo allí, al instante de saber seguro su recuerdo cuatro gigantescas alas se desplegaron de la espalda del EVA-01, el cual simplemente camino hacía el pozo en donde empezó a sumergirse con sus alas encorvadas alrededor suyo como una coraza protectora, sus ojos resplandecieron un última vez con mayor intensidad antes de ser tragado completamente por la oscuridad, era casi poético pensar en lo semejante que su retorno resultaba al compararlo con su partida mientras se hundía en la oscuridad, pero más poético aún el pensar en lo diferente que era todo ahora y en lo diferente que sería todo cuando Shinji Ikari volviera a pisar Tokio-3.

_**Continuara...**_


	12. Regreso Intempestivo

**Capitulo 11: Regreso Intempestivo**

Todo se encontraba en posición para la mal llamada operación de rescate, en el centro de mando las personas a cargo se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles antes de dar inicio al ataque. En ese momento los pensamientos de tres mujeres se centraban de diferente manera alrededor del muchacho que estaba próximo a ser sacrificado. Todas con un diferente nivel de confusión ante esté sentimiento, y para la que parecía ser más claro el porque de dicha emoción las cosas estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente. Las últimas directivas y avisos estaban siendo anunciados por los tenientes a través del altoparlante.

-"EVAS en posición"

-"Escudos AT preparados"

-"60 segundos para arrojar las minas"

* * *

Leliel se hallaba a la espera del siguiente movimiento de los lilim, los cuales aparentemente creían haberlo retenido con aquel superfluo intentó de prisión fabricado con los escudos de aquellas máquinas, realmente no podía entender como es que ya tantos de sus hermanos habían sucumbido ante aquellas imperfectas imitaciones del poder de su padre, aún a pesar de haberlo visto él mismo desde el edén. Por instinto cuando llegó se decidió a quitar de en medio al que parecía claramente el más peligroso, intentando aprovechar la arrogancia de los humanos, que sabía manejaban a aquellas abominaciones, incitó a la copia púrpura a atacarlo para así poder tomarlo por sorpresa y atraparlo dentro de si. Sin embargo algo sucedió, algo que parecía imposible pero de todas formas sucedió, la copia escapó de él. No supo como pero en el último momento pudo sentir una presencia más dentro del gigante púrpura, a parte de la del cachorro de lilim que manipulaba al monstruo, luchando por evitar aquel destino, en su desesperada lucha elevó la protección de su escudo a un nivel tal que al chocar con su propia escudo fracturó el espacio, enviando a la copia y al lilim en su interior a un paradero desconocido hasta para él. Podía hacer conjeturas pero lo cierto era que le importaba muy poco o nada el destino de aquella atroz creación, solo importaba el que ya no era un obstáculo para su tarea, o eso creía él en aquel instante.

En estos momentos podía ver más allá de lo que las mostrencas mentes de los humanos creían, él sabía que intentaban acorralarlo con su única defensa confiable, los escudos de sus copias restantes, para luego atacarlo desde el aire con alguno de aquello artilugios menos confiables que ellos mismos habían creado. Sin embargo ellos ignoraban que él podía desaparecer de allí en un parpadeo y aprovechar de nueva cuanta el alboroto creado por su intento de destruirlo, para acabar con las copias antes de que pudieran defenderse, tan concentradas como estarían en mantener sus escudos al frente para retenerlo en un lugar en el que ya no estaría. Pero, algo ocurrió en esos momentos, nuevamente en menos de una rotación de aquel planeta experimentó lo que no había experimentado en eones, sorpresa.

Una abertura entre las dimensiones apareció en su interior, no tuvo oportunidad de ubicar el proceder de la mismo debido a que la presencia que perpetro desde su interior llamó por completo su atención, era la copia otrora desaparecida en algún territorio desconocido hasta de su conocimiento. No tenía idea de cómo había sucedido aquello pero internamente lo enardeció la idea de poder acabar también con aquel hereje que había condenado a tantos de sus hermanos, sin embargo al prepararse para destruirlo se percato de algo que antes había pasado por alto, el poder de esté no era ni por asomo igual al de aquel que había atrapado con anterioridad, aquel era bastante fuerte pero el poder de esté… era imponderable.

_**-Esto es inadmisible**_ –fue un murmullo de cólera dentro de su mente ante la idea de que aquel ser ahora poseyera un poder que superara con creces el suyo o el de cualquiera de sus hermanos, sabía que el gigante los escucharía pero también sabía que era imposible que entendiera sus palabras, o eso pensó hasta que una voz proveniente del mismo le contestó en la misma lengua.

_-Pues no recuerdo haber pedido tu permiso _–aquello fue suficiente como para dejar sin habla al 12º mensajero, oportunidad que el tercer elegido aprovecho para continuar-_ ha sido un tiempo, Leliel _–la mención de su verdadero nombre fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar al momentáneamente aturdido ángel.

_**-¿Quién eres tú? **_–Demandó saber con autoridad, el aludido ni se inmutó por las impetraciones de aquella voz que parecía venir de todos lados dentro de aquella inescrutable oscuridad en la que había aparecido.

_-Lo entenderás muy pronto _–prometió la voz con serenidad- _una vez te hallas reunido con tus hermanos _–Leliel pudo adivinar una sonrisa siniestra detrás de aquella declaración, por alguna razón un inexplicable temor surgió en su interior, pero mantuvo la firmeza de su propia voz.

_**-¿Te crees con lo necesario para enviarme al territorio de los caídos insolente lilim? **_–Le desafió la voz con frialdad.

_-¿Quién dijo algo acerca de enviarte al imperio de los caídos? _–Preguntó con aquel tono imperturbable causando desconcierto en el enviado- _aquello sería un desperdicio considerando lo útil que puede resultarme tu poder para realizar mis planes, pero no te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás todo _–añadió antes de que el 12º intentará agregar algo más mientras expandía su escudo AT en todas direcciones deformando el espacio que lo rodeaba.

Aquel poder fue lo último que el 12º mensajero pudo sentir con su cuerpo físico.

* * *

**¡CRASH!**

El sonido de la superficie por donde se extendía el ángel desquebrajándose al tiempo que la sombra era destruida interrumpió de inmediato la operación, todo empezó a sacudirse violentamente ante el desconcierto absoluto de los que presenciaban tan bizarro espectáculo. Al mismo tiempo la esfera que flotaba sobre sus cabezas se oscurecía hasta ser completamente negra y empezaba a deformarse, la confusión vivida hasta ese momento no fue nada a lado de lo que sintieron los presentes al ver lo que siguió.

Dos pares de inmensas alas se abrieron paso desde el interior del ángel, la Mayor Katsuragi sujetó inconcientemente la cruz de plata en su pecho mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina ante la familiar imagen, sin embargo había algo fuera de lugar, los chorros como cascadas de sangre que brotaban del lugar en que dichas extremidades se manifestaron cubriendo los alrededores con una siniestra lluvia escarlata, pero está impresión no fue nada comparada a la que le siguió cuando sin avisó previó la esfera estalló tiñendo en sangre los edificios de diecisiete cuadras aledañas. Y aún todo esto no fue capaz de preparar a los, en su mayoría aterrados, espectadores para lo que encontrarían una vez dirigieran sus ojos al lugar donde hasta hace poco la manifestación del 12º ángel se encontraba.

Un gigante carmesí flotaba en dicho lugar con cuatro majestuosas alas brotando de su espalda, su piernas se encontraban juntas y sus brazos se extendían a sus costados con las manos cerradas en puños, en uno de estos una esfera de color rojo brillante titilaba débilmente, antes de que cualquiera fuera capaz de recuperarse de la impactante escena que acababan de presenciar el coloso púrpura introdujo el mencionado objeto en sus fauces abiertas y se lo tragó, quedo en silencio por unos instantes y luego…

**¡¡¡¡¡BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!**

Una onda de energía de tal magnitud que hasta los Evangelión que estaban posicionados cerca cayeron de espaldas ante tal poder, los demás tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos o apartar la vista ante la momentánea irradiación lumínica, por lo que no se percataron de que el EVA 01 se volvió completamente negro antes de regresar a su coloración tradicional totalmente libre de cualquier rastro del vital fluido que lo revestía, esté se mantuvo en el aire tan solo un segundo después de eso antes de que finalmente pareciera percatarse del efecto de la gravedad y cayera con fuerza sobre sus dos pies en la demolida superficie agrietándola todavía más, el gigante aun se movía de forma casi imperceptible a no ser que se le viera con un gran acercamiento, parecía estar… respirando, respirando despacio como quien disfruta de la sensación de inhalar el fresco aire del exterior luego de estar encerrado por largo tiempo, a parte de esto todo estaba envuelto por un inexorable silencio hasta que…

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

Pese a lo aterrador de aquel rugido, el cual envío escalofríos hasta lo más profundo del alma de sus escuchas, esté no se encontraba cargado de furia, si no del éxtasis que el EVA-01 y su piloto compartían al verse finalmente libres de su reclusión, aquella en la que a veces solo se tuvieron uno al otro como resguardo y en la que a otras veces ni siquiera tuvieron eso. Finalmente en medio de todo el asombro una transmisión de audio proveniente del EVA 01 se hizo escuchar, sin embargo no se podía acceder a la imagen dentro de la cabina.

-El enemigo ha sido silenciado –informó con tranquilidad.

Sin embargo el sonido de estas palabras tomó por sorpresa a todo NERV, puesto que significaba que fue el piloto el responsable de tan abominable logro, sin embargo pese al sobresalto para algunos no pasó desapercibido que el tono de voz que provino del EVA era un poco más profundo que el del Shinji que ellos conocían, finalmente fue la directora de operaciones la primera en recuperarse lo suficiente para continuar la comunicación.

-¿Eres tú Shinji-kun? –Preguntó con cuidado.

-¿Cuál es el estado de las unidades 00 y 02? –Preguntó la voz del Ikari con inexpresividad sin prestar atención a la pregunta de la Katsuragi, la cual tardó unos momentos en contestarle.

-Están en perfecto estado pero tú…

-¿Y las elegidas? –Continuó.

-ESTAMOS BIEN BAKA, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR NOSOTRAS ANTES QUE POR LOE EVAS –interrumpió la potente voz de Asuka Langley Sohryu, la segunda elegida, un leve bufido de resignación general hizo eco en las comunicaciones.

-He de suponer que eso contesta mi pregunta –comentó sereno el tercero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro tras haber escuchado nuevamente la gruñona voz de la pelirroja- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –La tranquilidad de Shinji comenzaba a provocar desconcierto entre todos los demás pero aún así la Mayor contestó a su pregunta.

-Dieciséis horas –se hizo el silencio tras estas palabras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que ha pasado Misa-chan? –Repitió el piloto, nadie comentó nada por las palabras que esté uso, el tono de consternación (El cual era fingido, pero eso nadie lo notó) que cargaban los desconcertó demasiado para opinar nada hasta que Misato superó su preocupación lo suficiente para repetir su respuesta.

-Dieciséis horas Shinji-kun –de nuevo el silencio, los nervios de Misato ya estaban al limite con todo esto- ¡¿Qué es lo que…?!

-¿Quién dio la orden de sacar esas minas N2? –Interrumpió el joven nuevamente, esa pregunta cortó la de Misato como si fuera un cuchillo, conocía a Shinji lo suficiente como para saber que dicha respuesta lo lastimaría, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-El comandante Ikari fue quien dio la orden –contestó finalmente con aprensión, sin embargo la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

-El muy imbécil –comentó con naturalidad Shinji aparentemente divertido por dicha información- debió volarme en pedazos hace… quince horas supongo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Shinji-kun? –Preguntó la directora de operaciones con clara preocupación.

-Lo estaré –le aseguró con calma logrando tranquilizar un poco a la ojicafé- luego de cruzar unas palabras con el comandante –agregó en un tono mucho más acido mientras su escudo AT se concentraba alrededor del puño de su EVA.

Antes de que nadie fuera capaz de agregar algo más la unidad 01 impacto su puño en la ya derruida superficie en la que se encontraba, todo a su alrededor se sacudió con fuerza mientras el suelo sucumbía ante el brutal poder del purpúreo coloso, el cual prácticamente desintegro el blindaje que lo separaba de su objetivo antes de descender hasta la cavidad del GEO-frente entre los escombros, una vez allí desplegó nuevamente sus doradas alas de energía sin ningún resguardo y empezó un rápido avance hasta llegar a la pirámide de NERV en donde el comandante se encontraba aguardando por el resultado de la operación de rescate de la unidad 01.

Esté no se imaginaba que la "respuesta" por así llamarla, destruiría el techo de su oficina asomando su gigantesco rostro por el enrome agujero que produjo, agujero por el que solo unos segundos más tarde haría acto de presencia un joven que le era completamente desconocido, con larga cabellera castaña piel bronceada y ojos azul cobalto, lo que más llamó su atención fue claro está que iba vestido con un traje de conexión, el que Shinji utilizaba para ser más específicos, y que claramente había llegado abordo de la unidad 01. Gendo Ikari no era alguien a quien se pudiera sorprender con facilidad, la idea de que, pese a que algunos rasgos fueran tan diferentes, ese joven fuera su hijo cruzo por su mente, hasta que vio la presencia tan agresiva pero serena y en control con la que el castaño se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su posición. Casi como un reflejo presionó el botón para llamar a los de la división 2 a su oficina y tomo el revolver de su escritorio para apuntar con el al ojiazul, el cual simplemente se limito a mirar burlonamente el arma, sin embargo se detuvo de su avance.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó directamente, el joven lo observo aparentemente divertido por su pregunta.

-¿No reconoces a tu propio hijo? –Le preguntó con una fingida expresión de dolor- bueno, tampoco se puede esperar mucho de ti, nunca fuiste precisamente un padre modelo –opinó más para si mismo con apatía.

-¿Shinji? –Preguntó confundido el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki con incredulidad, el aludido solo incremento su sonrisa sin desviar la vista del barbado, el cual aún continuaba apuntándole.

-Baja eso viejo, no querrás que alguien resulte herido ¿o sí? –Le sugirió acercándose aun más al escritorio.

¡BANG!

La detonación alertó al sub-comandante pero no pareció surtir efecto alguno en ninguno de los Ikari, de hecho el más joven que ahora tenía una cortada en el rostro por la cual brotaba un poco de sangre debido al roce del proyectil que lo agredió aún continuaba con aquella imperturbable sonrisa mientras una gota de sangre recorría su rostro y caía al suelo… acompañada por otra gota de sangre de veinte veces mayor volumen que alertó a los viejos presentes, pese a no ser personas que se sorprendían fácilmente, ver al poderoso Evangelión unidad 01 sangrando como un humano cualquiera fue algo que hasta ellos consideraron impactante.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Exigió Gendo sin poder ocultar del todo su preocupación levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Justo lo que parece, mi lazo con la unidad 01 es ahora tan fuerte que siente lo mismo que yo –comentó con sencillez- así que deberías tener cuidado –le recomendó con desenfado- porque dentro del EVA seremos imbatibles, pero por separado… bueno, basta con decir que _"ambos"_ podemos morir –explicó haciendo énfasis en la palabra ambos- y tú no querrás perderla de nuevo y de forma definitiva ¿verdad? –Agregó con tono casual.

El comandante lo miro furioso, algo como esto no entraba en el panorama y sabía que el mocoso frente a él tenía razón en un par de cosas, sin contar con que ahora se había vuelto algo indispensable mantenerlo con vida, casi sin poder contener su ira bordeó su escritorio y se coloco frente al castaño en un furiosa batalla de miradas en la que Shinji simplemente le sostenía la mirada sin poder evitar un reflejo burlón en sus ojos, cosa que no hacía más que incrementar el enfado de su progenitor.

-Deberías relajarte –le recomendó el joven arrogantemente mientras arreglaba el saco del traje del comandante aparentemente divertido por su arrebató- o seguro te dará un infarto anciano –comentó con imperturbable tranquilidad, en un arranque el comandante lo sujeto de los relieves de su traje de conexión pero el joven ni siquiera se inmuto simplemente ensancho aun más esa sonrisa que sacaba de quicio al Ikari más viejo.

Finalmente los agentes de la división 2 de NERV llegaron, cuatro gorilas vestidos en trajes negros con gafas y con las pistolas en sus manos listos a acabar con el intruso, al ver que la situación no parecía tan grave se quedaron en la puerta aguardando por órdenes, las cuales no tardaron en llegar de parte del supremo comandante de NERV.

-Llévenlo a las celdas –ordenó con claridad- sin uso de fuerza extrema –agregó como si le costara hacer esa aclaración- se le acusa de uso inapropiado de un EVA, destrucción de propiedad de NERV, insubordinación y amenazas –enlistó, a Fuyutsuki le pareció que su pupilo se había pasado con semejante lista de agravantes pero según parecía el hijo de esté no opinaba lo mismo por que decidió agregar un cargo más a la lista.

-Y por intento de asesinato del supremo comandante de NERV –agregó con total naturalidad el castaño.

-¿De qué…?

¡¡¡¡TRASH!!!!

El comandante de NERV no fue capaz de terminar su intervención cuando una patada de media vuelta de su hijo diestramente acertada sobre su costado izquierdo lo arrojó violentamente contra una pared, contra la cual se estrello con su hombro provocando que cuando cayó esté estuviera fuera de su posición. El asombro de los presentes ante semejante acción y la fuerza que debía tener aquel muchacho para poder hacer eso con un solo golpe pronto fue reemplazado por alerta, los cuatro agentes levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron, pero la voz del que ahora estaba a cargo los detuvo de empezar a disparar.

-¡La orden sigue en pie! –Les recordó de inmediato al ver sus intenciones- no pueden usar sus armas bajo ninguna circunstancia –les ordenó severamente, pese no tener idea de con que estaba tratando exactamente, lo único claro era que Shinji, si es que ese era Shinji, debía ser llevado para que lo analizaran evitando dañarlo.

-Ya lo escucharon muchachos –intervino el ojiazul acercándose a ellos amenazadoramente- veamos que pueden hacer.

El primero de ellos intento reducir a Shinji atrapándolo de los brazos, pero solo consiguió que el castaño le atrapara ambos brazos y se los rompiera antes de darle un potente rodillazo que lo dejo fuera de combate, el segundo no quiso arriesgarse tanto así que se intentó adelantarse al ojiazul golpeándolo por la espalda para dejarlo sin sentido pero antes de que lo hiciera Shinji le barrió las piernas haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo donde le incrusto su rodilla en la columna con tal fuerza que por poco le rompe la espalda y tirándolo al suelo junto a su compañero. Los otros dos intentaron acercarse al mismo tiempo pero fueron sorprendidos por un salto del castaño que sin que supieran como era posible les había roto la nariz con un rodillazo, a los dos al mismo tiempo, luego solo sintieron como algo los golpeaba en la nuca estrellándolos contra el suelo donde perdieron el sentido por completo, el ojiazul observo su obra sin entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la habitación le dirigió una mirada al hombre de avanzada edad que había visto todo sin evitar tener el asombro plasmado en su rostro.

-Tengo algo que hacer fuera y luego regresaré –le informó con tranquilidad- le recomiendo que simplemente me deje paso libre profesor Fuyutsuki pero si decide no hacerlo debe recordar que mi muerte significará la muerte del EVA 01.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pudo articular el anciano con una claro desconcierto, al ojiazul le tomo unos segundos encontrar la respuesta más apropiada.

-Soy el hijo de Yui Ikari

Con está enigmática respuesta se retiro presurosamente por los pasillos de NERV.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas eran capaces sin sobrepasar la capacidad humana, sabía bien que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se topara con alguno de la sección 2 y, aunque no eran más que una molestia dadas sus habilidades en combate, eso le quitaría tiempo, además de que realmente no quería dejar a un centenar de pobres diablos tirados en su camino hacia la salida, aún así no contaba con que en una esquina alguien, que iba tan apresurado como él, chocara en su contra arrojándolos a ambos al suelo. Intentó levantarse de inmediato pero al hacerlo su cara se estrello contra algo sumamente suave y su nariz percibió un ya conocido perfume a lavanda.

-¿Misa-chan? –Inquirió con curiosidad aun con la cara en medio de los pechos de la mujer, la cual obviamente tampoco tardo mucho en reaccionar.

La mujer de cabello azul se levantó frotándose la frente, que aparentemente se había golpeado durante la caída, al parecer no se había molestado mucho por el hecho de que la persona contra la que chocó hubiera colocado su rostro en un área tan privada de su cuerpo, lo que en un caso normal sería mucho más molesto. La mujer se limitó a levantarse y detallar a la persona contra la que se estrelló, él cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro ante la familiar escena, casi le parecía irreal estar viendo de nuevo a la Misato adulta con su vestido azul oscuro favorito y su chaqueta roja de NERV. Sin embargo tras unos momentos la expresión de la peliazul se torno de alerta y rápidamente desenfundó su arma para apuntarle, el joven vio el cañón del arma con cierta resignación, dedujo que las órdenes de aprensión llegaron hasta los oídos de la Mayor.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con el traje de conexión de Shinji? –Preguntó de inmediato con seriedad, el tercer elegido no pudo evitar que una parte de él se sintiera dolido por las interrogantes de la Mayor, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer amago de responder alguien más los interrumpió.

-¡Deja de correr Misato! –Regañó una joven pelirroja que aparecía por otra esquina aparentemente siguiendo a su tutora y acompañada de otras tres mujeres, la primera elegida, la Dra. Akagi y la teniente Maya Ibuki- ¡Ya encontraremos al baka-Shinji…! –Le decía con seguridad, pero se interrumpió al ver la como ante sus ojos Misato le apuntaba a un joven que vestía un traje de conexión idéntico al del baka, un grito proveniente de unos agentes de NERV que llegaban al lugar la sacaron de sus divagaciones.

-¡Espere Mayor, no le dispare! –Gritaron con fuerza mientras corrían hacía los aludidos- ¡Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo sin lastimarlo!

El joven sin embargo no reaccionó, su vista estaba fija en las dos jóvenes que llevaban los trajes de conexión, finalmente volvía a verlas, igual que a Misato. Pese a saber que ninguna era la misma por la que decidió seguir tan difícil camino, no pudo evitar que su corazón se detuviera un instante ante la simple imagen que proyectaban dichas féminas al estar simplemente de pie en aquel pasillo, finalmente tras un segundo su cerebro echo a andar de nuevo y antes de que Misato se percatará de que se había movido él ya estaba de pie con el arma de está en sus manos.

-Pero yo no tengo las mismas ordenes –informó mientras arrojaba el arma de su tutora acertando justo en la cabeza del agente que había hablado, el cual cayó de espaldas sin sentido y con una hilera de sangre brotando de su frente.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo más por impedirlo el castaño corrió rápidamente en dirección de los agentes, justo en medio camino se encontraban las cuatro mujeres que acompañaban a Misato por lo que se barrió pasando por debajo de estas, el LCL en su traje lo hacía sumamente resbaloso, antes de llegar donde el primer desafortunado que se cruzó en su camino, esté se llevó una patada en la entrepierna como resultado de esto se encobo por el dolor ganándose otra patada más en la cara que lo arrojo contra la pared del corredor acabando de rematarlo, otros tres que lo acompañaban intentaron atraparlo aprovechando que estaba en el suelo y que tendría menos movilidad, lo cual probó ser un grave error de su parte cuando les rompió las piernas a los dos que se le acercaron primero antes de levantarse con una pirueta y dejar inconciente el que quedaba con un golpe en la garganta y una patada en la nuca, luego regreso a ver al grupo de mujeres que había observado toda la escena con claro asombro e incluso un poco de preocupación, levantó su mano señalando vagamente de la teniente a la científica.

-Seda azul y encaje negro –dijo respectivamente antes de levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación y retirarse tan repentinamente que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de por donde había escapado.

La expresión de Misato era confundida, la de Rei tan imperturbable como siempre, Asuka sin duda alguna se encontraba perdida, cosa que no era muy común en ella y no le agradaba, pero cuando regreso a ver a las otras dos mujeres se encontró con que la teniente estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro y Ritsuko tenía una expresión de "¿Qué mierda significa esto?" pintada en el rostro, que también estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque ni de cerca tanto como el de Maya por cuanto había alcanzado a ver el joven ojiazul cuando paso por debajo de ellas. Antes de que alguna soltará la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de todas el teléfono de Misato sonó, está contestó de inmediato afirmó un par de veces y luego colgó.

-Tenemos que ir al centro de operaciones generales de inmediato –informó al grupo- aparentemente esto tiene algo que ver con Shinji –agregó llamando un poco más la atención de las presentes.

* * *

El centro de operaciones era un completo caos, aparentemente el "intruso" estaba resultando ser una verdadera patada en el trasero (y en muchas otras partes a opinión de los de la sección 2), y le habían perdido la pista dentro de sus propias "inexpugnables" instalaciones, apenas podían seguir su avance por los lugares en los que los agentes de la sección 2 dejaron de transmitir, afortunadamente todos eran hallados con vida, pero ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad lograban dar con él, era como si conociera los puntos ciegos de todas ellas (lo cual probablemente era el caso aunque ellos no lo sabían), la última vez que lo habían visto en una fue después de su encuentro con la Mayor y las elegidas, y fue solo porque el castaño se detuvo justo frente a la cámara y le sonrió descaradamente haciendo la marca de la victoria con dos dedos levantados en V, dicha imagen estaba ahora en la esquina de la pantalla gigante para que el reconocimiento fuera más sencillo. En lo más alto se encontraba el vicecomandante o comandante temporal dadas las circunstancias, aún con su estoica expresión no podía evitar sentirse o verse levemente frustrado con tan pobre avance, las puertas se abrieron dando acceso a la directora de operaciones, la directora del proyecto E, las dos elegidas restantes y una operaria de MAGI, la Mayor Katsuragi fue la primera en hablar.

-¡¿Cuál es la situación?! –Preguntó con urgencia a Hyuga.

-¡No podemos encontrarlo por ningún lado y ya incapacitó a tres cuartas partes de la sección 2 y el resto de guardias de seguridad de las instalaciones! –Informó de inmediato.

-¡No del intruso! ¡¿Qué saben de Shinji?! –Preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia, antes de que alguien le contestara el ex-profesor se adelantó a contestar.

-Creemos que es el mismo caso Mayor –dijo con claridad dejando a todos completamente confundidos.

-¿A qué se refiere señor? –Preguntó la peliazul con cuidado.

-El piloto que acabo con el 12º ángel e irrumpió en el GEO-frente es con el que ustedes se encontraron en los pasillos hace poco –explicó con claridad- y pese a las claras diferencias existentes entre ambos tenemos razones para suponer que se trata de Shinji –agregó.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? –Inquirió la Dra. Akagi mientras su amiga asimilaba la nueva información.

-Para ser sincero no sabría explicárselo Dra. Ritsuko –admitió el anciano- pero espero que usted pueda corroborar si esto es o no cierto –al ver la expresión interrogante de la co-creadora de MAGI prosiguió- tenemos una muestra de sangre del joven en cuestión, ya pedí al laboratorio que la analizaran cuando estuve en la enfermaría solo queda que le envíen los resultados para que usted y MAGI hagan lo que falta.

-¿En la enfermería? –Repitió la científica confundida- ¿También lo ataco a usted? –Preguntó con curiosidad, si eso era verdad no veía como es que el pobre viejo no estaba ahora en una cama de hospital haciéndole compañía al comandante, esté pareció adivinar el pensamiento de la mujer de falsa cabellera rubia porque le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente "Atrévase a decir eso en voz alta".

-Estaba en la enfermaría para saber cual era el estado general del comandante Ikari –le informó sin entusiasmo, ante esto todos dejaron sus labores para regresar a ver a Fuyutsuki como si esperaran que esté les confirmara lo que acababan de oír, pero el susodicho no parecía estar de humor para dicha labor- ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! –Les gritó, de inmediato se acabaron los curiosos.

La Dra. Akagi se dirigió a su una de las terminales para revisar si los resultados de la muestra de sangre ya habían llegado, en efecto ya se encontraban allí, escribiendo rápidamente los comandos necesarios en la Terminal accedió a los últimos archivos médicos y genéticos del los elegidos, por ese lapso de tiempo nadie dijo nada más hasta que el silencio fue roto por al persona menos esperada.

-Disculpe Señor ¿Cuál es el estado del comandante? –Si no la hubieran visto nadie hubiera creído que fue la primera elegida la que habló, aunque lo hizo lacónicamente sin embargo la respuesta de Kozo Fuyutsuki fue casi inmediata.

-El joven lo golpeo una vez –informó finalmente, muchos de los que escucharon esto se preguntaron que rayos hacía el sujeto en la enfermería si eso fue todo, pero entonces el peligris continuó- pero le dislocó el hombro, le fracturó la clavícula, le rompió cinco costillas y una de estás le perforó el pulmón izquierdo –terminó de enlistar, nuevamente todos los operarios se detuvieron- ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!

-¿Shinji lo hizo? –Preguntó la joven ojiroja con un imperceptible tono de consternación.

-¡Claro que no! –Intervino la segunda elegida- ¡De ninguna forma ese puede ser el baka! –Afirmó con seguridad.

-Yo no apostaría por eso Asuka –dijo la Dra. Akagi con la vista fija en su Terminal y una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué descubrió Dra.? –Inquirió el sub-comandante.

-Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos –fue todo lo que dijo antes de enviar la información que tenía a la pantalla.

"SUJETO IDENTIFICADO: IKARI SHINJI"

Esté era el rotulo que coronaba en la pantalla sobre la fotografía que tenían de la cámara de seguridad del castaño haciendo el símbolo de la victoria mientras sonreía, junto a está estaba el resultado de comparación de ADN con la confirmación de las tres supercomputadoras con una seguridad del 100% cada una. Un silencio mortal cayó sobre el lugar, como si aquella noticia les hubiera robado a todos la capacidad de hablar. Misato apenas podía creérselo, Asuka tenía una expresión de estupefacción que no parecía se le fuera a pasar en está vida, hasta las escarlatas orbes de Rei se abrieron visiblemente más de lo normal, pero como todo gran silencio este fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono, una de las líneas directas al cuartel de la cual solo pocas personas tenían acceso, está tuvo que sonar cuatro veces antes de que el teniente Aoba reaccionara y tomara la llamada, sin embargo su expresión se desconcertó aún más luego de responder.

-Ma-mayor Katsuragi –llamó con cuidado- es para usted.

-Ahora no es buen momento Aoba –le dijo la peliazul aun tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mayor, es Shinji –informó el teniente, de inmediato la mujer fue al aparato y oprimió el altoparlante para que todos pudieran oírlo.

-¡Shinji! ¡¿En dónde rayos estas?! –Preguntó apenas supo que la estaba escuchando.

-"Si te lo digo te enfadaras así que dejare que sea Aoba el que te diga de que número estoy llamando" –Se escucho la imperturbable y un tanto divertida voz del castaño, Misato pareció confundida pero cuando regreso a ver al susodicho notó que estaba dudando, una mirada de advertencia bastó para que contestara.

-Es el número directo al auto del comandante Ikari –contestó un poco temeroso por la reacción de su superiora.

-¡¿NANI?! –Todos se encogieron en sitio ante el grito de la peliazul- ¡¿Qué haces en ese auto?! –Exigió saber la ojicafé.

-"En estos momentos, entrando a la vía rápida" –contestó con naturalidad- "aunque no lo parece por que todos conducen muy despacio" –comentó con deje de decepción.

-¡No estoy para bromas Shinji! –Le advirtió.

-"Si crees que estoy bromeando porque no rastreas el auto por su GPS con la ayuda de MAGI" –le sugirió con calma, una mirada de la Mayor y Hyuga estaba en ello, al instante la pantalla del cuartel ayudada con la imagen de uno de los satélites de NERV mostraba el auto semi-limusina blindado color negro del comandante transitando por la autopista que abandonaba Tokio-3 a razón de 170 KM/hora según la apreciación de MAGI.

-¿En qué momento abandonó las instalaciones? –Preguntó claramente sorprendido el vicecomandante, observando como el auto se acercaba a un compacto de color azul y una camioneta verde que cubrían todo el ancho de la calle en ese sentido.

-"Lo que deberían hacer… esperen un momento por favor" –solicitó, en la pantalla se veía como el auto negro adelantaba al azul por la carretera en sentido contrario y se quedaba allí a lado del azul- _¡"Muévase señora esto no es un desfile"! _–Se escuchó de forma ahogada pero clara la voz de Shinji- _¡"VAGO"! _–Se escuchó ahora la voz de una mujer de edad madura- _¡"BRUJA"!_ –Se escuchó nuevamente la voz del tercer elegido antes de que el auto negro saliera del carril en sentido contrario y regresara al propio adelantando a los dos autos y dejándolos rápidamente atrás, todos en la base estaba con una mega gota de sudor en sus nucas, una gota que misteriosamente apareció hasta en la pirámide de NERV- "como les decía" –retomó el ojiazul como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna- "Lo que deberían hacer es averiguar cuando fue que el querido comandante de NERV abandonó las instalaciones" –les sugirió mientras continuaba su paseo, en esos momentos el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki había aprovechado para hacer una llamada para solicitar un poco de asistencia local. Casi de manera automática la teniente Ibuki confirmaba la extraña pero directa pista dada por el castaño y la subió a la pantalla.

"COMANDANTE IKARI: SALIDA REGISTRADA HACE 20 MINUTOS"

-Pero el comandante está en la enfermería –argumentó para si mismo Fuyutsuki un tanto confundido.

-"Pero su billetera no" –contestó la voz del piloto del EVA 01 astutamente, mientras el auto continuaba rebasando a quien se le cruzara en frente de una manera en que ni Misato se atrevería a intentar.

-¡Detén ese auto enseguida Shinji! –Le ordenó la susodicha.

-"No puedo hacer eso Misa-chan, tengo mucha prisa" –argumentó Shinji sin pizca de vergüenza- "no se preocupen volveré apenas termine lo que tengo que hacer" –les aseguró.

-El auto del comandante tiene un bloqueo automático –recordó de pronto la Dra. Akagi antes de que la Mayor volviera a gritarle a su protegido- Maya rastréalo y actívalo –ordenó directamente.

-Si Dra. –contestó la aludida y empezando a trabajar, pero antes de activar la mencionada seguridad Shinji volvió a hablar.

-"El azul le sienta muy bien teniente Ibuki"

Al instante la susodicha tecleó mal la última clave de acceso y una gran advertencia de error apareció en su pantalla de un color tan rojo como su rostro. La teniente se disculpo atropelladamente con su sempai antes de repetir su tarea, pero una vez terminó el auto seguía avanzando.

-¿Te equivocaste de nuevo Maya? –Preguntó la Dra. Akagi con severidad pero antes de que la castaña intentara explicarse el Ikari lo hizo por ella.

-"Ella no se equivocó en nada Dra. Akagi" –aclaró por la línea Shinji- "Pero no creería que tomaría prestado el auto de mi padre sin desactivar primero ese sistema de seguridad ¿o sí?" –Preguntó de manera retórica.

-¿Tomar prestado? ¡Te robaste ese auto! –Le recriminó su tutora con severidad, el aludido guardó silencio por un segundo, como si reflexionara en las palabras de su interlocutora.

-"No voy a discutir de semántica contigo" –Decidió finalmente, mega gota en la pirámide de NERV nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres tú realmente? –Preguntó la directora de operaciones entornando levemente los ojos- no puedes ser Shinji, él nunca haría nada de esto, ni siquiera sabría como, el no sabe hacer nada de lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora –argumentó con seguridad, como ratificación a su hipótesis el auto seguía adelantando de manera muy peligrosa a los autos que encontraba, a varios de ellos pasándose al carril de sentido contrario.

-"Toma la línea privada un momento Misa-chan" –solicitó amablemente el Ikari.

-¿Por qué debería? –Preguntó fingiendo desinterés la mujer de cabello azul oscuro.

-"De acuerdo, en ese caso hablemos de tu estancia en la universidad de Tokio-2" –ofreció el joven con cierta jovialidad- "¿Recuerdas la ocasión en la que faltaste por una semana a clases de la universidad porque estabas…?"

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SABES TÚ DE ESO?! –Interrumpió violentamente la mujer de chaqueta y, de momento, rostro rojo.

-"La razón tiene ojos verdes, supuesto cabello rubio, bata de laboratorio, lencería de encaje negro y si no me equivoco está probablemente de pie a tu lado en esté momento" –detalló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la Mayor regresó a ver a la susodicha con una mirada asesina, solo para toparse con la sorpresa de que está no lucía ni preocupada o siquiera avergonzada, si no más bien un poco atónita.

-Misato –dijo despacio- eso se lo dije en una ocasión a Shinji para jugarte una broma –admitió con un expresión absolutamente seria- únicamente se lo dije a Shinji –aseguró de forma definitiva, la expresión furiosa de Misato se disolvió en una de sorpresa antes de volverse completamente seria y tomar el auricular.

-Ya estoy en la línea privada –informó con sobriedad- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-"Que soy yo realmente y que estoy de tu lado" –contestó directamente- "que volví a Tokio-3 para ayudarte porque finalmente necesitaste mi ayuda, tal como lo prometí" –agregó bastante calmado, pero con un deje de ansiedad en su voz.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó con un claro desconcierto en su voz la mujer de ojos pardos.

Dichas palabras resonaron en la mente del ojiazul como una granada en una cueva mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro y su mirada se ensombrecía un poco, sin embargo su respuesta no tardo en llegar a oídos de la peliazul, pero con un tono que ya no rebosaba de aquella emoción y energía que poseía hace unos minutos.

-"¿Así qué lo has olvidado?" –Comentó con tranquilidad- "no te preocupes, esperaba que esto sucediera de todas formas" –le aseguró tratando de restarle importancia- "Es solo que tenía que decírtelo, ahora puedes volver a colocar el altoparlante" –le explicó de último, la Mayor siguió la indicación sin entender el significado de aquel extraño intercambio de palabras o porque repentinamente… había sentido aquella horrible opresión en su pecho que le decía que acababa de hacer algo terrible.

-¿En verdad eres tú Shinji-kun? –Le preguntó con cuidado la ojicafé.

-"Hasta donde se puede saber aquí, en el infierno o en el paraíso, yo soy Shinji Ikari" –contestó con seguridad, la respuesta dejo un tanto intrigados a los escuchas pero al final fue lo que le importó a Misato.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso contigo baka?! –Intervino con curiosidad la pelirroja alemana, Misato le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria por su actitud en una situación tan delicada pero las leves carcajadas que dio por respuesta el ojiazul llamaron su atención. Esté casi no podía creer que fuera la segunda elegida la que le devolviera parte de su animo perdido.

-"No puedo creerlo pero de verdad eche de menos tu voz Asuka" –comentó divertido- "en respuesta a tu pregunta, solo digamos que el tiempo que yo pase fuera y el tiempo que ustedes creen que pase fuera son distintos" –contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué significa eso Shinji? –Intervino con curiosidad la Dra. Akagi.

-"El tiempo tuvo una perspectiva diferente luego de que fui absorbido por esa sombra" –explicó convincentemente el joven- "tal vez así era como planeaba matarme" –sugirió, Ritsuko y algunos de los presentes asintieron reflexivos- "afortunadamente el EVA no se lo permitió"

-¿A qué te refieres? –Intervino Misato en está ocasión.

-"Los sistemas de soporte vital del EVA mutaron para protegerme" –Explicó, o sería más apropiado decir que mintió, al menos en parte, y de forma bastante convincente- "además me fortaleció al tiempo que me enseñaba"

-¿Te enseñaba? –Repitió confundida la Mayor- ¿Quién? ¿El EVA?

-"Podría decirse, pero supongo que no puedo develar esa información ¿No es así vicecomandante Fuyutsuki? –Preguntó tranquilamente, el anciano se tomo un momento pero contestó con mucha claridad.

-Así es, y esa es una orden que realmente espero que obedezca piloto Ikari –advirtió con seriedad, tomando finalmente parte en la conversación.

-"Lo haré" –aseguró con indiferencia- "por cierto ¿Cómo está el enemigo de la corporación Gillette?" –Preguntó con indolencia, algunos tuvieron que taparse la boca para evitar que se escuchara su risa ante el sobrenombre que le acababan de dar al superior de NERV.

-El comandante Ikari –aclaró el peligris, que también tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, con "seriedad"- tiene varias fracturas y un pulmón perforado –anunció al responsable de dicha condición con gravedad.

-"Debí haberlo pateado con más fuerza" –comentó el aludido aparentemente enfadado consigo mismo.

-¡Déjese de tonterías piloto! –Le advirtió el sub-comandante con seriedad- ¡¿Tiene idea de la seriedad de los cargos que enfrenta?!

-"Tengo una vaga noción, sí" –contestó reposadamente Shinji.

-¡Debe regresar inmediatamente a NERV! –Le ordenó directamente.

-"Aún no" –le contradijo con rotundidad y calma el Ikari.

-Entonces tendremos que obligarlo –dijo simplemente el peligris.

En esos momentos pudo verse en la pantalla como el auto negro en el que Shinji viajaba se acercaba a cuatro vehículos oficiales que cubrían la calle con menos de un metro de espacio entre ellos, aparentemente el vicecomandante pidió apoyo a la fuerza militar y policíaca de Tokio-3 para recuperar al piloto.

-Deténgase ahora Ikari –repitió Fuyutsuki con seriedad.

Lejos de hacerle caso el auto incremento su velocidad cerca de los doscientos KM/hora, de un movimiento brusco subió dos ruedas a la pequeña vereda que limitaba la calle y giro rápidamente de dirección contraría logrando que el auto quedara en dos ruedas tambaleándose ligeramente pero sin reducir demasiado la velocidad continuó su avance en contra de las cuatro camionetas militares que arremetían en dirección contraria.

-¿No va a hacerlo o sí? –Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de sonar desinteresada pero sin poder evitar un leve tono de preocupación.

-Parece que sí –contestó la científica al ver que claramente el vehículo negro no tenía intenciones de ser el que desviara su camino.

Ambos lados continuaron si variar su avance un poco más, claramente los militares también creyeron que el auto negro se detendría, pero al quedar patente que eso no iba a pasar se desviaron bruscamente y sin avisó previo, lo que provoco que chocaran entre si sin poder apartarse lo suficiente para que un auto convencional pasara entre ellos, por fortuna el del comandante iba todavía en dos ruedas por lo que atravesó, de manera apenas justa pero atravesó.

-"Lección especial número… dos, acrobacia de nuevo" –informó con tranquilidad el tercer elegido a la vez que el auto caía de nuevo sobre sus cuatro ruedas- "menos mal que esté auto tiene tracción en las cuatro ruedas o no podría haber hecho eso sin reducir la velocidad"

-¿Número dos? –Repitió la Mayor sin saber si sentirse curiosa o preocupada.

-"Sí, número dos" –reafirmó el tercer elegido sin mostrarse emocionado- "y según parece pronto veremos la número uno"

En su camino se encontraba otra barricada, está vez estacionada, de varias camionetas y vehículos cubriendo por completo el camino además de una hilera de púas atravesando la calle, antes de que el vicecomandante volviera a repetir su ultimátum el auto acelero nuevamente cuando alcanzó las púas el auto giro bruscamente volcándose en un giro triple que casi alcanzó los dos metros de altura, varios ahogaron un grito ante tal escena, paso por encima de la barricada ante la estupefacta mirada de los policías que ya se habían tirado al suelo cuando vieron que el vehículo en cuestión se les venía encima, el auto negro atravesó por completo el bloqueo antes de caer sobre sus ruedas delanteras y con una ruda maniobra circular volvió de nuevo al camino.

-"Bien ¿Qué sigue?" –Preguntó con claro aburrimiento el elegido aún sabiendo que nadie le contestaría, en el centro de mando todos tenían la boca levemente abierta, algunos completamente abierta, pero no fue necesario puesto que él mismo contestó- "oh claro, ahora viene la parte en la que bloquean el paso por el puente ¿Verdad?"

Y así era, obviamente no esperaban que pasará ni del primer bloqueo, colocaron el segundo solo por precaución, una que resulto ser completamente inútil cabe resaltar, sin embargo todo como plan inútil esté tenía dos respaldos… igualmente inservibles. El tercero era levantar el puente que atravesaba el río con el mecanismo que les permitía el paso a los barcos, y así lo hicieron, claro está que no podían levantarlo por completo antes de que el joven llegará, ya les llevaba demasiada ventaja pero sabían, más bien esperaban, que esto sería suficiente para detenerlo, sin embargo el vehículo no dio indicios de querer reducir su avance ni mucho menos de detenerse.

-¡SHINJI PARA, TE VAS A MATAR! –Gritó casi desesperadamente la Mayor Katsuragi, sin embargo el auto no aminoró la marcha, en lugar de eso obtuvo una respuesta a través de la línea del auto.

-"¿Sabes si esté auto está asegurado?" –Preguntó de manera casual el ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Shinji?! –Reclamó Misato, sin embargo la respuesta vino de la mejor amiga de está.

-Ese auto no está asegurado –contestó Ritsuko con cierto aire mezclado de interés y preocupación por lo que haría el hijo del comandante a continuación- el comandante no lo creyó necesario, supuso que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a robarlo siendo obvio a quien le pertenecía.

-"Lastima" –comentó el castaño sintiéndolo más por el auto que por el dueño- "Lección especial número tres" –dijo con voz impertérrita el piloto del EVA 01- "Evasión"

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que la línea se cerrara, indicando que el susodicho había colgado, en la pantalla se podía ver como el auto aceleraba y empezaba a avanzar en dirección cada vez más vertical mientras el puente se inclinaba cada vez más, finalmente el oscuro auto salió despedido por el extremo del puente con un inmenso impulso fruto de la velocidad a la que se movía, alcanzó casi los siete metros sobre el limite del puente antes de empezar a descender, pero aunque lo lograra ya habían preparado un último bloqueo al final del puente del cual no tendría forma de eludir con el poco espacio y tiempo de reacción que tendría una vez finalizara la complicada maniobra que estaba realizando, o eso creyeron en su momento. Porque cuando el vehiculo empezó a descender y llegó al borde contrario del puente… se estrelló de lleno contra esté, aún con el blindaje del vehiculo contra cualquier tipo de munición activa incluidos muchos tipos de explosivos el golpe fue tal que el extremo superior del auto se aplasto ligeramente antes de que el vehiculo empezará a caer a las profundas aguas del río, un silencio de expectación se apoderó del centro de mando, como si esperarán que el tercer elegido aun hiciera algo más, un expectación similar existía entre la fuerza militar que había estado intentando detenerlo hasta hace unos minutos, pero nada más que unas burbujas de oxigeno, prueba de que el vehiculo estaba inundándose por dentro, salieron a la superficie.

-¡Qué un equipo de rescate saque a Shinji de allí! –Comandó la Mayor Katsuragi para que sus órdenes fueran transmitidas a los militares que se encontraban en el lugar en esos momentos.

El teniente Hyuga obedeció la orden de inmediato, aún con un golpe tan terrible era probable que el muchacho continuara con vida, si había estado conduciendo por lo menos con la mínima precaución de llevar el cinturón de seguridad, pero no estaba muy seguro de que sería bueno para el Ikari sacarlo del río, después de todo lo que hizo tendría que enfrentar algo peor que una corte marcial en cuanto regresará.

* * *

Suburbios de Tokio-2 Alquiler de almacenes y depósitos; un par de horas más tarde.

En esta apartado lugar lleno de bodegas de fianza rara vez se veía movimiento alguno, generalmente las personas que rentaban algún almacén aquí eran civiles que ya no tenían espacio en sus cocheras, en especial desde que Tokio-3 "la cuidad fortaleza" fue terminada, a simple vista el lugar parecía desierto, solo un viejo, que ya a estas alturas debería estar disfrutando de su retiro pero sentía que su trabajo era casi lo mismo, se encontraba allí, un hombre de carácter formal y honesto, aunque no tuviera demasiado siempre se había adecuado con lo necesario para su propia supervivencia y la de su familia, con la cual hace mucho había dejado de hacer contacto, como sucede cuando pasa el tiempo. Esté hombre se encontraba sentado dormitando levemente, en aquel lugar apartado nunca sucedía nada más que las casuales llegadas de personas a hacer uso irregular de sus bodegas, pero hasta esto solo ocurría muy de vez en cuando. Por dichas razones el hombre pasaba los días tranquilamente sentado en la recepción haciendo cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo o simplemente descansando tal como lo hacía ahora, pero esté día su descanso estaba a punto de ser interrumpido.

-¡Buenas Tardes!

-¡Aaaaahhhh! –Gritó el anciano dando un respingo y casi cayéndose de su silla- ¡Ten más respeto con tus mayores! –Le exigió el viejo a su agresor- yo ya no estoy para sorpresas me escuchaste.

-Lo consideraré –le aseguró el recién llegado- pero usted debería considerar no quedarse dormido cuando está de guardia –sugirió convenientemente.

-Está bien, está bien –aceptó de mala gana el hombre de calva, ojos grises con una gorra negra y overol azul oscuro. Ahora que podía detallar a quien lo había despertado tan bruscamente veía que no era más que un joven, no tendría siquiera diecisiete años, ojos de un azul oscuro muy profundo, piel tostada y una larga melena castaña, la cual estaba aplastada contra su rostro completamente empapado como si acabara de salir de una ducha o de nadar, una vez noto esto se percató de la extraña ropa que el ojiazul llevaba, estaba muy pegada a su cuerpo pero no se parecía a ningún traje de buceo que el hubiera visto, iba a preguntarle sobre esto cuando un desagradable olor a cañería llego a su nariz, la cual se cubrió de inmediato- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte jovencito? –Preguntó al final el viejo sin descubrirse la nariz, dando por sentado que prefería no saber que era lo que había estado haciendo aquel joven.

-Vengo a ver una bodega alquilada en agosto del año 2000 –informó el castaño sin darle importancia a las deducciones del ojigris, el cual de repente se puso alerta, solo una bodega había sido alquilada en ese mes en especifico- la número 113, la contraseña es Proteos.

Ahora definitivamente tenía toda la atención del anciano, el cual incluso se descubrió su nariz, la curiosidad le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás, hasta el peculiar olor del castaño. En su negocio realmente no le importaba, esta claro que no tenía que importarle, que fuera lo que guardaran las personas que fueran con él, aunque realmente nunca había tenido nada allí que fuera sospechoso, hasta que se le requirió aquella bodega claro está, era algo que realmente le había llamado la atención en su momento. Todo lo de esa bodega, desde su alquiler, modificaciones que se mandaron a hacer en ella y el pago total por el alquiler de veinte años y los inconvenientes que pudiera sufrir (o sea un bono extra para que no se quejara de nada) fueron realizados por medio de intermediaros, de hecho todo fue informado o confirmado por teléfono y correos electrónicos y pagado con una transacción bancaria electrónica, uno de sus hijos le había ayudado para que recibiera todo sin problemas puesto que el no entendía mucho de computadoras, según sabía también había sido de igual manera con los que hicieron su trabajo modificando el almacén en cuestión y guardando las cosas dentro de el, pero según dijeron ellos, cuando se los preguntó, estaban acostumbrados a trabajar de esa manera, también le sugirieron que mejor no indagara, en estos casos entre menos se supiera del asunto era mejor, y así lo hizo.

En estos momentos sin embargo estaba frente a él alguien pidiendo verla y con la contraseña que se le había entregado en un sobre sellado cuando el trato fue llevado a cabo, debía admitir que nunca se esperó que alguien así fuera a ser el dueño, pero eso ya lo verificaría, la contraseña era solo la primera de varias seguridades que habían sido colocadas en dicho lugar. Volviendo de sus recuerdos a lo que acontecía en esos momentos se retiro de su asiento al lugar donde guardaba las llaves de cada bodega, sin embargo no saco una llave de su armario, saco una caja completamente hecha de acero con una placa cubierta por una lamina de plástico protector y cubierta de polvo y se la entrego al ojiazul. Esté soplo el exceso de polvo, retiró la lámina descubriendo la placa y coloco su pulgar en ella, un luz de color rojo titilo en el lugar donde lo colocó por unos segundos y luego cambio a verde, con un leve sonido de despresurización la caja se abrió dejando al descubierto una llave, el joven la tomo y se despidió del anciano, él cual simplemente lo vio alejarse en dirección de la mencionada bodega. A partir de allí ya no era asunto suyo, a pesar de que sabía que en dicho lugar habían aún más "cerraduras", sus instrucciones habían sido claras, pasar la caja y dejar ir a quien extrajera la llave en su interior.

Shinji por su parte avanzaba sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que pensara el celador del lugar, solo iba pensando en su tarea inmediata, en aquel momento solo trataba de mantener eso en su mente para que está no fuera invadida por lo que sentía su corazón. Finalmente llegó a un almacén estándar, en tamaño sería un poco más pequeño que el apartamento de Misato, aunque más alto, pero completamente normal a simple vista con el número 113 pintado en letras rojas en la persiana metálica de la entrada, sin demostrar ningún tipo de prisa colocó la llave en el seguro y levanto la persiana de acero, una vez dentro volvió a cerrarla. Pese nunca haber estado personalmente en el lugar camino sin dificultad alguna hacía el interruptor de la pared y encendió la luz. Ahora ya no había tanto espacio, casi todo el lugar estaba siendo ocupado por un contenedor un poco más pequeño que la bodega en si, esté estaba hecho completamente de acero reforzado, el techo del almacén original o "pantalla" estaba recubierto por paneles en una especie de sistema reflector, evitaba que las señales de cualquier tipo que salieran de allí, desde transmisiones por computadora o incluso llamadas de teléfono celular fueran rastreadas.

En la entrada al refugio interior había un teclado, introdujo los dígitos clave "15082000" (15 de agosto del año 2000, fecha del segundo impacto), una cavidad se abrió encima del teclado en esta había una pantalla con un rompecabezas, una especie de juego de ingenio en tercera dimensión, era una clave de seguridad que contados genios en el mundo podía resolver mentalmente y les tomaría casi una semana hacerlo sin la clave, un sistema utilizado para resguardar las bóvedas más seguras del mundo, el tenía la clave pero no la utilizó simplemente colocó su palma en la pantalla, está brillo azul por unos momentos y el rompecabezas se resolvió solo tras un minuto en el cual Iruel probo todas las posibles combinaciones existentes. Al momento la puerta se abrió ante él permitiéndole el ingreso a una recamara aislada, apenas la puerta se cerró tras de si presiono un botón rojo a un costado de la puerta y un sistema de ducha antiséptica se activo y comenzó a eliminar cualquier residuo infeccioso que hubiera sido traído del exterior, considerando su estado actual está de más decir que eso llevó casi media hora. Una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro al recordar que casi había considerado un exceso colocar aquel dispositivo en sus especificaciones cuando mandó construir aquel lugar. Inconscientemente rememoró aquel día en el que ajusto su trato con los miembros de SEELE, más específicamente los últimos requerimientos que solicitó a Keel Lorenz a parte de formar parte del comité.

Lo primero fue tanto un pedido como una trampa, dinero, en realidad iba a necesitarlo y que mejor que fuera provisto por los propios miembros de SEELE, en honor a la verdad lo que necesitaba podría haberlo conseguirlo de formas alternativas pero de está forma hacía pensar a los ancianos que su interés era mayoritariamente monetario, simplificando sus motivos antes sus ojos les hizo pensar que ya lo conocían bien, como si fuera un mercenario barato… bueno, no tan barato. Aun recordaba la expresión de indignación inicial del cabecilla de SEELE cuando dijo cual sería su precio a la información que les había facilitado y el adelanto a lo que haría por ellos: 100000 millones de dólares americanos… por cada uno de los 13 miembros del comité. Claro que gracias a las diferentes multinacionales de cada uno de estos ellos ganaba en un año casi el doble de esa cantidad, sin contar con que el tiempo y dinero que les había ahorrado solo hasta ahora era mucho mayor a lo que solicitaba por lo que al final se termino por acceder a sus demandas. Con la ayuda de Iruel y los conocimientos de estafadores y asesores financieros de altos criminales a los que tenía acceso dentro de su mente fue un juego de niños crear una serie de cuentas fantasmas que ni los mismos bancos descubrieron hasta que ya todo había pasado. Recibió el dinero por medio de una transacción electrónica y lo movió por todo el mundo en menos de un cuarto de hora haciendo que les fuera imposible rastrearlo o recuperarlo. El dinero fue dividido ya fuera en inversiones a empresas de diferente naturaleza o guardado en bancos alrededor del mundo simplemente para despistar, dichas inversiones tenían especificaciones de hacerse efectivas y ser transferidas por medio de un sistema protegido a una cuenta bancaria final a la que podría tener acceso sin importar en que parte del mundo se encontrará, todas las transferencias se predeterminaron para ser entregadas en diferentes plazos justo a partir del inicio del año en que se encontraba para que no llamaran demasiado la atención aunque SEELE las estuviera buscando, salvo por diez millones que habían sido invertidos por completo en la bodega en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, ese día debía haberse realizado la última transferencia a su cuenta.

En realidad no tenía idea de cual había sido la ganancia, eso lo descubriría más tarde cuando fuera a actualizar los datos de dicha cuenta y habilitarla para uso corriente, pero en realidad no le importaba, ni siquiera tenía una idea de que haría con ese dinero, solo había pedido una cantidad que parecía excesiva para que SEELE no sospechara que tenía motivos más fuertes, en eso estaban las otras dos peticiones al comité, unas que estos consideraron un tanto, por no decir bastante, inusuales pero no tuvieron objeción alguna con cumplirlas, de hecho eran algo bastante simple para alguien con sus conexiones. Lo único es que no entendían para que quisiera los papeles de patria potestad y emancipación respectivamente de dos personas que ni siquiera existían, pero no hicieron preguntas al respecto.

¡BEEP-BEEP!

La ducha había terminado al fin, estaba agradecido de librarse de aquel olor a desagüe que le había quedado. Luego de salir del vehiculo hundido, arrancar y cubrirse con el capo del mismo para eludir el rastreo térmico del satélite de MAGI tuvo que nadar por casi cinco kilómetros en el río hasta los drenajes de la ciudad, hasta que intentaran hacer un análisis de espectro del mismo lugar, el momento de los hechos, él ya habría terminado con sus asuntos, también estaba agradecido por la habilidad de Gaghiel o de ningún modo habría sobrevivido todo el trayecto sin salir a respirar, una ves en los conductos subterráneos había recorrido la distancia corriendo, ahora sin preocuparse en llamar la atención por sobrepasar los limites humanos, hasta los suburbios, salio por una de las tapas de las alcantarillas luego de unos segundos de carrera justo en frente del alquiler de bodegas donde encontró al viejo celador dormido en su recibidor y el resto como dicen "es de sobra conocido".

Un sistema de secado estaba incluido en la ducha, no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera en un auto-lavado solo que para personas. Cuando finalmente salió de las duchas las luces se encendieron automáticamente sin prestarle demasiada atención al lugar, un cuarto con una Terminal para transmitir además de otros pocos equipos y una puerta que daba acceso a un lugar adjunto, inhalo profundamente para despejarse, era hora de empezar.

* * *

-¿Por qué no has citado hoy Keel? –Preguntó una voz desde las sombras a través de un monolito con el lema SEELE 07.

-Es él día acordado –contestó este llanamente, el silencio se prolongo por unos momentos en la sombría sala de reuniones, al instante los 13 monolitos se esclarecieron.

-¿Él está aquí? –Inquirió SEELE 03 con cautela.

-No –contestó SEELE 01- pero el día en que desapareció dejo indicaciones muy especificas, la primera fue que regresaría después de la caída del 12º y la segunda fue que enviaría un tema para discutir en una reunión de emergencia a la que él asistiría.

Al momento cada uno de los miembros recibió dicha información en sus estaciones, tras un momento en el cual los miembros inspeccionaron la información en sus locaciones SEELE 08 rompió el silencio.

-No veo la necesidad de discutir acerca de esté tema –declaró finalmente- el enviado fue destruido, las circunstancias fueron peculiares pero no están fuera del panorama.

-Al menos que consideremos el hecho de que la unidad uno consiguió un motor S2 –intervino Keel con gravedad, SEELE 08 guardo silencio, aquello se le había pasado entre toda la información, en la cual se detallaba con increíble precisión la batalla y estaban incluidos todos los registros existentes. En conjunto podía llegar a ser algo en verdad crítico si consideraban el poder que parecía haber alcanzado el Evangelión 01, sin mencionar los cambios que se habían manifestado en el piloto de dicha unidad. Nadie dijo nada por unos instantes mientras la misma duda se repetía dentro de sus cabezas hasta que finalmente uno la expresó en voz alta.

-¿Afectará esto el panorama? –Preguntó con cierta expectación SEELE 13.

-Todo lo contrarío –contestó una voz ajena alertando a los presentes, de repente un monolito blanco e innominado apareció justo en el centro de la sombría habitación- tiempo sin vernos caballeros –comentó con tranquilidad.

-Así que has vuelto –comentó Keel tras una pausa que prosiguió luego de la sorpresiva aparición del motivo principal por el cual fue convocada dicha reunión.

-Tal como lo prometí –afirmó con tranquilidad.

-Espero que hayas estado haciendo algo útil mientras estuviste fuera –comentó con disgusto SEELE 09.

Al igual que muchos no le agradaba el misterio que envolvía al misterioso personaje, después de todo su poder se basaba en el hecho de que lo sabían todo y alguien que aparece de la nada sabiendo todo acerca de ellos y de quien no sabían nada los ponía claramente en desventaja, algo que ninguno de ellos toleraba. En respuesta a su pregunta las pantallas de todos fueron atestadas con la información vinculante de sus transgresiones mejor guardadas más recientes.

-Puede decirse que así ha sido –comentó con desenfado- pero no vine aquí para mostrarles las diapositivas de mi viaje, si no para aclarar el rumbo que tomaran las cosas de aquí en adelante.

-¡No eres nadie para tomar esas decisiones! –Le advirtió SEELE 05 aparentemente harto de su arrogancia- aunque te hayamos aceptado como miembro del comité las decisiones son tomadas de forma unánime.

-Soy conciente –admitió sin amilanarse en absoluto- pero deberían mostrarse un poco más agradecidos después de todo fue la información que les facilite lo que ha colocado las piezas tal como están en esté momento, a favor de SEELE –le recordó con calmo pero con firmeza.

-Talvez, pero no has cumplido con todo lo que ofreciste a esté comité –contraataco SEELE 02.

-Es curioso –comentó con tranquilidad el monolito blanco- porque me parece que es gracias a lo que "no hice" que pudieron enterarse de las actividades del comandante Ikari, o por lo menos de lo suficiente para saber que no está 100% con su proyecto, ni mucho menos bajo su mando.

-No nos referimos a ese traidor –aclaró SEELE 04- prometió darnos pruebas de su valía para la tarea de exterminar a los mensajeros y hasta ahora no hemos visto nada más que su ausencia dentro de está guerra –argumentó con severidad, la respuesta fue inmediata y completamente inesperada. El inmaculado monolito fue reemplazado por la figura de un joven con cabello largo y desordenado de color castaño, ojos azules y vestido en un pluig suit de color azul oscuro y blanco.

-Me parece gracioso que después de destruir a tres mensajeros sin ayuda alguna y haber sido la pieza indispensable en la destrucción de otros cinco piensen que no he probado ser el adecuado para el trabajo –comentó con naturalidad el joven, ignorando por completo el silencio que se hizo tras su aparición, hasta que finalmente uno de los presentes fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Exigió Keel Lorenz con fuerza.

-¿No te había dicho la última vez que los sobresaltos no le ayudan a esos implantes en tu corazón a hacer su trabajo? ¿O qué sin importar lo que hicieran al final estaría pilotando un EVA? –Le recordó con tono de circunstancias.

-Eso es imposible –declaró con rotundidad SEELE 06- aquella conversación sucedió antes de que el hijo de Ikari naciera.

-¿Imposible como enviados del paraíso atacando la tierra? –Inquirió con cierto aire de curiosidad- ¿Imposible como unificar a toda la humanidad en una primitiva sopa de LCL? –Sugirió con el mismo tono- ¿O imposible como la inmortalidad? –Dijo de último con expectación, tocando el punto clave que era la debilidad de SEELE- creía que a estas alturas ya habían dejado de creer en lo imposible –comentó con cierta decepción.

-¿Quién eres tú realmente? –Preguntó SEELE 10- creó que ya es hora de que nos lo digas.

-¿En está vida? –Inquirió con naturalidad el castaño, dejando con la interrogante de lo que dichas palabras pudieran significar a los miembros del comité- supongo, para el propósito de nuestra conversación, que soy Shinji Ikari –informó con indiferencia- ¿Qué cómo es posible? –Se adelantó a preguntar la duda que claramente rondaba en el aire- ¿Realmente necesitan saber el cómo? –Preguntó de manera retórica con cierta teatralidad- cuando el porque es mucho más interesante –continuó con aumentando el interés de sus escuchas- cuando ambos sabemos que la razón por la que estoy aquí es lo que realmente importa –argumentó con seguridad- y la razón ya se las había dicho, la instrumentalización sucederá y quiero estar del lado ganador, sin embargo a diferencia de ustedes yo puedo disfrutar del tiempo que queda en vanos regocijos terrenales y es lo que pretendo hacer, es simplemente que no quería hacerlo hasta haber cumplido con lo que les ofrecí y creó que he cumplido satisfactoriamente, hasta para que los dudas que tiene sobre mí sean insignificantes compradas con lo que les he estado ayudando a conseguir –declaró con desenfado- además de que esto no entorpecerá el desenlace –les aseguró adivinando la duda que probablemente aún les preocupaba. Los integrantes de SEELE mantuvieron charlas privadas mientras el joven castaño esperaba con gesto de aburrimiento, como si no le importara cual sería el desenlace de "su juicio", o como si ya lo supiera de antemano. Finalmente, tal como hace quince años, doce monolitos desaparecieron dejando únicamente al líder de SEELE y al más reciente integrante de la organización más poderosa del mundo.

-Aun resta resolver el asunto acerca de lo que sucederá con Shinji Ikari ahora que tú ocuparas su lugar como piloto –comentó Keel con naturalidad.

-Como dije antes, yo soy Shinji Ikari –contestó con calma- así que ya tengo una cuartada –le aseguró con certeza- lo único que necesito es algo que ustedes pueden facilitarme –explicó con naturalidad- la razón principal por la cual decidí unirme a SEELE en primer lugar –a Keel le tomo unos solo segundos entender a lo que se refería el tercer elegido pero lo comprendió perfectamente.

-Libertad para actuar –completó con entendimiento, el castaño esbozó una sonrisa como solo sus presas en el averno habían visto antes de ser desmembradas bajo su brazo, el anciano no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente agradeciendo para sus adentros que su comunicación únicamente verbal no permitiera que el ojiazul viera esto.

-Exactamente –esclareció complacido el piloto del EVA-01 sin perder aquella escalofriante mueca.

* * *

NERV, la organización encargada de salvaguardar la supervivencia del mundo, con poder armamentista más allá de todo lo conocido por el hombre hasta la fecha, producto de los recursos tecnológicos de la humanidad que fueron respaldados por las mentes más brillantes de la época… habían sido total y completamente burlados. Cuando finalmente el equipo de rescate y llegó no encontraron nada dentro del vehiculo hundido y los buzos no tuvieron mayor suerte con está tarea, al parecer la grúa que tenía que recuperar el destartalado auto fue la única que no tuvo problemas con su trabajo, salvo talvez por que al mencionado auto le faltaban algunas partes, probablemente producto del terrible choque. La Dra. Akagi estaba desconcertada, había revisado cada lectura que podía de la grabación satelital y hasta donde podía decir Shinji estaba dentro de ese auto hasta que esté cayó al río, pero a partir de allí su pista se perdía completamente, incluso la marca de calor de Shinji había desaparecido cuando la marca de calor del motor del vehículo desapareció luego de enfriarse, el análisis de espectro a esa distancia aún tardaría inclusive con las MAGI trabajando en ello por lo que no tenía otra pista.

Ritsuko regresó a ver a su vieja amiga, realmente no se veía nada bien, le hubiera gustado decirle alguna frase de apoyo pero podía hacerlo sin sonar hipócrita, ella realmente no podía entender como se sentía Misato ni en lo que estaba pensando, la peliazul parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios, siempre expectante de que cualquiera de los operarios de MAGI hubieran finalmente dado con algo. En cuanto a las dos elegidas restantes, se les había dado permiso para retirarse con la promesa de parte de Misato de que les informaría apenas supiera de algo, Asuka había dicho que no le importaba y se había ido agradeciendo que finalmente podría darse una ducha, aún así se le vio algo renuente a moverse con su prisa acostumbrada cuando abandonó el centro de operaciones, Rei aceptó irse sin decir nada pero también parecía renuente a retirarse así nada más, tal vez ella lo demostró incluso más que Asuka. La Dra. Ritsuko dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró con cansancio, eran casi las dos de la mañana, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar hasta más entrada lo noche pero nunca con tan pocos resultados luego de tanto esfuerzo, finalmente MAGI terminó con su última exploración, una mirada alertó de inmediato a la ojiverde, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la alerta sonó, por un instante todos creyeron que podía ser un ataqué precisamente en el momento más inoportuno, pero en la pantalla simplemente apareció:

"SUJETO: IKARI SHINJI"

"ESTATUS: LOCALIZADO"

-¡¿Lo encontraron?! –Inquirió de inmediato la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Sí, pero no proviene del punto del equipo de rescate o del de exploración –informó Aoba- es del sistema de investigación que MAGI colocó para encontrarlo con las autoridades en puntos aledaños.

Había sido parte de un protocolo conectarse con la base de datos de las autoridades cercanas para que resultara más sencillo buscar al piloto, o por lo menos fue la sugerencia de MAGI por lo que la tomaron en consideración a pesar de no creer que fuera a ser de utilidad.

-¿Algún policía encontró a Shinji? –Preguntó Misato más para si misma con incredulidad antes de preguntar directamente lo que si le interesaba saber- ¿En dónde está?

-En Tokio-2 –contestó Maya al revisar la información que recibía en su Terminal, de repente sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa por lo que venía involucrado en dicha información, cuando vio la intención de la peliazul para salir la llamó- Mayor, el aviso que encontró MAGI no es él de una persona perdida –informó un tanto dubitativa- no hay muchos detalles en la ficha, pero al parecer enviaron su record a la red de información por que lo tienen detenido –un silencio digno de un funeral se hizo tras estas palabras, pero todos se prepararon para la explosión que sabían que vendría.

**-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ COSA??!!!!**

Era claro que la Mayor Misato Katsuragi no esperaba dicha información y no estaba para nada complacida con la respuesta, al igual que ninguno de los presentes. La tercera mega gota de sudor por parte de la pirámide de NERV se hizo presente en esos momentos.

* * *

Algunas horas antes en los suburbios de Tokio-2.

Un joven con chaqueta de color café oscuro con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, jeans, botas punta de acero negras y camiseta blanca sin mangas, caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles desiertas, pese a que muchas más personas habitaban Tokio-2 desde que los ataques de los ángeles habían empezado en Tokio-3 esté sector en particular había permanecido igual de solitario. La principal razón era por que aquí se reunían también la peor parte de la sociedad, solo se podía encontrar bares nocturnos y prostíbulos en los que se reunían bandas de delincuentes y otros que iban a hacer negocios ilícitos. A pesar de que la principal cede del gobierno se encontraba aquí la mayor parte de la fuerza militar había sido movida a Tokio-3 por lo que allá era casi imposible mantener lugares así, era por esto que todos los delincuentes se habían trasladado a esté sector de Tokio-2 donde les resultaba más fácil operar aún con la significativa presencia policial que el lugar ostentaba.

El joven de desordenada cabellera castaña parecía no notar, o no importarle, que se encontraba en un lugar donde era un suicidio entrar hasta para alguien del doble de su talla, de hecho esté iba caminando sin prestarle mucha atención a nada de lo que lo rodeaba mientras observaba la libreta bancaria en sus manos. La expresión del gerente del banco, cuando supo que él era el dueño de aquella misteriosa cuenta en la que se habían estado realizando transacciones de tanta importancia desde el inicio del año, fue algo memorable, un instante le habían estado preguntando que hacía en uno de los bancos más importantes de Japón y al siguiente le estaban invitando una copa, olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que estaban tratando con un menor emancipado recientemente, y le hablaban de inversiones y toda clase de cosas que realmente no le interesaron, solo les pidió que le entregaran los documentos principales para que pudiera irse. Y así lo hicieron, una tarjeta de crédito con cupo prácticamente ilimitado, una del cajero y su libreta en la que constaba una suma que francamente hubiera dejado en vergüenza al presupuesto interno de los países que solventaban las ramas de NERV, sobra decir que hasta él mismo quedo impresionado con esto, sabía bien que el acumulado de intereses y cobro de inversiones repartidas que no hicieron sino acumularse y trabajarse durante quince años sería elevado pero aquello fue demasiado, la suma hasta requirió de dos líneas dentro de la libreta para escribirse, sin embargo no retiro nada. En la bóveda en la que estuvo había dejado el dinero en efectivo que había sobrado de la reconstrucción, cien mil dólares que transformó en yenes en el banco, descontando el pago por comisión había recibido poco más 11000000 de yenes que ahora llevaba en una pequeña maleta que colgaba en su hombro, esto y la ropa lo había recogido de la bodega también. En un punto de reunión acordado por SEELE le habían entregado los documentos legales que solicito. Todo había resultado como había previsto, cada cosa le había salido exactamente como quería y sin embargo…

-¿Por qué me siento tan miserable? –se preguntó a si mismo en voz casi inaudible mientras dirigía la mirada al casi imperceptible cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecerse mientras el sol desaparecía por completo entre las luces de Neón que iluminaban el lugar con anuncios brillantes. La respuesta salto a su mente como la imagen de la mujer de larga cabellera azul oscuro con la que se había encontrado esa misma tarde, él sabía muy bien que esto iba a pasar, quería que sucediera para que Misato pudiera avanzar sin sentirse culpable y sin embargo- _sin embargo duele_ –pensó desanimadamente mientras el dolor y la ira golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su dolorido corazón. Hasta él era humano y como tal había ciertas cosas que no podía evitar sentir y que, si quería enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, debía desahogar de alguna forma.

Distraídamente guardó todo dentro de su chaqueta, y saco una billetera, está no era la suya si no la de su padre, considero tirarla por allí pero entonces se percató del lugar en el que estaba parado, frente a una cantina, en realidad nunca le había llamado la atención beber, exceptuando claro está la noche en la que él y Misato habían… El solo recuerdo de esa noche fue el empujón que necesito para entrar en el dudoso establecimiento con solo un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza.

_-Solo por una noche…_

**_Coninutara..._**


	13. Una noche para ser humano

**Capitulo 12: Una noche para ser humano**

"El Hueco" era una taberna destinada a diferentes propósitos aparte de la venta de alcohol, algunos mafiosos de la zona hacían allí sus transacciones en el trafico de licores y drogas principalmente, la cuartada de una cantina llena de gorilas de mal carácter era la pantalla perfecta para realizar sus negocios sin ser molestados por inoportunos, en realidad todos los sujetos que se encontraban en el lugar en esos momentos era guardaespaldas de los que realizaban los tratos, se encargaban de darles protección y de ser necesario tiempo para escapar en caso de que la policía intentara acorralarlos o intentaran infiltrar a alguien. Actividades similares y de forma similar se realizaban en algunos otros de los bares del sector, por esto era tan difícil para la policía detenerlos, habían alrededor de 20 establecimientos y siempre alternaban los sitios en los que estarían y aún si por un golpe de suerte los encontraban los sujetos que tenían protegiendo el lugar armaban una lucha de bar y se encargaban de cualquiera que interviniera.

Como era claro todos se ponían, de manera disimulada claro está, alerta cuando alguien irrumpía por la puerta a la espera de entrar en acción, esto fue lo que sucedió en el momento que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un cliente inesperado, sin embargo cualquier signo de alerta fue remplazado por una expresión de burla cuando detallaron que el intruso no era nadie más que un mocoso que tenía pinta de haberse equivocado de lugar, al menos por su edad, porque la ropa que llevaba y la expresión estoica en su rostro no eran diferentes a las de alguien que simplemente estaba de paso buscando algo de beber y realmente no le importaba el donde. El joven se dirigió hacia la barra sin prestar la más mínima atención a la tensión momentánea que se sintió en el lugar. En está clase de casos el barman se encargaba de despachar a quien entrara solo por casualidad de forma silente y en caso de que el sujeto resultara ser muy terco para irse por las buenas saldría con algunos huesos rotos cortesía de alguno de los musculosos presentes. El castaño ojiazul se sentó en uno de los taburetes de madera de la barra completamente ausente a lo que cruzaba por la mente de los presentes.

-Sake –solicitó secamente al cantinero, un sujeto calvo como de 120 Kg. Con muchos tatuajes en los brazos.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos biberones –le dijo cortante antes de señalarle la salida con la mano.

¡CRASH!

Antes de que se diera cuenta el sujeto tenía su cara estrellada contra la barra, la cual se había trizado al choque de su cabeza, la cual comenzó a sangrar, mientras su brazo era torcido por encima de su cráneo, apenas pudo dirigir su mirada hacía su agresor para ver como esté lo observaba impertérrito pero con una mirada que decía claramente que no contaba con la paciencia para que le discutieran nada en esos momentos, mirada que se volvió todavía más intimidante cuando sus pupilas cambiaron de azul oscuro a blanco frente a la impactada mirada del cantinero.

-Dame… lo… que… te… pedí –pronunció cada palabra con claridad y en tono tan gélido que el calvo simplemente atinó a asentir sin pronunciar palabra, luego de ser liberado se retiro cubriéndose la herida de su cabeza con la mano izquierda, puesto que su brazo derecho estaba totalmente entumido, y se retiró a buscar el pedido del castaño mientras los ojos de esté volvían nuevamente a ser azules.

Un par de los gorilas del bar ya estaban a medio camino de sacar al castaño del lugar, pero una leve negación de parte de su jefe desde el apartado en el que se realizaban los tratos los detuvo. Al parecer esté quedo un poco intrigado por la actitud del joven y quería averiguar algo más de esté para estar seguro si había que sacarlo de allí o dispararle por la espalda en cuando saliera ebrio del lugar.

El cantinero regreso poco después de irse con una botella del requerido licor y la tradicional copa de cerámica para beberlo, sin embargo el castaño tenía otros planes, antes de que el barman sirviera la primera copa para poder retirarse, tomo la botella, de aproximadamente un litro y medio, y se le embuto hasta la última gota como si fuera agua ante la incrédula mirada del calvo y de muchos otros más, en especial porque no pareció en absoluto afectado por lo que acababa de hacer, simplemente regresó a ver al barman y le dirigió solo dos palabras.

-Sirve más

Y su voz ni siquiera sonaba ronca, el cantinero saco otras cuatro botellas de la barra que corrieron el mismo destino que la primera solo que está vez el castaño se tomo un poco más de tiempo para acabar con las reservas de sake del establecimiento, tras una media hora el cantinero les sirvió la botella número quince, pero antes de que empezará a beberla le preguntó algo que debía saber aunque se veía claramente renuente a hacerlo.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar por esto?

El castaño regreso a verlo, no de forma amenazante si no simplemente para asegurarse de que era a él al que le hablaban, con tranquilidad llevó su mano a su bolsillo, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar algo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, en una situación parecida el cantinero no se hubiera inmutado por semejante acto pero tras ver de lo que era capaz aquel sujeto no pudo evitar ponerse levemente nervioso.

-¿Aceptas tarjetas de crédito? –El cantinero pareció desubicado por la pregunta pero asintió, a pesar de la clase de lugar olvidado que era el suyo, con la modernización en todos los lugares de la ciudad, hasta en ese sector tenían acceso a una maquina de esas, al instante el castaño sacó una tarjeta de crédito de platino y se la pasó- agrega también el costo del sake que te quede y tráemelo aquí, ah y no olvides tomar la propina –le recordó sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro antes de embutirse la botella que tenía al frente, el sujeto solo asintió y obedeció sin rechistar extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor en el joven.

-Vaya, pero que generoso –elogió una grácil voz femenina tras él, el ojiazul regresó a ver a medias para encontrarse con una pelirrubia de ojos color miel, unos 20 años, alta, de tez blanca, muy bella, voluptuosa figura, que se acentuaba más por la pequeña blusa lila y la minifalda negra que se le pegaban al cuerpo, con tacones, finas medias de nailon negras y una mini chaqueta de color blanco- eso es algo que me atrae mucho de un hombre –agregó en tono coqueto, el castaño no le contestó, de hecho no le prestó la más mínima atención, simplemente regresó su atención a su botella Nº 16 de sake y empezó a beberla con tranquilidad.

La rubia pareció un poco indignada por la, poco acostumbrada, falta de atención que aquel muchacho le dedico, pero sin embargo se acerco y se sentó a lado del mismo antes de acercase y continuar lo que decía, solo que susurrándolo en su oído.

-Me llamó Yumi –le dijo en tono seductor pero el ojiazul no contestó nada, provocando que está comenzara a impacientarse- Y ¿Qué hace un joven tan apuesto en una pocilga como está? –Preguntó de forma juguetona, lejos de tener el efecto que está deseara, el castaño ni siquiera reacciono ante la violación de su espacio personal, simplemente dio un largo trago a su botella, en el cual se fue casi una tercera parte de la misma antes de contestarle.

-Sabes la respuesta –le dijo con naturalidad- o por lo menos la intuyes ¿Qué lleva a más de la mitad de los hombres a beber como lo estoy haciendo? –Le preguntó de forma simple, está lo miro confundida por un segundo antes de permitirse una sonrisa ladina.

-Con que tu novia te dejo eh –comentó acomodándose en el asiento, el castaño no contestó solo se limito a terminar su botella de un trago y empezar con la siguiente, esa fue toda la respuesta que la ojimiel necesitaba- vaya, justo cuando empezabas a parecerme atractivo resulto que solo eres un niño más que viene a tratar de huir de las malas jugadas que le ha hecho la vida ahogándose en una gran cantidad de sake –comentó desilusionada- eres patético –le dijo directamente con un leve tono de disgusto, le era difícil ser compasiva con alguien que creyera que la vida era injusta solo porque un par de cosas le habían salido mal cuando ella en verdad sabía lo que era vérselas negras, esperaba alguna agresión de parte del ojiazul y que alguno de los musculosos lo sacaran pero no se esperó la respuesta que provino de esté una vez terminó su botella.

-Si es lo que piensas –aceptó sin parecer en absoluto molesto por el insulto de la rubia- por lo menos es lo primero honesto que me dices.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó está intrigada.

-A eso mismo –contestó sin regresar a verla- se cuando alguien me está mintiendo y tú lo has hecho desde la primera palabra que me dirigiste –explicó con calma, la ojimiel lo observó levantando una ceja- para empezar se que no te agradan los que parecen generosos, desconfías de ellos porque sabes que siempre hay algo oculto tras esa supuesta generosidad –comentó con tranquilidad, la joven se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras pero no se detuvo allí- segundo no viniste aquí porque te interesara o siquiera para completar tu cuota de trabajo de la noche si no porque te ordenaron averiguar algo de mi ¿cierto? –La rubia no contestó pero la sorpresa en sus ojos fue toda la respuesta que el castaño necesito- y finalmente estoy seguro de que Yumi ni siquiera es tu verdadero nombre –concluyó empezando a beber de su siguiente botella, a la ojimiel le tomo un momento recuperarse pero finalmente le dedico una mirada penetrante al ojiazul, pese a que esté ni se inmuto estaba muy atento a la chica cuando está habló nuevamente.

-Ya que sabes tanto supongo que no te costaría decirme cual es mi verdadero nombre –le desafió con una seguridad y serenidad que realmente no poseía en esos momentos.

-¿Tanto llevas aquí que ya los has olvidado… –Preguntó con calma el Ikari antes de regresar a verla, por un instante un brillo apareció en estos dándoles la apariencia de ser de otro color, o eso asumió la rubia cuando le pareció ver que los ojos del castaño se tornaban blancos por un instante, pero el efecto fue tan rápido que no podía estar segura, en especial porque la última palabra del castaño la saco de balance- …Aiko? –completó con desenfado provocando tal sobresalto en la joven que hasta se levanto del asiento y se separó un paso de él.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó un poco temerosa, el joven no contestó solo saco la billetera de su bolsillo en la cual se encontraba la tarjeta de crédito que acababa de usar, vació su contenido en su mano y lo colocó sobre la barra.

-Me parece que esto es poco más del doble de lo que ganas por noche –comenzó con tranquilidad- tómalo y tómate el resto de la noche libre por mi –le pidió calmado- y puedes decirle a tu jefe que me importa muy poco la porquería que vende o a quien se la vende, solo terminare mi sake y buscaré otra cantina donde tengan más –agregó mirándola directamente, pese a que la joven se había paralizado un instante por lo que había escuchado, dicho efecto se disolvió ante la mirada del ojiazul, está era en cierta forma diferente a la de cualquiera que recordara, no había malicia, amenaza o intimidación en ella simplemente un deje de ternura y comprensión acompañada por una media sonrisa serena.

Con pasos leves y una mirada incrédula se acerco a la barra y retiró el dinero de está, le dedico un última mirada en la que resaltaba su confusión al ojiazul, Shinji se limitó a continuar sonriéndole de manera afable, que contra todo pronostico logro hacerla sonrojar un poco, antes de levantar su nueva botella de sake y apurarla por su garganta, y se retiró al apartado donde un hombre de unos cuarenta, delgado, con cabello corto negro y vestido con un traje y anteojos le esperaba. Ella le contó la acerca de la corta entrevista que sostuvo con el castaño omitiendo ciertos detalles para que no lo vieran como una posible amenaza, sin embargo.

-Sáquenlo de que aquí al callejón, sin que los vean y desháganse de él –ordenó impasible, la rubia se sobresaltó por dicha decisión.

-¡Espera! Te acabo de decir que… -intentó alegar pero fue cortada por una bofetada.

-No me respondas –le ordenó con severidad- ese chico tiene algo raro, no se que es pero no me arriesgare a que salga de aquí –dijo de forma definitiva la ojimiel le observó con rabia pero luego su mirada se suavizo hasta tornarse provocativa, aun con la leve hinchazón en su mejilla.

-Entonces déjame llevarlo –pidió acercándose al sujeto de anteojos, esté la miro confundido, tanto por su cambio de actitud como por su sugerencia- viste lo que le hizo a Willy y cuando hable con él no parecía tan afectado por el alcohol a pesar de todo lo que ha bebido, sería muy escandaloso obligarlo –argumentó con tranquilidad sin perder su provocativa expresión, su escucha reflexiono un momento acerca de sus palabras antes de asentir en consentimiento.

La rubia le dedico un guiño antes de retirarse, una vez lo hizo su expresión cambio completamente a una de despreció, caminó de regreso hasta el ojiazul y se pegó a él igual que la última vez solo que está vez susurró con voz apurada.

-Escucha atentamente porque no hay tiempo –le dijo con seriedad- en cuanto salgas trataran de matarte, les dije que te llevaría sin resistencia pero una vez estemos afuera esperara un poco antes de salir para intentar atraparte con la guardia baja –explicó apresuradamente, el joven escuchaba sin inmutarse por la información mientras bebía de su penúltima botella de sake, que ya iba casi por la mitad- en ese momento tendré una oportunidad de sacarte de aquí así que debemos darnos prisa –el ojiazul regreso a verla con calma.

-¿Por qué intentas ayudarme? –Le preguntó directamente con serenidad, la rubia lo miro con incredulidad.

-No me preguntes, no lo se –le contestó llanamente.

-¿Tienes un encendedor? –Le preguntó de forma casual desubicando todavía más a la ojimiel, por lo que está solo busco apresuradamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un encendedor plateado, el castaño lo tomo y lo guardo en su chaqueta antes de tomar su actual botella de sake y volver a hablar- cuando la atención de todos esté centrada en mi aprovecha para escapar –fue lo último que le dijo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera entender lo que le acababa de decir el castaño ya no estaba sentado en su taburete, si no que estaba en cuclillas a lado de esté destruyendo la base del mismo con una patada, lo atrapó antes de que cayera en el suelo y se lo arrojaba directo a la cara al que sin duda era el jefe de aquel antro, esté ni siquiera lo vio venir antes de que le rompiera la nariz y lo tirara hacia atrás con gran fuerza, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente del otro lado del bar. Antes de que el resto de sujetos del lugar regresaran a ver el lugar en el que estaba el ojiazul había arrojado su botella de sake contra una de las luces provocando una llamarada breve pero potente sobre todos ellos, desconcertándolos por completo, antes de que se recuperaran de esto el castaño ya se encontraba detrás del primero de ellos clavándole su rodilla en la nuca con tal fuerza que lo dejó inconciente en el acto, cayó con suavidad y dio otro salto para desencajarle la mandíbula al siguiente antes de empezar a repartir patadas a cualquiera que se acercara a menos de un metro de él mientras sostenía la última botella en una mano y el encendedor en la otra, pese a la talla del muchacho sus golpes eran tan fuertes que parecían capaces de destrozar piedras con ellos y así lo descubrían los que tenían la pésima suerte de acercarse lo suficiente antes de caer sin sentido con más de un hueso roto. Tras unos diez minutos, en los que más de la mitad del bar se encontraba en el suelo, el sonido de un disparo alertó al ojiazul, por fortuna no se mantenía mucho tiempo en un lugar lo suficiente para ser ubicado en la mira del arma, sus sentidos sin embargo si detectaban en donde se encontraban los agresores armados, por razones más que obvias no podía usar su escudo en publico así que tuvo que valerse solo de sus ventajas en el campo físico para llegar cerca de donde se encontraban los que le disparaban, estos estaban en el apartado donde el jefe recuperaba pesadamente el conocimiento.

Una vez acabo con los últimos sujetos en pie, salvo por los guardaespaldas personales del cabecilla, dio un salto hasta alcanzar el techo del lugar mientras alcanzaba el encendedor que le pidió a la chica, a plena vista de los sujetos, que ahora le apuntaba directamente mientras él daba un largo trago de sake, activó el encendedor en frente de su boca y descargó su contenido en forma de una oleada de llamas sobre los incautos sujetos que solo podían gritar mientras el fuego los abrasaba, afortunadamente el castaño no era tan cruel como para dejarlos quemarse vivos por su mano, tomo un barril de cerveza de detrás de la barra y lo rompió sobre las cabezas de ambos infelices dejándolos inconcientes mientras que el ambarino y helado liquido los empapaba.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos has hecho? –Gritó una voz tras él.

-Creía haberte dicho que te marcharas –contestó de forma casual mientras se dirigía al único personaje conciente, o que acababa de recuperar la conciencia, que quedaba en el lugar, salvo por él mismo, la rubia y el cantinero que observaban casi con lágrimas el estado en el que habían dejado su negocio. Una vez estuvo de pie junto al mafioso, cuyos lentes estaban completamente destrozados producto del impacto anterior, lo levanto sin dificultad de su mata de pelo hasta que quedaron viéndose de frente, el sujeto le dirigía a Shinji una mirada de odio puro.

-No se quien rayos seas… pero vas a lamentar esto –le aseguró casi escupiéndole las palabras, el castaño se limitó a sonreír antes de sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeña tarjeta que había recogido antes de dejar NERV esa tarde y que había "actualizado" con el equipo que tenía en su bodega, se la colocó justo frente a los ojos para que pudiera leerla.

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari –dijo con claridad- y soy piloto del Evangelión unidad 01 de NERV –completó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, el tipo solo observaba la credencial con incredulidad- podría decirse que soy el responsable de que sigas en el negocio, idiota, ya que soy el que de un tiempo para acá ha estado evitando que esté mundo se vaya al demonio, así que si te interesa acabar conmigo mejor has fila detrás de los ángeles ¿entendiste? –Le dijo observándolo directamente con frialdad, el pelinegro trago con dificultad antes de asentir sin poder evitar sentirse intimidado por el aura de malevolencia que emanaba del joven- muy bien –elogió el castaño antes de dejarlo caer y estamparle la rodilla contra su cara con tal fuerza que el moreno fue levantado del suelo unos centímetros antes de caer en el suelo completamente ido.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? –Preguntó casi sin voz la rubia.

-Aún no terminó –aclaró el castaño mientras levantaba el teléfono celular que le quito al mafioso del saco de su traje antes de golpearlo y marcaba- Policía, sí, escuche le hablo desde el Bar "El hueco" en los suburbios para informar de una contienda campal entre un montón de ebrios y matones y parece que también hay unos sujetos armados –comentó mientras se paseaba hasta donde había caído el líder de estos y pateaba un maletín que al parecer le pertenecía a esté, del cual caían unas bolsas de polvo blanco y unas ampolletas además de una considerable cantidad de dinero, tomó de la chaqueta del pelinegro una pequeña pistola- ¿Qué usted conoce la dirección del Bar? ¡Pues envié a alguien antes de que ocurra una desgracia!

¡BANG!

El agujero justo por encima de su cabeza donde una botella se rompió dejando caer su contenido sobre sus hombros convencieron al barman de dejar su intento de huida y quedarse en donde estaba al regresar a ver al castaño que ladeaba el cañón de la pistola en forma de negativa antes de cortar la llamada.

-Descuenta de mi tarjeta el costo de los daños –le ordenó claramente mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad a la barra y dejaba el arma allí.

El cantinero no puso objeción alguna, solo se limitó a hacer lo que el castaño le dijo y le devolvió a esté su tarjeta, Shinji la tomo sin entusiasmo la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo la bolsa que traía cuando llegó y se dispuso a salir del lugar cuando…

-¡Espera! –Le llamó la rubia saliendo de su estupefacción por lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella había pasado por mucho y había visto muchas cosas en su relativamente corta vida, pero lo de esa noche sin duda era algo insólito- ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? –Le preguntó tratando de llevar una conversación por algún lado.

-Ir a la siguiente taberna –contestó como si fuera obvio- ya me terminé el sake de aquí y no se tú Aiko pero yo prefiero no estar cuando llegué la policía –argumentó antes de salir.

Ya una vez afuera se percató de que sus pasos se volvieron ligeramente más torpes, al parecer el efecto del sake finalmente había vencido la regeneración de su sistema momentáneamente, y con mucha más fuerza ahora que la adrenalina dejo de circular por su cuerpo, aún así estaba seguro que el efecto de esos momentos no era ni tan siquiera una centésima de lo que hubiera sido en cualquier otro que acabara de dejar en ceros las reseras de sake de un bar japonés, además de que se continuaba recuperando rápidamente del efecto que le había causado lo ya ingerido. Sin embargo al no estar acostumbrado a la sensación su siguiente paso fue un poco más torpe y lo precipitó hacía el suelo… o lo habría hecho si alguien no se hubiera prestado para hacer de su soporte en ese preciso momento.

-¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente alboroto por una noche? –Le preguntó la ojimiel mientras ayudaba al ojiazul a apoyarse contra un poste.

-No –contestó llanamente Shinji mientras respiraba el fresco aire nocturno apoyando su espalda en aquel pilar urbano al tiempo que su cabeza se aclaraba… y los recuerdos volvían a él- definitivamente no –aseguró reemprendiendo su camino con paso firme- no habrá sido suficiente alboroto hasta que pueda olvidarlo todo al menos por una noche o hasta que acabe con el sake del distrito, lo que suceda primero –decidió con rotundidad mientras avanzaba con la ojimiel siguiéndolo con cierta curiosidad a paso ligero.

-¿Por qué sake de todas formas? –Inquirió intrigada.

-La primera y última vez que bebí, fue sake –explicó sin regresar a ver a la rubia- y fue con ella –concluyó inexpresivo, ella lo miro con cierta sorpresa, en primera porque era increíble que solo hubiese bebido una vez y tuviera semejante resistencia y en segunda por su decisión a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Hace cuanto de eso?

-El suficiente para que ella olvidara por completo que existí –contestó sin variar su tono, pero una sombra de tristeza cruzo por sus ojos antes de centrar su atención en su escucha- ¿por qué aún continúas siguiéndome Aiko? –Preguntó directamente, está le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-En primera, me llamo Yumi –le aclaró con determinación- en segunda, me diste la noche –le recordó encogiéndose de hombros- y talvez me gustaría pasarla viendo como acabas con el resto de bares de está parte de la ciudad –comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica, el ojiazul solo exhalo cansinamente.

-No estoy de humor para discutir –dijo finalmente, la rubia esbozo una pequeña pero autentica sonrisa en su rostro ante sus palabras- pero hay cosas de las que simplemente no hablaré y eso tampoco lo voy a discutir –le advirtió de forma directa antes de retomar su paso al siguiente bar que encontró a la vista.

El resto de la noche Shinji simplemente se dedico a beber una botella de sake tras otra mientras le contaba a breves rasgos su historia a la pelirrubia, está a su vez le contaba algunas cosas de la suya, de vez en cuando alguna chica más se le acercaba y junto con algunos coqueteos le dejaba su número telefónico, el castaño no les prestaba mayor atención pero aún así los conservó, su nueva amiga le tomaba el pelo de vez encunado por su suerte con las mujeres pero tras ver que a él no le importaba volvieron a hablar de su propia historia. Claro que junto con esto inevitablemente en cada bar algún gorila ebrio se acercaba demás a la ojimiel y al parecer no tenía la autoestima suficientemente alta como para aceptar de buena manera una negativa, por lo que generalmente tras cuarenta minutos, o menos según las circunstancias, de entrar, el lugar quedaba desecho con un montón de gamberros tirados inconcientes por todo el establecimiento y se cargaba otra remodelación y otros treinta litros de sake a la cuenta de la tarjeta (Que como ya se habrán dado cuenta a estas alturas no era la suya si no la de su queridísimo progenitor). En un par de ocasiones las peleas resultaron ser mucho más sádicas y Shinji resulto incluso con un par de golpes y rasguños de bala, afortunadamente ninguno de esos sujetos era tirador profesional o hubiera resultado peor, fueron las veces en las que se topó con el resto de traficantes que negociaban en algunas de las cantinas que quedaban, igual que con el primero, apaleó a cada uno de su guardaespaldas luego les fracturó la cabeza y llamó a la policía para que fueran a recogerlos con todo y al evidencia encima de ellos. Todo fue de la misma manera hasta que llegaron a la última cantina.

* * *

La policía de Tokio-2 había tenido la más extraña noche que pudiera recordar hasta el más antiguo de sus miembros. Todo había comenzado con una llamada anónima reportando un disturbio en una taberna de los suburbios, claro que esto era algo que sucedía con frecuencia, lo que no era frecuente era encontrar el lugar destrozado con todos los sujetos inconcientes, varios de ellos con fracturas y heridas graves. Como si eso no hubiera sido sorpresa suficiente encontraron a uno de los principales jefes criminales cubierto, literalmente, de evidencias para condenarlo, luego de tantos infructuosos intentos para atraparlo a él o a cualquiera de sus congéneres les pareció casi irreal que esto hubiera sucedido. Pero las cosas no se quedaron allí, los oficiales que realizaban sus rondas por ese sector de la ciudad habían reportado varios establecimientos por los que parecía haber pasado un tornado, debido a la situación se habían llevado a los que necesitaban ayuda medica al hospital y al resto los habían arrestado para interrogarlos acerca de lo sucedido, una vez recuperaran la conciencia claro está. Toda la noche transcurrió de la misma manera para los, ahora sumamente atareados, oficiales de paz de la antigua capital.

Tras hallar el quinto bar destruido y al segundo jefe criminal en esté con las piernas y los brazos rotos dieron por sentado que algo grande estaba sucediendo, tal vez un enfrentamiento entre partes rivales de los yakuza o algo similar, desviaron a toda la fuerza policial del resto del sector a los suburbios para tener la suficiente asistencia en caso de ser necesaria, esto les tomo algo de tiempo en el cual otras diez cantinas fueron arrasadas y los otros tres y últimos jefes yakuza marcharon detenidos. Sin embargo aún no tenían idea de que era lo que había sucedido, por alguna razón los cantineros, que eran los únicos que habían quedado concientes tras los sucesos, se rehusaban a hablar de lo acontecido, como si el diablo en persona hubiera pasado por allí a amenazarlos. La policía decidió que tendría más suerte interrogando al resto de sujetos una vez estos recuperaran la conciencia. Aún con toda la fuerza policial de Tokio-2 en ello no llegaron a tiempo de encontrar nada más que un establecimiento derruido en el lugar de los bares restantes, hasta que el grupo que quedaba llamó informando de un disturbio en proceso en la última cantina del distrito, al instante todas las unidades se dirigieron hacía allí.

* * *

Yumi dejó la cerveza que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente sentada en la barra luego de darlo un largo sorbo, completamente desinteresada de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas hasta que…

-¡Va por la derecha!

Con un movimiento casual mudó su botella de su costado derecho al izquierdo apenas a tiempo para darle paso a un musculoso de tatuajes que paso volando por encima de la barra hasta estrellarse contra la repisa de licores.

-¡Va por la izquierda!

Está vez en lugar de mover su cerveza tomo la botella para continuar bebiéndola mientras un gorila calvo y barbudo con chaqueta negra de cuero sintético pasaba a su lado con una media voltereta y se estrellaba contra el muro, con algo de dificultad se levantó e intento salir de detrás de la barra con la intención de regresarle algún golpe a aquel castaño impertinente, cuando una botella se despedazó en sobre su cabeza dejándolo completamente noqueado mientras se resbalada por la barra de regreso hacia el suelo.

-Estas más seguro allí tesoro –comentó con indiferencia la rubia tirando a un lado lo que quedaba de la destruida botella antes de regresar a ver de medio lado como le iba al castaño.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza en expresión resignada, al parecer el castaño había logrado su objetivo, estaba completamente ebrio y era claro que ya ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba bebiendo o peleando, simplemente continuaba con lo que hacía por inercia. Se mantenía en pie con dificultad pero aún así no se caía, solo trastabillaba cuando alguien lo golpeaba. Al principio creyó que los golpes que recibía eran porque finalmente los mil litros de sake que había estado ingiriendo le comenzaban a afectar, pero luego de fijarse bien se percato de que estaba recibiendo algunos golpes, entre los cuales le habían roto una que otra silla y un par de tacos de billar en el cuerpo, a propósito, supuso que el dolor le ayudaba a distraerse de su miseria interna. No tenía idea de quien sería esa "Misa-chan" de la que había hablado buena parte de la noche pero tenía en claro dos cosas, primera, el ojiazul en verdad había estado enamorado de ella y en segunda…

-Esa chica debe ser una autentica estúpida… -comentó para sí misma sin perder vista al castaño que ahora esquivaba de manera torpe pero efectiva los ataques de cinco pandilleros.

* * *

-¡Aaaccchhiiiiisssss!

-Se siente bien Mayor –Preguntó de forma casual la Dra. Akagi desde su Terminal.

-Sí, eso creo –contestó está restándole importancia- probablemente alguien esté hablando de mí.

* * *

Cuando la policía hizo finalmente acto de presencia en el lugar donde se reportó el disturbio en proceso no podían creer, o entender, lo que sucedía. Era claro que se había llevado a cabo una batalla campal que aún continuaba pero… todos estaban atacando a un solo hombre, ni siquiera a un hombre adulto si no prácticamente a un niño y lo más extraño de todo es que estaban siendo apaleados por esté de forma muy sencilla. Cuando lograron salir de su confusión inicial se decidieron a detener el alboroto y hacer las averiguaciones luego.

-¡DETENGANSE! –Comandó con voz potente uno de tres oficiales que estaban justo frente a la puerta, pero nadie le hizo caso, una vena empezó a palpitar en la sien del poli- ¡HE DICHO QUE…!

-¡AAaaahhhhh!

¡PPUUFFF!

Antes de terminar su advertencia le arrojaron a un sujeto con gafas oscuras y cabello largo encima, sacándolo fuera del bar hacia la calle, los que lo acompañaban salieron a ver como estaba. Los otros cien oficiales y varias patrullas que esperaban allí para intervenir venían con armas de largo alcance y algunas otras cosas que habían preparado con la idea de que tendrían que enfrentarse a un ejército de delincuentes. Cuando el jefe de la operación, el teniente Kisho un hombre de treinta años cabello negro corto y ojos marrones, logró quitarse al motociclista que le habían arrojado de encima y se levanto solo gritó una orden.

-¡ENTREN AHÍ!

Al instante una docena de uniformados entraron al establecimiento mientras el que los envió se sacudía el polvo, tras unos instantes una de las ventanas del lugar se rompió mientras los policías que habían entrado hace unos minutos eran expulsados a intervalos fuera del bar. Al revisarlos se percataron de que solo tenían dislocaciones leves pero les habían golpeado con tal fuerza que perdieron el sentido.

-¡Usen el gas! –Ordenó ahora con mayor cautela el teniente a cargo.

Tras obedecer la orden y colocarse las máscaras respectivas los oficiales de Tokio-2 volvieron a ingresar, claro que al principio permitieron que el gas hiciera salir a los infractores pero tras unos minutos solo el cantinero y una joven mujer de cabellera rubia abandonaron el lugar, de inmediato fueron detenidos y trasladados a la estación para ser interrogados y de ser necesario tratados médicamente. Sin embargo no había señal del castaño que según parecía había sido el centro del problema. El segundo grupo que entro lo hizo más confiado por la ventaja que el gas les proporcionaba, sin embargo tras unos minutos, en los que se pudo escuchar con toda claridad una batalla en el interior de la cantina, uno de ellos salio volando a través de la puerta de entrada hasta media calle sin sentido y con el visor de la máscara roto, debido a que el ruido se había detenido y nadie más salía solo pudieron deducir que sus unidades se encontraban dentro inconcientes. No tenían idea de cómo pero al parecer el gas no le afectaba en absoluto al revoltoso individuo. Para aumentar la sorpresa de los oficiales esté mismo salio caminando a traspiés por la entrada de entre el gas, no tosía o daba alguna muestra de que este le incomodara simplemente caminaba con pasos desiguales cargando a sobre su hombro su pequeña maleta, una vez se detuvo dejo está en el suelo.

-¡Arroje sus armas! –Ordenó el teniente Kisho una vez superó su sorpresa. El ojiazul lo miro, o trato de enfocar la dirección de la que provino tal comandó.

-¡No tengo ninguna! –Contestó con voz tomada al aire, puesto que no lograba enfocar a quien le había hablado, y tambaleándose en su sitió a apenas unos metros del bar y en medio de todas las patrullas y las docenas de oficiales que le apuntaban, estos bajaron sus armas al escucharlo, sin importar cuan extraña fuera la situación en la que se encontraban no podían hacer uso de armas de fuego contra un civil desarmado por más sospechoso que esté fuera.

-¡Entonces arrójese al suelo con las manos en la nuca!

Lejos de hacerle caso Shinji simplemente se limitó a seguir buscando el origen de la voz hasta que dio con el, observado directamente al oficial que le gritaba ordenes con el altavoz con tal intensidad que esté tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada. Peor aún su mirada se volvió todavía más afilada ante la perspectiva de una provocación.

-Oblíguenme –les desafió de forma directa.

Los oficiales que pudieron escucharlo lo observaron con incredulidad, el teniente Kisho sin embargo ya había agotado su cuota de paciencia del mes con toda la situación en conjunto, así que con un movimiento de su mano dio señal a sus hombres de esposarlo y llevarlo a la comisaría.

Sobra decir que el resultado no fue lo que él esperaba…

* * *

El comandante Fujita era un hombre ya entrado en años y decisión firme con una carrera policial impecable, tenía que serlo puesto que estaba a cargo del peor sector de la ciudad, había detenciones todos los días ya fuera por una cosa o por otra, desde perturbación de la paz hasta asesinatos. Pero nunca en sus casi cuarenta años de servicio se había encontrado con una situación semejante, todas las pandillas criminales de la zona y un total de doscientos de sus activos incapacitados por un chico al que cualquiera de ellos doblaba en peso, altura, edad o musculatura… era desconcertante, casi tanto como lo que lo "detuvo" finalmente. Aún le parecía risible la historia que aquel novato, que estaba ahora sentado en un escritorio haciendo su reporte sobre lo sucedido, le había relatado cuando llegó con aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos azul oscuro.

_Flash Back_

Cuando los hombres que se encontraban allí en el momento en que todo empezó y los que llegaron poco después para apoyarlos terminaron de caer en el suelo, solo había quedado un novato que acababa de ser transferido desde la academia, un tal Taro, un joven de unos veinte años con cabello corto negro perfectamente peinado, un poco delgado y no muy alto, el novato en cuestión había quedado tan impresionado, por no decir aterrado por la forma en que sus camaradas caían frente a los puños o pies del castaño que olvido como se supone debía reaccionar frente a la situación, aunque tampoco es como si le hubieran enseñado en la academia como se debía reaccionar frente a esto, y terminó por hacer algo lo único que le vino a la mente… empezó a leerle sus derechos. Shinji simplemente se le quedó viendo con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza mientras el joven recitaba las frases que conocía de memoria y que debían decirse al prisionero en custodia.

-…y si no tiene dinero para pagar un abogado el gobierno le asignara uno ¿Ha… co-comprendido sus derechos? –Preguntó atropelladamente, Shinji aun continuaba viéndolo con cierto desconcierto, como no le respondía el joven decidió continuar- entonces entre a la patrulla –Shinji no se movió- eh… ¿por favor?

El Ikari simplemente avanzó hasta el vehiculo que el pelinegro le señalaba luego de recoger su maleta, abrió la puerta el mismo y se introdujo en el asiento de atrás sin dejar de observar al sujeto que lo estaba "arrestando" como si al pobre tipo le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Luego se recostó en el asiento usando su bolsa como almohada, tal como si estuviera a punto de salir de paseo o algo parecido, el novato dio un largo suspiro de alivio pero se tensó de inmediato cuando escucho la voz del ojiazul arrastrando las palabras.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al comandante de la policía le hubiera gustado poder decir que el asunto terminó luego de que subieron la fotografía del joven en la base de datos, cuando guiaron al castaño hacia las celdas de detención, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto. Las celdas estaban abarrotadas, a pesar de haber sido construidas para retener hasta a ciento cincuenta sospechosos sin problemas (Como ya mencione en varias ocasiones, era un sector problemático), puesto que allí se encontraban los que habían sido llevados esa noche de los bares una vez se constato que no necesitaban atención médica delicada, y realmente no estaban muy a gusto con la presencia del ojiazul allí… o talvez estaban demasiado felices con que estuviera allí. El hecho fue que una vez Taro lo llevó a las celdas tuvo un pequeño descuido al acercarse demasiado a una de las rejas y uno de los recluidos lo atrapó y le quito las llaves, tras unos minutos se liberaron los de esa celda y empezaron a arremeter contra el castaño responsable de que estuviera allí, uno aparte tomo las llaves y continuo abriendo el resto de celdas para que tuvieran todo el apoyo posible en la pelea, por lo que Taro relató el castaño no perdió tiempo en abrirse paso entre los hostiles individuos prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta la salida del lugar, luego lo arrojo fuera del bloque de celdas y cerró la puerta advirtiéndole antes de hacerlo que no le permitiera a nadie la entrada por un rato.

El novato fue de inmediato a informar del problema al comandante y luego de algunas maldiciones de parte del veterano, en las que resaltaban cosas acerca de la incompetencia de los novatos, fueron por las granadas de gas somnífero y a reunir a los pocos oficiales que aún quedaban en el lugar, claro que estos eran de escritorio por lo que estaban hechos un manojo de nervios una vez llegaron frente al acceso a las celdas, sin embargo una vez estuvieron allí algo llamó de inmediato la atención del comandante… todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para que fuera una buena señal. Con cautela el experimentado oficial abrió la puerta, lo primero que sucedió fue que un cuerpo, que aparentemente estaba apoyado en el otro extremo de la puerta cayó al suelo un tipo de unos dos metros, corpulento, calvo, barbudo, con sangre cubriéndole parte del rostro y una protuberancia que aparentemente era un hueso roto destacando en su brazo, venturosamente el leve movimiento de su pecho notificando su respiración delataba que aún continuaba con vida, con la completa seguridad de que no le gustaría lo que encontraría allí el comandante Fujita atravesó la entrada a las celdas. Y no se equivocó.

Por donde se viera había cuerpos tirados unos encima de otros, revisando a los primeros que estaban a su alcance se percato de que estaban con vida aunque bastante lastimados y la sangre que cubría el lugar era prueba de ello, sin embargo si se lo pensaba bien es cantidad distribuida entre todos los que habían estado allí significaba que ninguno había sido desangrado realmente, o eso esperaba pero tendría que verificarlo para estar seguro. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo puesto que una escena en el pasillo central del bloque de celdas llamó su atención. El castaño estaba levantando por el cuello a un tipo del doble de su talla, su mano se cerraba con una pinza sobre la traquea del individuo que apenas podía sujetar el brazo de quien lo aprisionaba débilmente, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para estar de pie sobre sus propios pies, se encontraban arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas con la mano del castaño como único apoyo. Fujita estuvo a punto de gritarle que lo soltara, pero antes de que algún sonido saliera de su boca Shinji arrojo al tipo que mantenía cautivo bajo su mano contra las barras de la celda más cercana, no tan fuerte como para romperle el cráneo pero si lo suficiente como para arrebatarle lo que le quedara de conciencia. La imagen de las celdas no era nada en comparación de la forma en la que lucía el muchacho, no tenía ni siquiera una marca visible, aunque su ropa, brazos y manos estaban manchados de sangre solo había una cosa de la que el comandante estaba seguro, y es que esa sangre no era de él.

En ese momento el castaño se volteo fijando sus azules orbes en los recién llegados, algunos de los cuales inevitablemente retrocedieron unos pasos ante su mirada, sin embargo el ojiazul no les hizo nada, ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, simplemente caminó hacía una de las celdas de forma algo patosa, sin embargo chocó contra el marco de la entrada de la celda provocando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nuca de los presentes, claramente aún estaba bastante ebrio como para ubicar la entrada a una de las celdas, trastabillo hacía atrás unos pasos antes de dirigirse a la única celda que los reos no habían abierto, pero que sin embargo ya tenía las llaves en ella, la abrió y se introdujo caminando torpemente, en ese momento el oficial Taro quiso gritarle algo pero el comandante levantó la mano pidiéndole silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego se retiró del lugar seguido del resto y cerró la puerta, la cual hizo un sonido sordo al golpear con la cabeza del sujeto que estaba allí. Fujita no le presto atención.

En estos momentos eran casi las tres de la mañana y el veterano se encontraba pensando acerca de que es lo que haría con aquel chico, su fotografía no había obtenido los resultados deseados, en definitiva había obtenido una coincidencia con otra de alguien buscado, pero era de una búsqueda solicitada por un particular hace quince años, y en aquella foto el castaño lucia exactamente igual a como lucia ahora, finalmente decidió dejar de lado ese asunto de saber quien era y pasar a que haría con él, de momento no podía hacer nada salvo esperar que los relevos que solicito a los distritos cercanos al suyo llegaran para transportar a los prisioneros que yacían apenas concientes en el apartado de reclusión, en cuanto al muchacho… le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo, de hecho en esos momentos le dolía tanto que casi juraba estar escuchando la hélice y el motor de un helicóptero sonar con gran fuerza. Quedo claro que eso no era una idea suya cuando vio por su ventana como un helicóptero de NERV aterrizaba en la calle, no pudo evitar suponer que tenían algo que ver con el castaño y tras lo que ya había sucedido esa noche realmente no le hubiera sorprendido. Tomando una necesaria respiración para tratar de no perder la calma, cosa que sabía sería inútil, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la recepción para hablar personalmente con la persona a cargo, pese a haberse preparado para cualquier cosa, lo tomo un poco por sorpresa la joven mujer de cabello azul oscuro con rango de Mayor que entró apresuradamente a la comisaría, seguida de una mujer rubia en bata de laboratorio, tres sujetos vestidos de negro, uno con lentes y una mujer de ojos y cabello corto marrón vestidos con el mismo uniforme.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –Preguntó calmo hasta el momento el comandante Fujita.

-Soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, directora de operaciones de NERV –se presentó formalmente la peliazul presentando sus credenciales- ¿Se encuentra esté joven aquí? –Preguntó directamente la Mayor sacando la fotografía de Shinji que habían tomado las cámaras de MAGI, aquella en la que estaba sonriendo mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria. El oficial no pudo evitar un tic en su ceja cuando la vio.

-¡¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con ese salvaje? –Le preguntó de forma directa, sin molestarse en absoluto en ocultar lo que opinaba del personaje en cuestión, a la peliazul sin embargo no le agrado en nada la forma en la que se refirió a su protegido.

-Ese salvaje, tiene nombre –apuntó claramente la mujer de ojos pardos- es Shinji Ikari nuestro mejor piloto de EVA y ya nos ha salvado de los ataques de ángeles en varias ocasiones –le informó despacio mirándolo con severidad- debería mostrarle un poco más de respeto –le aconsejó, sin embargo el comandante no escuchó la última parte, si bien era verdad que se había quedado atónito tras saber que aquel joven era la esperanza de sobrevivir de la humanidad frente a aquellos monstruos, dicha sorpresa no duro mucho frente a su enfado antes de que recuperara su postura inicial.

-Pues parece que está noche se tomo un descanso de prevenir desastres para convertirse en uno –comentó mientras sacaba algo de detrás de la recepción.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó confundida la ojicafé, confusión que fue en buena parte compartida por el resto de escuchas, por toda respuesta Fujita dejo caer frente a ellos una docena de carpetas, todas bastante pesadas.

-A esto –contestó- me tomaría hasta el amanecer aún si se lo resumiera todo así que voy a pasar directo al reporte de cargos, daños y perjuicios –decidió mientras sacaba una carpeta y comenzaba a leer- diecisiete bares destruidos, diversos disturbios y atentados contra la paz, pelea callejera, resistencia al arresto…

-¿Shinji-kun se resistió a un arresto? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse Maya, casi incrédula ante tal situación y mucho más ante todo lo demás de lo que se le acusaba al tercer elegido.

-Se resistió con extrema insistencia –especificó el jefe de la policía entre dientes, al ver que no le entendían del todo continuó- ¡La mitad de mis activos están en el hospital por su culpa! ¡¿Sabe en donde está la otra mitad? –Reclamó, la teniente solo negó dubitativa- ¡Continúan tirados en la calle en la que los dejo hasta que podamos terminar de trasladarlos! –Contestó molesto, luego respiro hondo y continuó en donde se había quedado- doscientos siete oficiales fuera de servicio y trescientos cuarenta y tres civiles hospitalizados, eso sin contar los que están en el bloque de celdas –concluyó con seriedad, sus interlocutores parecían haberse quedado sin habla por completo, la primera en recuperarla fue Misato.

-¿El bloque de celdas? –Preguntó con cuidado.

-Cuando llegó los reos que ya estaban aquí se lanzaron contra él –relató un tanto fastidiado- eso fue una… -el hombre no fue capaz ni de encontrar una palabra para describir la hecatombe que había acontecido bajo sus propias narices.

-Entiendo que se encuentre molesto –interrumpió Misato tratando de mantener la calma, el veterano bufó con suspicacia- pero como ya le dijimos, ese es nuestro piloto y el decidir que hacer con él o como sancionarlo está fuera de su jurisdicción, eso es…

-Ahórrese su basura burocrática –le cortó bruscamente Fujita- solo lléveselo de aquí –exigió de forma directa ganándose otra mirada desconcertada de parte de sus escuchas, el oficial les miro incrédulo ante su reacción- ¡Si lo retengo hasta el juicio por sus acciones tendría que llevarlo a la prisión del distrito! –Explicó fastidiado- ¡¿Acaso cree qué lo quiero en mi prisión? –Le preguntó de manera retórica- sería como introducir una cobra en un criadero de ratas, solo lléveselo y asegúrese de que no vuelva a poner un pie en Tokio-2 por lo menos hasta que YO me retire –especificó mientras salía de la recepción con una pequeña maleta que le había confiscado al ojiazul cuando llegó y dirigiéndose al bloque de celdas seguido por un altamente desconcertado grupo de representantes de NERV.

Cuando el comandante Fujita abrió la puerta de la sección de calabozos lo primero que se escucho fue como el mismo de la última vez caía de espaldas al perder nuevamente su apoyo, sin embargo está vez también se quejo, al parecer ya había recuperado la conciencia pero no era capaz de moverse mucho. Una rápida revista al lugar confirmo que el resto de prisioneros estaban en las mismas condiciones, los que lo acompañaban quedaron claramente impactados por la imagen ante sus ojos.

-Por favor, dígame que vienen a llevárselo –dijo lastimeramente el calvo que estaba recostado en la entrada- y que no me enviaran a la misma prisión –agregó un poco preocupado, los de NERV simplemente se observaron disimuladamente entre ellos con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros.

-No te preocupes por eso –le tranquilizó Fujita- el chico trabaja para NERV así que la Mayor Katsuragi se lo llevara de regreso a Tokio-3 –informó con notorio alivio mientras ingresaba, sin embargo el reo mostró un alivio momentáneo por la información pero luego su expresión se torno en una de sorpresa al digerir el resto de las palabras que había escuchado, de inmediato fijo sus ojos en la mujer de chaqueta roja que acababa de entrar al lugar como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-¿Katsuragi? –Repitió el hombre, llamando la atención de la susodicha que regreso a verlo con un poco de curiosidad- ¡¿Misato Katsuragi? –Preguntó directamente mientras detallaba el aspecto de la mujer, esas palabras llamaron la atención del resto de los prisioneros que de inmediato fijaron su atención en la mujer de larga cabellera azul oscuro, grandes ojos pardos, hermosa figura y bello rostro que ahora si se sentía completamente pérdida ante lo que acontecía.

-¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó claramente confundida la peliazul, pero sus palabras solo confirmaron lo que los prisioneros ya sospechaban, provocando que todos la observaran de una manera muy similar a la que le mirarían a una cucaracha.

-Realmente despreciaba al sujeto que nos dejo así a mí ya mis amigos –le dijo el calvo que estaba tirado en frente suyo- pero después de escuchar lo que le ocurrió puedo aceptar que nos metimos con él en el peor momento –aceptó sin dejar su aversión de lado mientras observaba a la Mayor- ni siquiera él se merecía lo que le hizo –opinó el barbudo con acidez.

Ahora si que estaba confundida, sin contestarle nada se adelantó junto con el comandante sin poder evitar sentirse como si estuviera en un desfile de fenómenos, desde el suelo cualquiera que la viera lo hacía despreciativamente, para tratar de ignorar la extraña situación se dirigió a jefe de policía.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Shinji? –Preguntó al percatarse de que en ninguna de las celdas visibles había nadie.

-Luego de que terminó con ellos –comenzó señalando a los pobres diablos que estaban tirados por doquier- el mismo se intentó meter una de las celdas, pero estaba demasiado ebrio y chocó con el marco…

-¿Ebrio? –Repitió sorprendido Hyuga, Misato no supo si sentirse sorprendida, incrédula, molesta o culpable de que sus malos hábitos se le hubieran contagiado a su protegido.

-Sí, ebrio –confirmó el oficial- por lo que sabemos se embuto una gran cantidad de sake de los mencionados establecimientos. Como sea, al final entró en la primera celda que ubico… que fue en la sección de mujeres.

-¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron? –Preguntó de inmediato Misato. Ella sabía que tipo de mujeres en particular terminaban en esa sección.

-¡Tal vez porque no quería arriesgarme a terminar como ellos! –Contestó con igual fuerza que su contraparte señalando a los desvalidos prisioneros.

Antes de que la Mayor pudiera replicar el sonido de unas risillas llamaron su atención, de inmediato corrió en dirección del lugar de donde provenía seguida de su escolta pero se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había allí. No le costó trabajo ubicar a Shinji puesto que era el único hombre en el lugar, sin embargo aún no podía creer que ese fuera él, y ahora con su nueva vestimenta todavía menos, en particular porque se encontraba salpicado de sangre en diferentes lugares. Lo que más le sorprendió, a ella y al resto de los presentes incluido el comandante, fue ver en "donde" estaba. Se encontraba profundamente dormido con al cabeza apoyada en las piernas de una voluptuosa rubia, de ojos color miel y una muy escotada blusa, la cual le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, los cuales rebosaban de ternura, alrededor de estos un grupo aproximado de una docena de mujeres con vestimentas igual, y en ocasiones incluso más, atrevidas lo rodeaban haciendo comentarios entre ellas.

-¡Es una monada verdad! –comentó una de ellas con tono un poco infantil, de cabello verde y ojos lilas. Las demás asentían cotilleando entre ellas.

-Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan calmado –comentó el comandante de policía, el teniente Hyuga asintió en concordancia y ambos se ganaron una mirada reprobatoria de parte de las féminas del grupo, en especial de la Mayor, que lo hizo callarse al instante. La peliazul camino decididamente entre las recluidas féminas hasta llegar frente a la causa de todos los dolores de cabeza que había tenido ese día, las mujeres simplemente la vieron intrigadas, salvo por la rubia que sostenía al castaño, está se quedó mirando a la peliazul con cierta incertidumbre.

-Lamentó terminar su fiesta señoritas pero esté muchacho vendrá con nosotros –informó claramente, muchas de ellas empezaron a protestar pero la rubia frente a Misato simplemente seguía observándola fijamente, hasta que por sus ojos cruzó una sombra de entendimiento, luego fue de sorpresa y finalmente era desafiante.

-¿Para qué? –Le preguntó bruscamente la de ojos color miel, provocando cierto desconcierto por parte de Misato- ¿Para que lo lastimen de nuevo? –Misato pareció dudar ante esté argumento, en especial porque no sabía cuanto habría estado diciendo Shinji mientras estaba delirando por la bebida, pero finalmente volvió a su postura oficial antes de contestar.

-Esté chico es uno de nuestros pilotos EVA –dijo con claridad- y esa fue su decisión, hasta que la cambie el riesgo que corre lo hace por su propia voluntad –dicha respuesta solo pareció molestar aún más a la pelirrubia, pero antes de que pudiera responder los movimientos del castaño llamaron su atención, parecía estar despertándose.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –Le reclamó la ojimiel a la de ojos pardos, está la miro sin poder creerse que la estuviera culpando de que Shinji comenzara a despertarse, sin embargo antes de poder contestarle como le hubiera gustado la voz de Shinji se agregó a la conversación.

-Parece que es hora de irme –comentó perezosamente con voz ronca al ubicar a la ojicafé que ostentaba un visible enfado en su rostro. No se veía ni de lejos preocupado o avergonzado mientras se incorporaba ante los pequeños lamentos de las que estaban rodeándolo haciendo unos pequeños pucheros, sin embargo solo atinó a dar un paso antes de que la rubia lo detuviera- ¿Qué sucede Yumi? –Preguntó regresando a verla.

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó con genuina preocupación, al final el joven se había ganado su apreció luego de conocerlo mejor y saber que ambos no eran tan diferentes, los dos realmente habían pasado por un camino muy difícil antes de llegar a aquel bar. El castaño regreso a verla con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Claro que sí! –Le contestó con seguridad- podría echar a bajo esté lugar también si quisiera –le aseguró- ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡NO! –Contestaron al unísono los reos que continuaban en el suelo cerca y el comandante Fujita levantando los brazos con preocupación, el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros. La rubia por su parte lo observó divertida por su respuesta antes de proseguir.

-¿Causaste suficiente alboroto? –Le preguntó con tranquilidad, el ojiazul asintió- ¿Podrás dejarlo atrás? –Le preguntó está vez con mayor seriedad, la expresión del castaño se volvió más grave antes de contestar.

-Eso esperó –dijo con sosiego antes de voltearse- me divertí mucho Yumi –comentó mientras se colocaba frente al único policía de la sala y levantaba su mano, tras unos segundos de desconcierto Fujita se dio cuenta de lo que quería y le entregó la maleta con la que había llegado, de un movimiento se la paso a la rubia que la atrapo fácilmente pero sin entender- es un regalo, paga tu deuda y trata de conseguir otro trabajo –le pidió tranquilamente, la joven parecía confundida por sus palabras hasta que entreabrió la bolsa y observó su contenido, de inmediato levantó la vista sin palabras, pero no fueron necesarias puesto que el ojiazul se le adelanto- como dije es un regalo, además yo no lo necesito y si alguien intenta quitártelo… -regresó a ver de manera casual a los sujetos que observaban la escena sin comprender del todo- digamos que está ciudad volverá a saber de mí.

Aunque arrastro un poco las palabras estas fueron lo bastante audibles como para que todos los que eran propios de Tokio-2 tomaran nota mental de no entrometerse con la rubia y aquella maleta, repentinamente Shinji se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por parte de la rubia de ojos miel, el cual duro hasta que la Mayor se aclaró sonoramente la garganta tratando de recordarle a su piloto el aprieto en el que estaba y que tenían que irse, la rubia le dedico una mirada asesina pero el ojiazul simplemente asintió, tambaleándose un poco.

-Si es posible me gustaría ver a Touji y Kensuke cuando despierte –dijo con la mirada perdida. Misato lo miro sin entender.

-¿De qué…? - "¡ZAZ!" El Ikari cayó de frente al suelo sin sentido- ¿…hablas? –Terminó de formular la pregunta pese a que la respuesta ya era completamente obvia.

Sin perder tiempo ella y el resto de mujeres se acercaron al castaño para revisar su estado, felizmente era normal solo parecía haberse quedado dormido, con un poco de ayuda del comandante Fujita, que quería estar seguro de que el ojiazul abandonara la ciudad, lo sacó del bloque de celdas bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los cautivos, muchos de los cuales le fruncían el ceño al pasar. Antes de salir de las celdas sin embargo fue detenida por el brazo de la mujer de ojos miel que hasta hace poco se hallaba cuidando tan celosamente de su protegido, está la miro con ojos gélidos antes de hablar clara y pausadamente.

-No me importa que cargo tengas o para quien trabajes, si Shinji vuelve a sufrir por tú culpa y yo misma te arrancare los ojos –le advirtió con absoluta seriedad.

Misato hubiera querido responderle de alguna forma, puesto que aquella actitud de todos con ella sin un motivo aparente ya le estaba hartando, pero simplemente se soltó del agarre de la rubia con un tirón mientras tomaba una nota mental de averiguar exactamente que les había dicho Shinji a esos presidiarios más tarde, por ahora la prioridad era saber cual era su estado de salud.

* * *

Cuartel general de NERV 5:00 AM

La directora de operaciones Misato Katsuragi acababa de dejar al tercer elegido en la enfermería luego de que los chequeos previos confirmaran que su salud no corría peligro inmediato. Pese a que no había dormido en casi dos días seguidos desde que Shinji había sido absorbido por el 12º ángel aún no podía tomarse un descanso, en estos momentos se dirigía a la oficina del comandante donde el vicecomandante se encontraría cavilando cual sería la sentencia… es decir, la "sanción" que se impondría al piloto del EVA-01 por su proceder. Con una larga respiración se preparo para lo que sin duda sería una larga y tediosa hora de tratar de convencer al anciano de no ejecutar a su mejor piloto, o pero aún… que decidiera esperar a que el comandante recuperara la conciencia para que el resolviera en persona cual sería el castigo, ya que en realidad el único punto que jugaba a favor de Shinji, hasta donde ella sabía, era que su padre no estaba en condiciones de condenar a nadie por lo que la decisión sería de Fuyutsuki, o eso era lo que ella creía. Luego de un último momento para tener toda su resolución junta irrumpió en la oscura oficina, para su sorpresa el antiguo profesor se encontraba hablando por teléfono, por lo que aguardó hasta que pudiera atenderla mientras repasaba mentalmente como iba a ejecutar su defensa a favor de Shinji, sin embargo las palabras del peligris le llamaron la atención.

-No pueden hablar en serio –decía con incredulidad- pero es que… está bien entiendo, será como ustedes digan –aceptó finalmente con resignación mientras colgaba el teléfono con un claro desconcierto marcado en sus ojos- ¿A qué se debe su presencia Mayor? –Preguntó cansinamente, la mujer se cuadro en firmes antes de hablar.

-Estoy aquí para discutir acerca de la sanción que se asignara al piloto del modelo de pruebas –contestó de forma marcial, el peligris la observó por un instante antes de contestar.

-Es inútil discutir acerca de eso –declaró- el comité ya ha tomado una decisión respecto al asunto.

-Pero señor…

-No habrá tal –interrumpió Fuyutsuki- escucho perfectamente Mayor –aclaró el hombre al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el semblante de la peliazul- el comité a decidido que la actitud del tercer elegido no puso en peligro la operación de NERV ni se interpuso en su labor como piloto por lo que no se tomaran medidas en su contra, sobretodo tomando en cuenta su "impecable trabajo" hasta el momento –informó con gesto de impaciencia, citando las palabras usadas por el comité- yo tampoco entiendo las razones pero esa es su postura respecto al asunto y no hay más que discutir, puede retirarse Mayor –dijo de último regresando su vista a los informes que la policía de Tokio-2 había enviado respecto al asunto, la ojicafé tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que el vicecomandante acababa de decirle pero aún así saludo de forma marcial y se retiró, sin embargo antes de salir regreso a ver al anciano para hacer una última solicitud.

-Señor ¿Shinji Tiene permitido recibir visitas? –Preguntó desde la entrada.

-Supongo que no harán más daño del que su protegido ya causo la noche pasada –contestó sin levantar la vista de su lectura, Misato asintió en concordancia antes de salir, dejando al anciano solo con sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Qué será lo que trama el comité en está ocasión?" _–Era la principal duda que rondaba dentro de su cabeza, era claro que no había eximido al tercero de su castigo solo por las bondades de su corazón.

* * *

A pesar del papeleo pendiente, debido no solamente a la batalla contra el ángel si no al alboroto ocasionado por el tercer elegido, Misato decidió dejarlo de lado por un día e irse a casa a tomarse un merecido descanso… que se prolongo hasta las tres de la tarde del día siguiente. Asuka no quedó muy satisfecha por la actitud de su tutora, ni tampoco le agrado mucho la escueta respuesta a su pregunta de "¿Qué paso con el baka?" con un "lo veras más tarde si te interesa", claro que ella contestó que no le interesaba en absoluto y se retiro a la escuela. Tras despertarse, y observar que hora era, Misato salto de su futon para tratar de arreglarse y salir lo más pronto posible hacía NERV, le había pedido a Rei que llevara a Suzuhara y Aida al hospital general de NERV para que vieran a Shinji y ella tenía planeado reunirse con ellos allí. Una vez estuvieron todos en la entrada de la habitación del piloto del EVA-01 la Mayor Katsuragi tomo la palabra.

-Buenas tardes chicos –saludo formalmente.

-Buenas tardes Misato-san –los jóvenes contestaron formalmente, no que no les agradara ver a la bella mujer, solo que podían percibir que la situación era delicada y estaban preocupados por su amigo- ¿Le sucede algo a Shinji Mayor? –Preguntó con cierta ansiedad al deportista, expresando en voz alta la duda que tenían todos los presentes, Misato se tomo un momento para decidir como responderle y cuanto decir.

-Durante el último ataque, Shinji quedó atrapado en el interior un ángel –comenzó a relatar, la expresión de sorpresa y preocupación no se hizo esperar, pero antes de que alguno interrumpiera continuo- él logró salir y se encuentra bien… hasta donde podemos decir –les aseguro un tanto dudosa.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Srta. Misato? –Preguntó Kensuke preocupado por la manera en que les dio la noticia.

-Será mejor que entren y lo vean por ustedes mismos –argumentó Misato dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los cuatro adolescentes de inmediato la siguieron con distintas expresiones, pero al entrar y ver al joven de castaño que estaba recostado en la cama con una intravenosa en su brazo, las expresiones de los dos muchachos se tornaron de confusión.

-¿Misato-san, en dónde está Shinji? –Preguntó Touji lo que le pareció más obvio, pensando que talvez habían ingresado en la habitación equivocada.

-Esté es Shinji –contestó la mujer con la mirada fija en el internado- se que no lo parece pero lo es, ya le hicimos todas las pruebas de ADN que Ritsuko conocía –le aseguró regresando a verlo con total seriedad.

-¿Pe-pero qué le paso? –Preguntó extrañado el fanático militar.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud –admitió la Mayor con un leve rastro de frustración- no estamos seguros de que fue lo que ese ángel le hizo, salvo por lo que tenemos en frente y el brusco cambio en su personalidad –explicó escuetamente, pero sin querer había hablado de más y se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

-¿Cambio de personalidad? –Repitieron extrañados los amigos del susodicho, Misato decidió que se enterarían de todas formas así que les explicó lo sucedido la tarde anterior hasta el incidente en el puente, la reacción de sus escuchas fue inmediata.

-¡Que genial! ¿En verdad Shinji hizo eso? –Exclamó impresionado Kensuke, pero entonces recibió una mirada severa de la mujer que no encontraba nada de divertido en que su piloto hubiera perdido el control- di-digo ¿Por qué haría Shinji algo como eso? –Se corrigió algo tarde el chico de lentes.

-¿Entonces es por eso que está aquí? –Preguntó el deportista tratando de sacar a su amigo de la difícil situación en la que se había metido, sin embargo recibió por respuesta un golpe de la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué más iba a ser baka? –Le contestó algo irritada, Touji regreso a verla furioso pero antes de pudiera contestarle Misato los interrumpió.

-De hecho, la historia no acaba allí Asuka –informó la mujer de ojos pardos llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso Rei pareció interesada en lo que diría su superior a continuación, incluso retiro su mirada del silente perfil de su compañero de trabajo, donde se había mantenido desde que ingreso a la habitación- a pesar de que revisamos el río varias veces no encontramos nada, fue hasta más tarde que nos llegó un reporte de que había sido encontrado en Tokio-2.

-¡¿Tokio-2? –Dijeron todos al unísono salvo por Rei que apenas si reacciono ante tal información. La Mayor no estaba segura si revelar lo que sabía de lo ocurrido en dicha ciudad pero no fue necesario puesto que un gruñido llamó la atención de todos sobre el tercer elegido que aparentemente había sido despertado por los gritos de sus visitas.

-aaaaarrrrgggggg –gruñó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza- mi cabeza –dijo lastimeramente incorporándose, sus amigos se acercaron con cuidado a él ya que aún no se acostumbraban a que ese era realmente su camarada.

-¿Shinji? –Dijeron al unísono una vez estuvieron frente a él, no con fuerza pero si con bastante claridad, aún así el sonido resonó en los oídos del tercero como una mina N2.

-No griten –suplicó con la cara enterrada en sus manos, pero entonces la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba reconoció las voces que le habían hablado, unas que creyó no volvería a escuchar y olvidándose por completo de la monumental cruda que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la sorprendida expresión de sus "viejos" mejores amigos- ¿Touji? ¿Kensuke? –Murmuró apenas asimilando que allí estaban- ¡Son ustedes! –Les dijo como si ellos no lo supieran intentando levantarse pero la intravenosa en su brazo le llamó la atención en ese momento- ¿Qué…?

-¡Ejem! –Se aclaró la garganta Misato para llamar la atención de todos- Se que deben tener mucho de que hablar, pero necesito unas palabras a solas con Shinji ahora que ya despertó –les informó con calma, los chicos asintieron, Asuka le dedico una mirada interrogante pero decidió acatar la orden ahora y sacar las explicaciones luego.

Al ver que se quedaban a solas la duda de que era lo que quería tratar Misato con él asalto su mente por un instante, sin embargo luego de tener una severa lucha contra su dolor de cabeza Shinji recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y de inmediato dedujo la dirección que tomaría su platica con la Mayor, pudo sentir una leve punzada en su pecho al enfocar ahora directamente a la peliazul, pero está vez era mucho menos dolorosa, finalmente durante su excursión en los suburbios de Tokio-2 había logrado desahogar la mayor parte de su dolor, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que no afecte sus tareas inmediatas. Una vez se quedaron a solas la peliazul le dirigió una mirada que parecía un puñal al ojiazul, esté no se amedrento en lo más mínimo por esto, se limitó a devolverle la mirada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cosa que solo incremento el enfado de la ojicafé.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó finalmente Misato rompiendo el tenso silencio- ¿No vas a decir nada? –Le desafió.

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó el ojiazul con fingida ingenuidad. Logrando así acabar con la paciencia de la mujer que lo observaba desde la entrada, en unos segundos está se encontraba solo a unos pasos de distancia de su interlocutor.

-¡¿Cómo en qué demonios estabas pensando ayer? –Le reclamó a voz de grito sin importarle que estuvieran en un hospital- ¡¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que estás?

-Claro que sí, en ninguno –contestó impertérrito dejando a la peliazul sin argumentos momentáneamente- Ya me he enterado de que el comité intervino a mi favor para evitar cualquier sanción de parte de NERV –explicó escuetamente mientras se retiraba la intravenosa y se levantaba.

-¡¿Pero qué haces? –Le preguntó entre molesta y preocupada recuperando las palabras al verlo actuar de forma tan irresponsable ante su estado.

El ojiazul por su parte ignoró por completo los reclamos de Misato mientras se dirigía a su ropa, la que llevaba la noche anterior, todavía no la habían tocado, desde que llegó a la enfermería le habían colocado al bata de hospital y habían dejado la ropa de lado en el cesto de ropa sucia pero los de la lavandería no habían pasado todavía por allí.

-No recuerdo mucho, pero si que Ritsuko ya me realizo muchas pruebas desde que llegue a parte de las que se le realizó a toda la sangre que me sacaron –comentó con indiferencia al recordar que le habían extraído casi veinte ampolletas del preciado liquido vital para diferentes exámenes- así que me gustaría comer algo antes de que la Dra. Akagi decida seguir con los exámenes que requieren que me encuentre consiente –explicó con calma, y era cierto, aunque su estomago se encontraba un tanto revuelto la falta de sangre y los días sin comer tuvieron más peso.

-¡¿Cómo puedes…? –Empezó a reclamarle Misato pero entonces se quedo muda al ver que el ojiazul se quitaba sin pudor alguno su bata de hospital quedando completamente desnudo, más que la acción lo que la tomo realmente por sorpresa fue quien la realizo por lo que instintivamente volteo para darle privacidad, sin embargo en el instante en que se retiró la bata pudo ver algo semejante a una cicatriz en su espalda que le llamó la atención pero cunado regresó a dar un leve vistazo para cerciorarse se percato de que el joven ya estaba cubierto y con que se estaba vistiendo, con la ropa que llevaba la noche pasada, que sobra decir estaba bastante sucia- Shinji espera esa ropa…

-Servirá por ahora –interrumpió de forma automática Shinji sin dejarla terminar su argumento mientras se terminaba de vestir, se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.

Al momento que lo hizo tres personas aparecieron agolpadas contra la misma, estos se ganaron una mirada reprobatoria de parte de la Mayor y una divertida de parte del piloto, sin embargo no le prestaron mucha atención a ninguna de las dos cuando repararon en la apariencia del susodicho, inclusive Rei abrió sus ojos de más ante la sorpresa, después de todo la vestimenta estaba arrugada, manchada, un poco mugrienta y olía tanto a licor que los que estaban más cerca tuvieron que taparse la nariz al percibirlo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Shinji? –Le preguntó Kensuke alejándose un par de pasos.

-Es lo que estaba usando cuando me trajeron esta mañana –contestó restándole importancia mientras se encaminaba hacia la cafetería seguido del extrañado grupo.

-¿Eso es sangre? –Preguntó un tanto preocupado el deportista notando las manchas de color rojo oscuro en las mangas, la camisa y las bastas principalmente, las otras dos elegidas le dirigieron disimuladamente miradas preocupadas al tercero al percatarse de esto.

-Tranquilo –le dijo calmo, logrando tranquilizarlos un poco- no es mía.

Con esa respuesta dejo al grupo estático mientras el continuaba su camino, hasta que la Mayor los alcanzo, salvo por Ayanami de inmediato el grupo le dirigió un mirada que solicitaba respuestas, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y los incitó a seguir puesto que el castaño ya se les había perdido de vista. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Shinji ya se encontraba allí comiendo solo, debido a que la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado el lugar estaba vació y Shinji se encontraba en una mesa comiendo una bandeja de almuerzo y con otras cinco repartidas en el resto de la mesa.

-Nosotros ya comimos Shinji –comentó Kensuke al llegar.

-Lo supuse –contestó el susodicho sin dejar de engullir su alimento- pero estas no son para ustedes.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar a que se refería la respuesta resulto obvia, puesto que ni bien termino de hablar el tercer elegido empezó a devorar la comida en su bandeja tan rápido que fue cosa de minutos antes de que pasará a la segunda y luego a la tercera, sin dar señales de que su apetito realmente estuviera disminuyendo. La alemana se sentó frente a Shinji con una mirada burlona una vez logró salir de su sorpresa, lo cierto era que Asuka se había quedado impresionada por la nueva apariencia y sobretodo por la nueva actitud más relajada y confiada del tercer elegido, se parecía mucho más a lo que ella esperaba encontrar antes de conocerlo, en especial luego de todo lo que había escuchado de él y sus batallas, sin embargo esto lo convertía en un rival de verdad en su camino de ser la mejor piloto, por lo que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía en esos casos, atacar.

-Vaya, ¿Misato estas segura de que el ángel no se llevó al baka y nos dejo un cerdo en su lugar? –Preguntó con fingida curiosidad, los jóvenes la miraron molestos, pese a compartir un poco el punto de vista de la pelirroja Misato la vio de manera reprobatoria, hasta Rei le dirigió una mirada un tanto severa, el aludido sin embargo ni siquiera reaccionó antes sus palabras, hasta que bajó el cuenco de arroz que acababa de terminar y le habló con voz monótona.

-Llevo dos días sin probar bocado y me sacaron sangre suficiente para resucitar a un caballo así que no fastidies Sohryu.

Asuka se quedo de una pieza ante está inesperada respuesta, y no fue la única el resto también permaneció estático observando a la ojiazul que ahora temblaba de ira hasta que las alarmas en la cabeza de Misato le advirtieron apenas a tiempo para que sujetara a la agresiva joven antes de que se arrojara sobre Shinji.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJIISTE BAKA? –Le gritó mientras luchaba por sacarse a Misato de encima y avanzar el paso que la separaba del mencionado baka. El cual continuaba comiendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¿Seguros que esté es Shinji? –Preguntó Touji en tono confidencial a Rei, puesto que era la única que quedaba para responderle, sin embargo Shinji logró escucharlo sin problemas.

-Si tienes dudas entonces pregúntame algo –le sugirió dejando de lado su tercera bandeja y empezando con la cuarta.

Y así lo hicieron por casi media hora hasta que Shinji había acabado no solo con todos los almuerzos si no con las dudas de que en verdad era él pese a lo cambiado que se veía, justo a tiempo además para ver la llegada de la Dra. Akagi al lugar acompañada por su fiel asistente Maya.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí Mayor? –Preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes un vez llegó junto al grupo

-Me acompañaban a comer –se adelanto a contestar el tercer elegido con calma.

La aludida regreso ver al ojiazul sin poder evitar cierta sorpresa en su rostro, después de todo, los análisis de sangre que había realizado habían resultado excelentes pese a la considerable cantidad de alcohol en la misma, pero habían demasiadas cosas en blanco respecto al asunto que como científica no podía dejar en el aire, sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que se le había ordenado hacer, dejarlo en el aire.

-¿Te sientes mejor Shinji? –Preguntó de forma imparcial, el aludido simplemente asintió en respuesta- entonces ya puedes irte –le informó con la misma calma, el muchacho no mostró sorpresa ante la noticia si no que se limitó a asentir de nuevo para constar que había entendido, la Mayor Katsuragi sin embargo no se guardo su sorpresa.

-¿No le practicaran más pruebas? –Preguntó un tanto confundida Misato, no es que quisiera que lo hicieran, ya que sabía lo incomodo que resultaría para Shinji, pero le pareció extraño que tras lo sucedido dejaran las cosas así, y en especial Ritsuko.

-No hacen falta más pruebas para constatar que la salud de Shinji es excelente –contestó evasiva la rubia- así que por ahora lo mejor es dejar que descanse para las pruebas de sincronización de mañana, allí veremos que tanto le afecto la experiencia, sin embargo por los resultados que obtuve podrías esperar algunos cambios en él –le advirtió, puesto que consideraba que era necesario, los presentes regresaron a ver de Shinji a la Dra. Akagi con cierta curiosidad.

-Si te refieres a su actitud y a su aspecto eso ya lo había notado, no soy tan despistada Ritsuko –le contestó un tanto harta.

-No tienes idea de cuanto a cambiado en realidad –contestó de forma casual la aludida antes de tomar su camino y retirarse.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Le preguntó un tanto preocupada por el enigmático comentario, sin embargo lo único que su escucha hizo antes de salir de la cafetería con su asistente fue despedirse con un movimiento de su mano de espaldas- Arrggghhh –gruñó con frustración antes de notar que Shinji se levantaba y tomaba la misma dirección que las dos mujeres hacia la salida- ¿A dónde crees que vas ahora jovencito? –Le llamó en tono de advertencia.

-Acabo de comer seis almuerzos ¿A dónde cree que voy Mayor? –Contestó de forma aburrida sin voltearse- ya que podemos irnos, los alcanzare en la salida –dijo de último y antes de que está le contestara salió dejando a Misato con las palabras en la boca y una vena palpitando peligrosamente en su frente.

-Ese niño me va ha escuchar apenas lleguemos a casa –dijo con seguridad, el resto de los presentes se amedrentaron tanto por su expresión que prefirieron no comentar nada, solo Rei se mantuvo impasible ante la escena mientras le dirigía una mirada escrutadora al lugar por el cual el tercer elegido había desaparecido.

* * *

Shinji acababa de atravesar la puerta cuando chocó con alguien que estaba parada justo enfrente de la misma aparentemente un poco distraída revisando sus notas, por lo cual el choque por poco la tira al suelo, afortunadamente los reflejos del tercero fueron lo bastante ágiles como para sujetarla antes de que eso sucediera. La joven mujer cerró los ojos momentáneamente por la sorpresa por lo que no había visto a su agresor y rescatador.

-¿Se encuentra bien teniente? –Preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación el ojiazul, la teniente Ibuki regreso a verlo al reconocer la voz de quien le había hablado.

-¡¿Shinji? –Dijo visiblemente sorprendida, sin embargo no parecía asustada, cosa que el castaño agradeció en cierta forma- disculpa estaba distraída –se excusó con una tímida sonrisa mientras se enderezaba.

-Yo soy el que debería disculparse, por poco la tiró al suelo –le recordó categóricamente, antes de pasarla de largo pero antes de alejarse demasiado giro su rostro para ver a la operaria de MAGI- teniente Ibuki –llamó consiguiendo la atención de la mujer- se que el comandante está aquí ¿Podría decirme en que habitación? –Preguntó tan educadamente que Maya incluso fue capaz de reconocer al viejo Shinji con toda claridad, por lo que no encontró motivo para no decirle en donde se encontraba su padre.

-En la habitación 211 –contestó con una leve sonrisa, el castaño asintió y se retiró- ¿vas a hacerle una visita? –Cuestionó antes de perderlo de vista.

-No, solo voy a sabotear sus sistemas de apoyo vital –contestó indiferente mientras daba vuelta en una esquina y se perdía de vista.

La mujer de ojos pardos se quedo estática en sus sitió por unos segundos antes de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar antes de entrar en pánico y correr en la dirección por donde Shinji se había ido, sin embargo al doblar la esquina ya no vio a nadie caminando por ese corredor.

_-¡¿Pero a dónde se fue? _–Pensaba desesperada, antes de detenerse a respirar un momento para tranquilizarse- _relájate Maya, se trata de Shinji, no tienes porque pensar lo peor ¿O sí?_ –Se cuestiono temerosa, al instante decenas de imágenes de lo que había hecho el tercer elegido en las pasadas veinticuatro horas asaltaron su mente y de inmediato se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde dijo dirigirse el piloto tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

* * *

A pesar de que era una singular escena ver a la calmada y recatada ayudante de la Dra. Akagi correr por los pasillos de un lugar tan aburrido como lo es un hospital, está no duro demasiado. A medio camino se topo con el castaño caminando tranquilamente en dirección contraria mirándola con cierta sorpresa.

-No debería correr por los pasillos teniente –le regañó pasivamente antes de regresar a ver alrededor y susurrar en tono confidencial- esto es un hospital –todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Maya tenía paciencia de santa, pero los nervios de todos tienen un limite.

-Por favor Shinji, dime que no le hiciste algo al comandante –Inquirió preocupada entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el aliento, más que por la salud del susodicho por el drástico cambio de actitud en el antes apacible joven, esté le dedico una sonrisa confiada entes de contestarle.

-Tranquila Maya-chan –le dijo con más confianza de la acostumbrada- te aseguro que no toque ninguno de los aparatos que ayudan a mantener al comandante fuera de peligro –le dijo con rotundidad, la mujer suspiró aliviada- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las maquinas que reportan que se mantiene así –agregó pasando de largo, ante la mirada interrogante y preocupada que le dirigió la técnico de MAGI agregó- ¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando la maquina que reporta el estado del paciente deja de transmitir? –Preguntó de manera casual, Maya estuvo segura de que no le gustó esa pregunta- te daré una pista –en ese momento las alarmas del hospital empezaron a sonar y un apresurado grupo de doctores pasaron corriendo a su lado.

-¡Código azul en la habitación del comandante! –Informó alterado uno de ellos.

-¡Traigan el desfibrilador, rápido! –Ordenó otro con impaciencia.

Cuando todo el tumulto paso el piloto observaba el lugar por el que habían desaparecido los médicos con actitud impasible mientras la teniente se había quedado estática con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos en blanco en una expresión muy cómica.

-Eso es lo que sucede –auto contestó el ojiazul con naturalidad antes de regresar su atención a la mujer que aún persistía en su expresión de incredulidad- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que esto quedará en un despertar algo brusco para el comandante pero no pondrá en peligro su vida –le aseguró- además no es por querer intimidarte pero tú te meterías en más problemas que yo si dices algo de esto, así que te sugeriría que no lo hicieras –le aconsejó con una clara preocupación por ella antes de retirarse dejando a la ojicafé con varias preocupaciones más en su cabeza de las que tenía al iniciar el día. Pese a lo que sus principios le decían en ese momento decidió pasar por estos una vez y tener más cuidado con lo que hablara con el piloto de la unidad 01 de aquí en adelante.

* * *

Luego de una pequeña rencilla por demorarse demasiado en el "baño" de parte de sus compañeros, Shinji se despidió de ellos asegurándoles que los vería al día siguiente en la escuela, luego de eso se dirigió al vehículo donde la Mayor Katsuragi y sus dos compañeras pilotos le esperaban para poder retirarse, Misato había insistido en llevar a Rei hasta su departamento como compensación por las molestias que le causo al pedirle que llevara a los amigos de Shinji al hospital a verlo. Esté simplemente se limitó a observar el paisaje, o eso parecía cuando en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de ignorar a las tres féminas presentes. Lo que había sentido alguna vez por cualquiera de ellas aún persistía dentro de si pero de una forma que no lograba calificar, solo sabía que era diferente a lo que había sentido al principio, lo que sentía por la Mayor en especial había logrado recapacitarlo un poco con el desaté de la noche anterior, ahora por lo menos se sentía capaz de sobrellevarlo o superarlo. Pero lo que ocurría con las otras dos era diferente, su estadía en el imperio de los caídos le había dado la oportunidad de conocer su historia mejor de lo que años de conocerlas lo habría permitido, sabía perfectamente el porque del desequilibrio en la psiquis de cada una, no era difícil luego de ver lo que pudieron a ver sido… la vida que pudieron haber tenido de no ser por el EVA, por el segundo impacto y en fin, por la perdida de sus respectivas infancias. Él sabía que a pesar de no ser las mismas, las chicas que en realidad habían ahondado tan profundo en su corazón existían de cierta forma dentro de ellas, no se creía capaz de sentir por está Asuka y Rei lo que sintió por aquellas, pero quería ayudarlas de alguna forma.

No estaba del todo seguro de que hacer respecto a Rei, en especial por que sabía que no sería fácil verla a los ojos y encontrarlos tan… vacíos de toda emoción, pero eso no lo detendría, luego de pasar por todo lo que ya había pasado finalmente estaba de vuelta en el campo y debía actuar, y eso no solo incluía destruir a los ángeles. Con respecto a Asuka, sería doloroso principalmente para la pelirroja, pero tendría que destruir sus defensas de una manera menos que sutil, no sería agradable pero Asuka sobreviviría y lo superaría, él se aseguraría de que lo hiciera, sabía muy bien que pese a su apariencia está Asuka era en realidad muy frágil en comparación con su antigua amiga pelirroja pero de alguna forma la ayudaría. Ahora finalmente empezaría a actuar, de manera fría e implacable con sus oponentes en batalla, con engaños y entre las sombras para confundir a sus verdaderos enemigos usando sus mismas armas en su contra y de forma sincera solo con sus verdaderos aliados.

Y respecto a la Mayor Katsuragi… de alguna forma lo solucionaría esa misma noche. A partir de ese momento todo comenzaría, por eso la noche anterior había sido especialmente para que se permitiera vivir, equivocarse y desahogarse como un ser humano cualquiera.

**_Continuara..._**


	14. Bello Recuerdo

**Capitulo 13: Bello recuerdo**

Finalmente volvía a atravesar aquella puerta, se sentía… agradable, aunque difícil de describir, sin embargo al ver la peligrosa expresión que portaba Misato en su rostro tuvo la seguridad de que el sentimiento no duraría mucho, pero eso no le importó demasiado. A penas terminaron de entrar Misato tomó la palabra.

-Asuka, quiero que te quedes con Hikari está noche –dijo claramente en voz de comando, Asuka inevitablemente se dispuso a protestar cuando la mirada que le dedico Misato, la cual estaba cargada con todo su estrés acumulado de los pasados dos días, le advirtió claramente que la Mayor no aceptaría replica alguna. Mientras ella se retiraba a su cuarto, en medio de una sarta de quejas y maldiciones en diferentes idiomas, a recoger algunas cosas los otros dos se dirigían a la cocina donde tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro, Misato ni siquiera tomo un cerveza, lo cual era prueba de cuan en serio se estaba tomando el asunto. Apenas el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose di fe de que la pelirroja se había ido el castaño inició la conversación con la frase más obvia, y para el caso la más estúpida, posible.

-¿Hay algún problema Mayor? –Preguntó con fingido tono de inocencia, cosa que solo logró molestar más a la mujer.

-¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo! ¡¿Qué rayos te paso anoche? –Exigió saber.

-¿Qué no pasamos por esto ya? –Preguntó un tanto aburrido pese a la encrespada mirada de la directora de operaciones, aún así decidió dar una respuesta más concisa- lo necesitaba –pero no tan concisa.

-¿Lo necesitabas? –Repitió incrédula la ojicafé antes de enfadarse de nuevo- ¡¿Necesitabas armar semejante destrozo? –El ojiazul observó cuidadosamente a Misato antes de contestar.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste un día verdaderamente terrible Misato? –Preguntó de forma casual, está lo miro extrañada pero antes de que dijera algo Shinji continuó- no solo un mal día, me refiero a un día en el que te parecía que estabas atravesando el infierno a pie y lo único que querías era que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de finalmente matarte para terminarlo pero no lo hacían –especificó todavía más- un día en el que pese a que sabías que terminaría solo podías pensar en que el siguiente sería igual que ese ¿Alguna vez tuviste un día así? –Interrogó con serenidad, la Mayor guardo silencio al inconcientemente rememorar su peor vivencia, sin embargo sus recuerdos fueron cortados por la voz del tercer elegido- creó que ambos conocemos la respuesta –se adelantó a responder con gravedad.

-¿Entonces para que lo preguntas? –Inquirió con frialdad la peliazul, realmente estaba comenzando a cansarse de la nueva actitud de Shinji, en particular ahora, ya que no le gustaba recordar aquello que él le había preguntado, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin embargo la fría expresión del piloto no varío por su tono antes de contestarle.

-Quiero que imagines lo que sería vivir un día como ese… y luego otro igual al día siguiente, y al siguiente y al siguiente y miles de veces más después de esas hasta que se vuelva algo cotidiano –explicó sin variar su expresión impasible ante la expresión mitad molesta mitad curiosa en la peliazul- entonces vislumbraras lo que viví mientras no estuve –concluyó mirando directamente a los pardos ojos de Misato con absoluta seriedad, está a su vez le devolvía una mirada de estupefacción luego de escuchar lo que acababa de decir su protegido.

-Shi-Shinji ¿Acaso tú…? –Intentó decir Misato, pero fue interrumpida.

-Una persona normal que quiera desahogar su frustración va a un bar y toma unas copas… luego de _uno_ de estos días –explicó con impasibilidad haciendo énfasis en "uno"- luego de una semana, toma más copas e inicia una pelea con el primer pobre diablo que se cruce en su camino –continuó con indiferencia- pero imagina vivirlo miles de veces y el resultado es lo que los suburbios de Tokio-2 presenciaron la pasada noche, lo que queda después es lo que tienes frente a ti ahora Misato-san –concluyó sin siquiera mutar su expresión en ningún momento, un tenso silencio prosiguió luego de esto hasta que Misato fue capaz de encontrar su voz nuevamente.

-Shinji, ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió luego de que fueras absorbido? –Preguntó de vuelta a su antigua calma la peliazul, pero en un tono más afable.

-Te lo diré –le aseguró, Misato lo miro expectante- cuando sea el momento –dijo de forma rotunda, Misato suspiro con cierta resignación antes de retomar la palabra de forma paciente.

-Shinji, necesito que me lo digas para que pueda ayudarte… -intentó razonar Misato, pero las leves carcajadas del castaño la interrumpieron, está lo miro severamente, después de todo ella rara vez se ponía tan sería y no era agradable que la estuviera tomando a broma- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Le desafió.

-Yo no soy el que necesita ayuda _Misa-chan_ –dijo con claridad y sosiego, la aludida no entendió del todo la frase, pero empezaba a sentir un retortijón en el estomago cada vez que escuchaba a Shinji usar ese tono y en especial ese nombre, como si le recordara algo que no quería rememorar. Decidió ignorarlo y proseguir con su intento de razonar con el obstinado joven.

-Aunque no lo necesites, quiero ayudarte –le aseguró mirándolo fijamente- tú eres mi responsabilidad Shinji –le recordó categóricamente, sin embargo esto no tuvo más efecto en el castaño que el de hacerlo sacar una hoja de papel de su chaqueta y lo deslizaba sobre la mesa hasta la Mayor.

-Ya no –dijo simplemente, la mujer lo miro desconcertada antes de tomar la hoja y leerla, sus ojos se abrían más con cada palabra leída.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó finalmente dubitativa cuando pudo asimilar lo que significaba el documento que tenía entre sus manos.

-Justo lo que acabo de decirte, que ya no soy tu responsabilidad –aclaró el tercero mientras recuperaba el documento y volvía a guardarlo- o por lo menos eso es lo que se entiende por emancipación –dedujo tranquilo ante la confundida mirada de la peliazul.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Preguntó finalmente en voz ahogada, porque sintió todo eso como un golpe bajo.

-Porque también era necesario –contestó escuetamente mientras se levantaba.

-¡Un momento Shinji! ¿A dónde vas? –Le llamó saliendo de su sorpresa ante la repentina reacción del que ahora era su ex-protegido.

-A empacar –contestó esté desde la entrada de la cocina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aquella respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la mujer de cabello azul.

-No es fuerza que te vayas –le aseguró guardando la compostura- además ya pensaste siquiera en donde te quedaras –interrogó Misato de forma sensata.

-Ya lo tengo cubierto, no te preocupes –le aseguró en tono tranquilizador dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte? –Preguntó finalmente dejando de lado su compostura para tratar de obtener una respuesta directa. El ojiazul recapacitó detenidamente su respuesta dándole la espalda a la peliazul con sus emociones contenidas bajo una implacable máscara de imperturbable serenidad por unos momentos.

-Te propongo un trato –propuso el castaño regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la nevera, la que tenía comida, hielo y…- cerveza –presentó el joven al poner un par de latas de la mencionada bebida frente a la peliazul y un número igual de su lado de la mesa- el primero que no pueda continuar pierde, si pierdo te diré lo que quieras saber, pero si gano esperaras a que yo decida cuando decírtelo –explicó de manera simple, la Mayor sin embargo lo miro en forma reprobatoria, cosa que realmente no era muy común en ella.

-Sabes bien que tú no puedes… -intentó reprenderlo pero fue sutilmente interrumpida.

-Ese papel dice lo contrario, talvez no pueda legalmente pero ahora la responsabilidad es mía –le recordó- si de verdad quieres una respuesta tendrás que ganártela, deberías agradecer que elegí un campo en el que por lo menos tienes ventaja, si no te gusta dímelo ahora y me iré a empacar –le sugirió, la ojicafé lo observó directamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo en ellos, pero solo encontró la seriedad de su propuesta, finalmente tomo su primera lata de cerveza y se la empino con premura, no hubo ninguna muestra de la acostumbrada satisfacción luego de esté acto, simplemente una expresión neutra que muy bien podría competir con las de la primera elegida- tomaré eso como un sí –comentó con tranquilidad el ojiazul abriendo y empinando su primara cerveza de forma parecida a la de su adversaria.

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de la segunda elegida, Asuka Langley Sohryu. Su idea era arreglar su asunto pendiente con el baka por haberle contestado de manera tan grosera cuando finalmente estuvieran a solas, pero Misato le había ordenado que saliera, no entendía el porque de esto, tan grave habría sido lo que tenía que hablar con Shinji. Pensándolo bien lo que esté había hecho luego de salir del ángel no era para nada una falta leve, incluso le sorprendía que no lo hubieran encerrado en las celdas de reclusión de NERV, además estaba aquel asunto de Tokio-2 que Misato no había terminado de contarles, pero por lo que había escuchado a la Mayor gritarle cuando estaban en la enfermería debía ser algo serio. Por un momento detuvo su tren de pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaban dirigidos a ese debilucho, baka-hentai. No es que esto no le haya sucedido antes, pero nunca se mantenía por un tiempo tan prolongado, era verdad que de vez en cuando sus ideas se perdían en la reflexión de cómo aquel debilucho era capaz de luchar de semejante manera pero ahora era… no podía definirlo, ciertamente se había preguntado como sería el baka-Shinji si empezara a mostrar esa actitud, que había acabado con ya varios de sus enemigos, en su vida cotidiana. Aunque le costara admitirlo hasta para sí misma, había pensado que sería un chico en verdad interesante, pero ese James Bond/Bruce Lee japonés que acabó con toda la fuerza de seguridad de NERV había sido una sorpresa inesperada… una muy grata sorpresa inesperada.

Ese pensamiento la asusto, en particular porque sabía que era propio de su mente ¡Ella no podía haberse fijado en Shinji! Para empezar era su rival en el EVA, mucho más ahora que había demostrado tener agallas, pero estos pensamientos en lugar de encontrar su camino para volver a menospreciar al tercero, solo le daban a esté una imagen cada vez más fuerte y… ¿Atractiva?

-¡Scheiße!_ ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?_ –Maldijo la joven pelirroja en alemán, los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por allí se alejaron asustados por la explosión de la muchacha, que sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para alejar dichos pensamientos y continuar el camino a casa de su amiga.

* * *

El ilimitado suministro de cerveza de la residencia Katsuragi la volvía el lugar perfecto para una improvisada competencia de bebedores adiestrados, no en balde Misato tenía en su refrigeradora suficiente del mencionado líquido como para abastecer al October Fest. Por lo que ni siquiera la inhumana resistencia adquirida de Shinji había sido suficiente para salir de está reñida competencia impune, en especial luego de acabar con tres cuartas partes de la provisión del ambarino brebaje y pasar por varios turnos alternados de descanso con la Mayor para utilizar el baño. Eso era el equivalente a casi tres meses de consumo regular, finalmente las cosas a su alrededor empezaban a moverse fuera de su control y sus ideas perdían relación entre sí. Sin embargo su estado no era nada a lado del de la Mayor Katsuragi, aún la experimentada bebedora se había quedado corta frente a semejante adversario. Ella apenas podía enfocar al castaño del otro lado de la mesa con expresión confundida digna de alguien que parecía haberse equivocado de autobús.

-Disculpa Shinji –llamó arrastrando las palabras- ¿sabes que estoy haciendo aquí? –El castaño pestañeo confundido por la pregunta un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Estás tratando de averiguar algo acerca de mí –contestó con voz claramente tomada, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Jijijijijijiji ¿en serio? –Contestó y preguntó a la vez- creo que eres un poco joven para mi –opinó tras enfocarlo bien dando un sorbo a la lata de cerveza que tenía en ese momento antes de caer pesadamente de la silla al suelo. El castaño la observo un tanto divertido antes de terminarse su propia lata y levantarse.

Claro que solo duro un segundo de pie antes de caer sentado sobre su silla nuevamente debido al mareo que le produjo levantarse tan "rápidamente" y entonces comenzó a reírse de forma muy similar a la de Misato.

-¿De que te ríes? –Preguntó una voz un tanto irritada desde el suelo.

-Jijiji, nada es solo que… la última vez que tú y yo nos pusimos a beber… -se detuvo en ese punto cambiando su expresión risueña por una más triste- bueno en realidad no importa –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente mientras abría otra lata de cerveza y se la empinaba por la garganta, por un instante solo el sonido de la bebida siendo ingerida se escucho en el departamento hasta que una simple pregunta de voz de la directora de operaciones, la cual en ese momento sonó mucho menos bebida, golpeó de frente a Shinji.

-¿Nuestra primera vez no importa? –Preguntó con voz monocorde la ojicafé, al instante el ojiazul escupió toda la cerveza sobre la mesa y regresó a ver a la mujer que ahora aparecía por encima del borde de la misma con el rostro empapado en cerveza y con los ojos cerrados- Supongo que merecía eso –opinó con un deje de tristeza cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con la aún impactada expresión del tercer elegido, la cual duró un poco más antes de que pudiera articular nuevamente palabras.

-Creí que no recordabas eso –dijo claramente confundido, la expresión de la peliazul se torno culpable antes de, como pudo, volver a sentarse en su silla.

-No lo recordaba –confesó avergonzada- o sería mejor decir que no quería creerlo, pero desde que te vi en el pasillo de NERV empecé a sentir algo familiar en todo esto, la forma en la que peleaste, tu forma de conducir, como… como desapareciste sin dejar rastro –enlistó sin poder evitar un toque de acusación en su voz cuando menciono lo último que forzó al castaño a voltear la mirada igual de avergonzado- pero seguía diciéndome que era imposible, hasta hace un momento cuando mencionaste la última vez que bebimos juntos… es decir ¡mírate! –Le dijo señalándolo como prueba clara de su confusión- no te ves diferente a como eras la última vez que te vi y de eso hace trece años… o tal vez quince a veces pienso que aquello fue…

-Lo que sucedió en el barco no fue ninguna alucinación –le interrumpió el castaño con tranquilidad una vez volvió a encontrar su voz- y tú no te rendiste –le recordó mostrando un claro deje de orgullo tanto en su voz como en su mirada, los cuales no hicieron nada más que provocar que los pardos ojos de la mujer comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Yo me rendí –confesó temblando levemente- ¡me rendí contigo! –agregó ahora con lágrimas cayendo copiosamente de su rostro, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir sorpresivamente como un par de brazos que la envolvían recordándole aquella calidez que creía perdida, no supo en que momento Shinji se levanto y se acercó tanto a ella pero no le importo, sin poder evitarlo se aferró al abrazo como lo había hecho años atrás.

-Te dije que no te olvidaras de vivir –le recordó en tono reconfortante mientras la abrazaba- no estoy decepcionado por lo que paso entre tú y Kaji –le aseguró con calma, se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que los espasmos dejaron de sacudir el cuerpo de la peliazul.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –Preguntó tras un largo rato, el cual le tomo para tranquilizarse y empezar a coordinar sus ideas de nuevo, la Mayor levantando la mirada para encontrarla con la del ojiazul mientras su mano acariciaba las facciones de esté con extrañeza.

-El choque entre dos escudos AT, si es lo suficientemente fuerte puede producir una abertura en el espacio… y el tiempo –explicó tan simplemente como pudo- lo cierto es que estuve varado en varios sitios antes de regresar aquí.

-¿Varado?

-En lugares de los que realmente no quiero hablar ahora –agregó, no fue cortante ni sonaba enfadado pero el tono en que habló fue lo suficientemente firme para hacer saber a la peliazul que no tocaría ese tema todavía, continuaron en la misma posición durante un largo rato simplemente disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación que producía su cercanía hasta que Misato recordó algo.

-¿Aún lo conservo sabes? –Comentó pasiva mientras regresaba a verlo, esté se mostró confundido por la frase hasta que una luz de entendimiento cruzo por sus ojos color cobalto.

La peliazul no esperó a que le contestara, ya un poco más recompuesta, tanto de la bebida como del golpe emocional, se levanto y se encamino con tanta entereza como era posible hacía su habitación seguida de Shinji, apenas esté llegó a la entrada de la habitación de ella se detuvo allí apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras Misato se dirigía hacia su armario y lo abría, por algunos minutos estuvo rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta que repentinamente se detuvo, aún de espaldas al castaño se levanto sujetando algo entre sus manos, con una fuerte inhalación de aire para darse fuerza se dio medio vuelta para encarar al Ikari con un estuche hecho a mano, viejo, verdoso y polvoriento entre sus manos. Lentamente fue acercándose hasta la entrada y se lo tendió a él, no sin cierta sorpresa aún presente en sus ojos esté adelanto sus manos hasta tenerlo al alcance y lo sujeto entre sus dedos, con sumo cuidado abrió el empaque y extrajo de su interior un magnifico instrumento de cuerda y su arco, ambos tan negros como el azabache y tan brillantes como un onix pulido pese al tiempo sin uso, el tercer elegido se quedo contemplando a su antiguo compañero de penuria largamente antes de devolverle una mirada de gratitud a la mujer que lo resguardo por largos quince años como un tesoro, está simplemente mantenía una sonrisa apacible aún con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-¿Podrías…? –Comenzó con cierta duda y una mirada suplicante, pero no parecía capaz de terminar su petitoria sin embargo eso no fue necesario. Shinji la observó con una sonrisa divertida antes de hablar.

-¿Alguna vez he podido negarte algo? –Comentó retóricamente mientras acomodaba el instrumento entre su hombro y su cuello y empezaba a arrancar aquellos agraciados sonidos del mismo como solo el podría conseguirlo, en ese momento las notas no llevaban dolor, tampoco ira ni remordimiento pero se podía distinguir algo más, un sentimiento que aunque fuera vagamente había estado incomodando al ojiazul más que cualquier otra cosa, un sentimiento que poco a poco lo iría carcomiendo hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Soledad

No quería dejarse llevar por el dolor o el remordimiento, pero no pudo evitar sentir el aislamiento cuando Misato afirmó no recordarlo o cuando vio a las elegidas sabiendo perfectamente que estas no tenían idea de lo que significaban para él en cualquier mundo, eso había sido la llave que detono el resto de sus peores emociones hasta llevarlo a tratar de autodestruirse de alguna forma, no había dado del todo con está revelación antes, pero ahora podía sentirla con toda claridad, abrió sorprendido sus ojos al dar con aquella respuesta, solo para ver como las orbes color chocolate de la mujer frente a él lo observaban con evidente aflicción, aparentemente no había sido el único que se percato de lo que su instrumento estaba diciendo por él, de inmediato dejo de tocar y bajo su instrumento hasta quedar con los brazos colgando a sus costados con la mirada oculta tras sus desordenados mechones castaños, pudo sentir como de forma ausente como el violín le era retirado de entre sus dedos y dejado sobre el escritorio por la Mayor y luego de unos segundos pudo sentir como las manos de está sujetaban su rostro forzándolo a verla directo a los ojos, la diferencia de altura entre ambos era ahora de tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, sus miradas se conectaron como no lo hacían desde la adolescencia de la ojicafé y el leve letargo que los envolvía a ambos se convirtió pronto en la ausencia de todo lo que los rodeaba mientras sus rostros se acercaban hasta que la necesidad de respirar solo a través de los labios del otro se apoderó de sus sentidos restantes. Y sin poder resistir más, cayeron ante ella.

* * *

La luz era algo a lo que realmente no se había acostumbrado todavía, aunque suponía que en realidad a nadie le agradaba ser golpeado de frente por está y que lo forzase a despertarse, en especial cuando se está durmiendo tan a gusto como él lo hacía hace poco, se volteó de lado para evitar que esto siguiera molestándolo pero entonces vio su rostro atrapado contra un par de almohadones, unos particularmente suaves y redondos, intento moverlos para poder respirar pero al apretar uno se produjo en leve gemido que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con que lo que estaba apretando eran los senos de la Mayor Katsuragi. Antes de que su sorpresa terminara vio como los pardos orbes de la mujer, con la que estaba acostado desnudo sobre un desordenado futon, parpadeaban un par de veces hasta estar completamente abiertos, y entonces…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito sacudió el departamento por completo, afortunadamente no quedaban mucha gente en ese piso, puesto que la mayoría se había mudado a causa de los recientes ataques, o algún vecino abría seguramente llamado a la policía. Antes de saber como, Misato y Shinji estaban sumamente despiertos en lados diferentes de la habitación cubriéndose con una sabana y un almohadón sus respectivas partes privadas, el acto en si fue más bien un reflejo puesto que, para ser honestos, no tenía mucho caso tratar de ser pudoroso en frente del otro, y menos luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Por un minuto ninguno hizo nada más que observar al otro hasta que la peliazul logró expresar en palabras un poco de su sobresalto.

-¿Pero qué hicimos? –Preguntó a la nada sujetando su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba la sabana que la cubría.

-Eh… -empezó el castaño.

-¡YA se lo que hicimos! –Le interrumpió antes de que contestara- es solo que… -intentaba explicar que era lo que no entendía cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el lóbrego instrumento de música que estaba sobre su escritorio y luego fueron raudos hasta el torso del ojiazul en el cual era claramente visible la terrible cicatriz debajo del corazón, en ese momento todos los detalles de su platica vespertina llegaron a ella, de repente se sintió muy débil se dejo caer sobre la pared y se deslizo lentamente hasta el suelo- entonces eso tampoco fue un sueño –dijo más que preguntó regresando a ver al castaño que portaba una expresión de empatía a la vez que negaba levemente con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Iré a ducharme y a preparar el desayuno –dijo simplemente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Lo que ahora resultaba un afortunado error en la dirección le había provisto de un par de pantalones y una camisa de unas tallas mayor a la suya la primera vez que compró sus uniformes, aún tenía que andar con un par de botones desabrochados y sin fajarse la camisa para que no se notara pero eso le daba en muchas formas una imagen atractiva. En esos momentos se encontraba desayunando finalmente con Misato, una imagen muy similar a la de la noche preliminar si en lugar de alimentos hubiera habido cantidades inusitadas de cerveza, ambos degustaban sus alimentos sin mediar palabra hasta que la Mayor no pudo más con su curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en aquel entonces? –Preguntó finalmente dejando de lado sus palillos pero sin ver al Ikari a los ojos.

-¿Qué te conocí cuando tenías veintinueve años? –Preguntó esté a su vez, ella asintió dudosa- ¿Me hubieras creído? –Preguntó retóricamente, por un momento ella quiso discutir pero se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello en realidad y volvió a centrar su atención en su desayuno a pesar de ya no tener apetito.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –Preguntó finalmente de manera insegura, encarando al ojiazul con toda la resolución que fue capaz de reunir.

-Lo que tengamos que hacer –contestó llanamente mirándola con seriedad- aún tenemos un trabajo pendiente, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí –le recordó mirándola de frente, ella no pudo evitar una leve sensación de malestar al escuchar como se refirió a sus motivos para estar allí, como si fueran simplemente un asunto de negocios- y lo primero que voy a hacer es mudarme –dijo con decisión.

-¿Así que aun insistes con eso? –Preguntó un poco sentida por su resolución.

-¿Te parece una buena idea que me quede? –Le preguntó directamente, ella solo soltó un suspiro resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza- sé que te debo muchas explicaciones Misato pero ahora mismo no es el mejor momento, solo puedo prometerte que te explicare todo antes de que terminemos con los ángeles, así estarás segura de que no me iré a ningún lado antes de contestarte –le aseguró, Misato no se sentía del todo conforme pero, al final, sabía que le debía aquella confianza, hasta ahora no le había fallado nunca realmente- además tú ya no me necesitas Misa-chan, o por lo menos no en ese aspecto –comentó con calma.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Le preguntó Misato casi con desafió en su voz.

-¿Kaji? –Contestó de forma obvia, ella bufó molesta- a mi no me engañas Misa-chan ambos sabemos que los dos siguen tan enamorados como lo estaban en la universidad –le dijo con media sonrisa mientras bebía su té.

-Eso no evito que me engañara –comentó agriamente, pese a haber dejado eso atrás aún le era una buena excusa para que nadie siguiera con el tema, sin embargo ella no contaba con la audacia de su actual escucha.

-Algo por lo que podrías haberlo perdonado si él simplemente se hubiera disculpado –contraataco a su vez, ella intento refutar eso pero la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el ojiazul le decían claramente que no podría mentirle aunque lo intentara.

-Pero nunca se disculpo –refutó luchando por encontrar otro argumento para continuar negando sus emociones, el castaño negó levemente con resignación ante la actitud de la peliazul.

-Es porque ustedes dos tiene el mismo problema –comentó de forma casual, ella lo observó sin entender- ambos tienen miedo de ser felices –explicó con simplicidad, la peliazul lo miró incrédula ante su respuesta.

-¿Por qué le tendría miedo a eso? –Preguntó a la defensiva, el joven bufó con cansancio antes de tomar su té y darle un largo sorbo.

-Porque ambos sienten que no deben ser felices –explicó de manera simple una vez terminó su bebida- no después de que su vida tuviera que ser intercambiada por la de alguien más –completó antes de que Misato pudiera debatir su argumento.

-Eso no… ¿Ambos? –Preguntó claramente perdida.

-Ustedes dos en verdad necesitan tener una muy larga charla –comentó alargando la palabra para hacer énfasis en cuanto les faltaba saber el uno del otro, antes de levantarse- será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a la escuela –opinó un poco cansado por dicha perspectiva, en su habitación ya tenía preparada una maleta de mano con lo indispensable de su equipaje y su portafolio de la escuela, cerca de estos el viejo estuche dentro del cual reposaba su querido instrumento esperaba por él. La mayoría de sus cosas seguían ocupando lo que quedaba de la reducida recamara, no necesitaba nada de aquello y la mayoría sería estorboso, se decidió a comprar lo que necesitara más tarde ese día, con esto en mente se despidió del lugar que había llegado a considerar un hogar más que cualquier otro en aquel mundo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Volverás? –Preguntó la mujer antes de que el piloto se alejará demasiado.

-Cuando aclares tus ideas –contestó, y antes de atravesar el umbral del departamento dijo algo más en un tono más animado pero igual de serio- deberías deshacerte de la cerveza, no le hace ningún bien a ninguno de los dos –sin más se retiró sumiendo el lugar en algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrado.

Silencio.

* * *

Las clases en la primaria de Tokio-3 habían iniciado igual que siempre con el acostumbrado saludo para recibir al profesor, cuatro estudiantes sin embargo se encontraban prestando aún menos atención de la habitual ante la perorata del mismo durante la clase de Algebra, estos eran dos chicos y dos chicas cuyos pensamientos rondaban hacia en donde se encontraba el tercer elegido, Touji y Kensuke habían supuesto que lo verían una vez llegará Asuka, grande fue su decepción al ver a esta entrar junto a la delegada de clase, le hubieran preguntado pero sabían que no obtendrían más que descalificativos por parte de está, en especial porque a la distancia se notaba que está no se encontraba nada contenta. Inclusive Rei parecía más distante de lo normal mientras miraba por la ventana, de súbito el sonido de la puerta al abrirse para permitirle el paso a alguien llamó la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de los cuatro antes mencionados cuando vieron al castaño de ojos azules parado de forma solemne en la entrada con un portafolio y una maleta individual en su mano derecha y un peculiar estuche en la izquierda, claro está que el susodicho también llamó la atención de todo el cuadro femenino, a excepción de la delegada de clase. Era alto, razonablemente bien parecido y con cierto aire de peligrosidad que de inmediato atrajo a las chicas del salón.

-¿Puedo ayudarle joven? –Preguntó contrariado el viejo maestro al no reconocer al muchacho de pie en la entrada de su salón. Por respuesta esté se dirigió impertérrito hacía el maestro y le entrego unos papeles, esté los observo en un principio extrañado pero al terminar se veía completamente confundido mirando de hito en hito al castaño frente a él- ¿Ikari? –Preguntó con incredulidad, al instante todos se quedaron estáticos sin acabar de entender porque que el maestro llamaba por el nombre del piloto del EVA a aquel desconocido, fue más su asombro al ver como esté asentía en concordancia.

Los murmullos empezaron de inmediato, muchos observaban la reacción de las otras dos pilotos y a los amigos del tercero, pero estos no hicieron nada por desmentir lo que el castaño decía, finalmente los murmullos se convirtieron en cuchicheos más fuertes que el profesor no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

-¡Silencio! –Ordenó puesto que la delegada estaba tan absorta mirando a su amiga para ver si está le explicaba lo que sucedía que no se molestó en poner orden, la pelirroja sin embargo se limitó a observar la escena con fingida indiferencia- ¿Es esto cierto? –Preguntó directamente levantando los papeles que el ojiazul le había entregado, esté asintió nuevamente sin mediar palabra todavía ni perder la serenidad en su expresión, el maestro aún parecía claramente confundido- ¿cómo? –Fue todo lo que se sintió capaz de preguntar.

-Una eventualidad en el último incidente que involucró a un ángel –dijo finalmente el ojiazul sin mutar su expresión, su voz fue tranquila pero segura, esto no hacía más que sembrar nuevas dudas en los estudiantes que conocían la actitud recatada del Ikari- Ayanami y Sohryu pueden confirmárselo.

No solo el maestro regreso a ver a las aludidas sino todo el salón en conjunto, pese a las miradas, ninguna cambio su expresión al dar por toda respuesta un asentimiento corroborando las palabras del ojiazul. Un abismal silencio prosiguió a dicha confirmación hasta que el maestro se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para llamar la atención de la clase antes de entregarle los documentos de vuelta al castaño.

-En ese caso siéntese, llega muy tarde –le regañó señalando el asiento de la última fila junto a Touji.

El joven avanzó hasta el lugar señalado sin decir nada, ni siquiera una disculpa por su retraso, al pasar todas las miradas estaban fijas en él con casi ningún disimulo, la mayoría de las chicas con cierto descaro y coquetería y los hombres con una obvia incredulidad. El Ikari, completamente indiferente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, se sentó en su sitio dejando sus cosas descuidadamente en el suelo, salvo por el estuche en su izquierda, el cual acomodó en el respaldo de su silla antes de dejarse caer en está y dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el pupitre en un intento por recuperar el sueño que no tuvo la noche pasada, la ruidosa aclaración de garganta del sensei lo forzó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de esté que le ofrecía una tiza.

-Ya que lo veo tan entusiasmado por aprender sr. Ikari usted resolverá el siguiente problema –dijo contundente sin dejar de mirarlo con reprobación, era claro para todos que era solo una forma de castigar a Shinji por llegar tarde y por su falta de interés en el aprendizaje, puesto que esté no había estado cuando el maestro explicó como resolver el problema y el que le pedía resolver era claramente complicado hasta para los que habían estado.

Lejos de mostrarse nervioso o intimidado al ojiazul simplemente tomo la tiza y se dirigió a paso un tanto cansado pero firme hacia la pizarra, tras unos segundos viendo el problema algunos esperaban que simplemente se rindiera y ofreciera alguna clase de excusa o disculpa antes de retirarse pero el joven simplemente dio un largo y descarado bostezo frente a la pizarra con gesto de aburrido provocando una gota de sudor general en toda la clase y una vena empezó a palpitar en la frente del viejo profesor, sin embargo antes de que esté lo sacara del salón el sonido de la tiza trazando rápidamente por la pizarra acaparó su atención, en especial porque el castaño estaba resolviendo el problema a mayor velocidad incluso de la que lo hubiera hecho si lo estuviera copiando directamente del libro, antes de que pudiera asimilar esto del todo el joven ya estaba de regreso a su lado dejando la tiza en sus manos y regresando a dormitar en su puesto sin reparo alguno. El profesor ni siquiera se molesto en intentar reprenderlo en está ocasión.

El resto de las clases pasaron de manera similar hasta el almuerzo cuando Shinji aprovecho para platicar con sus amigos, en especial para eludir al sequito de admiradoras que se había conseguido involuntariamente en las últimas horas, sin que se percatara de ello también se había ganado unas miradas irritadas de cierta pelirroja. El piloto del EVA se las arreglo para sortear su primer día de escuela sin tener mayores percances que un grupo de chicas de varias clases observándolo a él y a sus compañeros, durante todo el receso. En especial se logró sacar de encima las incomodas preguntas de su amigo fanático de la milicia acerca de cómo era el interior de un ángel, en está parte tuvo el respaldo de su otro amigo deportista, el cual pese a su carácter era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de que ese no era un tema acerca del cual Shinji quisiera hablar nunca. Al finalizar las clases se despidió de sus compañeros puesto que a él y a las otras dos elegidas los esperaban en NERV para las pruebas de sincronización, de hecho lo esperaban particularmente a él para verificar cuanto podía haber afectado la experiencia en su capacidad para pilotar. Los tres caminaban en silencio hasta las instalaciones de la base, un silencio que se sentía particularmente incomodo para el tercero que podía sentir claramente en su nuca la mirada de la segunda elegida.

-Muy bien, dilo –dijo finalmente con cierto cansancio- has estado molesta desde que salimos de la escuela y por alguna razón parece que es conmigo, así que dilo de una vez –le dijo directamente regresando a ver a la pelirroja, en un principio está se le quedó mirando sorprendida pero tras un segundo su expresión se volvió agresiva y suspicaz.

-Pero claro, todo tiene que ver con el gran tercer elegido ¿verdad? –Le contestó está observándolo con burla- todo tiene que girar en torno al invencible Shinji, si no se ni para que vas a las pruebas de sincronización –comentó sin abandonar su tono mordaz en ningún momento, esperando con eso molestar al castaño, sin embargo la reacción de esté la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Sabes algo?, tienes razón –le contestó con una media sonrisa algo cínica- es más, se lo preguntare a la Dra. Akagi en cuanto lleguemos –afirmó con una arrogancia que hacía quedar a Asuka corta.

Está se quedó viendo al tercero alejarse estática en su sitio con una marcada incredulidad, Rei por su parte lucía asombrada a su modo, sus ojos había adquirido un leve rastro de sorpresa pero había continuado su avance sin detenerse manteniendo una discreta mirada sobre el Ikari, tras unos momentos al percatarse de que se estaba quedando atrás Asuka reinicio su avance a grandes zancadas y con un humor peor del que estaba antes de la presunta charla. Hasta llegar al cuartel ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra, Asuka incluso evitaba mirar al ojiazul. El Ikari por su parte, pese a la máscara de cinismo que portaba en ese momento, por dentro se estaba maldiciendo por lo que había empezado y lo que continuaría ese mismo día, sin embargo dada lo incertidumbre que rodeaba al tiempo que le restaba sabía bien que no podía perderlo con tomando las cosas con delicadeza. El plan era simple, vencería a Asuka en su propio juego, ella lo odiaría por eso pero empezaría a ganarse su respeto, lo que siguiera sería cuestión de acciones más sutiles.

El recorrido por las instalaciones de NERV hubiera resultado particularmente incomodo aquella tarde para los pilotos si alguno de ellos todavía prestara atención a los que los rodeaban, pero ahora solo la segunda elegida se mantenía aún lo suficientemente conciente de estos como para notar que desde que entraron los habían estado vigilando, o más específicamente al tercer elegido. Para donde se viera había sujetos vestidos de negro con gafas apostados en alguna parte, antes estos se veían ocasionalmente por algún corredor chequeando la seguridad pero ahora estaban prácticamente en cada esquina, la joven germana no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada al castaño, la primera desde su breve "discusión" en la calle, para intentar averiguar que opinaba esté de aquello, para su molestia el ojiazul simplemente continuaba su caminata como si ni siquiera se percatará de que la extensión en la seguridad fuera por culpa suya. El susodicho se separó de sus compañeras cuando se dirigieron a los vestuarios, Asuka ni siquiera se molesto en regresar a verlo cuando entro, Rei por su parte le dirigió una última mirada discreta sin variar su expresión neutra antes de seguir a la segunda al interior del camarín.

* * *

-Buenas tarde chicos –saludó amablemente la científica directora del proyecto-E, levantando la vista de unos informes al entrar las dos elegidas, sin embargo hizo un alto al notar la ausencia del principal responsable de que se requiriera aquella prueba en particular, su interrogante fue compartida por la directora de operaciones que se encontraba presente a lado de su amiga con un curioso gesto de nerviosismo.

-¿Dónde está Shinji? –Preguntó, ganándole la duda que estaba próxima a expresar la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¡Al parecer el invencible Shinji opina que está por encima de tales trivialidades como las pruebas de sincronización! –Expresó con clara irritación la pelirroja, ambas mujeres adultas y algunos de los operarios presentes regresaron a verla con sorpresa ante tal declaración.

-¿Él dijo eso? –Preguntó entre sorprendida y disgustada la Mayor Katsuragi.

-No con esas palabras –intervino una voz desde la entrada, en ella se encontraba el aludido apoyado de espaldas contra el marco de la misma cruzado de brazos y el verdusco estuche instrumental aún colgando sobre su hombro- pero me pregunto ¿por qué desperdiciamos tantas horas para que ustedes sigan cerciorándose que puedo sincronizarme cuando ya lo saben? –Interrogó encogiéndose de hombros, su respuesta fue una dura mirada de parte de las mujeres a cargo, o por lo menos de una de ellas puesto que la Mayor Katsuragi parecía reacia a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Shinji! De todos tú eres el que debería tomarse esté asunto con mayor seriedad –le avisó severamente la Dra.- puesto que aún no sabemos como afecto tú sincronización el haber sido absorbido por el 12º.

-Podría sincronizar con mi unidad incluso dormido –contestó esté con aburrimiento sin dejar su postura, la paciencia de la Dra. Akagi estaba llegando a niveles peligrosos y era claro que no le gustaba para nada está nueva actitud del piloto del modelo de pruebas, sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar alguien le ganó el argumento.

-¿Acaso es que tienes miedo Kinder? –Le picó su compañera piloto mirándolo con burla- ¿Es acaso que te da miedo que el EVA te atrape? ¿O es que temes perder ante un verdadero piloto? –Preguntó con más desafió pero sin perder el tono de burla, por un momento Misato estuvo a punto de intervenir pero el tercero habló antes que ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Es acaso un desafío lo que escucho salir de esa linda boca Aka-chan (_rojita)_? –Preguntó a su vez el castaño, la aludida se quedo de una pieza ante su recién adquirido apodo, pero de inmediato regreso su ferocidad junto con una generosa porción de indignación.

-¡Esto no es una competencia! –Declaró sulfurada Misato dando por sentado que ya era hora de decir algo, pero aparentemente sus reclamos caían en oídos sordos.

-Ahora lo es –contestó el castaño tronando sus nudillos mientras se dirigía hacía las capsulas de simulación bajando su estuche hasta el suelo a lado de la entrada- prepárate para quedar en vergüenza Sohryu –le avisó al pasar a su lado.

-¿No le adviertes a la muñeca también? –Le preguntó con indiferencia ante su advertencia, finalmente se permitió sentirse un poco triunfal al ver como el ojiazul regresaba a verla un tanto ceñudo, pero su respuesta la tomo por sorpresa.

-No, porque Rei no se avergonzaría aunque la sorprendiera desnuda, cayera encima de ella y le sujetará un pecho… -explicó mientras llegaba a la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara de LCL ante la mirada pasmada de sus escuchas- de nuevo –agregó de último logrando que algunas mandíbulas tocaran el suelo mientras miraban con incredulidad como el tercer elegido dejaba la sala de control del experimento.

-¡¿Cómo? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo la segunda elegida y la directora de operaciones mirando en dirección de la primera elegida que se mantuvo estoica en todo momento de la discusión, de hecho en esos momentos seguía los pasos del piloto del EVA-01 hacía su capsula de simulación sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esos dos son unos pervertidos! –Acusó la segunda una vez supero su expresión, su tono se oía más molesto que acusador.

-¡Este es un asunto serio Asuka! –le reclamó su tutora tratando de pensar en que es lo que debería hacer al respecto con su protegido, solo para recordar que ya no lo era más.

-Lo que sea lo resolverán más tarde –finalizó la Dra. Ritsuko con contundencia al notar que todo el mundo se había olvidado del verdadero motivo por el cual se estaban allí- Asuka entra a tu capsula –ordenó de último, la segunda se permitió un momento para alejar las imágenes que traicioneramente se formaron en su cabeza tras la osada confesión del Ikari antes de seguir el camino de los antes mencionados e ingresar a su propia capsula.

La científica se masajeo el puente de la nariz con un claro signo de impaciencia mientras resoplaba crispada por la actitud de los pilotos ahora que uno de ellos había decidido cambiar su actitud, por lo que podía decir ella, para peor. Una vez los tres elegidos se encontraron en sus respectivas capsulas cada uno adopto una postura cómoda con un gesto de concentración al realizar su tarea, o por lo menos dos de ellas lo hicieron, el tercero se extendió en asiento de la cabina apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas detrás de él con expresión relajada. La Mayor Katsuragi estuvo a punto de tomar el comunicador para gritarle que se tomara el asunto en serio cuando fue detenida por su amiga de ojos verdes, ojos que estaban fijos en las pantallas de recolección de información con un marcado asombro en ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Ritsuko? –Preguntó confundida la peliazul, pero al ver la información en la pantalla su expresión se igualo a la de su contraparte- ¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó algo dubitativa al no estar segura de estar entendiendo las lecturas que les proporcionaba MAGI.

-No estoy segura –contestó honestamente.

No era el índice de sincronización lo que ambas mujeres observaban, si no el receptor de signos vitales del piloto, generalmente esté era errático y un poco acelerado debido al estrés al que se sometía la mente durante las pruebas, pero el marcador del tercer elegido emitía en ese momento lecturas pausadas y constantes las cuales evidenciaban que el piloto en cuestión se encontraba completamente relajado, acto sin precedentes, en especial en el caso del antes recatado Ikari.

-Maya –llamó la Akagi- aumenta la profundidad en la capsula de Shinji.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo Dra. –Contestó la aludida con una chispa de asombro ante lo que sus datos revelaban- es impresionante –comentó en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó de inmediato la peliazul ante el comentario de la operaria de MAGI.

-La sincronización de Shinji es del 93.4% pero está fluctuando levemente entre el 0.2 y el 0.6 –Informó algo contrariada.

No es que el hecho le fuera del todo desconocido pero eso solo ocurría cuando se llevaba al piloto al limite de su soporte y siempre venía acompañado de un marcado estrés mental en el piloto, uno que claramente brillaba por su ausencia, antes de que alguna de las mujeres pudiera comentar algo el aviso de una llamada entrante desde las celdas de los Evangelión las sacó de sus respectivas reflexiones.

-"¡Dra. Akagi!" –Llamó uno de los técnicos apareciendo en una pantalla adjunta en la consola de datos- "¡la unidad 01 acaba de activarse!" –Informó claramente alterado por dicho acontecimiento.

-¡¿Cómo?

-"Será mejor que vea esto" –opinó el hombre con nerviosismo, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro.

El lugar donde aparecía esté fue reemplazado por la vista del gigante púrpura, los ojos del mismo se habían iluminado y su tórax y sus hombros realizaba un leve movimiento de expansión y encogimiento, el cual hubiera sido menos impresionante si no se tratara de una entidad biomecánica de cuarenta metros.

-¿Está… respirando? –Preguntó extrañada la directora de operaciones, Ritsuko se veía igual de confundida que ella, lo cual era aún más extraño dado que era la propia Dra. Quien más sabía acerca del proyecto-E.

-"No es solo eso Mayor" –aportó el supervisor desde las jaulas- _"conecten el audio"_ –se le escucho ordenar a través del comunicador.

**-Gggggggrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh**

Ambas mujeres, junto con el resto del puente, sufrieron uno pequeño espasmo ante el inesperado sonido, la mujer de cabello azul oscuro regreso a ver Ritsuko con una mirada que claramente pedía una explicación pero está se encontraba mirando, no sin cierta fascinación, hacía otro lado, alternando su vista de esté a la imagen del coloso roncando, al seguir su mirada se encontró observando la pantalla que contenía la imagen de Shinji, esté continuaba desentendido de todo con su expresión relajada y respirando pausadamente… al mismo ritmo y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su unidad, de repente una descabellada suposición asalto la mente de la ojicafé mientras imitaba a Ritsuko mirando alternadamente de una imagen a otra.

-¿No estarás pensando que…? –Intentó argumentar Misato, pero aún dentro de su cabeza la idea sonaba demasiado ridícula para poder exponerla en voz alta.

Sin embargo dicho acto no fue necesario, puesto que la Dra. Akagi misma abrió la comunicación con el piloto del EVA y aumentó la reverberación del sonido al máximo para ser capaz de escuchar aquello que confirmaría sus sospechas.

-Gggggggrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh

El leve gruñido proveniente de la cabina de simulación del tercer elegido fue lo único que se escucho en la sala durante interminables minutos de expectación, tras esto Misato fue finalmente capaz de encontrar nuevamente su voz, a pesar de saber que esto era algo que se le daba fácil a aquel Shinji, casi se había olvidado de las sorpresas que era capaz de dar aún sin proponérselo.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó al fin, a la Dra. Le tomo unos segundos ordenar sus ideas lo suficiente como para entregar su respuesta.

-Para sincronizar con el EVA debe establecerse una conexión con el mismo –explicó tan claramente como podía, la Mayor asintió con cierta impaciencia, eso era algo que ya sabía- lo único que puedo deducir es que la conexión de Shinji con el EVA-01 ha evolucionado en algo más allá de nuestras expectativas o comprensión –concluyó finalmente.

-En otras palabras no tienes ni idea –comento acusadoramente su amiga, la aludida le dirigió una mirada peligrosa pero luego resopló con un asentimiento resignado- ¿deberíamos decirles?

-No creó que él lo ignore –comentó Ritsuko mirando fijamente la imagen del tercer elegido, al ver la expresión de su amiga agregó- tú misma lo escuchaste, "podría sincronizar con mi unidad incluso dormido" –citó recordándole las palabras que el muchacho les dirigiera minutos antes de entrar a las capsulas y que entonces solo sonaban a una mala broma o un comentario demasiado arrogante hasta para la segunda niña- en cuanto a los otros, no creó que a Rei le afecte pero de seguro sería un golpe directo para Asuka saber que la venció "con los ojos cerrados"

-Supongo que tienes razón –admitió Misato tras un momento de reflexión- es suficiente, pueden salir –avisó a los tres pilotos.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó la Dra.

-Está prueba no nos dirá más de lo que ya hemos visto –contestó llanamente- pero quizás él pueda –sugirió mirando de soslayo la pantalla donde el tercer elegido continuaba dormitando, con gesto de impaciencia abrió una línea de comunicación directa solo con esté- ¡DESPIERTA!

¡SPLAS!

-Auch –comentó el castaño ausentemente sujetando su cabeza una vez se reincorporó en su asiento luego de levantarse del costado de su cabina al que había caído luego de levantarse bruscamente producto del grito proveniente de su superiora. Sin decir nada se froto los ojos antes de salir.

Una vez estuvieron los tres frente a la Dra. Ritsuko, la primera con gesto impasible, la segunda con cierta ansiedad y su acostumbrado gesto de superioridad y el tercero con expresión aburrida. Pese a que conservaban su expresiones habituales las primeras se encontraban extrañadas de lo breve que resulto su última prueba, puesto que generalmente se extendían por algunas horas.

-Los tres lo hicieron muy bien –les felicitó secamente Ritsuko, sin levantar la vista de una carpeta de apuntes, despidiéndoles.

-¡Espere! –Dijo airadamente la pelirroja- ¿No nos dirá los resultados?

Ritsuko y la Mayor intercambiaron miradas dudosas pero antes de decidirse a contestar la voz del tercero intervino.

-Solo, díganle –sugirió secamente, la muchacha regreso a verlo sin entender del todo su tono o sus palabras.

-Rei, obtuviste un 53.9% -empezó a redactar mirando sus papeles, la aludida simplemente asintió confirmando haber escuchado- Asuka 72.8% mejor que la última vez –la mencionada regresó a ver al tercero con una mirada confiada, esté se mantuvo impávido- y… felicidades Shinji obtuviste 93.4% -de inmediato la sonrisa de la germana desapareció.

-¡¿CÓMO?

-Nos gustaría que te quedaras para hacer algunas pruebas más… -comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¡¿ESTA DICIENDO QUE EL BAKA ME VENCIÓ OTRA VEZ? –Reclamó la pelirroja de forma directa.

-¡Asuka cálmate! –Ordenó su tutora con voz autoritaria, como solo exhibía cuando estaban en batalla.

-¡No lo aceptó! –Gritó está antes de salir corriendo de lugar furibunda, Misato hizo amago de salir tras ella pero Shinji levantó una mano pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-Hablare con ella –afirmó calmado dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Eres la última persona que querrá ver ahora –le advirtió a su vez la Katsuragi.

-Tal vez, pero de todas formas me va a escuchar –afirmó con tal contundencia que sonó casi a una amenaza.

-Espera Shinji, las pruebas…

-Pueden esperar –interrumpió el castaño a la ojiverde ya en el marco de la entrada- esto es primero.

-No es prioridad –discrepó la científica, el muchacho regresó a verla a medias con una mirada de advertencia que la hizo deglutir inconcientemente.

-Para mi lo es –dijo de forma sosegada pero contundente, antes de que la mujer argumentará algo más, como vio el ojiazul era su intención, agregó- le recuerdo Dra. Akagi que yo ya no estoy bajo sus ordenes, continuaremos luego –dijo de último antes de levantar su estuche del suelo y retirarse, algunos operarios, entre ellos la propia asistente de la prodigiosa científica, volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad una vez lo supieron fuera de allí.

-¿A qué se refería con eso? –Preguntó la Mayor a su amiga una vez el muchacho abandonó la sala, está aspiró profundamente para relajarse antes de despedir a Rei y hacerle una señal para que la siguiera hasta su oficina, donde le contestó con voz agotada mientras tomaba asiento y la invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-Desde que se redefinió su contrato la situación de Shinji como piloto es diferente a la de sus compañeras –explicó escuetamente la mujer, la mirada que le hecho Misato advirtiéndole que le convenía ser más especifica la insito a continuar- cuando supimos lo de su emancipación…

-¡¿Sabías eso y no me lo dijiste? –Interrumpió Misato acusadoramente.

-Él dijo que quería decírtelo en persona –se justificó.

-Muy bien –aceptó más calmada recuperando la compostura- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su situación como piloto?

-Los pilotos deben decidir si quieren pilotar o no, pero debido a su condición como menores los detalles del "cómo" trabajaran son especificados por sus tutores o sea…

-Nosotros mismos –completó la peliazul, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que aquello realmente había sido un completo embuste, Ritsuko asintió y continuó.

-Sin embargo como ahora Shinji es legalmente responsable de sus propios intereses nos vimos obligados a… llegar a un acuerdo con él –explicó luego de pensar un instante en cual era la palabra más apropiada para definir la negociación que se sostuvo con el Ikari.

-¿Acuerdo? –Repitió con un leve rastro de confusión la ojicafé- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? –Preguntó intrigada, su amiga se levantó y sirvió dos cafés, le entregó uno a su amiga, la cual luego del día que acababa de pasar lo aceptó de muy buen grado, y continuó luego de volver a su lugar.

-Luego de que salieras de NERV –empezó a relatar la mujer evocando los sucesos de aquella mañana- Shinji recuperó la conciencia y el vicecomandante fue a verlo para preguntarle acerca de una llamada que recibió de parte del comité.

-Recuerdo eso –intervino la ojicafé- fue cuando eximieron a Shinji de cualquier sanción.

-Aparentemente no fue lo único de lo que trato aquella llamada –opinó Ritsuko- apenas Fuyutsuki ingresó lo primero que pregunto fue acerca de los documentos de emancipación, los sacó de la chaqueta que Shinji llevaba cuando lo encontramos y después de verificarlos empezó la negociación.

-¿El vicecomandante negoció eso con un chico que se encontraba prácticamente en un coma etílico? –Inquirió indignada la mujer ante semejante falta de conciencia, Ritsuko por su parte se permitió una sonrisa divertida ante la indignación de la peliazul.

-Deberías sentirlo más por el vicecomandante –opinó con calma dando un sorbo de su café- nunca lo había visto sudar así, si Shinji es capaz de negociar de esa forma estando bebido no quisiera saber como hubiera exprimido a Fuyutsuki de haber estado sobrio.

-¿Tanto así?

-Ahora es algo así como un contratista particular –detalló tan claramente como le era posible- por lo cual no está obligado a seguir nuestras órdenes salvo la de ir a combate, en tanto no interfiera con su trabajo, el cual es eliminar al enemigo, puede hacer lo que le plazca, cuando mucho podemos sancionarlo confiscando partes de su sueldo, el cual es exorbitante…

-¿Qué tan exorbitante? –Preguntó curiosa la ojicafé antes de dar un sobro a su bebida.

-Basta con decirte que gana más que las dos… juntas –contestó está, al momento ahogo una risa al ver como su amiga se atrancaba con su café- desde luego también tenemos la opción de despedirlo pero…

-Dada su capacidad como piloto…

-Y el apoyo que actualmente le brinda el comité –acotó Ritsuko.

-…eso esta prácticamente fuera de discusión –completó por ella Misato con entendimiento, Ritsuko asintió.

-Así que supongo que tendremos que soportarlo –comentó con cierta resignación la rubia terminando su café.

-No es tan malo –justificó la peliazul con calma ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de su escucha.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de lo que hizo? –Le preguntó con escepticismo- los de seguridad permanecerán en el hospital como mínimo otra semana más y muchos pidieron su baja –le recordó con gravedad.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo consiguieron sustituirlos a todos tan pronto? –Inquirió cambiando súbitamente de tema.

-No estoy segura –contestó está sin poder evitar un cierto desconcierto respecto a dicho tema- solo se que fueron reasignados por el comité desde otra rama para reforzar nuestro "deficiente" sistema seguridad –explicó citando las palabras que escuchara del sub-comandante al hacerle la misma pregunta, la mujer de ojos pardos soltó una leve carcajada.

-Si consideras que dicho sistema fue burlado por un solo hombre… -argumentó la ojicafé pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Hombre? –Repitió curiosa su interlocutora con una mirada suspicaz, no que discrepará del todo con aquel concepto luego de lo que había demostrado ser capaz el tercero pero le sorprendía que fuera Misato la que lo utilizará, dado que ella había sido prácticamente como una figura materna para el susodicho, y generalmente dicha figura era la más reacia a aceptar que su "niño" había crecido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –contestó con cierto disgusto la peliazul antes de dar otro largo sorbo a su café, la ojiverde la emulo con una mirada escrutadora.

-Supongo –dijo finalmente- ¿De qué crees que esté hablando con Asuka? –Por respuesta Misato simplemente se encogió de hombros- ¿Crees que logre algo? –Preguntó con un claro tono de escepticismo que a su escucha no acabo de agradarle.

-Creo que lo único que podemos tener en claro de esté nuevo Shinji –comenzó con disimulo- es que no debemos subestimar de lo que es capaz.

* * *

En los alrededores del hospital general de NERV dentro del GEO-frente, en una pequeña plaza cerca de una fuente una bella joven pelirroja aún vestida con su traje de conexión descansaba en cuclillas junto al agua agitando está distraídamente con una mano, dentro de su cabeza se arremolinaban imágenes, recuerdos de los eventos tanto recientes como los largamente pasados, muchos de estos relacionados con el atrevido castaño que acababa de vencerla de forma tan humillante ¡A ELLA! ¡Que se había entrenado para ser piloto por diez años! ¡La había vencido un novato sacado Dios sabrá de donde que ahora se las daba de estrella!

-¡SHEISSE! –Gritó molesta dándole un manotazo al agua en la cual se encontraba reflejada su propia imagen.

-¿Con quién estas enfadada realmente? –Preguntó con interés una voz a su espalda, la expresión de la alemana se torno, si eso era posible, más molesta.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres tercero? –Contestó con agresividad, incorporándose pero sin voltearse para verlo- ¿Vienes a regodearte? Adelante ¡No me importa!

-¿Y qué ganaría con eso? –Preguntó a su vez el castaño directamente- ambos somos pilotos y compañeros de armas en batalla, sin importar lo que el comandante diga nuestro trabajo también implica cuidar que al final de cada batalla el otro continué en una pieza –le dijo con tranquilidad pero completamente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-¡No necesito que nadie me esté cuidando! –Le espetó con desafió regresando a verlo con una furibunda mirada- ¡Yo no necesito a nadie me oíste!

-¿En serio? Porque cuando te saque de aquel volcán parecías necesitar ayuda –comentó con cierta impaciencia por la actitud tan terca de su escucha, está se detuvo un momento de sus gritos apretando los labios con rabia.

-¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras en esa ocasión! –Le soltó finalmente desviando la mirada con disgusto.

-Y a pesar de eso salte a un pozo de magma sin protección alguna para salvarte la vida –apuntó certeramente el ojiazul a su vez.

-¿Acaso esperas una medalla por eso? –Le preguntó con fastidio la pelirroja acompañando sus palabras de una mirada gélida que apenas si logro impresionar al castaño.

-Quiero que entiendas… -empezó con dificultad tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras se frotaba la sien luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando, pero la germana lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué entienda qué?

-¡QUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE! –Le contestó con tanta fuerza que casi sintió su cuerpo temblar al pronunciar dichas palabras, acto que fue compartido por el de la pelirroja, está observaba impactada a su interlocutor sin acabar de asimilar lo que esté acababa de decirle, el ojiazul por su parte había empezado a respirar agitado luego de que aquel grito dejara sus labios, al momento estaba logrando recuperar la compostura para continuar- tal vez no lo creas pero me importas Asuka, más de lo que puedas imaginar, es por eso que estoy aquí –se explicó recuperando su tranquilidad pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azul claro de la segunda elegida con intensidad- si no fuera así te dejaría seguir con esto hasta que te mate.

-¿Con qué? –Preguntó con cuidado la segunda momentáneamente olvidada de su furia.

-Tu orgullo –contestó de manera simple- te está llevando a situaciones cada vez más cerca de la muerte en cada ocasión.

-¡¿Quieres que renuncie a mi orgullo? –Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Quiero que tengas más cuidado con el –especificó el castaño con calma- que no te dejes llevar con la idea de que debes demostrarle a todos que eres la mejor…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo o no –le espetó con desagrado- tú ya eres el mejor "El invencible Shinji" que ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse para…

-Si lo que realmente quieres es incrementar tu rango puedo ayudarte a hacerlo –interrumpió con un dato que sabía llamaría la atención de Asuka, está se quedó momentáneamente muda ante tal proposición pero se recuperó de inmediato viéndolo con indignación.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! –Le gritó con determinación, el ojiazul sonrió a medias por su arranque, estaba seguro de haber visto duda en aquellos azules orbes.

-Puede que no –argumentó sin dejar su postura- pero yo sé cosas de los EVA que tu ignoras –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa posicionándose junto a la muchacha con la vista fija al frente en la vista, de nuevo logrando llamar la atención de la pelirroja- sé el verdadero motivo por el cual podemos sincronizar, tú y yo, con los EVA –agregó enigmáticamente.

-¿Y… cuál sería ese? –Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de sonar por completo desinteresada. El castaño se quedó observándola quedamente sin cambiar su expresión ni su leve sonrisa que ya estaba acabando con la paciencia de la temperamental joven.

-Si te lo digo ahora… sería contraproducente –decidió finalmente el tercero, la expresión de su escucha no tuvo precio, sin embargo la momentánea estupefacción de está fue rápidamente reemplazada por una oleada de implacable furia germana que se le venía encima con la firme intención de romperle cada hueso del cuerpo- sin embargo –agregó levantando las manos en gesto apaciguador que logró detener momentáneamente a la muchacha que aún no perdía su mirada de cólera- puedo ayudarte a que lo descubras por ti misma dentro de tu EVA, si lo logras… tu índice subirá como no tienes idea y ni siquiera te costara mantenerlo –le aseguró mirándola confiadamente, la alemana lo observo largamente claramente pensativa.

-¿Por qué me ayudarías? –Preguntó finalmente con cierto recelo, el tercer elegido suspiró interiormente con resignación ante la sospecha de parte de su compañera, finalmente se decidió por decirle la verdad, a fin de cuentas él ya había decidido ser sincero con los que verdaderamente eran sus aliados.

-Porque eso significaría que las posibilidades de que resultes herida sean mucho menores –contestó con seriedad- y eso es lo que realmente me importa.

-¿Por qué?

-Huh…

-¿Por qué te importa? –Exigió con tono monocorde la segunda mirando fijamente al ojiazul.

-Hace un tiempo me preguntaba por qué piloteaba el EVA –evocó con calma dando unos pasos hacia la fuente y mirando su reflejo en ella, mientras la pelirroja lo escuchaba atentamente- finalmente encontré el motivo… y no era por mi padre o por mi propia satisfacción, ni siquiera lo hago por la humanidad –admitió sin reparo alguno- he visto a la humanidad ¿y sabes como es? –Le preguntó de manera retórica volviéndose a verla con fiereza- son un montón de bastardos a los que no les preocupa nada más que su propia inicua existencia –escupió con desagrado mucho mayor al que hace poco expresó su escucha respecto a él, está quedó un tanto sobrecogida por la dureza en las palabras del Ikari pero no lo interrumpió- hay apenas un puñado de personas por las cuales valdría la pena pelear y un grupo todavía más reducido al cual no soportaría perder, y es solamente por ellos por quienes voy a permanecer en está guerra hasta el final, es solo por ellos que salvare al mundo de ser preciso para que puedan tener un futuro, tú eres uno de ellos, el motivo va más allá de lo que puedo explicar con palabras –agregó antes de que la pelirroja interrumpiera- pero te diré algo Asuka, saltaría de nuevo a mil volcanes sin dudarlo un instante si con eso asegurara que ustedes estuvieran a salvo –concluyó mirando a Asuka con decisión absoluta. La segunda elegida lo observo largamente aún perpleja por lo que acababa de escuchar, asimilando quien era la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, finalmente desvió sus ojos de los de él asintiendo.

-¿Eso significa que le enseñaras a la primera también? –Inquirió como si fuera una pregunta hecha al aire pero prestando suma atención a la respuesta.

-No puedo ayudar a Rei con eso, su situación es diferente a la nuestra –contestó casi de forma automática, como si ya hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta con la respuesta lista- pero intentaré ayudarla con algo más.

-Lo que dijiste antes… ustedes realmente… -la joven parecía no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresar su duda, ni mucho menos como hacerlo sin parecer interesada pero el tercer elegido adivino acertadamente que era lo que trataba de sonsacarle.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –Le preguntó divertido por su actitud, la joven enrojeció levemente antes de tomar una postura agresiva de nuevo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Ustedes no son más que unos pervertidos! –Declaró finalmente con firmeza antes de adelantar al castaño con largas zancadas en dirección de los vestidores, esté se limitó a ver como está tomaba su distancia sin dejar que aquella sonrisa disminuyera un ápice, luego de correr un momento se coloco a la par de la joven que parecía decidida a no verlo- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora tercero? –Preguntó con su modo habitual, en lugar de contestarle Shinji se aclaro la garganta para llamar su completa atención y empezó a hablar.

-Fui a llevarle su ID a Rei en una ocasión por petición de la Dr. Akagi, cuando llegue ella estaba saliendo de la ducha, me asuste, ella se acercó a mi, lo que hizo que me asustará más por lo que podría pasar y en un intento de retroceder tropecé y aterrice sobre ella con mi mano reposando en un lugar poco apropiado –relató brevemente con una sola respiración sin dar tiempo a la pelirroja de interrumpirle. Está escucho toda la historia sin interrumpir, más por la brevedad con la que esté la relató que por la falta de intenciones, pero al llegar al final.

-¿Por qué creíste que me interesaría escuchar tus historias pervertidas tercero? –Le preguntó con fingida indiferencia y aún sin regresar a verlo.

-No creí que te interesaría, simplemente quise decírtelo –comentó con un tono calmado siguiéndole el paso, era claro que la pelirroja estaba tratando de dejarlo atrás, pero la zancada del castaño era ahora más larga por lo que el cometido de la alemana no lograba realizarse.

-¡Deja de seguirme! –Le ordenó regresando a verlo cuando se volvió claro que no podría dejarlo atrás.

-Solo estoy siguiendo el mismo camino de regreso –se justificó encogiéndose de hombros, al hacerlo aprovecho para acomodar el estuche que reposaba a su derecha, objeto que picó la curiosidad de Asuka.

-¿Por qué llevas eso? –Preguntó finalmente vencida por su intriga.

-No tuve tiempo de mover mis cosas a mi nueva dirección, así que he tenido que llevarlas conmigo hasta que me instale –explicó de manera casual, al instante la pelirroja se detuvo, el castaño paso de ella unos pasos antes de detenerse también.

-¿Nueva dirección? –Preguntó finalmente mirándolo confundida.

-Dados los últimos acontecimientos… supuse que sería lo mejor –explicó sin regresar a verla, luego volteó con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro- ¿Acaso vas a extrañarme Aka-chan? –Le preguntó con tono sugerente.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –Negó vehemente la segunda- es solo que me sorprende que el pequeño Shinji halla tenido los pantalones para dejar el nido, eso es todo –agregó en tono indiferente y burlesco, de lado le dirigió una discreta mirada al ojiazul para ver su reacción pero está no fue la esperada, no se veía molesto ni mucho menos intimidado o algo semejante, simplemente se le notaba un rastro de amargura inescrutable en el rostro.

-Deja de hacerlo –le pidió con calma- deja de tratarme como si fuera el Shinji que conocías –especificó antes de que la germana pudiera preguntar- ahora soy un tanto diferente Asuka, lo soy desde el instante en que enfrente al 12º -comentó más para si mismo, instintivamente aferró el estuche en su hombro.

-¿Qué llevas allí? –Preguntó con cierto interés la segunda al ver su acción, el joven regresó a verla con cierto desconcierto pero tras entender a que se refería saco el peculiar instrumento de su empaque y se lo enseño- ¿Un violín? –Dijo extrañada, el castaño asintió mirando el instrumento con un deje de añoranza en su mirada- creía que tocabas el chelo –comentó curiosa.

-Hace tiempo que no lo tocaba –explicó sin dejar su expresión- no desde que me separe de ella –agregó para si mismo en voz baja, pero la segunda logró escucharlo con claridad.

-¿Ella? –Repitió ahora no solo con curiosidad sino con suspicacia.

-Se lo deje como recuerdo a una antigua novia –dijo de manera casual tratando de restarle importancia- me lo regresaron hace poco.

-Aparentemente ella no quería acordarse de ti –opinó cruelmente la segunda sintiéndose inexplicablemente traicionada, involuntariamente cierto recuerdo del castaño reaccionando de manera evasiva cuando le preguntó si ya había besado a alguna chica con anterioridad rebotó dentro de su memoria, pero al regresar a ver como reaccionaba el tercero se arrepintió de inmediato de su comentario.

Hubiera sido difícil percibirlo antes, pero por un momento todo rastro de la seguridad que poseía el ojiazul desapareció, reemplazada por una profunda tristeza y desolación, todo en conjunto solo duro un segundo pero fue suficiente como para que la chica junto a él lo viera completamente vulnerable tal cual era cuando llegó por primera vez a Tokio-3, una vulnerabilidad que el mismo no creía poseer ya. Asuka extendió su mano en dirección de Shinji casi ausente como si fuera un reflejo sintiendo la extraña necesidad de disculparse, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, sin embargo antes de que la joven dijera algo el piloto retrocedió medio paso lejos de su alcance con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y procedió a colocar el instrumento en su hombro, con su otra mano llevó el arco hasta las cuerdas del mismo y empezó a tocar.

La melodía era ligera pero profunda y se desplazaba por el aire con siniestra perfección llevando consigo el mensaje de nostalgia que aún se repicaba en alguna parte en lo más profundo del corazón de su intérprete, esté continuaba tocando con impecable refinamiento sintiendo la tonada brotar desde su alma con los ojos cerrados delatando lo sumo de su concentración. En algún punto, guiado por un impulso repentino, Shinji entreabrió los ojos, frente a él apareció la imagen de una hermosa joven pelirroja que exhibía un asombro y admiración leves pero genuinos en sus ojos junto con cierto remordimiento, una serie de recuerdos afloraron desde lo más profundo de su mente, apenas unos cuantos pertenecientes a su antigua vida y muchos de su segunda vida en la cual la guerra no era sino un mal sueño, todos relacionados con la joven parada frente a él, y dos en particular sobresalieron de entre estos, al mismo tiempo la imagen de ellos en una ventilación y en la cocina del departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y luego juntando sus labios. Sin que se percatase bien del cuándo o cómo las notas que aportaba a la sombría sinfonía fueron transformándose en oníricas partituras de un corto aunque festivo concierto. Al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de la segunda elegida el piloto del EVA-01 se percató de que también su melodía había dado un giro, sin pensarlo demasiado se detuvo de golpe, la levemente confundida aunque relajada postura de la pelirroja se sobresalto al escuchar como el Ikari rayaba el arco contra las cuerdas al dejar bruscamente de tocar. Ambos se quedaron observando levemente consternados por sus respectivas reacciones.

-Seguramente tienes razón –comentó volviendo a su anterior semblante despreocupado, al ver que Asuka no le había entendido continuó- seguramente ella no quería recordarme, pero se aseguró de dejarme tres cosas para que yo no la olvidara –comentó mientras guardaba su violín y retomaba su avance.

-¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó la pelirroja como quien no quiere la cosa.

-En primera, esté violín –contestó mostrándole el mencionado objeto- en segunda una profunda cicatriz recuerdo del día en que nos separamos –agregó llevando su mano poco más abajo del corazón, esté movimiento no paso desapercibido por la ojiazul que no paraba de mirarlo con cada vez mayor irritación a cada palabra que decía.

-No cabe duda de que eres un baka –comentó ácidamente, el aludido regresó a verla con un leve desconcierto producto de su anterior comentario, al que está contestó con sarcasmo- tu corazón esta más arriba B-A-K-A –deletreo para molestarlo.

-Gracias a Dios o sino no lo contaría –argumentó esté con alivio, al notar que su escucha no comprendió su comentario se detuvo, vio disimuladamente a los lados para constar que no había nadie suficientemente cerca como para verlos bien y presiono el botón de descompresión de su traje, antes de que la pelirroja le reclamara por estar desnudándose en aquel lugar frente a ella abrió el cuello de su traje lo suficiente como para darle una clara vista de la adusta herida en su pecho ahora completamente sana. La alemana se llevo una mano a la boca ante la visión pero se controló lo suficiente como para no soltar un grito de sorpresa- como dije "una profunda cicatriz" –citó antes de presionar nuevamente el botón de su traje de conexión para ajustarlo de nuevo a su cuerpo- tranquila no es tan mala como parece –le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero interiormente pensó _"es mucho peor"_ al recordar que la herida comenzaba en su espalda.

-¿Ella te hizo eso? –Preguntó con marcada incredulidad ante tal visión.

-No, ella no lo hizo, pero es un recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquel día –contestó evasivamente. Normalmente la pelirroja hubiera insistido pero la amargura en la voz del castaño la hicieron replantearse el hacerlo, era claro que lo que hubiera pasado era algo que no quería recordar.

-¿Y cuál fue la tercera? –Preguntó finalmente.

-¿Hum?

-Dijiste que eran tres cosas –le recordó con impaciencia.

-Ah –dijo al recordar de lo que hablaban- solo un recuerdo –contestó de forma simple encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Un recuerdo? –Inquirió entornando los ojos.

-Solo un recuerdo –repitió sin variar su tono- _"un bello recuerdo" _–pensó para si mientras continuaban su regreso al interior de NERV con la ojiazul a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Aliados

**Capitulo 14: Aliados**

Desde una de las ventanas del complejo de NERV una agraciada muchacha de enigmáticos ojos rojos y exótico cabellos celeste observaba a sus dos compañeros caminar por los alrededores de regreso al edificio, sus rasgos se mantenían impasibles pese a la confusa gama de se sensaciones, que más tarde identificaría como sentimientos, que la engullían. Había algo mal en la escena que se desarrollo ante sus ojos, pese a que no conseguía entender que, sí podía sentirlo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que averiguar que era pero otra parte de si misma, una que había desarrollado durante toda su vida, le decía que no era necesario saberlo. Sin embargo ella necesitaba saberlo, no sabía el por qué pero lo necesitaba, las cosas ya habían empezado a ser muy confusas desde antes de que el tercer elegido regresara de su batalla con el 12º, ella supo que incluso agredió gravemente al comandante, en un tiempo anterior hubiera reaccionado abofeteándole como hizo aquella ocasión luego de que le entregará su ID, pero desde la batalla con el 5º ángel su actitud hacía él había cambiado.

Lo notaba, antes las personas eran simples borrones de vida que pasaban frente a ella ajenos a su mundo y a su existencia, él sin embargo se había convertido en parte de ella, era por eso que quiso saber de sus propios labios el motivo de su comportamiento, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso, de cómo preguntarle, en otro tiempo simplemente hubiera preguntado algo al tener una duda pero por alguna razón no se sentía bien al simplemente soltarle esa interrogante, la idea de preguntarle una vez estuvieran a solas llego extrañamente a su cabeza pero recordó que eso prácticamente nunca pasaba por lo que lo descarto, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era simplemente ignorar el comportamiento de su compañero como había pensado hacer en un inicio cuando lo conoció.

Por alguna razón eso tampoco le pareció bien.

* * *

En una enorme oficina de forma circular se encontraba dos hombres, al más anciano se encontraba de pie esperando a que su antiguo pupilo y actual superior, que tras el desafortunado acontecimiento con los electroshock había recuperado la conciencia y que ahora llevaba un cabestrillo y muchos vendajes bajo el traje, terminara de leer los reportes respecto a su hijo. Gendo Ikari no había cambiado mucho se expresión durante toda la lectura pero sin duda su entrecejo se había ido arrugando cada vez más a cada línea. El día anterior había quedado altamente desconcertado cuando Fuyutsuki había ido a informarle de las peculiares ordenes del comité respecto al tercer elegido, no podía terminar de entenderlo, la única explicación posible era que de alguna forma Shinji hubiera llegado a un trato con ellos, lo cual después de ver el cambio tan brusco en su actitud y de que su ex-profesor le relatara como fue la negociación con el piloto no era tan descabellado, sin embargo no podía atinar a saber que era lo que el chico les había dado a cambio.

¿Qué podría tener él que fuera suficiente para que SEELE aceptara a hacer un trato?

¿Un espía? Difícilmente, ahora que reemplazaron a casi todos sus agentes de seguridad no tenían necesidad de uno, ya poseían docenas y mejor ubicados para conseguir información. Dejando eso de lado, había otras cosas que considerar. Las pruebas que la Dra. Akagi le había practicado esa misma tarde seguían arrojando más interrogantes que respuestas, luego de saltarse todas las pruebas que SEELE había restringido por la "seguridad del piloto" (Como si a ellos realmente les importara eso) había proseguido con algo que ni siquiera los ancianos podían evitarle al tercer elegido, pruebas psicológicas, su plan era encontrar cualquier razón para confinarlo en la base por tendencias agresivas.

Pero dichas pruebas no arrojaron nada, cada una, ya fuera escrita, una entrevista o la maldita prueba de las manchas de tinta, fue resuelta en tiempo mínimo y sin dificultad, como si supiera que responder, como responderlo y en que tono. Obligados a encontrar alguna anomalía, quienes se encargaron de las entrevistas apenas pudieron agregar una nota personal por la forma en que respondió a cada prueba, que parecía esperar cada pregunta con la respuesta en la boca, sin embargo ¿Quién había sabido nunca de alguien que memorizara 15 pruebas psicológicas diferentes y pudiera engañarlos de forma tan perfecta? Para que fuera de ese modo tendría que haber estudiado años de psicología humana para adelantarse no solo a las preguntas si no a las reacciones y pensamientos de los examinadores también, lo cual era absurdo. Así que finalmente concluyeron que Shinji era una adolescente completamente normal, con una seguridad apabullante, o una especie de erudito con décadas de conocimiento de la naturaleza humana. Debido a que las pruebas físicas estaban fuera de contexto lo último que pudieron hacer fue aplicar un par de pruebas de coeficiente intelectual.

Estas últimas dejaron aún mayor desconcierto.

Las pruebas arrojaron un resultado por encima de los trescientos de coeficiente, no solo porque resolvió todas las preguntas perfectamente sino porque lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos, también como si hubiera sabido que contestar de antemano, pese a que hasta donde sabían no se le había aplicado dichas pruebas desde su ingreso a la secundaría donde apenas calificó como "promedio". Intentaron con otras pruebas que incluían preguntas de conocimiento teórico e historia, pero continuaba obteniendo resultados perfectos sin mostrar siquiera cansancio o estrés mental, solo un inmenso aburrimiento.

-¿Qué crees que signifique esto? –Preguntó finalmente dejando de lado los papeles en su escritorio y colocándose en su típica posición con las manos entrelazadas en frente de su mandíbula.

-Honestamente no tengo ni idea –contestó con sinceridad el sub-comandante.

-¿No crees que pudo obtener sus conocimientos actuales de Yui? –Aventuró sin mutar su expresión en absoluto.

-Si fueran solo conocimientos… -apuntó con duda- aún así lo dudaría, conocía el intelecto de Yui Ikari incluso mejor que tú y aún así ni siquiera ella era tan inteligente –argumentó con convicción- y aunque así fuera, no explicaría sus conocimientos de combate y demás, que no necesito recordarte serían impresionantes aún para un comando entrenado.

-Si, no necesitas recordármelo –concordó el aludido sintiendo aquel conocimiento del Ikari menor aún en el más leve movimiento que hiciera, acompañado con un agudo dolor y un gran ardor en el pecho, inconcientemente se llevo una mano al lugar donde había recibido una potente descarga eléctrica producto de la "negligencia médica" de unos incompetentes que no sabían verificar los malditos monitores que reportaban el estado del paciente.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó estúpidamente como un reflejo el ex-profesor ganándose una mirada peligrosa de parte de su escucha, a la cual reacciono volviéndose como si la pregunta la hubiera hecho algún otro, aún a sabiendas de que se encontraban solos en la enorme oficina- ¿Crees que su conocimiento sea el resultado de haber sido poseído por el 12º ángel? –Interrogó de forma más directa ahora, al instante el semblante del comandante se volvió más analítico.

-Es una posibilidad –aceptó- sin embargo de ser así no habría habido necesidad de armar tanto espectáculo, poseía a la unidad 01 solo tenía que haber seguido su camino hasta el dogma Terminal. En lugar de eso, arma todo un alboroto e incapacita a nuestro personal de defensa antes de escapar y reaparecer horas después en otra ciudad luego de embriagarse y armar una pelea en un bar –argumentó tratando de ver algo que se le escapara en lo hechos sucedidos al rememorarlos de forma resumida, tuvo poco éxito con dicha tarea.

-De tal palo tal astilla –murmuró el vicecomandante ante la mención del último acontecimiento- y fueron diecisiete bares –agregó, su escucha ignoro completamente la intervención.

-Si no sonara tan absurdo diría que es como si se hubiera confabulado con SEELE –apuntó casi como si lo considerara seriamente- ¿pero en qué momento?

-Tienes razón, suena absurdo –dijo severamente Fuyutsuki- aún con todo esto no tenemos pruebas de que los halla contactado antes –le recordó, Gendo asintió en concordancia sin perder su expresión estoica- ¿Qué harás con él? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Vigilarlo es todo cuanto podemos hacer por ahora –decidió- coloca a los miembros de las sección dos, que no hayan pedido su baja todavía, en ello, son los únicos agentes de confianza que nos quedan y que se alternen para cubrirlo las 24 horas. Además avisa al instituto MARDUK que necesitamos de inmediato al cuarto elegido y comunícale a Akagi que quiero que coloque el sistema sustito en los EVAS tan pronto esté listo.

-¿El sistema sustituto?

-Si no podemos controlarlo habrá que buscar una forma de probar que no es indispensable.

-¿Con un piloto de reserva y un piloto automático? –Preguntó escéptico el viejo.

-Su único merito real para NERV es su capacidad para maneja al EVA –le recordó categóricamente- pero no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlo ir dada su conexión con la unidad-01 –agregó con un claro enfado- así que la mejor opción es buscar una forma de mantenerlo apartado del EVA.

-¿Cree qué es algo prudente? –Le preguntó con sorna.

-No es el único piloto disponible.

-Pero sin duda es el mejor que tenemos –no fue una defensa, simplemente fue la señalación de un hecho.

El comandante no cambio su postura.

* * *

Rei Ayanami había tenido un día normal dentro de sus propios estándares, se había despertado, asistido a clases, cumplido con sus obligaciones en NERV y ahora se encontraba en su "hogar", si se le podía definir de tal forma. A pesar de que dentro de los estándares que a ella deberían importarle en todo sentido (por que esos eran los que se le habían dicho debía atender) había sido un día como cualquier otro, a ella sin embargo el día le seguía pareciendo completamente anormal. La única explicación que pudo encontrar a la irregularidad en su rutina fueron los cambios que genero en ella la actitud del tercer elegido, pero ¿Por qué debía ser ese el motivo?, ella había cumplido con sus obligaciones igual que cualquier otro día y había recibido las mismas respuestas de parte de los involucrados con los que había tenido contacto de igual manera, el piloto del EVA 01 ni siquiera debería aparecer en la ecuación… y sin embargo allí estaba.

Igual que en ocasiones anteriores se encontraba divagando acerca de lo que significaba esa repentina fijación hacía el hijo del comandante Ikari, lo que él hiciera o dijera no debería afectar su propio día si no solo el de él, esa era la conclusión lógica, sin embargo…

Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que lo que cambiara el día de Ikari Shinji cambiaba también el de ella, como si el piloto ahora fuera parte de los asuntos a los que ella debía prestar atención. Sabía bien que eso no debía ser porque no se lo habían ordenado, pero sin embargo seguía pensando que era la mejor opción aunque continuara sin encontrar el motivo.

Sus reflexiones internas fueron repentinamente cortadas por el sonido de golpes en la puerta que anunciaban la presencia de alguien en la entrada, hecho que la desconcertó levemente puesto que no esperaba a nadie, sin embargo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la entrada para averiguar de quien se trataba, un rastro de sorpresa atravesó sus escarlatas iris cuando estos chocaron con los azules del joven en el que hasta hace poco se centraban sus pensamientos y que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta cargando una maleta de mano y un estuche en apoyado en su hombro, aún llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y su expresión era inescrutable.

-Buenas tardes Rei –saludó amable.

-Buenas tardes Ikari-kun –contestó la ojiroja a su vez con su voz habitual desprovista de emociones, a pesar de que interiormente aquella maraña de emociones confusas comenzaban a atacarla con mayor fuerza que antes.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó finalmente el tercero al percatarse de que la primera no se animaba a continuar hablando, ella simplemente asintió dejando el paso libre.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un té? –Preguntó Rei una vez cerró la puerta tras ella.

Shinji simplemente asintió y paso a sentarse en la única silla que había en el dormitorio de la primera elegida dejando su maleta en el suelo y apoyando su violín en su regazo mientras esperaba, tras unos minutos la ojiroja regreso con dos tazas humeantes y le paso una que esté aceptó sin mediar mayor palabra que un "gracias" antes de dar un largo sorbo de la misma.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –Preguntó repentinamente la peliazul con su expresión imperturbable, a pesar de no pretenderlo su pregunta sonó bastante hostil, sin embargo esto no pareció incomodar en lo más mínimo al castaño que simplemente dio otro sorbo a su bebida antes de responderle con un tono y una expresión igual de lacónica que la de su interlocutora.

-¿Mi presencia te desagrada? –Preguntó a su vez observando fijamente la reacción de la primera, está pareció percatarse de que su interrogante inicial fue demasiado agresiva.

-No pretendía ser descortés –se excusó calmadamente.

-La descortesía involuntaria ocurre con frecuencia hoy en día –argumentó casualmente el castaño ayudando a la ojiroja con su intento de disculparse- no te preocupes no me sentí agredido –le aseguró con una media sonrisa.

-Aún no contestas mi pregunta –le recordó tras un momento de silencio la peliazul.

-Necesito un favor –respondió Shinji, en está ocasión llanamente fijando su vista en los ojos de Rei solo para cerciorarse, innecesariamente, de que le estaba prestando total atención- necesito un lugar en el cual quedarme por los próximos días –explicó más claramente sin perder de vista a Rei y su normalmente inescrutable expresión, inescrutable para la mayoría Shinji sin embargo podía notar la leve confusión en los ojos de la primera, lo cual denotaba que ella aún no entendía a donde quería llegar, así que decidió decírselo directamente- ¿me permitirías alojarme contigo por un par de días?

La piloto del EVA-00 tardó en asimilar las palabras del Ikari, y otro par de segundos en comprender su significado, mientras lo hacía, sus ojos iban agrandándose cada vez más hasta llegar a lo máximo de su sorpresa, pero cuando volvió a hablar su tono continuaba siendo igual de monótono.

-Tu residencia es con la Mayor Katsuragi y la segunda elegida –no le estaba reclamando ni negando nada, simplemente señalo un hecho que la confundía ¿Para qué buscaba un lugar donde quedarse si ya tenía uno?

-Me vi en la necesidad de mudarme –contestó de manera práctica- pero no quise preocupar a la Mayor con el asunto de donde me quedaría así que le dije que ya lo tenía resuelto, y en cierta forma así es –explicó brevemente- pero mientras hago los arreglos para conseguir un departamento propio necesitó un lugar donde refugiarme por los próximos días –concluyó Shinji sin dejar de ver fijamente a Rei por encima de su taza antes de dar otro sorbo, está por su parte escuchó atentamente cada palabra del ojiazul sin interrumpirlo tratando de comprender el porque de su proceder, finalmente retomó la palabra.

-Aquí apenas hay lo necesario para el sustento de una persona –señaló con calma, tampoco era una negación ni una excusa simplemente un asunto a considerar.

-Y estoy seguro de que no ocupas ni la mitad de ese "sustento" ¿o me equivoco? –Objetó acertadamente el piloto sin alterarse, la primera elegida no debatió eso- de todas formas son solo suministros, si los necesitamos simplemente debemos comprar más –argumentó como si se tratara de algo obvio, que así lo era.

-Solo hay una cama –prosiguió con el siguiente problema Rei, aún con la misma tranquilidad.

-Eso tampoco supone un problema para mí.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? –Preguntó directamente Rei, alguien más lo habría considerado un reclamo, pero el ojiazul pudo ver claramente que la primera elegida simplemente tenía curiosidad. El Ikari la observó cuidadosamente por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

-Es verdad que podría lidiar con la… "tensión" que experimenta en estos momentos mi relación con la Mayor Katsuragi por un par de días si me lo propusiera –admitió sonriente- también es verdad que, de pedírselos, ni Touji ni Kensuke me negarían ese favor, en especial si ofreciera encargarme de las labores de cocina –comentó un tanto divertido por la idea, antes de volver por completo a su semblante serio para encarar a la ojiroja- o incluso que estoy en la capacidad de pagar un hotel por un tiempo de ser necesario, pero te estoy preguntando a ti Rei porque así lo escogí –le contestó finalmente.

Nuevamente el antes desconocido sentimiento de sorpresa asaltó a Rei, no estaba completamente segura de lo que significaban las palabras del tercer elegido, pero una extraña calidez se formo en su pecho tras escuchar que la escogió a ella por sobre otras opciones, tras esto ambos se quedaron observando largamente, interpretando mutuamente sus propias expresiones y lo que había tras ellas, hasta que finalmente una casi invisible sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en el rostro de ambos, apenas tirando de la comisura de sus respetivos labios, una sonrisa que solo la persona que tenían al frente podía apreciar por completo.

* * *

"_La cuchilla cortaba diestramente a través de los músculos, nervios, tendones e incluso de los huesos de aquella presa, aún con los febriles y atormentados forcejeos que la victima efectuaba mientras la aserrada hoja continuaba con su trabajo al tiempo que desgarradores gritos de agonía inundaban el lugar"_

Se despertó bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos a su máximo, jadeando fuertemente y completamente empapado en sudor frío. Le costo unos minutos recordar donde se encontraba al no reconocer de inmediato el pequeño departamento que aparecía frente a sus ojos, hasta que reparo que se encontraba en medio del departamento de Rei, la cual se hallaba en su cama de espaldas aparentemente dormida, él estaba en el suelo sobre algunos cobertores con los que había improvisado un penoso lecho, no le prestaba la más mínima atención a esto, había "reposado" antes en lugares mucho más incómodos. Una vez estuvo claro para si mismo en donde se hallaba se cubrió la cara con una mano y la sujeto con fuerza mientras normalizaba su respiración, sin embargo las imágenes seguían llegando, con mayor fuerza aún ahora que mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejo caer su mano al frío suelo con abatimiento mientras mantenía su mirada baja cubierta por el flequillo.

-Creía que ya me había librado de esto –comentó para si mismo una vez se hubo calmado por completo, al instante de terminar dichas palabras una leve sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios- tal parece que jamás dejare de ser un iluso –opinó sin perder aquella mordaz expresión acompañándola de una leve carcajada en la cual no se manifestaba el más mínimo atisbo de humor.

-Yo nunca pensé que fueras un iluso Ikari-kun –intervino un voz serena desde la cama, apenas entonces reparó en que la primera se hallaba despierta y al pendiente de su estado.

-¿Te desperté? –Preguntó sinceramente preocupado por ello sin levantar la mirada ni alterar su timbre de voz.

-No –le calmó la inexpresiva joven- nunca me dormí –admitió mientras se daba vuelta para encarar al castaño- estuviste inquieto desde hace un rato –le informó con naturalidad- ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

-Las tengo desde hace tiempo –aceptó el castaño asintiendo- pero habían cesado hace unas semanas.

-¿Por qué regresaron? –Inquirió intrigada la muchacha, el joven negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantarla.

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué se detuvieron? –Opinó sin variar su tono- supongo que simplemente me sentía seguro –dedujo aún serio- o demasiado ebrio para notar el peligro –bromeó con apenas humor y otra media sonrisa.

-¿No te sientes seguro aquí? –Inquirió la peliazul con imperceptible rastro de tristeza ante dicha posibilidad.

-Es un tanto más complicado que eso –intentó excusarse el interpelado- sería más especifico decir que no me siento en paz, y no tiene que ver con el lugar sino más bien conmigo mismo –agregó para que no cupiera duda de que el lugar no era lo que le incomodaba.

-No parecías tener problemas en conciliar el sueño en la enfermería o durante la prueba de está tarde –recordó levemente contrariada, finalmente el castaño levanto la vista para enfocar a la ojiroja con cierta sorpresa ante su comentario y el hecho de que se hubiera percatado de aquello, tras un segundo su sorpresa fue reemplazada por una expresión levemente divertida ante la observación de su actual compañera de dormitorio.

-Conciliar el sueño y estar inconciente por culpa de un coma etílico son cosas diferentes –le aclaró- en lo referente a lo de está tarde, lo cierto es que la presencia en la cabina del EVA-01 logra mantenerme tranquilo –explicó con naturalidad, ante la sorpresa que expreso la mirada de lo escucha agregó- sí, sé lo del alma del EVA.

-¿Qué tanto más sabes? –Preguntó con un apenas perceptible tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Lo suficiente –contestó escuetamente el ojiazul sin dejar de observarla con aquella media sonrisa en su rostro, la cual ahora era más pronunciada y afable- pero nada de lo que sé cambia realmente mi opinión de ti para mal Rei-chan –le aseguró, la expresión de la primera fue inescrutable ante dicha declaración, el tercer elegido interpretó aquello como el fin de la conversación por lo que volvió a recostarse pese a estar seguro de que no volvería a quedarse dormido, sin embargo la voz de la primera, mucho más suave está vez, llamó nuevamente su atención.

-¿Por qué no te importa lo que yo sea? –Se encontraba muy atenta a la respuesta a pesar de ya no atreverse a ver directamente al ojiazul. Sin embargo la respuesta de esté llegó sin vacilación o duda

-Porque lo que realmente me importa es quien eres –respondió sin levantarse para encarar a la muchacha que lo escuchaba- y porque ahora entiendo como te sientes –agregó más para si mismo que para Rei.

-Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿por qué? –Ahora había no solo ansiedad si no desconcierto en su antes inexpresiva tono.

-Porque… -empezó el tercer elegido haciendo una pausa en lo que reunía la determinación necesaria para revelar más de lo que cualquiera consideraría prudente, ya que había decidido de antemano ser sincero con ella y trataba de aferrarse a dicho compromiso- porque yo ya no soy completamente humano tampoco Rei –confesó finalmente a costa de un tremendo esfuerzo que se vio reflejado en el resignado tono que uso para proferir dichas palabras.

Finalmente la primera elegida regresó su vista a los ojos del piloto del EVA-01, el cual también se había vuelto a incorporar a medias para poder visualizar el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en la ojiroja, la cual finalmente vio su máscara emocional completamente rota por unos instantes bajo el apabullante peso del sobresalto, la reflexión y finalmente el entendimiento antes de proferir dos simples palabras.

-Ya veo

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pequeño departamento por eternos minutos en lo que ambos personajes continuaban con la mirada fija en su contrario sin apenas pestañear, finalmente el mudo voto de silencio fue roto por la ojiroja con cierto aspecto que le causaba curiosidad.

-¿No me pedirás que guarde tu secreto? –Inquirió con su acostumbrado tono carente de emoción, el castaño arqueo una ceja.

-¿Tienes intenciones de delatarme? –Preguntó de manera retórica en respuesta, Rei no dejo de verlo fijamente dejando claro que quería una contestación más clara- si tuviera que pedírtelo significaría que no confió lo suficiente en ti, y si ese fuera el caso no te lo hubiera contado en un principio.

De alguna forma aquella respuesta tan rebuscada fue suficiente para peliazul así que no insistió más en el tema, al constatar que la plática no continuaría Shinji volvió a recostarse, Rei lo emulo casi de inmediato, sin embargo ninguno de los dos logró conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Se encontraba trabajando en su Terminal del laboratorio de investigación igual que siempre desde temprano, la Dra. Akagi le había pedido que revisara los avances del sistema sustituto y que tuviera listos los programas necesarios para instalar los mencionados sistemas en cada una de las unidades EVA, pero principalmente en el EVA-01. No podía decir que le intrigaba le motivo tras dicha especificación en la orden, no después de todo el alboroto que se armo a causa del piloto de la unidad en cuestión, era claro que los altos mandos de NERV quería evitar que el muchacho volviera a pisar su unidad en medida de lo posible por cualquier medio, pero parecía que tampoco podían simplemente despedirlo así que eso los traía a la situación actual, instalando un dudoso sistema que "talvez" pueda pilotar el EVA sin necesidad del piloto. Bufó con resignación, no aprobaba las acciones del tercer elegido pero seguía siendo el piloto más confiable que tenían en su lucha contra los ángeles, incluso llegaba a pensar que el cambio de actitud del antes acobardado joven había sido benéfico en varios aspectos, no en todos, pero si en algunos, por ejemplo aquella nueva confianza en si mismo y la exorbitante mejora en su habilidad como piloto.

Incluso fuera de su pilotaje, ahora se podía decir que parecía… feliz, dentro de lo que se podía verificar dicha emoción en su proceder y en su forma de expresarse, a diferencia de antes cuando parecía sentirse poco más que miserable con lo que hacía cada día, incluso aunque lo hiciera bien. Interiormente no podía evitar sentirse bien por el joven, pese a su postura de evitarlo mientras le fuera posible, era claro que le traería problemas a quien estuviera cerca. Sin embargo continuaba pensando que tratar de sacar a Shinji del proyecto-E era una disposición injusta.

-¿En qué piensas Maya-chan? –Preguntó de improviso una voz a sus espaldas con tal suavidad que incluso evitó que ella se sobresaltara en un primer instante.

-En que están siendo un poco injustos con… ¡Shinji! –Prácticamente gritó el nombre al reconocer que a quien le estaba hablando era precisamente el piloto del Evangelión 01, el cual vio con cierto interés el sobresalto de la joven mujer, la cual estaba sujetándose el pecho mientras se recuperaba de la impresión- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Preguntó finalmente, no sin cierto resentimiento por el susto que le había dado.

-La Dra. Akagi me pidió que estuviera aquí temprano para unas pruebas en el EVA.

Era verdad, ahora podía recordar que el día anterior la científica había acordado con el piloto verificar ciertas cosas que era capaz de hacer el Ikari en su EVA desde su regreso, sus capacidades como piloto aún estaban dentro de los interés de NERV por lo tanto podían practicarle pruebas al respecto.

-La Dra. Ritsuko aún no ha llegado –le informó ya más calmada Maya.

-Me doy cuenta –le aseguró dando una vistazo alrededor del lugar, la castaña rodó los ojos ante el comentario del ojiazul y regreso a su trabajo, el cual ya estaba bastante retrazado, con la seguridad de que tendría que saltarse el almuerzo otra vez para acabar antes de que termine el día- por cierto, gracias –agregó de improvisó, la ojicafé regresó a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió ingenuamente.

-Por lo que dijiste antes, lo de que están siendo injustos conmigo –explicó simplemente- es difícil creer que todavía hay alguien a mi favor luego de lo que hice.

-De nada –le contestó Maya- solo no lo comentes, me gustaría tener empleo un tiempo más –le pidió un tanto divertida, Shinji hizo ademán de cerrarse los labios con un cierre y levanto el pulgar en afirmación, ambos rieron levemente ante el gesto mientras la castaña volvía a su labor.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó inocentemente el ikari viendo la pantalla en la que trabajaba Maya sobre su hombro.

-Intentó terminar con mi trabajo antes de que esté termine conmigo –contestó abatida con un suspiro mientras dejando de teclear para ver cuanto le faltaba por avanzar.

-Baltasar sería más eficiente para eso –comentó de forma casual observando las estadísticas que aparecían frente a sus ojos.

La castaña apenas pudo regresar a ver en dirección de la voz de Shinji cuando una mano pasó a su lado sobre su hombro y empezó a escribir comandos sobre su teclado a una velocidad pasmosa, el asombro inicial ante el leve atrevimiento del joven no fue nada comparado a la estupefacción que le produjo el ver al muchacho avanzar en sus labores a una velocidad que solo había visto usar a la propia Dra. Akagi.

-Shinji… ¿cómo… -Maya ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta mientras continuaba absorta viendo como el ojiazul reducía rápidamente la labor de horas en minutos.

-No es tan difícil como parece, si sabes que comandos usar –explicó escuetamente mientras terminaba- si quieres te puedo enseñar algunos –ofreció- ¿Tienes libre la tarde?

-Ahora ya la tengo –contestó maravillada al ver su trabajo del día concluido por completo mientras verificaba en su computadora que todo se encontraba en orden- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Eso es… un tanto difícil de explicar –admitió con el semblante afectado el castaño, la joven parpadeó confundida por su respuesta y su reacción.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente entendiendo que el ojiazul no quería tocar el tema pero haciendo una nota mental de hablar de ello en otra ocasión.

Momentos después la directora del proyecto-E apareció en la entrada y se llevó a Shinji para las antes mencionadas pruebas, esté se despidió con un gesto de la mano de la teniente Ibuki la cual le respondió de igual forma. Tras varias horas de simulaciones de combate de alto grado, pruebas de su capacidad para activar el "recientemente" adquirido motor S2 de su EVA para activar la unidad sin energía alterna y unos últimos reconocimientos a su capacidad de activar el EVA sin estar dentro de él, en resumen tras una monumental perdida de tiempo en la cual lo que más se puso a prueba realmente fue la paciencia del tercero, la Dra. Akagi dio por terminada su labor y le dio permiso de retirarse, no sin antes hacer un último chequeo de su estado general de salud. En aquel momento su curiosidad pudo más que su propio control y pronunció una duda que tenía desde el primer chequeó que le realizo a Shinji luego de que lo trajeran de regreso a NERV.

-Shinji… -llamó, el aludido simplemente asintió sin verla mientras empezaba a abrocharse su camisa- ¿Cómo te hiciste aquella herida? –Preguntó directamente- estoy bastante segura de no haberte visto antes esa cicatriz –comentó con curiosidad, esto llamó la atención del joven que se detuvo en el acto.

-¿Esa información terminara en oídos del comandante? –Preguntó a su vez el castaño con neutralidad regresando a ver a la mujer luego de terminar de abrochar los botones faltantes.

-Esa sería mi obligación –fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la científica mientras está lo observaba por encima de sus lentes.

-No necesariamente –comentó el castaño sin retirar su mirada de los verdes irises de la Akagi.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió contrariada por el comentario del Ikari menor.

-Si no me equivoco usted no debería haberme preguntado eso –comenzó con tranquilidad, la mujer apretó levemente los labios con cierta frustración, si él ojiazul no quería decírselo ella no podía insistir- por lo tanto –continuó, llamando la atención de Ritsuko de nuevo- ¿Por qué habría de enterarse el comandante de la respuesta a una pregunta que jamás debió ser hecha? –Inquirió con retórica ante la perceptiva expresión de la ojiverde, la cual se limitó a estudiarlo con la mirada mientras discernía cuidadosamente que responder.

-Es cuestión de… -comenzó a contestar pero fue interrumpida sutilmente por su contraparte.

-¿Lealtad? ¿Confianza?... ¿amor? –Fingió adivinar el castaño, el rostro de la mujer cambio en cada una de aquellas palabras de una manera tan sutil que únicamente el ojiazul frente a ella podía ser capaz de leerla, al principió con asombro por haber adivinado lo que ella intentaba decir, luego con duda ante la idea de si realmente era ese el móvil de su proceder y con la última palabra todavía mayor asombro.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –Preguntó rápidamente mirando fijamente a Shinji pero él no le contestó de inmediato, se limitó a incrementar la intensidad con que escrutaba a la científica, al final simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Porque son las opciones lógicas –contestó finalmente antes de añadir- pero bien pensado son ridículas dada la situación –comentó de forma casual.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó sin pensarlo la Dra. Akagi, puesto que sabía que lo mejor era dejar la discusión allí para evitar problemas, sin embargo el comentario del joven le llamó demasiado la atención como para que pudiera ignorarlo.

-Porque Gendo Ikari solo amó a una persona en toda su vida y nunca amara a nadie más, cualquier proceder pensado con la idea de que pueda ser de otra forma seria estúpido –explicó con naturalidad el castaño- usted es muchas cosas doctora Akagi, pero estoy bastante seguro de que estúpida no es una de ellas.

-¿Por qué aún insistes con lo del amor? –Inquirió nuevamente la mujer de ojos verdes que ya parecía haber olvidado el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Porque la lealtad y la confianza son reciprocas, para darlas hay que recibirlas –contestó con la misma tranquilidad- no sería difícil darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta en estas para evitar la manipulación, pero por otro lado en el amor…

-¡Basta! –Le cortó la Dra. Akagi con brusquedad, sin embargo el muchacho no se sobresaltó en absoluto- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

-En primer lugar porque necesita escucharlo –dijo sin variar su tono mientras se levantaba- y en segundo para que entienda que hay preguntas de las cuales realmente no quiere conocer la respuesta –agregó mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin embargo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de espaldas a la estancia, allí volvió a hablar con claridad y sin voltear- está herida me la hice cuando un fragmento de una biga de acero me atravesó desde la espalda hasta el estomago, sucedió hace 120 horas pero sanó por completo luego de 24 –narró brevemente, Ritsuko se hallaba cada vez más confundida, no solo por al información y lo que implicaba sino por que se lo estuviera contando, aunque también podía estarse inventando aquello- antes de que pregunte, le estoy contando esto porque preferiría tener su confianza, por lo que empezare dándole un poco de la mía –se adelantó a contestar.

-Podrías estar mintiendo –argumentó la mujer analíticamente.

-Es una posibilidad –admitió el joven aún de espaldas, no dijo nada más por un minuto antes de continuar- como se habrá dado cuenta lo que le dije es solo parte de una historia, cuando termine la historia dejare a su criterio si miento o no, cuando sepa que no es así, me habré ganado su confianza –declaró con tal seguridad que era difícil contradecirlo.

-¿Por qué necesitas que confié en ti? –Preguntó finalmente perforando la nuca del piloto del EVA-01, esté regresó a verla de lado con una media sonrisa.

-No dije que lo necesitara –le corrigió dejándola confusa- solo dije que lo preferiría y como ya le dije antes la confianza es reciproca así que no tendría sentido mentirle –aclaró- digamos que me permitiría estar más tranquilo conmigo mismo reducir el número de personas afectadas por la influencia de mi… padre –explicó casi escupiendo la última palabra con dificultad antes de retirarse dejando a la directora del proyecto-E luchando con sus propias reflexiones, deducciones y emociones, luchando por decidir que hacer.

* * *

La joven asistente de la Dra. Akagi se encontraba en frente de un centro comercial con una tendida de ropa civil, una blusa celeste de manga corta, perfecta para el clima calido que siempre tenían, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y unas zapatillas blancas. Shinji la había citado en aquel lugar para que lo ayudara con cierto asunto que no quiso discutir en el momento, a cambio le prometió explicarle como acelerar su propio trabajo con MAGI, la tentación de alcanzar a su sempai en aquel tema fue suficiente como para que no preguntara para que podría necesitarla el tercer elegido, sin embargo mientras lo esperaba, ella tenía la costumbre de llegar con un poco de anticipo para evitar los retrasos, dejo a su mente reflexionar en que tal vez no fue tan buena idea haber aceptado aquella cita, sus deliberaciones internas no se prolongaron demasiado antes de que el joven ojiazul, tan puntual como un reloj suizo, apareciera vestido con su habitual tendida de ropa escolar y llevando un maletín de mano, muy parecido al que llevaba aquella vez que fueron a recogerlo de la comisaría de Tokio-2.

-Hola Maya-chan –le saludó animadamente.

-Hola Shinji-kun –contestó ella dejando un poco de lado su paranoia puesto que en frente de aquel muchacho era difícil sospechar que tramara algo malo, aún así preguntó- y bien ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Voy a comprar algunas cosas y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda –le contestó un poco abochornado de pedirle dicho favor, la joven castaña lo miro confundida, por lo que el Ikari le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al interior del complejo mientras hablaba- no muchos saben esto todavía pero me mude –comenzó por explicar, los pardos ojos de Maya se abrieron con sorpresa ante dicha revelación pero antes de que argumentara algo el castaño prosiguió- voy a alquilar un departamento para mi, de momento me estoy quedando con Rei, pero necesito comprar algunas cosas para amueblarlo y demás… y pues… bueno… -en este punto el muchacho no supo bien como expresarse.

-¿Quisieras ver cierto toque femenino? –Inquirió astutamente la teniente con una sonrisa amable.

-Más bien un toque hogareño –corrigió el ojiazul con un sonrisa de disculpa, la mujer se sintió un poco confundida de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

-En primera porque me debes una –le recordó, la castaña asintió divertida ante el juicio tan particular del joven, que no carecía de verdad- y en segunda porque eras mi única opción –ante esto la confusión regresó de nuevo por lo que el joven se explicó mejor- Rei no tiene mucha experiencia en esto, no creo que la delegada de clase tenga el tiempo o la paciencia para tratar con esto toda la tarde al igual que la Dra. Ritsuko, sin contar con que no creo que tenga el tipo de ser muy hogareña con lo pegada que está a su trabajo, Misato es un asunto similar sin contar con el hecho de que ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que me mudara y lo mejor sería no involucrarla en el tema –admitió con desgana esté último punto- y ni siquiera pensaría en venir de compras con Asuka teniendo que comprar cosas que quiero que me agraden a mi –concluyó, Maya asintió comprensivamente ante la situación del piloto, finalmente dirigió su mirada al muchacho, que era casi de su altura, con un cierto deje de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te mudaste Shinji-kun? –Inquirió un poco sorprendida por esté dato en particular- creía que ustedes tres se llevaban muy bien.

-Llegó el momento de tener mi propio espacio –contestó como si fuera obvió, era una verdad a medias pero solo si no conocías toda la historia, de lo contrarío tenía sentido total lo que decía.

-¿Y estás viviendo con Rei? –Volvió a inquirir casi sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Será solo por uno o dos días más –argumentó el joven en su defensa- ya conseguí un departamento y pague los primeros seis meses, es solo cuestión de instalar las cosas que conseguiremos aquí –explicó con calma- además quiero comprar una portátil para… mis trabajos personales –agregó mientras llegaban a una tienda de ropa- que mejor que tú opinión ya que estas aquí –comentó animadamente provocando con el halago una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo de parte de la mujer ante la confianza que parecía tenerle el Ikari, pese al poco trato que ambos tenían.

El primer punto de parada fue una tienda de ropa, puesto que con su nueva talla el castaño necesitaba también un nuevo guardarropa, pese a su propia autodeterminación Maya no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vez en cuando ante la imagen de Shinji cuando lo vio vestido con diferentes combinados sencillos pero que lograban resaltar bastante el atractivo del joven. No era que el ojiazul estuviera intentando provocar a la castaña, simplemente vestía con camisetas sin magas chaquetas y jeans, pero en ocasiones dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda o torso y sus brazos, la forma estética pero musculosa del joven Ikari era bastante atractiva al sexo femenino. Pese a que la asistente de la Dra. Ritsuko se sorprendió al ver el fajo de billetes que el muchacho saco de un bolsillo de la maleta que llevaba al momento de pagar, esto no duro demasiado porque recordaba que el joven ahora recibía una subvención mucho mayor incluso que la de su sempai, luego de salir de está tienda fueron a las de muebles, electrodomésticos y, por sugerencia de Maya puesto que el joven le había dicho que el dinero no era un problema, a una de decoración de interiores. La joven asistente tenía una perspectiva muy optimista de como quedaría el nuevo hogar del piloto, con el incentivo de la paga ya recibida y un bono también en efectivo que dejo el ojiazul las diferentes localidades no tuvieron inconveniente alguno en hacer las entregas de forma inmediata en la dirección señalada, sin contar con que el de decoración también incluía el trabajo de acomodar todas las nuevas adquisiciones para el mencionado departamento a cambio claro esta del pago por adelantado de los obreros extra que harían falta para el trabajo.

Por petición de Shinji dejaron para el final la compra de los artefactos informáticos, en la que planeaba comprar una computadora de oficina, una portátil y un notebook, una vez hizo su pedido el encargado del establecimiento le presentaron ambos artefactos.

-La capacidad de memoria múltiples en estas es la más alta de entre nuestras adquisiciones –comenzó el vendedor claramente emocionado por el pedido y el ingreso que representaba- al igual que la capacidad de respuesta para procesar información, tiene acceso directo a la red satelital…

-¿Se puede trabajar en lenguaje C? –Interrumpió el castaño mientras examinaba los tres aparatos antes mencionados que se encontraban encendidos enfrente suyo, la pregunta descolocó un poco al hombre puesto que sabía que había que ser un programador experto para necesitar este tipo de anexo sin embargo respondió que las computadoras podían utilizar cualquier lenguaje de programación si el propietario sabía como usarlo- ¿Me dejaría probarlo? –volvió a inquirir, el aludido lo miro dudoso ya que no era una propuesta muy común, aún así tampoco era del todo irracional, ante la duda que notaba en el vendedor, que en cierto grado también era compartida por Maya que veía la escena con curiosidad, Shinji aclaró- solo necesito 30 minutos para comprobar que es capaz de hacer lo que dice –le aseguró confiadamente.

-Está bien –aceptó tras una corta reflexión- pero me quedare en caso de que necesite saber algo.

Tras asentir en conformidad el piloto comenzó a trabajar, al principio ninguno de sus dos esperadores entendían que era lo que estaba buscando debido a la velocidad que ventanas nuevas aparecían y eran reemplazadas, sin contar que estaba utilizando las dos computadoras simultáneamente y tenía el notebook conectado a una de ellas también trabajando en algunas cosas aparte, no fue sino hasta que una ventana familiar apareció en la pantalla que la castaña acompañante del tercer elegido se percató de lo que estaba haciendo esté, aunque no lo podía creer, una expresión de terror a la par de sorpresa y escepticismo apareció en su rostro, al darse cuenta de esto el comerciante se acerco precavidamente a ella.

-Disculpe –le llamó con amabilidad, sin embargo la joven estaba tan ensimismada en lo que presenciaba que se sobresaltó un poco- ¿Qué esta haciendo su amigo? –Inquirió tratando de no parecer nervioso, ya que si eran hakers como parecía le traerían enormes problemas, la castaña estuvo a punto de negar cualquier cosa cuando el ojiazul contestó por ella.

-Solo estoy buscando cierta información… –explicó sin darle importancia y sin dejar de trabajar- de la base de datos central de NERV –completó con la misma calma, pero tras sus palabras el hombre se paralizó y la expresión de terror de Maya se acrecentó, solo decir la palabra NERV ya significaba algo grave, pero que estuvieran conectándose a su base de datos desde una de sus computadoras era aterrador sumado a la expresión que puso la mujer, el sujeto empezó a temblar y a pensar en como alejarse para llamar a las autoridades cuando un leve movimiento lo detuvo en seco, era solo la mano del joven, que tan diestramente trabajaba en ese momento, llegando a su bolsillo, por un momento incluso cerró los ojos pero al no sentir nada peligroso luego de unos momentos los abrió lentamente, solo para toparse con una identificación de NERV que acreditaba al adolescente que tenía al frente como piloto EVA- trabajamos para NERV así que no se preocupe –le tranquilizó aún sin dejar de trabajar con una mano, pero sin que eso disminuyera su velocidad, guardó su ID, el hombre entonces miró a la castaña que tras un momento entendió lo que el sujeto intentaba decir y de igual manera saco su ID de operadora adjunta de MAGI y teniente de NERV.

Ante esto el hombre se tranquilizo casi por completo, aún le tenía nervioso el saber que sus clientes eran parte de aquella organización, pero le tranquilizaba saber que no eran delincuentes, seguramente tenían códigos para acceder desde allí y era eso lo que buscaba el joven cuando le solicitó unos minutos, seguramente la castaña se preocupo por que su compañero estuviera haciendo eso en un lugar público y con un civil de presente pero no le reclamó nada por ser un piloto, o por lo menos esas fueron las suposiciones del vendedor, que tratando de mantener la calma de todos se excusó y se retiro dándoles privacidad. Sin embargo esto solo redujo un poco el nerviosismo de la teniente Ibuki, era impensable que el Ikari estuviera haciendo lo que hacía, como medida de seguridad había códigos de protección que hacían imposible que nadie accediera a los datos de MAGI desde fuera de la base, lo más cercano a un ingreso desde el exterior solo lo podían realizar las copias de MAGI en las otras bases de NERV, ese muchacho estaba haciendo lo imposible y lo estaba haciendo con una computadora civil desde un centro comercial. Una vez logró superar su estupor momentáneo y lejos de oídos curiosos la teniente se acerco al piloto para hablar.

-¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo? –Le reclamó alterada pero en susurros.

-Dame quince segundos y te lo explicare con detalle –se justificó Shinji sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, Maya al contrario cada vez estaba más desesperada.

-¡¿Cómo que quince segundos? –Le reclamó molesta- detén eso ahora mismo –prácticamente le ordenó, el castaño regresó a verla sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, por un segundo la intensidad de aquella mirada le cortó la respiración, el castaño seguía trabajando sin siquiera ver las pantallas, hasta que se detuvo la teniente no fue siquiera conciente de lo que sucedía.

-Ya está

-¿Eh?

-Que ya está –repitió el Ikari dejando a la vista la pantalla de la computadora, una vez espabiló lo suficiente Maya pudo identificar lo que tenía al frente, lo cual solo logró alterarla más que al principio.

-¡PERO…!

-No te preocupes –le cortó antes de que su gritó alertara a alguien más, cosa que la ojicafé aprovechó para reducir su tono de voz.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Le recriminó impactada pero susurrando- ¡estas conectado a MAGI! ¿Sabes lo qué podrían hacerte, y a mí, por una violación de esté nivel?

-Maya, en un caso como este ¿Quiénes serían los primeros en enterarse de una intrusión en MAGI? –La castaña no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

-Pues, Aoba, Hyuga y yo –contestó extrañada, el castaño asintió pero dado que la joven no pareció entender del todo continuo, mientras retomaba sus movimientos a través de los datos de MAGI.

-¿Qué sería lo primero que ellos harían al darse cuenta de la intrusión?

-Pues… -se cortó al darse cuenta de aquello, de inmediato busco entre sus cosas su celular, marco un tono rápido y tras unos toques alguien contestó- ¿Makoto? -_"Maya, ¿Sucede algo?" _–Preguntó curioso, la mujer dudó- no es solo que… ¿no ha sucedido nada extraño recientemente? –_"¿Extraño?, oh, ya entiendo_ –Maya se quedó estática- _"Te preocupa que al salir temprano no podamos con el trabajo solos" _–dedujo el técnico, la mujer se relajo pero siguió aún más confundida, como no dijo nada el hombre del otro lado de la línea continuó- _"relájate Maya, si sucede algo te llamaremos" _–sin más la llamada se cortó, dejando a una impactada mujer con el auricular en el oído, una vez se recuperó de la impresión volvió su vista al joven que parecía divertido con la situación.

-Estoy usando una especie de ruta de observación –explicó lo mejor que pudo- podemos ver pero no ser vistos, creo que lo llaman "vista de ángel" ¿irónico no es cierto? –comentó divertido.

-…

-Oh, vamos –le animó- esto no es la gran cosa y tú deberías saberlo muy bien teniente –comentó con cierto tono de acusación que hizo a la mujer sentir levemente incomoda.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno, estos no son nada comparados con los que tú misma usaste cuando te infiltraste en la base de datos militar de la ONU –la expresión aterrada de la joven mujer dejo en claro que no se esperaba eso, después de todo había intentado enterrar esa historia tanto como pudo durante toda su vida- no te sorprendas tanto, y no es de mi de quien deberías preocuparte –le señaló.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le cuestionó en un tono más confidencial acercándose un poco más para que nadie los escuchara, como si estuviera viendo la pantalla con él.

-NERV sabe de tus pequeñas hazañas como hacker Maya –le dijo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla- ¿Por qué crees que siendo tan joven llegaste a ser aceptada con tanta facilidad en NERV sin contar con ningún tipo de recomendación como otros de tus compañeros? –Inquirió, Maya lo pensó un momento, recordaba como aquello le había extrañado pero estaba tan contenta por haber entrado que no le dio la debida importancia, por primera vez aquella "suerte" le estaba preocupando.

-Ellos dijeron que yo…

-Que tú tenías las habilidades que estaban buscando –completó con las palabras exactas que aquellos representantes de NERV le dijeron ese día- y así era, de no ser porque voluntariamente te enlistaste para formar parte de NERV lo más probable es que hubieran ido a buscarte para chantajearte.

-¡NERV no caería tan bajo! –le dijo con vehemencia, por respuesta el castaño solo ingresó a los registros de personal y abrió el expediente de Maya, en este no solo contaban todos sus datos personales sino también todas las violaciones cibernéticas que había realizado cuando era más joven- no puede ser…

-NERV caería mucho más bajo para obtener lo que quiere –le desmintió con calma- estos son los ficheros privados del comandante, aquí tiene no solo información del personal sino también formas de persuadirlos en caso de ser necesario –paso al informe de Hyuga, en este se veía "intento de violación*", por lo que Maya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- no te preocupes, los que tiene un asterisco son supuestos pero nadie dudaría de que fueran auténticos con suficientes pruebas plantadas, que las tienen, es una forma de tenerles la correa corta –explicó tan simplemente como se podía mientras salía de esos ficheros e ingresaba a otros.

-Pero ¿Para qué necesitaría el comandante Ikari chantajearnos a todos? –Preguntó aún sin entenderlo, o aceptarlo, todo.

-No los necesita a todos, es solo un seguro –contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de teclear, ahora se veían los sistemas de tuberías del GEO-frente- en cuanto a lo del por qué… creó que te puedes hacer una idea –le dijo dejando finalmente el teclado para mirarla directamente, la castaña hizo lo mismo pero no contesto, tenía mucho que asimilar y no estaba del todo segura de querer hacerlo, la conexión se rompió cuando Shinji presionó una última tecla y todas las pantallas desaparecieron- ¡me las llevó! –le avisó al vendedor que asintió con una gran sonrisa desde su puesto y empezó a sacar los papeles necesarios para la transacción- si quieres puedes olvidar lo que aprendiste hoy y seguir con tu vida, pero si tienes aunque sea una mínima de curiosidad por lo que en realidad hace la organización para la que trabajas con el ideal de salvar al mundo… bueno creo que recuerdas la dirección a la que enviamos todas mis cosas el día de hoy ¿cierto? –Le preguntó de manera retórica con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, la expresión de la teniente era bastante seria, incluso desconfiada.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? –Le preguntó finalmente, el gesto del tercero cambio por uno igual de serio.

-La lista de personas en las que confió es muy reducida y la de personas con capacidad de hacer algo para ayudar lo es aún más, de hecho en este momento solo cuenta con mi nombre –admitió reposadamente- solo estoy intentando reunir algunos aliados –contestó en definitiva.

-¿Aliados para qué?

-Ya te dije bastante, en este punto aún eres capaz de regresar y vivir el resto de tu vida como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora –contestó brevemente ya que el vendedor se les estaba acercando- tomate hasta el final de esta semana para pensarlo, si no te vuelves a acercar a mi hasta entonces simplemente olvidare que tuvimos esta conversación.

-¿Y si le dijera a alguien más? –Preguntó con un tono que variaba levemente entre la duda y la amenaza, esto solo extendió una sonrisa torcida en los labios del piloto.

-Desataría una molesta, inútil e innecesaria agitación momentánea que terminaría perjudicándola más a usted que a mi teniente, no lo tome como una amenaza, solo es el consejo de un amigo –contestó con tranquilidad envidiable justo antes de entrar en el rango auditivo del comerciante- por favor encárguese de que lleguen a esta dirección –solicitó pasándole un papel escrito una vez terminaron todos los tramites.

-Dese luego –aceptó sin dudarlo luego de ver que el joven tenía intención de pagar en efectivo ese mismo día por todo- ¿Qué paso con su amiga? –Preguntó con casualidad al notar que la chica se había ido.

-Tenía un asunto pendiente para el resto del día –contestó fácilmente.

* * *

El agua caía suavemente rellenando los surcos alrededor de los verdes frutos, el hombre que los cultivaba cuidaba de no sobre regar sus preciadas sandias mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que su labor y el ambiente le proporcionaban, sin embargo esta se vio interrumpida por el presentimiento de sentirse observado, un sentido de preservación desarrollado en sus primeros años de la adolescencia y que le había resguardado en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo lo que le alertó fue un tanto diferente a lo que esperaba, un joven vestido en vaqueros nuevos y camiseta blanca, de larga cabellera castaña lo observaba con deferencia marcada en sus profundos ojos azules y a la vez con una clara indiferencia, como si observara el cuadro completo y a él solo por estar allí pero sin importarle su presencia en absoluto.

-¡Shinji! –Comentó con su típico ánimo- que inesperada sorpresa –el aludido no contestó, solo se limitó a observarlo por lo que parecieron horas llegando a extrañar al hombre cuya desordenada cola de caballo parecía incluso lisa y elegante a lado de la melena de cabello digna de un león que ostentaba el adolescente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ryouji Kaji? –Dijo finalmente, el hombre sonrió un poco al ver que finalmente llevaban una conversación, una por la que tenía curiosidad desde su milagrosa victoria contra el 12º ángel, aunque no iba ni de cerca como hubiera deseado.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal –le alentó con la intención de establecer mayor confianza, pero solo consiguió que aquellos ojos azules lo miraran con mayor intensidad pero igual deferencia, al indeleble hombre que a menudo jugaba un rol peligroso en campo hostil

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Misato? –Kaji parpadeó confundido.

-No creó que a ella le interese saber que cultivo sandias ¿Tú sí?

-Me refiero a hace ocho años –explicó sin rastro de perder la paciencia, el agente se tensó un poco ante la mención de tiempo y más aún tras las siguientes palabras- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la amabas? Apuesto a que eso es algo que sí le interesaba, creó que todavía le interesa aunque se niegue a admitirlo –comentó, era claro que Kaji no se esperaba esa pregunta pero manejo su sorpresa muy bien, sonrió un poco esquivo rascando su nuca.

-Es algo un tanto complicado –lejos de impacientarse Shinji simplemente comenzó a acercarse hasta quedar a un paso del adulto.

-Soy alguien bastante perceptivo Kaji –le dijo con seriedad, el aludido lo observó cada vez más impresionado luego simplemente sonrió un poco más.

-Ya lo veo –admitió- entonces dime, ¿No se te ocurre ninguna respuesta? –El ojiazul se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Puedo formular varias hipótesis –confirmó- pero no sé la razón exacta de tu decisión, solo sé que estuvo desprovista de malas intenciones –comentó con toda naturalidad.

-Me halagas Shinji.

-No fue un cumplido –desmintió el susodicho- por si lo has olvidado el camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones, una sola puede llevarte directamente allí créeme que lo sé –le dijo con absoluta seriedad- lo único es que allí no se registran.

Kaji observó largamente al joven frente a él, ya no era el chico que conoció en aquel navío, eso era claro y su actitud se lo confirmaba cada vez más, no entendía de qué iba esta conversación, solo podía imaginar que estaba preocupado por Misato pero parecía incluso más profundo que eso, no lo entendía del todo pero Shinji parecía estar más al corriente de lo que había estado nunca, dando un suspiró cansado decidió dejar de tratarlo como un muchacho, en especial porque no se estaba comportando como uno, y tal vez le ayudaría a sacar más información si trataba la plática desde ese ángulo.

-Supongo que se debió en parte a que tenía miedo, pero principalmente a que no me creía digno de ser feliz –le dijo finalmente una media sonrisa cruzó la cara del tercero ante la honesta respuesta.

-Eso supuse –comentó con tranquilidad mientras se pasaba de largo, Kaji lo miraba entornando los ojos- ¿Cuándo dejaras de culparte por la muerte de tu hermano y amigos?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el campo, como si de pronto todo ser vivo, incluidas aves e insectos hubieran desaparecido ¿o habían desaparecido antes y ellos no se percataron de ello?, el siguiente sonido que se escuchó fue el de un arma al perder el seguro y Shinji no necesitaba voltear para saber que el cañón de esta estaba apuntándole directo a la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? –El tono del espía era ahora frío y calculador, Shinji sonrió apenas sabiendo que no podría verlo.

-Alguien como tú, alguien que busca la verdad –le contestó serenamente sin voltearse- pero este no es el lugar más apropiado para tener esta conversación…

¡BANG!

Kaji apenas si pudo percibir el momento en que el castaño se movió antes de que este volteara y le sujetara su mano desviando la trayectoria del arma, ahora se encontraba con el brazo torcido y su propia arma apuntándole bajo la quijada, antes de detallar más al que lo bloqueó de tal forma una profunda oscuridad nubló su vista y cuando pudo volver a enfocar se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente, apenas entonces reparó de nuevo en el muchacho que le apuntaba.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó mucho más clamado que otro en su situación.

-Esa no debería ser tu mayor preocupación –le contestó, al instante la sensación de algo metálico en su estomago le informó que el agente tenía un arma de respaldo, Shinji solo arqueó una ceja- se que viste la otra bala desviarse Kaji –le dijo categóricamente, este paso saliva apenas ocultando su nerviosismo, era verdad, le había disparado antes de que le arrebatara el arma, solo a un hombro pero vio el proyectil reducir la velocidad hasta hacerse visible y cambiar de rumbo inofensivamente.

Justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podía ir peor Shinji lo empujo lejos quitándole su otra pistola y trastabillo antes de caer a una especie de abismo, logró sujetarse del borde metálico y un poco oxidado antes de caer, solo entonces identificó el lugar, de la viga metálica de la que se aferraba solo con una mano al resto de la estructura parcialmente sumergida bajo el agua.

-No importa lo que la critica turística diga –comentó Shinji observando el horizonte- la vista desde la original torre de Tokio es mucho más impresionante que la de aquella replica en Tokio-2, o por lo menos lo es ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Reclamó Kaji desde su incómoda posición, aunque no demostraba miedo ni preocupación por ello, el piloto regresó a verlo y le apunto con las dos pistolas que llevaba… antes de arrojarlas al mar sin más, luego se inclino al borde del que se agarraba el agente.

-En orden –comenzó con seriedad- has hecho muchas preguntas y ya decidí que respondería a cada una de ellas o cualquier otra que tuvieras Kaji.

-¡¿Y por qué habría de creerte? ¡No sé si lo hayas notado pero tu forma de actuar deja mucho que desear en cuestiones de confianza!

-Mientras más sigas preguntando más tardaré en subirte –comentó con sencillez el ojiazul, el hombre de cola de caballo bufó pero no dijo nada más- por el principio, soy Shinji Ikari, el mismo al que durante una conversación casual, en una cafetería y delante de una cuadrilla de adolescentes, le preguntaste si Misato seguía siendo igual de ardiente en la cama, te traje aquí transportándonos a ambos desde el GEO-frente hasta la Torre del primer Tokio a través de una sombra, absorbí esa habilidad junto con el EVA cuando asimile el órgano S2 del 12º ángel, deseo tener una charla contigo Kaji y no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí –resumió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle- pero yo tengo todas la razones que pudiera querer para confiar en ti y necesito tu ayuda –Kaji miro la mano del joven aun con cierta renuencia pero al final la sujetó, pese a la marcada diferencia de peso el piloto no tuvo ningún problema en levantar al adulto como si no pesara y lo dejaba sobre la viga.

-Pudiste elegir un lugar menos peligroso para conversar –le reprochó recuperándose del susto previó.

-En medio de la torre de Tokio no tenemos que preocuparnos de ningún tipo de rastreo, el metal nos cubre desde todos los francos, sin mencionar que esta zona no está precisamente en la lista de prioridades para el rastreo satelital a no ser que sean advertidos de algo cerca antes –le explicó encogiéndose de hombros, el agente simplemente asintió- además, como ya te dije antes, la vista es impresionante.

-¿De qué querías hablarme _Shinji_? –Preguntó poniendo cierto grado de suspicacia en el nombre adrede.

-Todavía no me crees –comentó sin molestarse- no importa, por ahora solo tú puedes escuchar la historia completa.

-¿Qué pasa si decido no creerte? –Preguntó desafiante, Shinji lo miro con una media sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees Kaji, me creas o no tomaras medidas e investigaras la veracidad de mis palabras –le aseguró, Kaji solo lo observo sin dejar expresar nada- por ahora eso basta, más tarde o más temprano me ayudaras y aunque no lo hagas me encargare de que sobrevivas a esta búsqueda tuya para volver con Misato y decirle lo que debiste decirle hace años.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? –Le preguntó curioso el triple agente, por primera vez Shinji dudo un segundo, pero finalmente resopló con resignación.

-Quiero que Misato sea feliz, se merece ser feliz, maldición si alguien se lo merece es ella.

-Le tienes gran afecto a tu tutora, eh –opinó con una media sonrisa el agente, pero el ojiazul solo negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene nada que ver con la que fue mi tutora –le dijo a sabiendas de que Kaji estaba al tanto de la emancipación- se trata de la mujer a la que ame tanto que acepte ir de regreso al infierno con una sonrisa solo por saberla bien y a salvo –le contestó sin preámbulos ganándose una mirada sorprendida del agente, Shinji casi sonrió ante su reacción- mejor acomódate Kaji, esta será una larga historia.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
